Alfa y Omega - 1 Cry Wolf
by SandyLuna
Summary: Adaptación. Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. SUMARY COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. Chapter 1 - Al Acecho 00

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Al Acecho - Capítulo 1**

El viento era fresco y el frío le helaba las puntas de los pies. Uno de aquellos días iba a dejarse ir y a comprarse unas botas, aunque solo cuando pudiera prescindir de la comida.

Mientras recorría el último kilómetro hasta su casa, Harry se permitió sonreír bajo la protección de la chaqueta. Ciertamente, ser un hombre lobo le daba más fuerza y resistencia, incluso en forma humana. Pero el turno de doce horas que acababa de terminar en el Scorci´s era suficiente para que le dolieran incluso _sus_ huesos. ¿La gente no tenía cosas mejores que hacer el día de Acción de Gracias que ir a comer a un restaurante italiano?

Tim, el dueño del restaurante, quien, pese a ser irlandés y no italiano, hacía los mejores ñoquis de todo Chicago, le dejaba hacer turnos extra, aunque no le permitía superar las cincuenta horas semanales. El mejor sobresueldo era la comida gratis que tenía en cada turno. Aun así, sospechaba que tendría que buscarse otro empleo para poder cubrir todos los gastos: había descubierto que la vida como hombre lobo era tan cara financiera como personalmente.

Usó las llaves para entrar en el edificio. No había nada en el buzón, así que cogió el correo de Hermione y el periódico y subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, donde estaba el apartamento de Hermione. Cuando abrió la puerta, el gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, le dirigió una mirada, escupió indignado y desapareció tras el sofá.

Durante seis meses había dado de comer al gato cuando su vecina estaba fuera, lo cual era frecuente desde que Hermione empezó a trabajar para una agencia de viajes organizando tours. Crookshanks aún lo odiaba. Desde su escondite lo maldecía como solo puede hacerlo un gato.

Con un suspiro, Harry dejó el correo y el periódico sobre la mesita del comedor, abrió una lata de comida para gatos y la dejó junto al tazón del agua. Se sentó _y_ cerró los ojos. Ya estaba listo para ir a su apartamento, un piso más arriba, pero antes debía esperar a que el gato terminara de comer. Si le dejaba solo, al regresar por la mañana se encontraría la lata intacta. Puede que lo odiara, pero Crookshanks no comía si no había alguien con él, incluso si era un hombre lobo en el que no confiaba.

Normalmente, encendía el televisor y se quedaba viendo cualquier cosa, pero aquella noche estaba demasiado cansado para hacer el esfuerzo, así que abrió el periódico para comprobar qué había ocurrido desde la última vez que ojeó uno, un par de meses atrás.

Repasó sin interés los titulares de la portada. Sin dejar de protestar, Crookshanks salió de su escondite y se dirigió molesto a la cocina.

Al pasar la página, Crookshanks supo que lo estaba leyendo de verdad. Harry dio un respingo al ver la foto de un joven. Era una foto tipo carné, obviamente de la escuela, y a su lado había otra parecida de una chica de su misma edad. El titular rezaba: «La sangre encontrada en la escena del crimen pertenece al adolescente de Naperville desaparecido». Algo inquieto, leyó el resumen del crimen para los que, como él, se habían perdido los reportajes previos.

Dos meses antes, Justin Finch-Fletchley había desaparecido del baile del instituto la misma noche en que el cadáver de su cita había sido encontrado en los jardines del instituto. La causa de la muerte era difícil de determinar, ya que el cuerpo de la chica había sido destrozado por animales; los últimos meses, un grupo de animales callejeros había causado problemas en el vecindario. Las autoridades no estaban seguras de sí el chico desaparecido era sospechoso o no. Dado que su sangre también estaba en la escena del crimen, podría ser que fuera otra víctima.

Harry tocó la cara sonriente de Justin Finch-Fletchley con dedos temblorosos. Él lo sabía. _Lo_ sabía.

Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, ignorando los infelices maullidos de Crookshanks, y se mojó las muñecas con agua fría para contener las náuseas. _Pobre chico._

Crookshanks tardó una hora en terminarse su comida. Para entonces, Harry había memorizado el artículo y tomado una decisión. Lo supo en cuanto leyó la noticia, pero tardó una hora en reunir el coraje para decidirse: si había aprendido algo en los tres años que llevaba siendo un hombre lobo era que lo mejor es no hacer nada que pueda atraer la atención de uno de los lobos dominantes. Y telefonear al Marrok, quien gobernaba a todos los lobos de Norteamérica, era el modo más rápido de atraer su atención.

No tenía teléfono en su apartamento, así que usó el de Hermione. Decidió esperar unos minutos para calmarse, pero como no lo consiguió, marcó el número que tenía apuntado en un trozo de papel arrugado.

Tres tonos. Entonces comprendió que la una de la madrugada en Chicago sería considerablemente distinta en Escocia, adonde el prefijo marcado indicaba que estaba llamando. ¿Eran tres o cuatro horas de diferencia? ¿Las horas eran de más o de menos? Colgó el teléfono precipitadamente.

De todos modos, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había visto al chico, obviamente víctima del ataque de un hombre lobo, semanas después de su desaparición, en una jaula en casa de su Alfa? ¿Qué pensaba que su Alfa había ordenado el ataque?

Lo único que debía hacer Rodolphus para no recibir sanciones era decirle al Marrok que había encontrado al chico más tarde. Tal vez fue eso lo que ocurrió. Tal vez él lo estaba proyectando todo desde su propia experiencia.

Harry tampoco sabía si el Marrok se oponía al ataque. Probablemente a los hombres lobo se les permitía atacar a quien quisieran. A él le había pasado.

Le dio la espalda al teléfono y vio la cara del chico mirándolo desde el periódico. Volvió a examinar la fotografía detenidamente y marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono; al menos el Marrok no estaría muy satisfecho con toda la publicidad que había atraído el caso. Esta vez descolgaron el teléfono tras el primer tono.

—Tobías.

No se escuchó muy amenazador.

— Me llamo Harry — dijo él, deseando que no le temblase la voz.

Hubo un tiempo, pensó con amargura, en que no tenía miedo ni de su sombra ¿Quién hubiera pensado que convertirse en un hombre lobo lo convertiría en un cobarde? Pero ahora sabía que los monstruos eran reales.

Puede que estuviera enfadado consigo mismo, pero, en aquel momento, no supo qué más decir. Si Rodolphus se enteraba de que había llamado al Marrok, podría dispararse la bala de plata que había comprado meses atrás el mismo y ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

— ¿Llamas desde Chicago, Harry?

Aquello lo sorprendió, pero al instante comprendió que debía de tener identificador de llamada en su teléfono. No parecía enfadado, de modo que supuso que no habría interrumpido nada importante; no se parecía a los otros dominantes que había conocido. Tal vez fuera su secretario o algo así. Aquello hizo que se sintiera mejor. El teléfono personal del Marrok no sería algo que circulara alegremente.

La esperanza de que no estuviera hablando con el Marrok lo ayudó a serenarse; hasta Rodolphus tenía miedo del Marrok. No se molestó en contestar a su pregunta, él ya conocía la respuesta.

—Me gustaría hablar con el Marrok, pero quizás tú puedas ayudarme.

Hubo una pausa, tras la cual, Tobías dijo:

—Yo soy el Marrok, niño.

El pánico regresó con toda su fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse y colgar, le oyó decir de repente:

—No te preocupes, Harry. No has hecho nada malo. Dime por qué has llamado.

Respiró profundamente, consciente de que era su última oportunidad de ignorar lo que había visto y protegerse. En cambio, le explicó lo del artículo del periódico y que había visto al chico desaparecido en casa de Rodolphus, en una de las jaulas que tenía para los nuevos lobos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el lobo al otro lado del teléfono.

—No supe que algo iba mal hasta que lo vi en el periódico —dijo él.

— ¿Sabe Rodolphus que viste al chico?

—Sí.

Había dos Alfas en el área de Chicago. Se preguntó cómo sabría de quién estaba hablando.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Harry tragó saliva, intentando olvidar lo que pasó después. En cuanto el colega de Rodolphus intervino, el Alfa había terminado de hacerlo circular a los otros lobos para satisfacer su capricho, pero esa noche Rodolphus sintió que Fenrir merecía una recompensa. No tenía que explicarle eso al Marrok, ¿no?

Este le ahorró la humillación precisando la pregunta.

— ¿Rodolphus se enfadó porque viste al chico?

—No. Él estaba... contento con el hombre que lo había traído.

Fenrir aún tenía sangre en la cara y apestaba a la excitación de la cacería.

Rodolphus también se había alegrado cuando Fenrir trajo a Harry por primera vez. Había sido Fenrir el que se había enfadado; no supo que no iba a ser un lobo sumiso. Los sumisos son los que tienen el rango más bajo de la manada. Fenrir comprendió rápidamente que había cometido un error al Transformarlo. Él también lo pensó.

—Ya veo.

Por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que así era.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora, Harry?

—En casa de una amiga.

— ¿Una loba?

—No.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás él pensara que le había contado a alguien lo que realmente era, algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido, así que se apresuró a explicarse.

—No tengo teléfono en casa. Mi vecina está fuera y estoy cuidando de su gato. He usado su teléfono.

—Ya veo —dijo él—. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Rodolphus y de la manada a partir de este momento. Puede que no estés seguro si alguien averigua que me has llamado.

Por decirlo suavemente.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto —dijo el Marrok—, últimamente he recibido noticias sobre ciertos problemas en Chicago.

Al comprender que lo había arriesgado todo innecesariamente, no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo a continuación.

—Normalmente hubiera contactado con la manada más cercana. Sin embargo, si Rodolphus está asesinando a gente, no veo por qué él otro Alfa de Chicago no tendría que saberlo. Puesto que Kingsley no ha contactado conmigo, tengo que asumir que los dos Alfas están involucrados de una manera u otra.

—No es Rodolphus el que está creando nuevos lobos —le dijo ella—. Es Fenrir, su segundo.

—El Alfa es responsable de los actos de su manada —respondió el Marrok con calma—. He enviado a un... investigador. De hecho, aterrizará en Chicago esta misma noche. Me gustaría que te encontraras con él.

Así es como Harry acabó desnudo en plena noche entre dos coches aparcados en el Aeropuerto Internacional de O'Hare. No tenía coche ni dinero para un taxi, pero, trazando una línea recta, su casa solo estaba a unos ocho kilómetros del aeropuerto. Pasaban unos minutos de la medianoche, su lobo tenía el pelaje oscuro y era de complexión bastante pequeña en comparación con los otros lobos, de modo que las posibilidades de que alguien lo viera y pensara que era algo más que un perro callejero eran escasas.

Había refrescado, por lo que temblaba de frío mientras se ponía la camiseta que había traído. No había suficiente espacio en su pequeña mochila para el abrigo tras meter en ella los zapatos, los téjanos y un jersey; todo lo cual era mucho más necesario.

En realidad, nunca había estado antes en O'Hare y tardó unos minutos en encontrar la terminal correcta. Cuando llegó, _él_ ya lo estaba esperando.

Tras colgar el teléfono, se había dado cuenta de que el Marrok no le había dado ninguna descripción del investigador. Durante todo el camino hasta allí había estado dándole vueltas a aquello, aunque realmente no hacía falta. No podría haberse confundido nunca. Incluso en la concurrida terminal, la gente se detenía para mirarle, y poco después apartaban la vista con disimulo.

Los Británicos, no solían llamar tanto la atención como él lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente, ninguno de los humanos que pasaban cerca de él era capaz de explicar por qué sentían aquel impulso, pero Harry lo sabía. Era algo muy común entre los lobos dominantes. Rodolphus también lo ejercía, pero no a ese nivel.

Era alto, incluso más alto que Rodolphus, y llevaba el pelo, de un negro muy intenso, lo suficientemente largo para llegar a la altura de los hombros. Su pantalón de vestir era negro, y parecían nuevos en contraste con sus gastados mocasines. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y las luces hicieron relucir unos pendientes de oro.

Sus rasgos, dominados por la juventud y la piel de pálido color, eran prominentes y recios y reflejaban una opresiva inexpresividad. Sus ojos oscuros viajaban lentamente por la bulliciosa multitud buscando algo. Se posaron en él un instante y el impacto que le provocó lo dejó sin respiración. Entonces su mirada continuó recorriendo la terminal.

Severus odiaba volar. Especialmente cuando era otro el que pilotaba. Había pilotado el pequeño jet hasta Salt Lake City, ya que, de haber aterrizado en Chicago, habría alertado a su presa, y prefería coger a Rodolphus desprevenido. Además, tras la clausura de Meigs Field, había dejado de volar hasta Chicago, y en los aeropuertos de O'Hare y Midway había demasiado tráfico.

Odiaba las grandes ciudades. Había demasiados olores que obstruían su olfato, demasiados ruidos. Captaba fragmentos de cientos de conversaciones diferentes sin pretenderlo, lo que podía impedirle percibir el sonido de alguien acercándose sigilosamente. Alguien chocó con él cuando bajaba del avión y tuvo que contenerse para no devolverle el golpe. Aunque volar a O'Hare por la noche evitaba las aglomeraciones, había demasiada gente para su gusto.

También odiaba los móviles. Cuando encendió el suyo después de que el avión aterrizara, tenía un mensaje de su padre. Ahora, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el mostrador de alquiler de coches y después a su hotel, debía encontrar a un hombre y quedarse con él para evitar que Rodolphus o los otros lobos lo mataran. Todo lo que tenía era un nombre de pila. Tobías no había creído necesario darle una descripción.

Se detuvo tras la puerta de seguridad y dejó que su mirada fuera a la deriva, esperando que su instinto diera con el hombre. Podía oler la presencia de otro lobo, pero la ventilación del aeropuerto bloqueaba su habilidad de localizar el rastro. Su mirada se posó primero en un joven con aspecto americano, pelo revoltoso de color negro azabache y aspecto de alguien que es golpeado con regularidad. Parecía cansado, frío y demasiado delgado. No le gustó lo que vio. Demasiado enfadado para estar seguro, se obligó a mirar a otro lado.

Había un hombre enfundado en un traje que armonizaba perfectamente con su piel color chocolate. Aunque no tenía aspecto de llamarse Harry, parecía ser el tipo de persona que desafiaría a su Alfa y telefonearía al Marrok. Era evidente que estaba buscando a alguien. Hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia él, pero su rostro se transformó al no reconocer en él a la persona a la que había estado esperando.

Inició un segundo barrido de la terminal cuando, desde su izquierda, una voz delicada e insegura dijo:

—Señor, ¿acaba de llegar de Escocia?

Era el chico de pelo color negro. Debió de acercarse a él mientras miraba hacia otro lado, algo que no hubiera podido hacer de no estar en medio del maldito aeropuerto.

Al menos no tenía que buscar más al contacto de su padre. Con el tan cerca, ni las corrientes de ventilación podían ocultar que era un hombre lobo. Pero no fue solo su olfato el que le dijo que era algo más que aquello.

Al principio pensó que era sumiso. Muchos hombres lobo eran más o menos dominantes. La gente dulce por naturaleza no estaba suficientemente preparada para sobrevivir al brutal cambio de humano a licántropo. Por eso existían tan pocos hombres lobos sumisos.

Entonces comprendió que el repentino cambio de humor y su deseo irracional de protegerlo de la multitud que les rodeaba eran indicios de algo más. Aunque muchos se equivocaban con él, no era un lobo sumiso: era un Omega.

Justo entonces supo que, aparte de la misión que le había llevado a Chicago, iba a matar al responsable de aquellos moretones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 2**

De cerca era aún más impresionante. Podía sentir su energía recorriéndole el cuerpo suavemente como una serpiente degustando su presa. Harry mantuvo la mirada baja mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Soy Severus Snape —dijo él—. El hijo del Marrok. Tú debes de ser Harry.

Él asintió.

— ¿Has venido en coche o has cogido un taxi?

—No tengo coche — dijo él.

Severus gruñó algo que Harry no llegó a entender.

— ¿Sabes conducir?

Harry asintió.

—Bien.

Harry conducía bien, aunque era demasiado prudente. Aunque no le importaba, se agarró con fuerza a la guantera del coche alquilado. No dijo nada cuando le pidió que fueran a su apartamento, pero había percibido su consternación.

Le podría haber dicho que su padre le había dado instrucciones de mantenerlo vivo, si podía, y para hacer eso debía permanecer a su lado. No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. También le podría haber dicho que no tenía intención alguna de acostarse con él, pero no quería mentirle. Y, sobre todo, no quería mentirse a sí mismo. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando se incorporaron a la autopista en el todoterreno alquilado, el Hermano Lobo pasó de sentir una furia asesina, causada por el bullicio del vuelo, a dejarse llevar por una satisfacción y una calma completamente nuevas para Severus. Los dos lobos Omega que había conocido a lo largo de su vida habían hecho algo similar en él, pero no con semejante intensidad.

 _Esto debe de ser lo más parecido a sentirse totalmente humano._

La furia y cautela de cazador que su lobo siempre demostraba eran apenas un recuerdo, dejando solo la determinación de acercarse a Harry para aparearse. Aquello también era nuevo para él.

Aunque era muy guapo, lo que deseaba realmente era alimentarlo y suavizar la rigidez de sus hombros. El lobo quería llevárselo a la cama y reclamarlo como suyo. Pero, al ser más cauteloso que su lobo, esperaría a conocerlo un poco mejor antes de cortejarlo.

—Mi piso no es gran cosa —dijo Harry con un esfuerzo evidente por romper el silencio.

La aspereza de su voz le indicó que su garganta estaba seca.

Tenía miedo de él. Aunque nunca le había gustado, era el matón de su padre, por lo que estaba habituado a despertar aquel tipo de sentimiento en la gente.

Se apoyó en la puerta del coche y contempló las luces de la ciudad. Quería darle espacio para que se sintiera más cómodo cuando decidiera mirarlo. Había guardado silencio para que él se acostumbrara a su presencia, aunque ahora empezaba a pensar que podría haber sido un error.

—No te preocupes — dijo él —. No soy maniático. Da igual como sea tu piso porque sin duda será más civilizado que el lugar donde crecí.

— ¿Eh?

— Soy más viejo de lo que parece — dijo él sonriendo ligeramente —. Hace doscientos años Inglaterra no era el mejor lugar para que un niño creciera.

Como a muchos otros lobos viejos, no le gustaba hablar del pasado, pero sabía que aquello ayudaría a Harry a tranquilizarse.

— Había olvidado que podías ser más viejo de lo que aparentas — dijo Harry excusándose.

Había captado su sonrisa, pensó él, porque el nivel de su miedo se redujo considerablemente.

— En la manada de Chicago no hay lobos tan viejos.

— Hay algunos — discrepó él, dándose cuenta de que Harry había dicho _«la_ manada» y no _«mi_ manada».

Rodolphus tenía setenta u ochenta años y su mujer muchos más. Edad suficiente para apreciar el regalo que significaba poseer a un Omega. Por el contrario, habían permitido que lo convirtieran en aquel chico degradado que se encogía cuando lo mirabas demasiado tiempo.

— Puede ser complicado saber la edad exacta de un lobo. A la mayoría no nos gusta hablar del tema. Ya es bastante duro adaptarse sin tener que hablar constantemente sobre tiempos pasados.

Harry no dijo nada, por lo que pensó en otro tema del que pudieran hablar. Las conversaciones no eran su fuerte; las dejaba para su padre y su madre, ambos muy buenos conversadores.

— ¿De qué tribu eres? —Preguntó Harry antes de que él encontrara un nuevo tema—. No sé mucho sobre las tribus de Inglaterra.

—Mi madre era sajona —dijo él—. Específicamente anglosajona.

Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada de desconcierto con total naturalidad. Ah, pensó él aliviado, una buena historia que contarle.

—¿Sabes por qué los anglosajones se llaman así?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Su expresión era tan solemne que se sintió tentado de burlarse de él. Pero no se conocían lo suficiente, de modo que le contó la verdad.

— Los jutos, los anglos y los sajones invadieron Inglaterra y se les dio el nombre general de anglosajones. Estos pueblos no podían llegar a un acuerdo y se enemistaron, por lo que formaron reinos o estados independientes, y fue el rey Egberto de Wessex el que logró que se unieran. A estos pueblos en general se les denominó anglosajones, luego fueron dominados por los daneses.

El olor de su miedo iba disminuyendo mientras él hablaba.

—Has dicho que tu madre era sajona —dijo Harry —. ¿El Marrok también es anglosajón?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre es Escoses. Vino a cazar pieles en la época de los tramperos y se quedó porque se enamoró del olor de los pinos y de la nieve.

Su padre se lo había dicho con esas mismas palabras. Severus descubrió que volvía a sonreír sin que le doliera la cara, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad, y notó cómo Harry se relajaba aún más. Tendría que llamar a su hermano, Sirius, para decirle que finalmente había aprendido a sonreír sin que el rostro se le cuarteara. Solo había necesitado a un lobo Omega para conseguirlo.

Harry torció en un callejón y se introdujo en un pequeño aparcamiento tras uno de los omnipresentes edificios de ladrillo de cuatro plantas que inundaban los viejos suburbios de aquella parte de la ciudad.

— ¿En qué barrio estamos? — preguntó él.

— En Oak Park —dijo Harry —. El hogar de Frank Lloyd Wright, Edgar Rice Burroughs y Scorci´s.

—¿Scorci´s?

Harry asintió y salió del coche.

—El mejor restaurante italiano de Chicago y mi actual lugar de trabajo.

 _Ah, por eso huele a ajo._

—¿De modo que tu opinión es imparcial?

Severus salió del coche aliviado. Su hermano se burlaba de él porque no le gustaban los coches, pese a saber que existían pocas probabilidades de morir si tenía un accidente grave. Severus no tenía miedo de morir, simplemente le parecía que los coches corrían demasiado. Le impedía reconocer el terreno por el que circulaba. Y si le apetecía echar una cabezadita mientras viajaba, los coches no podían hacer solos el camino. Por eso prefería los caballos.

Después de que él sacara su equipaje del maletero, Harry cerró el coche con llave. El coche emitió un pitido, y Severus se sobresaltó y no ocultó su aspecto irritado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Harry tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

La ira, que en su presencia había desaparecido, reapareció en cuanto sintió la fuerza de su miedo. Alguien lo había traumatizado.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry.

Si en aquel momento hubiera estado en forma de lobo, tendría la cola entre las piernas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, incapaz de ocultar su enfado— ¿Porque me asustan los coches? No es culpa tuya.

Se vio obligado a controlar a su lobo, y entonces comprendió que en aquella ocasión tendría que ser más prudente. Normalmente, cuando su padre lo enviaba a resolver algún problema, no tenía demasiadas dificultades. Sin embargo, con un lobo Omega herido tan cerca, tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento.

—Harry —dijo él en cuanto volvió a tener todo bajo control—, soy el sicario de mi padre.

Es mi trabajo como su segundo. Pero eso no significa que me guste. No te haré daño, te doy mi palabra.

—Sí, señor —dijo Harry sin creerle.

Severus recordó que en aquellos tiempos la palabra de un hombre no tenía mucho valor. Le ayudó a controlarse el hecho de percibir en Harry la misma cantidad de ira que de miedo; aún no estaba anulado del todo.

Decidió no insistir al comprender que acabaría provocando el efecto contrario, Harry debería aceptar que él era un hombre de palabra. Mientras tanto, le daría algo en lo que pensar.

—Además —dijo él suavemente—, mi lobo está más interesado en cortejarte que en imponer su dominio.

Severus sonrió cuando percibió que tanto su miedo como su enfado habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por la sorpresa... y por algo que podría ser un principio de interés.

Harry abrió la puerta principal del edificio, entró antes que él y subió las escaleras sin dirigirle la mirada. Al llegar a la segunda planta, su olor no desprendía ninguna emoción, aparte del cansancio.

Se dio cuenta de que a Harry le costó un gran esfuerzo subir las escaleras hasta el ático. Su mano temblaba al intentar meter la llave en el cerrojo de una de las dos puertas del rellano. Debería alimentarse mejor. Los hombres lobo no deberían estar tan delgados; podría ser peligroso para los que le rodeaban.

Era un ejecutor, se dijo Harry, enviado por su padre para resolver los problemas que surgían en la comunidad de hombres lobo. Para sobrevivir en aquel trabajo, debía de ser incluso más peligroso que Rodolphus. Harry podía sentir cuan dominante era, y sabía cómo eran los dominantes. Tenía que estar alerta, preparado para el más mínimo movimiento agresivo, dispuesto a soportar el dolor y el pánico, porque huir sería aún peor.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía más seguro cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él?

Severus lo siguió escaleras arriba sin decir una palabra, y Harry decidió no disculparse más por su apartamento. Al fin y al cabo, había sido idea suya pasar allí la noche y acabar durmiendo en un futón doble en lugar de en una agradable cama de hotel. No sabía qué ofrecerle para comer; esperaba que hubiera comido algo durante el vuelo. Al día siguiente iría a comprar algunas cosas, después de cobrar el cheque de Scorci's que había dejado en la puerta de la nevera.

Tiempo atrás, el ático estaba dividido en dos pisos de dos habitaciones, pero, en los setenta, alguien había hecho reformas y los había convertido en un piso de tres habitaciones y un estudio.

Su apartamento parecía usado y vacío, sin más muebles que un futón, una mesita y un par de sillas plegables. El suelo de parquet era lo único que lo hacía un poco acogedor.

Harry miró a Severus detenidamente cuando entró en el apartamento tras él, pero comprendió que sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones. Aunque no pudo adivinar lo que pensaba, no le costó mucho imaginárselo al ver cómo miraba fijamente el futón, que era perfecto para Harry pero demasiado pequeño para Severus.

—El cuarto de baño está ahí —dijo el innecesariamente porque la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver con claridad.

Severus asintió mientras la observaba con los ojos opacos por la pobre iluminación.

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? —preguntó Severus.

—No. No trabajo hasta el sábado.

—Bien. Entonces podemos hablar por la mañana.

Severus cogió su pequeña maleta y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Mientras Harry buscaba en el armario una manta vieja y volvía a considerar que una alfombra barata sería mucho mejor que el pulido parquet, bonito pero demasiado frío y duro para dormir sobre él, hizo todo lo posible para aislarse de los extraños sonidos que producía otra persona disponiéndose a ir a la cama.

La puerta se abrió mientras seguía de rodillas en el suelo intentando extender la manta a modo de colchón lo más lejos posible de la cama.

—Puedes dormir en la cama —empezó a decir y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un enorme lobo de pelaje marrón rojizo.

Le meneó la cola y sonrió ante su obvia sorpresa, antes de rozarlo al pasar para acostarse en la manta. Se acomodó sobre ella, apoyó la cabeza en sus patas delanteras y cerró los ojos; aparentemente, se quedó dormido al instante. Pese a que Harry sabía que no era así, no se movió, ni le miró cuando fue al cuarto de baño o cuando salió vestido con un chándal más grueso.

No podría dormir con un hombre en su apartamento, pero, de algún modo, el lobo le resultaba menos amenazador. _Aquel_ lobo. Pasó el pestillo de la puerta, cerró la luz y se arrastró hasta la cama sintiéndose más seguro de lo que lo había estado desde el día en que descubrió que el mundo estaba lleno de monstruos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 3**

Al principio, los pasos que oyó en la escalera a la mañana siguiente no le preocuparon. La familia que vivía en el apartamento de enfrente se pasaba el día y la noche entrando y saliendo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, pero entonces reconoció la manera de caminar de Hermione y recordó que había un hombre lobo en su apartamento. Se incorporó repentinamente y miró a Severus.

El lobo era mucho más hermoso a la luz del día que por la noche; sus negras patas realzaban el rojo de su pelaje. Irguió la cabeza cuando Harry se incorporó y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta, Harry le indicó que se mantuviera callado.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí? ¿Sabes que alguien ha aparcado otra vez en tu plaza de parking? ¿Quieres que llame a la grúa o tienes un hombre ahí dentro?

Hermione estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy aquí. Espera un minuto.

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando un sitio donde esconder al hombre lobo. No cabía en el armario y si cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño, Hermione querría saber por qué lo había hecho. Además, exigiría saber por qué tenía un perro del tamaño de un labrador, aunque menos amigable, en su sala de estar.

Le echó una rápida mirada a Severus y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras él se encaminaba al cuarto de baño. Cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba, descorrió el pestillo de la puerta del apartamento.

—He vuelto —dijo Hermione al entrar, dejando un par de bolsas sobre la mesa.

Su piel estaba más bronceada de lo habitual por la semana que había pasado bajo el sol tropical.

—De camino a casa he comprado algo para desayunar juntos. No comes suficiente.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño.

—Tienes a alguien ahí. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Hermione nunca le había ocultado que Fenrir no le gustaba. Harry le había dicho que era un antiguo novio–. Mmm...

Harry era consciente de que Hermione no se marcharía hasta saber quién había en el cuarto de baño. Por alguna razón, lo había protegido desde el primer día que se mudó allí, poco después de su Transformación.

Justo en aquel momento, Severus abrió la puerta del baño y preguntó:

—Harry, ¿tienes una goma de pelo?

Aunque Harry sabía que era imposible, estaba totalmente vestido y en forma humana. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que entró en el baño, y un hombre lobo necesita más tiempo para recuperar su forma humana.

Lanzó una mirada desesperada a Hermione, pero su vecina estaba demasiado ocupada observando al hombre de pie en la puerta del baño para percibir la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry.

El hecho de que Hermione estuviera embobada le permitió observar a Severus con más detenimiento; debía admitir que, con su espesa melena color azabache suelta, dando la extraña sensación de estar desnudo pese a llevar una camisa de franela y téjanos, invitaba a que le observaran. Sonrió brevemente a Hermione antes de volver a centrar su atención en Harry.

—No sé dónde he puesto la mía. ¿Tienes alguna?

Harry asintió desconcertado y entró en el cuarto de baño. ¿Cómo se había transformado tan rápido? Pero no podía preguntárselo mientras Hermione siguiera en el apartamento.

Olía bien. Incluso después de tres años, le resultaba extraño percibir aquellas cosas de la gente. Normalmente intentaba ignorar lo que su olfato le decía, aunque en este caso tuvo que esforzarse para no detenerse a disfrutar de aquel olor tan embriagador.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —oyó preguntar a Hermione con desconfianza.

—Severus Snape.

Por el tono de voz, Harry no podía saber si le había molestado o no el recelo de Hermione.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Es Hermione, la vecina de abajo —dijo Harry dándole la goma de pelo y marchándose a la sala de estar.

—Lo siento, os tendría que haber presentado. Hermione, este es Severus Snape. Ha venido a visitarme desde Escocia. Severus, Hermione Granger, mi vecina de abajo. Ahora daros la mano y portaros bien.

Había amonestado a Hermione, la cual podía ser muy seca si alguien no le gustaba. Severus levantó una ceja sorprendido y divertido a la vez, antes de darse la vuelta y ofrecerle a Hermione su enorme mano.

—¿Desde Escocia? —preguntó Hermione al estrechársela firmemente.

Severus asintió y empezó a hacerse una trenza con rapidez, demostrando su práctica.

—Mi padre me envió porque se enteró de que alguien estaba molestando a Harry.

Con aquello, Harry supo que se había ganado a Hermione.

—¿Fenrir? ¿Te vas a ocupar de esa rata?

Hermione miró a Severus con aprobación.

—Pareces estar en buena forma, no me malinterpretes, pero Fenrir es todo un personaje. Viví en Cabrini Green hasta que mi madre fue lista y se casó con un buen hombre. La gente como Fenrir crece como un depredador, es el tipo de persona al que le encanta la violencia. La primera vez que le vi, recordé lo que me había ocurrido veinte años atrás. Ya había hecho daño a otra gente y disfrutaba con ello. No lo vas a asustar solo con un aviso.

Severus puso cara de satisfacción, lo que transformó completamente su apariencia.

—Gracias por el consejo —le dijo.

Hermione asintió majestuosamente.

—Como conozco a Harry, sé que no hay nada de comida en su apartamento. Tienes que alimentarlo. Hay panecillos y queso cremoso en las bolsas que he dejado sobre la mesa. Y no, no pretendo quedarme. Tengo una semana de trabajo por delante, pero no me puedo marchar sin saber que Harry ha comido algo.

—Me ocuparé de que lo haga —dijo Severus con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Hermione alargó el brazo para darle una palmadita de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Hermione le dio un rápido abrazo a Harry y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo que dejó sobre la mesa, junto a las bolsas.

—Esto es por cuidar del gato. Así no tengo que dejarlo en la residencia de animales, con todos esos perros a los que odia, y pagando cuatro veces más. Si no lo aceptas, la próxima vez lo llevaré a la residencia solo para que te sientas culpable.

Tras aquello, se marchó.

Harry esperó hasta oír los pasos en la planta de abajo y entonces dijo:

—¿Cómo te has transformado tan rápido?

—¿Quieres ajo o arándanos? —preguntó Severus abriendo una bolsa.

Cuando vio que no iba a responder, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—¿Quieres decir que no has oído la historia del Marrok y su dama indígena?

Harry no pudo entender el tono de su voz ni descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

—No —respondió Harry.

Severus soltó una breve carcajada aunque Harry no encontró la gracia por ningún lado.

—La belleza de mi madre le salvó la vida. Estaba recogiendo hierbas cuando sorprendió a un alce. Este la atacó violentamente. Mi padre, atraído por el ruido, fue hasta allí y le salvó la vida convirtiéndola en una mujer lobo.

Severus cogió los panecillos y los puso en la mesa usando las servilletas como platos. Se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

—Empieza a comer y te contaré el resto de la historia.

Le ofreció el de arándanos. Harry se sentó frente a él y le dio un bocado.

Severus asintió con satisfacción y continuó.

—Aparentemente era uno de esos amores a primera vista por ambas partes. Ninguno de los dos hablaba el idioma del otro, por lo que el amor que sentían se basaba en su belleza. Todo fue bien hasta que se quedó embarazada. El padre de mi madre era un chamán y le ayudó a conservar su humanidad hasta que yo nací. Entonces, cada mes, cuando mi padre y mi hermano cazaban bajo la luna, mi madre permanecía en su forma humana. Y con cada luna se hacía más y más débil. Mi padre discutió con ella y con su padre, preocupado porque se estaba matando.

—¿Por qué lo hacía? —preguntó Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres un hombre lobo?

—Tres años hizo el pasado agosto.

—Las mujeres lobo no pueden tener hijos —dijo él—. El cambio es demasiado duro para el feto. Mueren al tercer o cuarto mes.

Harry le miró fijamente. Nadie le había contado aquello.

—¿Estás bien?

No sabía qué contestarle.

—Deberían habértelo explicado antes de decidir que querías Transformarte —dijo él.

Ahora fue Harry el que soltó una carcajada.

—Aquí nadie explica nada. Por favor, continúa con la historia.

Severus lo contempló un buen rato y luego asintió con solemnidad.

—A pesar de las protestas de mi padre, ella esperó hasta mi nacimiento. Debilitada por la magia durante la lucha contra la llamada de la luna, no logró sobrevivir. Nací siendo un hombre lobo, no me transformaron como al resto, lo que me dotó de ciertas habilidades, como transformarme rápidamente.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Harry con convencimiento.

—Sigue siendo doloroso —añadió él.

Harry jugaba con un trozo de panecillo.

—¿Buscarás al chico desaparecido?

Su rostro se endureció.

—No. Sabemos dónde está Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Algo en su voz se lo dijo.

—¿Está muerto?

Severus asintió.

—Hay gente muy buena investigando su muerte. Encontrarán a los responsables. Fue transformado sin su consentimiento y la chica que iba con él fue asesinada. Después lo vendieron como conejillo de indias. La persona responsable pagará por sus crímenes.

Harry iba a preguntarle algo más cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió violentamente y golpeó contra la pared. Fenrir apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Había estado escuchando a Severus tan atentamente que no había oído a Fenrir subir las escaleras. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con el pestillo después de que se marchara Hermione. Tampoco hubiera servido de mucho, ya que Fenrir tenía la llave.

Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Fenrir entró en el apartamento como si fuera el propietario.

—Día de pago —dijo él—. Me debes un cheque.

Miró a Severus.

—Lárgate, el chico y yo tenemos negocios que tratar.

Harry no podía creer que Fenrir hubiera empleado aquel tono con Severus. Lo observó para ver su reacción y comprendió que Fenrir había metido la pata.

Severus estaba entretenido con su plato, con la vista fija en la mesa. Ocultaba la fuerza de su asombrosa personalidad.

—No voy a largarme —murmuró sin levantar la mirada—. Tal vez necesite mi ayuda.

Fenrir hizo una mueca.

—¿Dónde le has encontrado, zorra? Ya verás cuando le diga a Rodolphus que has encontrado a un perro callejero y no se lo has dicho.

Se aproximó a Harry y lo agarró del pelo. Lo levantó de la silla y lo empotró contra la pared, arrinconándolo con un desagradable gesto sexual y violento mientras acercaba su cara a la de él.

—Puede que decida volver a castigarte. Me encantaría.

Harry recordó la última vez que le castigaron y no pudo ocultar su miedo. Harry percibió cómo Fenrir disfrutaba con su pánico.

—Me parece que esta vez no va a ser Harry quien reciba el castigo —dijo Severus en voz baja.

Harry se tranquilizó, porque sabía que Severus no permitiría que Fenrir le hiciera daño. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía. Había descubierto que, aunque un lobo no le hiciera daño, no significaba que fuera a protegerlo.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —gruñó Fenrir, volviendo la cabeza hacia el otro hombre—. Me ocuparé de ti en cuanto acabe con él.

Severus se levantó con calma. Harry pudo oír cómo se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta.

—Creo que ya has terminado aquí —dijo Severus con una voz complemente diferente—. Suéltalo.

Harry notó en los huesos el poder de sus palabras, calentando su estómago que se había helado del miedo. Fenrir disfrutaba más haciéndole daño que forzándolo. Harry había luchado hasta que comprendió que aquello le satisfacía incluso más. No había tardado mucho en aprender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle. Fenrir era más fuerte y más rápido, y la única vez que consiguió soltarse, el resto de la manada lo sujetó para él.

Tras las palabras de Severus, Fenrir lo soltó tan rápido que Harry se tambaleó, aunque aquello no impidió que se alejara todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la cocina. Cogió el rodillo de mármol, que había sido de su abuela, y lo agarró con recelo.

Fenrir estaba de espaldas, pero Severus vio su arma y le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en Fenrir.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —escupió Fenrir. Harry percibió el miedo que se ocultaba tras su ira.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo Severus—. Tengo una lista con todos los hombres lobo de las manadas de Chicago y tu nombre no está en ella. Pero eso es solo una parte de los asuntos que me han traído aquí. Vuelve a casa y dile a Rodolphus que Severus Snape quiere hablar con él. Me encontraré con él esta tarde, en su casa, a las siete. Puede traer a sus seis primeros y a su pareja, pero no al resto de la manada.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Fenrir emitió un gruñido y se marchó sin más protestas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 4**

El lobo que tanto había intimidado a Harry no deseaba marcharse, pero no era suficientemente dominante para hacer algo con Severus en el apartamento. Por eso, Severus esperó algunos segundos y después lo siguió silenciosamente por las escaleras.

En el piso inferior encontró a Fenrir a punto de llamar a una puerta. Severus estaba bastante seguro de que era la de Hermione. No le sorprendió que Fenrir buscara otra manera de castigar a Harry por su forzada retirada. Severus golpeó el suelo con su bota y vio cómo el otro lobo se quedaba completamente rígido y bajaba el brazo.

—Hermione no está en casa —dijo Severus— y no sería aconsejable hacerle daño.

Severus se preguntó si debía matarlo allí mismo... Pero tenía una reputación que su padre no podía permitirse que perdiera. Solo podía matar a aquellos que infringían las reglas del Marrok, y solo después de que quedara demostrada su culpabilidad.

Harry le había dicho a su padre que Fenrir era el lobo que había Transformado a Justin Finch-Fletchley en contra de su voluntad, pero, como en aquella manada se producían tantas irregularidades, podrían considerarse circunstancias atenuantes. Harry era un hombre lobo desde hacía tres años y nadie le había dicho que las mujeres lobo no podían tener hijos. Si Harry sabía tan poco, era probable que aquel lobo tampoco conociera las reglas.

Ignorara o no sus crímenes, Severus deseaba matarlo. Cuando Fenrir se dio la vuelta, Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y vio cómo el otro lobo palidecía de repente y empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

—Ve a darle el mensaje a Rodolphus —dijo Severus.

Le hizo saber a Fenrir que lo estaba siguiendo, para que supiera qué se sentía al ser la presa de un depredador más violento que él.

Fenrir era un tipo duro. Mientras bajaba la escalera, se iba girando para enfrentarse a Severus, aunque solo con la mirada, viéndose forzado a continuar adelante. La persecución despertó al lobo de Severus, quien, aún molesto por el modo en que Fenrir había tratado a Harry, permitió que saliera a la superficie un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. La lucha se detuvo en la puerta principal, donde dejó que Fenrir se marchara libremente. La cacería había sido demasiado corta.

Al lobo de Severus tampoco le había gustado ver a Harry asustado. Reclamaba sangre, y Severus tuvo que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no matar a Fenrir en el apartamento. Solo la firme sospecha de que Harry podría volver a tenerle miedo le ayudó a permanecer sentado hasta estar seguro de que podía controlarse.

Subir los cuatro pisos debería darle tiempo para tranquilizar a su lobo. Podría haberlo hecho, pero Harry le esperaba en el tercer piso con el rodillo en la mano.

Se detuvo a medio camino y Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir sin decir una palabra. Lo siguió hasta la cocina de su apartamento, donde dejó el rodillo junto al pote de los cuchillos.

—¿Por qué el rodillo y no un cuchillo? —preguntó él con la voz áspera por la necesidad de acción.

Le dirigió la primera mirada tras el encuentro en las escaleras.

—Un cuchillo no lo detendría, pero los huesos necesitan tiempo para curarse.

Aquello le gustó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que le excitaría un hombre con un rodillo?

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta súbitamente y dejó a Harry en la cocina, porque si permanecía allí tendría que cogerlo y seducirlo. El apartamento no era suficientemente grande para andar de un lado a otro o para poner distancia entre ellos. Su olor, una mezcla de miedo y excitación, era peligroso. Necesitaba una distracción.

Se sentó en una silla y se reclinó sobre las patas traseras de la misma. Cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca adoptando una postura relajada, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Quiero que me hables de tu Transformación.

No le pasó desapercibido que la pregunta hizo estremecer a Harry. Algo malo había ocurrido durante su Transformación. Se concentró en eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry desafiante.

Imaginó que todavía estaba alterado por la visita de Fenrir. Harry se dio la vuelta y se encogió pensando que la ira le haría explotar.

Severus cerró los ojos. No podía más. Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado toda la caballerosidad que su padre le había enseñado y tomarlo allí mismo, estuviera dispuesto o no. Pensó que eso le enseñaría a no tenerle miedo.

—Necesito saber cómo funciona la manada de Rodolphus —dijo él pacientemente, aunque en aquel momento le importaba poco—. Prefiero que me des tu opinión primero y luego ya haré preguntas. Me dará una idea más clara de lo que está haciendo y por qué.

Harry lo miró cauteloso pero Severus ni se inmutó. Todavía podía oler la rabia en el ambiente, aunque podía ser una reminiscencia de la presencia de Fenrir. Severus también estaba excitado; Harry se encontró respondiendo a su pregunta aunque sabía que era el habitual resultado de la victoriosa confrontación entre machos. Como Severus lo estaba ignorando, él también podía hacerlo.

Respiró profundamente y el olor de Severus llenó sus pulmones.

Tras aclararse la garganta, se esforzó por encontrar el principio de su historia.

—Trabajaba en una tienda de música en el Loop cuando conocí a Fenrir. Me dijo que era guitarrista, como yo, y empezó a venir varias veces por semana a comprar cuerdas, CD's... pequeñas cosas. Flirteaba conmigo y hacía bromas.

Se dio cuenta de lo insensato que había sido.

—Pensaba que era buen chico, de modo que, cuando me invitó a comer, acepté.

Harry miró a Severus; parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban relajados y su respiración era lenta y calmada.

—Tuvimos un par de citas. Me llevó a un pequeño restaurante cerca de un parque, una de las reservas forestales. Cuando terminamos, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque «para contemplar la luna», según me dijo.

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era consciente de la tensión en su voz.

—Me pidió que esperara un momento, que volvería enseguida.

Recordó que Fenrir se había excitado, que estaba casi frenético con las emociones contenidas. Se había visto muy nervioso _y_ le había dicho que había olvidado algo en el coche. Mientras esperaba, ensayó diversas formas amables de rechazar cualquier propuesta sobre una relación más duradera. Tenían muy poco en común, y casi ninguna química. Aunque parecía agradable, había algo en él que no le cuadraba, y su instinto le decía que tenía que romper con él.

—Como tardaba mucho, decidí ir al coche cuando, de repente, oí algo entre los arbustos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la cara, igual que aquella noche.

—¿No sabías que era un hombre lobo?

La voz de Severus le recordó que se encontraba a salvo, en su apartamento.

—No, pensaba que era solo una leyenda.

—Cuéntame qué ocurrió después del ataque.

No tenía que explicarle cómo Fenrir lo había acechado durante una hora, mareándolo de un lado a otro y evitando que se acercara a la salida del bosque. Solo quería saber cosas sobre la manada de Rodolphus. Harry disimuló el alivio que le produjo aquello.

—Me desperté en casa de Rodolphus. Al principio estaba muy excitado. Entonces descubrieron lo que era.

—¿Y qué eres, Harry?

Pensó que su voz era como el humo, suave y ligera.

—Sumiso —dijo el—, la categoría más baja. —Y entonces, con los ojos cerrados, añadió— Inútil.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijeron? —preguntó él pensativo.

—Es la verdad.

Debería estar más disgustado por eso; los lobos que no lo odiaban lo trataban con lástima. Pero no quería ser dominante y tener que luchar y hacer daño a la gente.

Como Severus no dijo nada, continuó con su historia, esforzándose por recordar todos los detalles.

Él hizo algunas preguntas:

—¿Quién te ayudó a controlar a tu lobo? (Nadie, lo hizo por su cuenta. Le dijeron que era otra prueba que demostraba que no era dominante).

—¿Quién te dio el teléfono del Marrok? (El tercero de Rodolphus, Evan Rosier).

—¿Cuándo y por qué? (Justo antes de que la pareja de Rodolphus intercediera por él y evitara que lo hiciera circular entre los machos que merecían una recompensa. Intentó evitar a los lobos de más categoría. No tenía ni idea de por qué le habían dado ese número ni quería preguntar).

—¿Cuántos miembros nuevos se han unido a la manada desde que lo hiciste tú? (Tres, todos machos, pero dos de ellos no podían controlarse y fueron eliminados).

—¿Cuántos miembros hay en la manada? (Veintiséis).

Cuando terminó, se sorprendió de estar sentado en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Severus apoyó la silla sobre las cuatro patas y se llevó una mano a la frente. Suspiró profundamente y lo miró por primera vez desde que empezara el interrogatorio.

Harry se sobresaltó al descubrir el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Severus estaba a punto de transformarse, forzado por una intensa emoción y, aunque lo veía en sus ojos, no lo podía leer ni en su cuerpo ni en su olor; conseguía ocultarlo de algún modo.

—Hay reglas. La primera es que ninguna persona puede ser Transformada contra su voluntad. La segunda es que ninguna persona puede ser Transformada hasta que ha sido aconsejada y ha pasado una sencilla prueba que demuestre que comprende las consecuencias de la Transformación.

Harry no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente recordó que debía apartar sus ojos de su intensa mirada.

—Por lo que me has dicho, Rodolphus está creando nuevos lobos y perdiendo a otros, y no ha informado de esto al Marrok. El año pasado vino a nuestro encuentro anual con su pareja y su cuarto, ese tal Evan Rosier. Nos dijo que su segundo y tercero estaban ocupados.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Evan ha sido su tercero desde que estoy en la manada, y Fenrir es su segundo.

—Has dicho que solo hay otra hembra en la manada.

—Sí.

—Deberían haber cuatro.

—Nadie ha mencionado a otras —dijo Harry.

Severus miró el cheque que estaba sujeto en la puerta de la nevera.

—Se quedan tu sueldo. ¿Cuánto te devuelven?

El esfuerzo por controlar a su lobo hacía que su voz sonara muy profunda.

—El sesenta por ciento.

—Ah.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente. Ahora, Harry podía oler su ira, aunque sus hombros continuaban relajados.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Harry dijo en voz baja:

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿O que te cuente algo o ponga música?

No tenía televisión, pero sí un viejo aparato de música.

Aunque Severus continuó con los ojos cerrados, se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Normalmente, mi control es mejor.

Harry esperó, pero las cosas parecían empeorar cada vez más.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron de repente, y su mirada fría y dorada lo inmovilizó contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado, mientras se desentumecía y merodeaba por la habitación.

El pulso de Harry se aceleró y bajó la cabeza para encogerse. Notó que Severus se arrodillaba frente a él. Cuando le acarició el rostro con sus cálidas manos, se sobresaltó, y lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto le oyó gruñir.

Severus, aún de rodillas, enterró el rostro en su cuello y descansó su tenso cuerpo de hierro sobre el de Harry, atrapándolo contra la pared. Apoyó las manos en éste, rodeándolo, y Harry dejó de moverse. Sentía su cálida respiración en el cuello.

Harry se sentó con un movimiento cauto, aterrorizado por hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera dificultar su control. Pero había algo en él que le impedía estar completamente aterrorizado, algo que insistía en que no le haría daño. Que nunca le haría daño.

Lo cual era estúpido. Todos los dominantes hacen daño a los que están por debajo de ellos. Lo había aprendido a golpes. Aunque las heridas se curaban rápidamente, no era menos desagradable. Aunque era inútil las veces que se repitiera a sí mismo que debía estar asustado de él, un dominante entre dominantes, un extraño al que no había visto nunca hasta el día anterior, o para ser más preciso, desde aquella mañana. No podía tenerle miedo.

Olía a ira, pero también a lluvia de primavera, a lobo y a hombre. Cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar contra sí mismo, permitiendo que su agradable olor se llevara todo el miedo y la rabia que sentía tras explicarle lo peor que le había pasado en la vida.

En cuanto Harry se relajó, Severus también lo hizo. Sus rígidos músculos se aflojaron y sus brazos se deslizaron por la pared para descansar suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Poco después, Severus se echó para atrás, pero, como todavía estaba en cuclillas, sus cabezas quedaron casi a la misma altura. Puso delicadamente su mano en la barbilla de Harry y le levantó suavemente la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posó en sus ojos oscuros. Harry tuvo la súbita sensación de que si miraba aquellos ojos durante el resto de su vida, podría llegar a ser feliz. Aquella revelación lo asustó más que el pánico anterior.

—¿Estás haciendo algo para que me sienta así? —preguntó Harry sin pensar.

Severus no le preguntó qué sentía. En lugar de eso, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto lobuno, pero manteniendo el contacto visual. Harry tuvo la impresión de que estaba tan desconcertado como él.

—No creo. No intencionadamente.

Severus le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Eran manos grandes y robustas, y temblaban ligeramente. Se agachó hasta que su barbilla descansó sobre su cabeza.

—Yo tampoco me había sentido nunca así.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

Capítulo 5

Severus podría haberse quedado así para siempre, a pesar de la incomodidad de estar de rodillas sobre el duro parquet. Nunca había sentido nada igual, y mucho menos con un hombre al que solo conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquello; de hecho, aunque poco habitual en él, no quería hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a aplazarlo indefinidamente mientras pudiera estar junto a Harry.

Evidentemente, prefería hacer otra cosa, pero, si sus sentidos no le engañaban, alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Cuatro pisos no eran suficientes para mantener alejados a los intrusos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su lobo analizara el rastro e identificara al nuevo visitante.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Harry se sobresaltó. Una parte de él estaba satisfecha por cómo había conseguido distraerlo. No había captado nada hasta entonces. A la otra parte le preocupaba su vulnerabilidad.

A regañadientes, se levantó y se separó ligeramente de Harry.

—Adelante, Bellatrix.

La puerta se abrió y la pareja de Rodolphus asomó la cabeza. Echó una mirada a Harry y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Interrumpo algo interesante?

A Severus siempre le había gustado Bellatrix, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. En tanto ejecutor de su padre, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no encariñarse de nadie que tal vez tuviera que matar algún día. Por tanto, su círculo de amistades era muy reducido y se limitaba a su padre y a su hermano.

Harry se levantó y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, aunque Severus percibió que aún estaba asustado. Para su sorpresa, dijo:

—Sí, estaba a punto de pasar algo interesante, pero no importa, adelante.

Bellatrix entró de golpe, cerró la puerta y le tendió la mano a Severus.

—Severus, me alegro de verte.

Severus tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Olía a canela y a clavo. Había olvidado que usaba perfume para entorpecer los afilados sentidos de los hombres lobo. Suficientemente intenso para ocultarse y protegerse del agudo olfato de estos. A no ser que estuviera muy inquieta, nadie podía percibir lo que sentía.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo él consciente de que aquello es lo que esperaba. Era verdad.

—Debería parecer que tengo los nervios destrozados —dijo ella, atusándose el pelo, el cual, combinado con sus bellos rasgos, la hacía parecer una princesa de cuento.

Era más bajita y menuda que Harry, pero Severus nunca cometería el error de considerarla frágil.

—Fenrir llego a casa enfurecido diciendo algo sobre un encuentro esta noche. Era de todo menos coherente y le dije a Rodolphus que me pasaría por aquí a ver qué estabas haciendo. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste para enfurecerlo de esa forma?

Aquella era una de las razones por las que no tenía amigos.

—¿Rodolphus recibió mi mensaje? —preguntó Severus.

Bellatrix asintió.

—Y parecía bastante asustado, algo que no le sienta muy bien.

Se inclinó hacia Severus y posó una mano sobre su brazo con demasiada familiaridad.

—¿Qué te trae por nuestro territorio, Severus?

Severus dio un paso atrás. Aunque parecía haberlo olvidado mientras estaba con Harry, no le gustaba tocar ni que le tocasen.

Solo _su_ Harry.

Se esforzó por retomar la atención en los negocios.

—He venido para encontrarme con Rodolphus esta noche.

El habitual semblante alegre de Bellatrix se endureció y Severus esperó a que explotara. Bellatrix era tan famosa por su carácter como por su carisma. Era una de las pocas personas que había estallado frente al Marrok y había salido indemne; al padre de Severus también le caía bien Bellatrix.

Sin embargo, Bellatrix no contestó. En lugar de eso, giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry, y Severus se dio cuenta de que lo había estado ignorando hasta entonces. Cuando volvió a mirar a Severus, empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero no se dirigía a él.

—¿Qué historias has ido contando por ahí, querido Harry? ¿Te has estado quejando del lugar que ocupas en la manada? Escoge una pareja si no te gusta. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Estoy segura de que Fenrir te aceptaría.

No había veneno en su voz. Probablemente si Severus no hubiera conocido a Fenrir, no se habría fijado en la reacción de Harry. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera captado la amenaza.

Harry no dijo nada.

Bellatrix continuó observando a Severus pero evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. Supo que estaba estudiando sus reacciones, pero sabía que estas no transmitían nada. En aquella ocasión estaba preparado para la reacción de su lobo, el cual podía estallar en cualquier momento para defender a Harry.

—¿Te estás acostando con él? —preguntó Bellatrix—. Es un buen amante, ¿verdad?

Aunque Bellatrix tenía pareja, le gustaba coquetear con otros, y Rodolphus le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, algo casi inaudito entre los hombres lobo. Esto no quería decir que _ella_ no fuese celosa; Rodolphus no podía ni mirar a otra mujer. Severus siempre pensó que era una relación rara, pero les funcionaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando, hace años, Bellatrix lo intentó con él, se dejó seducir sabiendo que no era nada más que una aventura. No se sorprendió cuando le pidió que hablara con su padre para que Rodolphus pudiera ampliar su territorio. Aunque Severus rechazó la petición, se lo tomó con buen humor.

El sexo no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos, aunque, al enterarse, a Harry sí parecía haberle afectado. Tendría que haber sido humano para no reconocer el dolor y la desconfianza en sus ojos ante las palabras de Bellatrix.

—Sé amable, Bellatrix —dijo él bruscamente.

Su voz sonó más seca cuando añadió:

—Vete a casa y dile a Rodolphus que hablaré con él esta noche.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se encendieron de ira y se puso en pie.

—No soy como mi padre —dijo él suavemente—. No intentes ese tipo de brujería conmigo.

El miedo calmó su temperamento, y de paso, Severus también se calmó. Puede que su perfume encubriera su olor, pero no podía ocultar la mirada fija en sus puños apretados. No disfrutaba asustando a la gente; casi nunca.

—Vete a casa, Bellatrix. Habrás de guardarte la curiosidad hasta entonces.

Severus cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella y se quedó un instante de pie junto a esta, reacio a enfrentarse a Harry. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía culpable por algo que había pasado mucho antes de conocerla.

—¿Vas a matarla?

Lo miró, pero no supo qué pensaba realmente.

—No lo sé.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—Ha sido amable conmigo.

¿Amable? Por lo que sabía, todo lo que le había pasado a Harry desde su Transformación tenía poco que ver con la amabilidad. Pero la preocupación que leía en su rostro le obligó a guardarse el comentario.

—Pasa algo extraño en la manada de Rodolphus —se limitó a decirle—. Lo descubriré esta noche.

—¿Cómo?

—Se lo preguntaré —dijo él—. Saben muy bien que no pueden mentirme. Y si se niegan a responder a mis preguntas o a recibirme significará que son culpables.

Harry parecía desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no pueden mentirte?

Severus le tocó la nariz.

—Oler una mentira es bastante fácil, a no ser que estés tratando con alguien que no sepa la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira, aunque hay otras maneras de detectarlas.

El estómago de Harry rugió.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo él. Había llegado el momento de comer algo. Un panecillo no era suficiente. — Coge el abrigo.

Severus no quiso coger el coche para ir al Loop, donde sería difícil encontrar aparcamiento, porque su temperamento era demasiado imprevisible cuando estaba con Harry. No podía decirle que cogieran un taxi, lo cual era una experiencia nueva para él; no había mucha gente dispuesta a desoír sus órdenes. Pero Harry era un Omega y no estaba obligado, por una necesidad instintiva, a obedecer a los lobos dominantes. Con un suspiro, lo siguió hasta la estación más próxima.

Nunca había viajado en el metro elevado de Chicago y, si no fuera por cierto joven testarudo, seguiría sin haberlo hecho. Tuvo que admitir, aunque solo para sí mismo, que disfrutó cuando un escandaloso grupo de pandilleros disfrazados de adolescentes decidieron molestarle.

—Eh, tú, vampiro —dijo un chico con ropa holgada—. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? El chico es muy lindo. Porque no mejor se viene con nosotros, hay mucha diversión por aquí.

Se dio un golpecito en el pecho.

En Chicago abundaban las bandas de verdad, nacidas en el centro de la ciudad bajo el lema «comer o ser comido». Pero aquellos chicos eran imitadores, probablemente chicos aburridos durante las vacaciones escolares. De modo que habían decidido entretenerse asustando a los adultos que no sabían diferenciar entre los auténticos y los imitadores. Aunque un grupo de chicos podía ser peligroso en las circunstancias equivocadas...

Una señora mayor sentada a su lado se encogió y el olor de su miedo le hizo perder la paciencia.

Severus se levantó, sonrió y vio cómo la suficiencia del chico se evaporaba por la confianza que desprendía.

—Sí que es lindo —dijo él— pero es mío.

—Eh, tío —dijo el chico que estaba detrás del que había hablado antes—, de buen rollo, tío.

Su sonrisa se amplió al comprobar cómo retrocedían.

—Hace un buen día. Creo que deberíais sentaros en aquellos sitios vacíos de allí. La vista es mucho más interesante.

Se apresuraron hacia la parte delantera del vagón y, después de que todos se hubieron sentado, Severus regresó junto a Harry.

Había tanta satisfacción en el rostro de Severus cuando se sentó que Harry tuvo que controlar una sonrisa por miedo a que alguno de los chicos les mirara y pensara que se estaba riendo de ellos.

—Un excelente ejemplo de envenenamiento por testosterona —observó secamente—. ¿Después irás a por el grupo de exploradoras?

Los ojos de Severus brillaron divertidos.

—Ahora ya saben que deben elegir a su presa con más cuidado.

Harry iba pocas veces al Loop, ya que todo lo que necesitaba lo podía encontrar cerca de casa. Aunque no vivía allí, Severus lo conocía mejor que él. Escogió la estación en la que tenían que bajar y se dirigió directamente a un pequeño restaurante griego, en una oscura callejuela bajo las vías del tren, donde lo recibieron por su nombre y los condujeron a una mesa situada en una salita privada.

Severus dejó que Harry pidiera lo que quisiera, entonces dobló el pedido y añadió algunos platos más.

Mientras esperaban la comida, extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta gastada de tres anillas que se cerraba con un cordoncito de piel. La abrió, sacó unas hojas de papel y se las tendió a Harry con un bolígrafo.

—Me gustaría que escribieras los nombres de los miembros de tu manada. Si puede ser, en orden decreciente, desde el más dominante hasta el menos.

Harry lo intentó. No sabía los apellidos de todos y, como estaban por encima de él, no había prestado demasiada atención al rango.

Le devolvió el papel y el bolígrafo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me he dejado a mucha gente y, salvo los primeros cuatro o cinco lobos, es probable que me haya equivocado en la categoría de los otros.

Severus puso la hoja sobre la mesa, sacó otra con algo escrito en ella y empezó a comparar las dos listas. Harry arrastró su silla hasta quedar a su lado para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Severus colocó su lista frente a Harry.

—Esta es la gente que debería estar en tu manada. He marcado los nombres de los que no aparecen en tu lista.

Repasó las dos listas y rectificó algunas de sus marcas.

—Este todavía está. Me había olvidado de él. Y este también.

Severus cogió de nuevo la lista.

—Todas las mujeres se han ido. La mayoría de los desaparecidos son lobos viejos. No exactamente _viejos,_ pero no queda ningún lobo mayor que Rodolphus. También faltan algunos lobos jóvenes.

Severus señaló un par de nombres con el dedo.

—Estos eran jóvenes. Este, Walden Macnair, debía de hacer solo cuatro años que era hombre lobo. Arthur, no mucho más.

—¿Conoces a todos los hombres lobo?

Severus sonrió.

—Conozco a los Alfas. Celebramos reuniones anuales con todos ellos. También a la mayoría de los segundos y terceros. Una cosa que hacemos en las reuniones es actualizar a los miembros de las manadas. Se supone que los Alfas tienen que informar al Marrok de las bajas y de los nuevos miembros. Si mi padre hubiera sabido que se habían ido tantos lobos, lo habría investigado. Rodolphus ha perdido a una tercera parte de su manada, aunque ha hecho un buen trabajo reponiéndolos.

Le devolvió su lista con los nombres marcados, incluido el de Harry.

—Todos estos son nuevos. Por lo que me has dicho, supongo que Transformaron a todos por la fuerza. El índice de supervivientes de víctimas atacadas al azar es muy bajo. Rodolphus ha matado a mucha gente en los últimos años para mantener el número de su manada. Suficientes como para haber atraído la atención de las autoridades. ¿Cuántos de ellos han sido Transformados después de ti?

—Ninguno. El único lobo nuevo que he visto era aquel pobre chico.

Harry daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

—Si no dejan cuerpos y amplían la cacería, pueden haber ocultado fácilmente la desaparición de un centenar de personas en la gran área de Chicago durante algunos años.

Severus se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya recuerdo más datos. No he conocido a muchos de los lobos desaparecidos y no recuerdo la última vez que vi al antiguo segundo de Rodolphus, solo que fue en los últimos diez años. Así que, pasara lo que pasase, ocurrió después de eso.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Algo le ocurrió a Rodolphus, supongo. Algo le pasó que le hizo matar a todas las mujeres de su manada, exceptuando a Bellatrix, y a la mayoría de los lobos mayores. Estos debieron de oponerse cuando empezó a matar a gente inocente y cuando dejó de enseñar a los nuevos lobos las reglas y sus derechos. Puedo entender por qué tenía que matarlos a _ellos,_ pero, ¿por qué a las mujeres? Y, ¿por qué el otro Alfa de Chicago no le dijo nada a mi padre?

—Quizá no lo sabía. Rodolphus y Kingsley mantienen las distancias, y nuestra manada tiene prohibida la entrada en su territorio. El Loop es territorio neutral, pero no podemos ir hacia el norte a no ser que tengamos un permiso especial.

—Oh, interesante. ¿Sabes por qué no se llevan bien?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Había oído hablar mucho sobre aquello.

—Alguien me dijo que Kingsley no se quiso acostar con Bellatrix. Otro dijo que habían tenido una aventura, que él la dejó y ella se ofendió. O que no rompió y Rodolphus tuvo que intervenir. Otra historia cuenta que Rodolphus y Kingsley nunca se habían llevado bien. Yo qué sé.

Harry miró los nombres de la lista que estaban marcados como nuevos lobos de la manada y estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una tontería —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cuéntame.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

—Vale. Buscas algo que todos los nuevos lobos tuvieran en común, ¿no? Pues bien, estaba pensando que si alguien quisiera hacer una lista de los lobos más guapos de la manada, estarían todos estos.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el ataque de celos que Severus no se molestó en ocultar.

Probablemente era un buen momento para que el camarero trajera el primer plato.

Harry empezó a mover su silla hacia el lugar donde se había sentado al principio, pero el camarero, al verlo, dejó la bandeja con la comida, se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse educadamente.

—¿Cómo le va, señor? —dijo el camarero— ¿Todavía viviendo lejos de la civilización?

—La civilización está sobrevalorada —contestó Severus mientras ponía las hojas de papel dentro de la libreta y la cerraba—. Con poder venir una o dos veces al año y comer aquí, me doy por satisfecho.

El camarero sacudió la cabeza fingiendo tristeza.

—Las montañas son bellas pero no tanto como nuestro horizonte. Un día de estos le llevaré una noche a la ciudad y no querrá irse jamás.

—¡Fred!

Una mujer pelirroja y un poco robusta entró en la habitación.

—Mientras estás aquí charlando con el Sr. Snape, los otros clientes están hambrientos.

El camarero sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Besó a la mujer en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

La mujer forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Este Fred, siempre hablando. Necesita una buena esposa que lo tenga a raya. Yo soy demasiado vieja —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y siguiendo al camarero.

Durante un largo rato, una serie de camareros, que parecían de la misma familia, fueron trayendo comida sin parar. Ninguno de ellos mencionó lo extraño que resultaba que solo dos personas pudieran comer tanto.

Severus llenó su plato, miró el de Harry y dijo:

—Podrías haberme dicho que no te gusta el cordero.

Harry observó su plato.

—Sí que me gusta.

Severus frunció el ceño, cogió la cuchara de servir y puso más comida en el plato de Harry.

—Deberías comer más, mucho más. La transformación requiere mucha energía. Al ser un hombre lobo, tienes que comer mucho más para mantener tu peso.

Después de eso, Harry y Severus, por mutuo acuerdo, limitaron su conversación a trivialidades. Hablaron de Chicago y de la vida en la ciudad. Harry cogió un poco de arroz y Severus lo miró hasta que se sirvió una segunda cucharada. Severus le habló de Escocia. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era un buen conversador, y comprendió que la única manera de poner fin a aquella conversación era preguntarle algo personal. No es que no quisiera hablar de sí mismo, pero pensó que no era lo suficientemente interesante.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y una chica de unos catorce años entró con el postre.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Severus.

La joven suspiró.

—Vacaciones. Todo el mundo tiene tiempo libre, pero yo... tengo que trabajar en el restaurante. Un fastidio.

—Ya veo —dijo él—. Quizá deberías llamar a una asistente social y decirle que te explotan.

La chica sonrió.

—Eso enfadaría a mamá. Siento la tentación de hacerlo solo para ver la cara que pone. Si le dijera que me lo has sugerido tú, ¿crees que se enfadaría contigo en vez de conmigo...? Probablemente no —añadió arrugando la nariz.

—Dile a tu madre que la comida estaba perfecta.

Sujetó la bandeja contra su cadera y caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta.

—Se lo diré, pero me ha dicho que te diga que no lo estaba. El cordero estaba algo fibroso, pero es lo único que ha podido conseguir.

—Deduzco que vienes mucho por aquí —dijo Harry cogiendo un trocito de baklava sin muchas ganas

No es que tuviera nada en contra de los baklava, pero había comido para una semana.

—Demasiado a menudo —dijo él.

Harry se dio cuenta de que _él_ no tenía problemas en seguir comiendo.

—Tenemos negocios que tratar aquí, así que tengo que venir tres o cuatro veces al año. El dueño del restaurante es un lobo, uno de los de Kingsley. De vez en cuando me gusta tratar ciertos asuntos aquí.

—Creía que eras el asesino a sueldo de tu padre —dijo Harry con interés—. ¿Tienes que cazar a gente en Chicago tres o cuatro veces al año?

Severus rió escandalosamente. Sonaba oxidado, como si no lo hiciera muy a menudo, aunque debería hacerlo porque le sentaba muy bien. Tan bien que, sin darse cuenta, Harry se metió en la boca el trozo de baklava con el que había estado jugando. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de tragárselo cuando ya no le cabía nada más en el estómago.

—No, también tengo otras tareas. Me encargo de los intereses de la manada de mi padre. Soy muy bueno en los dos trabajos —dijo él sin molestarse en ocultar la falsa modestia.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Harry.

Era el tipo de persona al que se le daba bien todo lo que se propusiera.

—Te dejaría invertir mis ahorros. Creo que tengo veintidós dólares y noventa y siete centavos ahora mismo —añadió Harry.

Severus frunció el ceño y toda la diversión desapareció.

—Era una broma —aclaró Harry.

Pero Severus lo ignoró.

—La mayoría de los Alfa se quedan con el diez por ciento de las ganancias de sus lobos por el bien de la manada, sobre todo cuando es nueva. El dinero se invierte en comprar una casa franca, por ejemplo. Una vez que la manada ya está instalada, no se necesita tanto dinero. La manada de mi padre se estableció hace tiempo y no tenemos necesidad de cobrar el diezmo, ya que la tierra donde vivimos es nuestra y tenemos suficientes inversiones para el futuro. Rodolphus lleva aquí treinta años, tiempo suficiente para estar bien instalado. Nunca había oído hablar de una manada que exigiera el cuarenta por ciento a sus miembros, lo que me lleva a creer que la manada de Rodolphus tiene problemas financieros. Vendió al chico que salió en el periódico, entre otros, a alguien que los utiliza como conejillos de indias para desarrollar una droga que funcione para los lobos igual de bien que para los humanos. Ha debido de matar a muchos humanos para conseguir a un único hombre lobo que sobreviviera.

Harry pensó en las implicaciones de todo aquello.

—¿Quién quería las drogas?

—Lo sabré en cuanto Rodolphus me diga a quién vendió al chico —contestó Severus.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me vendió a mí?

Harry no tenía mucho valor para la manada.

Severus se recostó sobre la silla.

—Si un Alfa vendiese a un hombre lobo de su manada, se produciría una rebelión. Además, Rodolphus tuvo muchos problemas para conseguirte. Desde que te hiciste miembro de la manada, no ha habido más asesinatos ni desapariciones.

No era una pregunta, pero la contestó igualmente.

—No.

—Creo que puedes ser la llave del misterio de Rodolphus.

Harry no pudo reprimir un gesto de confusión.

—¿Yo? ¿Rodolphus necesitaba un nuevo felpudo?

Severus se puso en pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó al suelo, y, al mismo tiempo, levantó a Harry de su silla. Había creído que estaba acostumbrado a la rapidez y fuerza de los lobos, pero aquello lo dejó sin palabras.

Mientras seguía paralizado por la sorpresa, Severus merodeó a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo frente a él y le dio un beso largo, oscuro e intenso que lo dejó de nuevo sin respiración.

—Rodolphus te encontró y decidió que te necesitaba —dijo Severus—. Envió a Fenrir porque los otros lobos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que eras. Lo hubieran sabido incluso antes de la Transformación. Así que envió a un lobo medio loco, porque ningún otro hubiera sido capaz de atacarte.

Harry se apartó ofendido. Aunque lo hizo sentirse especial, Harry sabía que estaba mintiendo. Parecía que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero no era tonto. No lo era en absoluto. Durante tres años había sido menos que nada. Hoy lo había hecho sentir alguien especial, pero Harry sabía la verdad.

Cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, notó que eran firmes y que no admitían resistencia.

—Déjame decirte algo sobre los lobos Omega, Harry. _Mírame._

Harry reprimió las lágrimas e incapaz de desobedecer su orden, le miró.

—Es prácticamente imposible —dijo él y lo sacudió suavemente—. Trabajo con números y porcentajes constantemente, Harry. Tal vez no pueda calcular la cifra exacta, pero te diré que las posibilidades de que Fenrir te escogiera para Transformarte por mera casualidad son casi nulas. Ningún hombre lobo atacaría a un Omega solo por instinto. Y Fenrir me parece un lobo que solo actúa por instinto.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no me hubiera atacado? ¿Qué es un Omega?

Evidentemente era la pregunta correcta, porque Severus se calmó.

—Eres un Omega, Harry. Apuesto a que cuando entras en una habitación, la gente se acerca a ti. Apuesto también a que los desconocidos te confiesan cosas que nunca les dirían ni a sus propias madres.

Harry le miró incrédulo.

—Tú mismo viste a Fenrir esta mañana. ¿Te pareció que estaba calmado?

—Vi a Fenrir —añadió Severus con calma—, y creo que en cualquiera otra manada habría sido eliminado poco después de su Transformación. Su control no es suficientemente bueno. No sé por qué no lo han hecho, pero creo que tú le ayudas a controlar a su lobo, y que por eso te odia.

Tras un instante, añadió:

—No deberías tener el rango más bajo de la manada.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta sus manos. Por alguna razón, aquel gesto fue más íntimo que el beso.

—Un lobo Omega es como un chamán, está fuera de las jerarquías normales de la manada. Tuvieron que enseñarte a bajar la mirada, ¿no? Estas cosas son instintivas para los lobos sumisos. Tú lo has aprendido a la fuerza.

Severus continuó con sus ojos clavados en los de él:

—Traes paz a todos los que te rodean, Harry. Un hombre lobo, especialmente uno dominante, está siempre al borde de la violencia. Tras haberme pasado varias horas en el avión con toda aquella gente, llegué al aeropuerto deseando una masacre como un yonqui desea su próxima dosis. Pero cuando te acercaste a mí, la ira y el deseo desaparecieron.

Severus apretó sus manos.

—Eres un regalo, Harry. Un lobo Omega en la manada significa que más lobos sobreviven a la Transformación porque pueden controlar a su lobo más fácilmente contigo a su lado. Eso significa que perdemos menos machos por las estúpidas luchas de dominantes, porque un Omega trae la calma a todos los que le rodean.

Pero algo fallaba en su argumento.

—Y, entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado antes? ¿Cuándo estabas tan enfadado que casi te transformas?

Algo cruzó el rostro de Severus, una emoción que no supo reconocer pero que sabía que era intensa.

Habló con un gran esfuerzo, como si tuviera la garganta agarrotada.

—La mayoría de los hombres lobo encuentran a alguien a quien aman, se casan y pasan mucho tiempo con el otro antes de que su lobo la o lo acepte como su pareja.

Severus dejó de mirarlo, cruzó la habitación y le dio la espalda.

Sin el calor de su cuerpo, se sintió frío y solo. Asustado.

—Algunas veces no ocurre de esa forma —dijo Severus mirando la pared—. Por ahora dejémoslo así, Harry. Ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

—Estoy harto de ser un ignorante —soltó Harry muy molesto—. Has roto todos mis esquemas, así que quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo todas las _dichosas_ reglas.

La ira desapareció con la misma facilidad con la que había apareció, dejándolo al borde de las lágrimas.

Severus dio media vuelta y sus ojos se tornaron dorados, brillantes pese a la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Bien. Tendrías que haberlo dejado, pero quieres la verdad. —Aunque no subió el tono de voz, esta rugió como un trueno—. Mi hermano lobo te ha escogido como pareja. Si no significaras _nada_ para mí, no me habría afectado el abuso que has sufrido desde tu Transformación. Pero eres mío, y la mera idea de que te hieran y no poder hacer nada hace surgir en mí una ira que ni un Omega puede calmar.

 _Vaya,_ pensó asombrado. Sabía que estaba interesado en él pero había pensado que era por casualidad. Rodolphus era el único lobo que conocía con pareja. No sabía nada de las reglas. ¿Qué quería decir con que su lobo había decidido que era su pareja? ¿Tenía elección en aquel asunto? ¿Era Severus el responsable de excitarlo sin pretenderlo y de hacerlo sentir de aquel modo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida?

—Si me hubieras dejado —dijo él—, te habría cortejado dulcemente hasta conquistar tu corazón.

Severus cerró los ojos.

—No quería asustarte —añadió.

Harry tendría que haber estado completamente aterrorizado. En cambio, pese a encontrarse en el ojo de un huracán de emociones, se sintió muy relajado.

—No me gusta el sexo —dijo Harry, considerando que era algo que tenía que saber dadas las circunstancias.

Severus se atragantó y abrió los ojos, los cuales adquirieron, de nuevo, un aspecto humano.

—No es que me atrajera mucho antes de la Transformación —dijo Harry claramente—. Y después de que me usaran como a una puta durante un año, hasta que intervino Bellatrix, me gusta aún menos.

Severus apretó los labios pero no dijo nada, de modo que Harry prosiguió:

—Y nunca más volverán a abusar de mí.

Se subió las mangas de la camisa y le mostró las largas cicatrices en la parte interior del brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Se las había hecho con un cuchillo de plata y, si Bellatrix no lo hubiera encontrado, habría muerto.

—Gracias a esto, Bellatrix convenció a Rodolphus para que dejara de usarme como recompensa para sus machos. Me encontró y me salvó la viva. Poco después, me compré un arma y balas de plata.

Severus gruñó suavemente, pero no a él; lo sabía perfectamente.

—No estoy amenazando con suicidarme, pero has de saberlo porque, si quieres ser mi pareja, no seré como Rodolphus. No dejaré que te acuestes con otras. Pero tampoco permitiré que abusen de mí. Ya he tenido suficiente. Si eso me convierte en el perro del hortelano, que así sea. Pero, si soy tuyo, entonces tú también serás _mío._

—¿El perro del hortelano? —dijo Severus suspirando con una media sonrisa.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo en un tono razonable:

—Me sorprendería si Rodolphus consiguiera llegar vivo hasta mañana. También me sorprendería si logró sobrevivir a ti —Y mirándolo fijamente, añadió— Has de saber que hay muy pocas cosas que me sorprendan.

Recogió la silla del suelo y la puso en su sitio. A continuación, se detuvo frente a Harry, le acarició la barbilla suavemente y se puso a reír. Aun sonriendo, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le musitó:

—Te prometo que conmigo disfrutarás del sexo.

Harry se esforzó por no caer al suelo. No estaba preparado para caer a sus pies. Todavía no.

—Bellatrix dijo que eras un buen amante.

Severus volvió a reír.

—No hay razones para que estés celoso. El sexo con Bellatrix no significó nada para mí y creo que menos para ella. No tiene ningún sentido intentarlo de nuevo.

Se oyeron susurros al otro lado del reservado y Severus le cogió de la mano.

—Es el momento de irnos.

Al entregarle la tarjeta de crédito, Severus le regaló unos cuantos cumplidos a un hombre de aspecto joven que le hablaba de usted y que olía a hombre lobo. Harry supuso que era el dueño del restaurante.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? —preguntó Harry mientras salían del restaurante a la concurrida calle.

Se estaba acabando de poner la chaqueta cuando se apartó de una mujer con tacones que llevaba una maleta de piel.

—A algún sitio con menos gente.

—Podemos ir al zoológico —sugirió Harry—. Por estas fechas hay muy poca gente, aunque los niños tienen vacaciones por Acción de Gracias.

Severus empezó a hablar cuándo algo en un escaparate captó su atención. Agarró a Harry y lo tiró al suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Se oyó una fuerte detonación, como el estallido de un tubo de escape, y Severus se sacudió una sola vez. Después se quedó inmóvil.

 **Bien hasta aqui el dia de hoy. Cuando leí** **la historia desde un principio vi a Severus con Harry. La personalidad de cada uno me encantó** **y dije deben ser ellos.**

 **Hubo alguien que me dijo que si le pondria un poco de mi toque a la historia, y si le pondré** **algo extra pero en un principio no se vera, la historia se adapta tan bien a los personajes de Harry Potter que dificilmente podre meter cosas nuevas.**

 **Dejen un lindo review para saber si les gusto o no.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 6**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le habían disparado, pero la horrible quemadura de una bala de plata aún le resultaba familiar. No había sido suficientemente rápido y la multitud de gente le impidió perseguir al coche, el cual se dio a la fuga inmediatamente después del disparo. Ni siquiera pudo distinguir al responsable, solo un reflejo.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Harry debajo de él. Tenía las pupilas dilatas por la conmoción y le daba palmaditas en los hombros— ¿Alguien nos ha disparado? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió él, aunque no pudo evaluar los daños hasta que se movió, algo que no quería hacer.

—No te muevas hasta que pueda echarte un vistazo —dijo una voz firme—. Soy médico.

La autoridad con la que el médico dio la orden no impidió que Severus se moviera. No aceptaba órdenes de nadie más que de su padre. Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse del frío suelo.

—¡Maldita sea! Está sangrando. No sea estúpido— dijo bruscamente el extraño—. Siéntese.

El disparo había enfurecido a su lobo y se giró para gruñir al médico, un hombre de mediana edad rubio, de aspecto competente, con un bigote igual de rubio.

Entonces, Harry le apretó la mano al hombre y le dijo:

—Gracias. —Y después se dirigió a Severus—. Deja que te eche una mirada.

Severus contuvo las ganas de gruñirle ferozmente.

Soltó un gruñido contenido cuando el extraño inspeccionó la herida; nunca muestres debilidad ante un posible enemigo. Se sentía demasiado observado; mucha gente se había detenido para fisgonear.

—Ignórelo —le dijo Harry al médico—, se vuelve gruñón cuando está herido.

Arthur, el hombre lobo dueño del restaurante, trajo una silla para que pudiera sentarse. Alguien había llamado a la policía, que llegaba en ese momento con las luces y las sirenas encendidas, seguida por una ambulancia. A Severus le dolían los oídos por el ruido.

Alguien le dijo que la bala había alcanzado la parte superficial del músculo del hombro sin causar demasiados daños. ¿Tenía enemigos? Harry les explicó que acababa de llegar de Escocia y que debía de ser alguien que disparaba desde un coche, pese a no ser el típico barrio para aquel tipo de crímenes.

Si el agente hubiera tenido el olfato de un hombre lobo, no se habría tragado la mentira. Aunque era un policía veterano, la respuesta de Harry le incomodó un poco. Pero cuando Severus le mostró su carné de conducir de Escocia, se relajó.

Como Harry estaba a su lado, Severus permitió que le limpiaran y vendaran la herida y le hicieran algunas preguntas, pero por nada el mundo hubiera permitido que le metieran en la ambulancia y lo llevaran al hospital, aunque las heridas con balas de plata dificultan el proceso de recuperación. Podía sentir el escozor de la plata filtrándose a través de sus músculos.

Mientras dejaba que los extraños le manosearan para curarle, y mientras se controlaba para no perder el control, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del tipo que le había disparado. Había mirado el escaparate y había visto el reflejo del arma, y, a continuación, el rostro de la persona que la sostenía, envuelta en una bufanda y con gafas de sol oscuras. No podía identificarla, pero hubiera jurado que el hombre no lo miraba a él cuando apretó el gatillo. Miraba a Harry.

No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué alguien querría matar a Harry?

No fueron al zoológico.

Mientras usaba el lavabo del restaurante para limpiarse, Arthur le dio una chaqueta para cubrirse los vendajes. A Severus no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades. Esta vez Harry no objetó cuando le pidió que llamara a un taxi.

Su móvil sonó mientras se dirigían al apartamento, pero lo silenció sin mirarlo. Quizá era su padre, Tobías, que tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para saber cuándo estaba en un aprieto. Sin embargo, no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con el Marrok mientras el taxista pudiera escuchar la conversación. Aunque seguramente sería Kingsley. Arthur debía de haber llamado a su Alfa cuando le dispararon. En cualquier caso, fuera quien fuese, tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera en un lugar más privado.

Hizo que Harry esperara en el taxi frente al edificio de apartamentos hasta haber comprobado que no había nada sospechoso. Nadie les había seguido desde el Loop, pero los agresores probablemente pertenecieran a la manada de Rodolphus y estos sabían dónde vivía Harry. No había reconocido al autor de los disparos pero tampoco conocía a todos los hombres lobo de Chicago.

Harry se mostró paciente. No discutió con él cuando le hizo esperar en el taxi, pero el conductor le miró como si estuviera loco.

La paciencia de Harry ayudaba a Severus a controlarse, tarea difícil durante las últimas horas. Se preguntó cómo se comportaría si su Harry no fuera un Omega, cuyo efecto calmante era tan bueno que casi anulaba la ira protectora causada por el atentado que había sufrido. La dolorosa quemazón en el hombro, la cual cada vez era más intensa, como todas las heridas producidas por la plata, no le ayudaba a mejorar las cosas, como tampoco lo hacía saber que su habilidad para la lucha estaba seriamente condicionada.

Alguien estaba intentando matar a Harry. Aquello no tenía sentido, pero durante el camino de vuelta a Oak Park, aceptó la idea.

Satisfecho al no encontrar una amenaza inmediata en los alrededores del edificio, tendió su mano a Harry para ayudarlo a salir del taxi y pagó al taxista, todo ello sin dejar de vigilar. Pero no había nada.

Justo en el vestíbulo del edificio, un hombre que estaba recogiendo su correspondencia sonrió y saludó a Harry. Intercambiaron una o dos frases, pero al ver la expresión de Severus, Harry empezó a subir las escaleras.

Había sido incapaz de entender una palabra de lo que había dicho Harry, lo cual era muy mala señal. Adusto, lo siguió escaleras arriba, percibiendo la vibración de su pulso en el hombro. Mientras Harry abría la puerta del apartamento, Severus extendió y contrajo los dedos de ambas manos. Le dolían las articulaciones por la necesidad de transformarse, pero, aunque le costó mucho, se contuvo. Si estaba tan mal en forma humana, el lobo podría controlarlo; siempre y cuando se transformara.

Se sentó en el futón y observó cómo Harry abría la nevera y después el congelador. Finalmente, vio cómo cogía una lata grande del fondo del armario de la cocina. La abrió y vació el contenido en una cacerola que después dejó sobre los fogones.

Entonces, se arrodilló delante de Severus.

—Transfórmate —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

También le dijo otras cosas que no logró entender pero que le parecieron mariposas acariciándole las orejas.

Cerró los ojos.

Había una razón importante por la que no debía transformarse, pero la había olvidado mientras lo observaba a él.

—Tienes cinco horas antes de la reunión —dijo Harry con calma. Su voz adquiría mayor sentido ahora que tenía los ojos cerrados—. Si puedes transformarte en lobo y luego recuperar la forma humana, te ayudará a recuperarte.

—No tengo control —le dijo él.

Era eso. Esa era la razón.

—La herida no es tan grave, el problema es la plata. Mi cambio será demasiado peligroso para ti. No puedo —añadió.

Se produjo una pausa y, poco después, Harry dijo:

—Si soy tu pareja, tu lobo no me hará daño, aunque no tengas ningún control, ¿verdad?

Sonaba más esperanzado que convencido y Severus no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad para saber si tenía razón.

Los dominantes eran poco dados a aceptar sugerencias de lobos menores, de modo que Harry dejó que Severus tomara la decisión por sí mismo mientras controlaba que el guiso de ternera no se quemara. Aunque tampoco sabría mucho peor si se quemaba. Lo había comprado en las rebajas, hacía seis meses, y no había tenido el hambre suficiente para comérselo, pero tenía proteínas, que es lo que Severus necesitaba en aquel momento.

Además, era la única carne que había en el apartamento.

Aunque la herida parecía dolorosa, estaba controlada, y ninguno de los médicos se había mostrado excesivamente preocupado.

Sacó la bala del bolsillo de los téjanos y sintió cómo le quemaba la piel. Mientras el médico estaba atendiendo el hombro de Severus, este captó su atención y le señaló la pequeña y sangrienta bala sobre el pavimento.

Respondiendo a su silenciosa instrucción, se la había guardado en el bolsillo. Ahora la dejó en la encimera. La plata no les sentaba demasiado bien a los hombres lobo, lo que significaba que no había sido un disparo al azar. Harry no había visto quién había disparado y solo podía asumir que había sido uno de sus compañeros de manada, probablemente Fenrir.

Las heridas con plata tardan mucho más en cicatrizar, por tanto, Severus tendría que acudir herido a casa de Rodolphus.

Oyó el ruido de uñas en el parquet. Severus, en forma de lobo, se desplazó hasta la cocina y se desplomó con la cabeza en los pies de Harry. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, esparcida por todas partes. Harry echó un vistazo al futón y vio que no había tenido tiempo de quitársela; los vendajes tampoco habían sobrevivido al cambio. El corte del hombro era profundo y le sangraba.

Parecía más cansado que enfurecido, y hambriento, así que supuso que sus temores sobre no perder el control no se habían cumplido. Un hombre lobo fuera de control, según su experiencia, no dejaría de gruñir y moverse, y nunca se quedaría tumbado tranquilamente a sus pies. Vertió el guiso en un cuenco y se lo colocó delante.

Comió un poco y se detuvo después de tragar.

—Ya lo sé —dijo él excusándose—, no es alta cocina. Puedo ir a casa de Hermione a ver si tiene algún bistec o algo que pueda tomar prestado.

Aunque continuó comiendo, Harry sabía, por propia experiencia, que se encontraría mejor después de comer algo más de carne. Hermione no estaría en casa, pero tenía la llave y sabía que no le importaría si cogía prestada alguna cosa de su despensa si luego la reponía.

Severus parecía absorto en la comida, de modo que se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de alcanzarla, Severus se había olvidado de la comida para ir tras él. Aunque pareció dolerle, Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo sabía porque no había mostrado ningún signo de ello.

—Necesitas quedarte aquí —dijo—. Volveré en un momento.

Pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta, Severus se interpuso entre esta y Harry.

—Severus —dijo él.

Entonces vio sus ojos y tragó saliva. No reconoció a Severus en la mirada del lobo.

Dejar el apartamento no era una opción.

Volvió a la cocina y se detuvo junto al cuenco que había dejado para él. Severus se quedó un momento en la puerta antes de seguirlo. Cuando terminó de comer, Harry se sentó en el futón. Severus saltó para colocarse a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y cerró los ojos con un sonoro suspiro.

Abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar. Harry le acarició el pelaje, con cuidado de no tocar la herida.

¿Eran una pareja? No se lo parecía. ¿Una cosa tan seria no tendría una ceremonia más formal? Harry no le había dicho que lo aceptaba, y él tampoco lo había preguntado.

Todavía... Cerró los ojos y dejó que su olor le empapara mientras le agarraba posesivamente un mechón de su pelaje. Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que el lobo la miraba fijamente.

El móvil de Severus sonó en algún lugar bajo su cuerpo. Recogió del suelo lo que quedaba de sus pantalones y sacó el teléfono para comprobar quién le llamaba. Le dio la vuelta para mostrarle al lobo la pantalla.

—Pone _papá_ —le dijo.

Pero evidentemente el lobo todavía ejercía el control porque ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el teléfono.

—Supongo que puedes devolverle la llamada cuando vuelvas a ser tú.

Confiaba en que fuera pronto. Imaginaba que se encontraría mejor en un par de horas, aunque todavía le afectara el veneno de la plata.

El teléfono dejó de sonar para volver a hacerlo inmediatamente después. Sonó tres veces. Se detuvo. Tres veces más. Se detuvo. Cuando volvió a sonar, contestó a su pesar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está bien?

Recordó al hombre lobo que había traído la silla para que Severus se sentara mientras era atendido. Había llamado al Marrok.

—Creo que sí. La herida no es muy grave, solo tiene un corte profundo en el hombro, pero la bala era de plata y parece ser que no le ha hecho muy buena reacción.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Está en forma de lobo —dijo Harry—, pero está escuchándote ahora mismo.

Una de sus orejas estaba orientada hacia el teléfono.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con Severus? Su reacción a la plata puede ser un poco extrema.

—No. No está causando problemas.

—La plata hace que el lobo de Severus pierda el control —explicó el Marrok suavemente—. ¿Por qué no te está dando problemas?

Aunque no conocía al Marrok en persona, no era tonto. La manera en que lo preguntó era peligrosa. ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que dispararan a Severus y que ahora lo tenía prisionero en alguna parte? Intentó contestar a su pregunta a pesar de la vergüenza.

—Um... Severus cree que su lobo me ha escogido como pareja.

—¿En menos de un día?

La pregunta del Marrok convertía en absurda su anterior afirmación.

—Sí.

No podía esconder la inseguridad en su voz y aquello molestó a Severus, que rodó hasta sus pies gruñendo suavemente.

—Severus también me dijo que era un Omega —le dijo al Marrok—. Tal vez eso también tenga algo que ver.

El silencio se alargó y pensó que quizá se había cortado la comunicación. Entonces el Marrok se puso a reír.

—Oh, su hermano va a burlarse de él sin piedad. ¿Por qué no me dices todo lo que ha pasado? Empieza desde que has recogido a Severus en el aeropuerto, por favor.

 **LEEME!**

 **Hola a todos y todas, les traigo nuevos capítulos. (sip lo dije en plural) tengo un poco de tiempo libre y tratare de avanzar la historia todo lo posible.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y esperare ansiosa los que le lleguen a seguir.**

 **Me han preguntado si es que conozco mas libros como este. No entendi si es a la temática o alguna adaptación, pero bueno adaptaciones no he leído y si me recomiendan alguna pues mejor. Y sobre la temática hay muchas aqui solo es cuestion de buscar algo de Omegaverse, un poco de AU si quieren salir de todo lo relacionado con la magia u OC para personajes nuevos (espero estar buen con eso).**

 **Ahora pondré a tantos personajes de Harry Potter pueda, algunos no podrán calzar con los personajes de Patricia asi que habra algunos nombres que desconocen, tratare de agregar algún extra en los capítulos por venir, alguna acción o cambiar un poco los personajes secundarios.**

 **Bien ya dejare de escribir para que puedan seguir leyendo. Esto se pondrá emocionante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 7**

Harry sujetaba con fuerza el volante, pero Severus no estaba de humor para apaciguar sus miedos.

Había intentado dejar a Harry en casa. No quería que estuviera en medio de la lucha que probablemente tendría lugar aquella noche. No quería que le hicieran daño y tampoco que lo viera en el rol que habían escogido para él muchos años atrás.

—Sé dónde vive Rodolphus —había dicho Harry —. Si no me llevaras contigo, hubiera cogido un taxi y te hubiera seguido. No irás allí solo. Tus heridas todavía están frescas y pueden detectarlas y tomarlas como un signo de debilidad.

La verdad tras sus palabras casi le hizo ser cruel. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pensaba que podría hacer Harry, un lobo Omega, para ayudarle en la pelea, pero el Hermano Lobo le obligó a morderse la lengua. Ya le habían hecho suficiente daño y el lobo no permitiría que le hicieran más. Era la primera vez en su vida que el lobo detenía a su parte humana, cuando normalmente ocurría lo contrario. En aquella ocasión también se habría equivocado. Recordó cuando Harry empuñó el rodillo de mármol.

Puede que no fuera agresivo, pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

Finalmente, accedió a que le acompañara. Sin embargo, cuanto más se aproximaban a la residencia que Rodolphus tenía en Naperville, más se arrepentía por su incapacidad de alegrarse por su presencia.

—La casa de Rodolphus tiene seis hectáreas —dijo Harry —. Es suficientemente grande para que la manada cace libremente, pero, aun así, tenemos que ser muy silenciosos.

Su voz estaba tensa. Trataba de darle conversación para controlar su ansiedad. Aunque le costaba colaborar porque estaba enfadado, hizo un esfuerzo.

—Es complicado cazar en las grandes ciudades —añadió él.

Entonces, para comprobar su reacción y porque no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar la discusión sobre lo que sentía realmente por él, le dijo:

—Te llevaré a Escocia para una cacería de verdad. Nunca querrás volver a vivir en una gran ciudad. Normalmente cazamos ciervos y alces. Son todo un reto.

—Creo que prefiero quedarme con los conejos, si no te importa —dijo Harry —. En las cacerías me limito a rastrear —añadió con una leve sonrisa—. Creo que he visto _Bambi_ demasiadas veces.

Severus soltó una risotada. Sí, le gustaba. Le había aceptado sin discutir. Le había retado, pero no se lo había discutido. Severus recordó cuando le dijo que no estaba interesado en el sexo.

—Cazar es parte de lo que somos. No como los gatos, los cuales prolongan la matanza. Además, los animales que cazamos nos necesitan para mantener las manadas fuertes y sanas. Pero si te molesta, puedes también rastrear la caza en Escocia. Disfrutarás igualmente.

Harry condujo hasta un poste con un teclado numérico delante de una verja de cedro gris e introdujo un código de cuatro dígitos. Tras una breve pausa, la verja se abrió automáticamente.

Ya había estado un par de veces allí. La primera fue hace más de un siglo y la casa era poco más que una cabaña. En aquel entonces, el terreno se extendía a lo largo de veinte hectáreas y el Alfa era un irlandés católico llamado Willie O'Shaughnessy, el cual, sorprendentemente, había congeniado con sus vecinos, la mayoría alemanes y luteranos.

La segunda vez fue a principios del siglo xx, para el funeral de Willie, un lobo realmente viejo, casi tanto como el Marrok. Los que viven tantos años suelen enloquecer. Cuando se manifestaron los primeros signos en Willie, decidió dejar de comer, una muestra más de la fuerza de voluntad que le llevó a convertirse en Alfa. Severus recordó el profundo dolor que provocó en su padre la muerte de Willie. Severus y su hermano Sirius pensaron durante los meses siguientes que su padre decidiría seguir el mismo camino que Willie.

Tanto la casa de Willie como sus tierras habían pasado al siguiente Alfa, un hombre lobo alemán que se había casado con la hija de O'Shaughnessy. Severus no podía recordar su nombre, ni qué ocurrió finalmente con él. Hubo varios Alfas después de aquel, antes de que Rodolphus se hiciera con el mando.

Willie y un grupo de picapedreros alemanes habían construido la casa con una artesanía que ahora sería prohibitiva. Recordó el tiempo en que aquellas ventanas habían sido nuevas.

Severus odiaba que le recordaran lo viejo que era. Harry apagó el motor e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero Severus lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento.

Gracias al legado de su portentosa madre, había aprendido a mantenerse alerta. Una sospecha de inquietud hizo que sus sentidos se estremecieran. Miró a Harry y frunció el ceño. Era demasiado vulnerable. Si le ocurría algo, no se recuperaría.

—Necesito que te transformes —le dijo Severus.

Algo en su interior se relajó: era eso.

—Si me pasa algo, quiero que corras y busques un lugar seguro. Entonces llama a mi padre y dile que te saque de aquí.

Harry vaciló.

No era propio de él dar explicaciones. Como lobo dominante en la manada de su padre, raramente tenía que hacerlo. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por Harry.

—Es importante que entres allí en forma de lobo —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—. He aprendido a seguir mis instintos.

—De acuerdo.

Harry se tomó su tiempo, y Severus lo aprovechó para sacar la libreta y revisar la lista. Le había dicho a Fenrir que Rodolphus podía traer a Bellatrix y a sus cinco primeros. Según la lista de Harry, aparte de Bellatrix, solo Evan figuraba también en la lista que le había dado su padre. Si Fenrir era el segundo de Rodolphus, no había ningún otro lobo que supusiera una amenaza para él.

El dolor de la herida le hizo regresar a la realidad. Ninguno de ellos tenía la menor oportunidad con él.

Harry terminó de transformarse. Lo observó sentado en el asiento del conductor, jadeante, y pensó que era precioso. Negro como el carbón con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente. Era pequeño para ser un hombre lobo pero mucho más grande que un pastor alemán. Sus ojos eran de un brillante verde esmeralda.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Severus.

Aulló al incorporarse, haciendo pequeños agujeros con sus uñas en el asiento de piel. Se sacudió como si estuviera mojado e inclinó la cabeza una sola vez.

Severus no vio a nadie observándoles desde las ventanas, pero había una pequeña cámara de seguridad ingeniosamente situada en el porche. Salió del todoterreno, asegurándose de no mostrar el dolor que sentía al caminar.

En el cuarto de baño de Harry había comprobado que la herida se estaba curando con normalidad en cuanto había pasado el efecto de la plata. Había considerado la posibilidad de fingir estar en peor estado, y lo habría hecho de haber estado totalmente seguro de que aquello era obra de Rodolphus. Actuar de aquella forma habría hecho que Rodolphus le atacara, pero Severus no tenía ninguna intención de matarlo hasta saber exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo.

Aguantó la puerta del todoterreno hasta que Harry salió y, juntos, se dirigieron hacia la casa. No se molestó en llamar a la puerta. No era una visita de cortesía.

El interior de la casa había cambiado mucho. Las oscuras paredes habían sido blanqueadas y la luz eléctrica había sustituido las lámparas de gas. Aunque Harry iba a su lado, no necesitaba que le guiaran hacia el salón porque aquella era la única habitación con gente.

Pese a las reformas en la decoración, el orgullo y la alegría de Willie eran irremplazables. La enorme chimenea de granito hecha a mano todavía dominaba el salón. Bellatrix, que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, estaba sentada en la repisa de la misma. Rodolphus estaba frente a ella, con Fenrir a su izquierda y Evan a su derecha. Los otros tres lobos estaban sentados en refinadas sillas victorianas. Todos, excepto Rodolphus, iban vestidos con oscuros trajes de raya diplomática. Rodolphus solo llevaba unos pantalones, para exhibir su piel pálida y demostrar que estaba en buena forma.

El aspecto amenazador que pretendían transmitir quedaba mitigado tanto por el color entre rosado y púrpura de la decoración y las paredes como por la ropa del mismo color de Bellatrix.

Severus avanzó un par de pasos por la habitación y se detuvo. Harry se apretó contra sus piernas, no lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio pero sí para recordarle que estaba allí.

Nadie habló porque le tocaba a él romper el hielo. Severus tomó aire y lo contuvo mientras esperaba a ver qué le decían sus sentidos. Había heredado de su madre mucho más que las facciones y la habilidad de cambiar más rápido que los otros hombres lobo. También tenía su poder para _ver._ No con los ojos, sino con el espíritu.

Y había algo corrupto en la manada de Rodolphus; podía sentirlo.

Miró en el interior de los ojos azules de Rodolphus y no vio nada que no hubiera visto antes. Ningún indicio de locura. No en él, pero sí en alguien de su manada.

Observó a los tres lobos que no conocía y comprendió lo que Harry había comentado sobre su aspecto. En su estilo de vikingo danés, Rodolphus era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero era un guerrero y aquel era el aspecto que transmitía. Evan tenía una afilada nariz y el corte militar de su pelo hacía que sus orejas parecieran más puntiagudas de lo que eran en realidad.

Todos los lobos que no conocía parecían modelos de pasarela. Delgados y fibrosos, y encajaban perfectamente en sus trajes. A pesar de pequeñas diferencias en el color de su piel, existía cierto parecido entre ellos. Bellatrix se recogió las piernas y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Severus hizo caso omiso de su impaciencia porque en aquel momento ella no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era Rodolphus. Centró su mirada en el Alfa y dijo:

—El Marrok me ha enviado para preguntarte por qué has vendido al niño como esclavo.

Se dio cuenta de que no era la pregunta que Rodolphus esperaba. Bellatrix pensaba que iban a hablar sobre Harry. De hecho, debían hacerlo, pero Severus pensó que empezar con la pregunta de su padre era mejor porque no les sorprendería.

—No tengo hijos —dijo Rodolphus.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Todos los lobos son tus niños, Rodolphus, y tú lo sabes. Son tuyos para que los ames, los alimentes, los protejas, los guíes y los eduques. Vendiste a un joven llamado Justin Finch-Fletchley. ¿A quién y por qué?

—No era de la manada —dijo Rodolphus mientras extendía los brazos—. Es caro mantener a tantos lobos felices en la ciudad. Necesitaba el dinero. No tengo ningún problema en darte el nombre del comprador, aunque creo que solo era el intermediario.

Verdad. Todo era verdad. Pero Rodolphus había sido muy cuidadoso con las palabras que había empleado.

—Mi padre quiere el nombre y la manera en que contactaste con él.

Rodolphus hizo un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los hombres apuestos, quien pasó junto a Severus con la mirada baja, aunque dedicó un instante para mirar a Harry, que bajó las orejas y gruñó.

Severus concluyó que aquel había ejercido poca influencia sobre él.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? —preguntó Rodolphus educadamente.

Todos los lobos de Rodolphus usaban el truco de Bellatrix con el perfume, pero Severus poseía un agudo olfato y percibió que Rodolphus estaba... triste.

—No has actualizado a los miembros de tu manada en los últimos cinco o seis años —dijo Severus, preguntándose aún sobre la reacción de Rodolphus.

Se había topado con rebeldía, ira, miedo, pero nunca con tristeza.

—Sabía que te darías cuenta. ¿Has revisado la lista con Harry? Sí, he sufrido una pequeña rebelión y la he sofocado con severidad.

De nuevo la verdad, aunque no toda. Rodolphus tenía la habilidad de un abogado para utilizar la verdad precavidamente y para mentir dejando una pista falsa.

—¿Por eso mataste a todas las hembras de tu manada? ¿Se rebelaron todas?

—No había muchas mujeres. Nunca hay suficientes.

Otra vez. Había algo que se le escapaba. Rodolphus no era el lobo que había atacado al joven Justin. Lo había hecho Fenrir.

El lobo de Rodolphus regresó. Le dio a Severus una nota con un nombre y un número de teléfono escritos en tinta púrpura.

Severus guardó la nota en su bolsillo y asintió.

—Tienes razón. No hay suficientes hembras. Por eso tenemos que protegerlas, no matarlas. ¿Las mataste tú?

—¿A las mujeres? No.

—¿A cuántas?

Rodolphus no contestó y Severus sintió que su lobo se fortalecía por la proximidad de la caza.

—No mataste a ninguna de las mujeres —dijo Severus.

Miró a los hombres esculturales y luego a Fenrir, quien tenía un atractivo menos evidente.

Rodolphus estaba protegiendo a alguien. Severus alzó la mirada hasta Bellatrix, una mujer con una predilección especial por los hombres guapos. Tenía más años que Willie O'Shaughnessy cuando este empezó a volverse loco.

Severus se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que Rodolphus sabía que se había vuelto loca. Volvió a mirar al Alfa.

—Deberías haber pedido ayuda al Marrok.

Rodolphus negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes lo que habría ocurrido. La habría tenido que matar.

A Severus le hubiera encantado ver la reacción de Bellatrix pero no podía apartar los ojos de Rodolphus: un lobo acorralado es algo muy peligroso.

—¿Y cuántos han muerto en su lugar? ¿A cuántos de tu manada has perdido? ¿Y las mujeres que ella mató por celos y los que tú has tenido que matar para protegerla? ¿Y los lobos que se rebelaron contra lo que vosotros dos estabais haciendo? ¿Cuántos en total?

Rodolphus levantó la barbilla.

—Ninguno en los últimos tres años.

La ira se despertó en su interior.

—Correcto —asintió Severus suavemente—. No desde que tienes a un matón abusando de un chico indefenso a la que Transformaste sin su consentimiento. Un chico al que has tratado brutalmente sin descanso.

—Si lo hubiera protegido, Bellatrix habría acabado odiándolo —explicó Rodolphus—. En cambio, obligué a Bellatrix a protegerlo. Ha funcionado, Severus. Bellatrix está estable desde hace tres años.

Hasta que había acudido a casa de Harry aquella mañana y había descubierto que Severus estaba interesado en él. A Bellatrix nunca le había gustado que prestaran atención a otras personas mientras ella estaba cerca.

Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Bellatrix y vio que, aunque no se había movido de la repisa, se mantenía en posición de alerta por si decidía atacar. Sus ojos habían cambiado y reflejaban un entusiasmo por la violencia que sabía que estaba a punto de desatarse. Se relamió los labios y empezó a balancearse con impaciencia.

Severus sintió asco por el desperdicio que se había producido en la manada. Volvió a centrar su atención en el Alfa.

—No se han producido más muertes porque tenéis a un Omega para mantener la calma, y porque no hay otras mujeres que puedan hacerle competencia, salvo Harry, él cual no está interesado en ninguno de tus lobos, no después de que lo violaran cumpliendo tus órdenes.

—Eso mantuvo a Harry con vida —insistió Rodolphus—. A los dos.

Rodolphus agachó la cabeza pidiendo protección.

—Dile a tu padre que está estable. Dile que yo me encargaré de que no haga daño a nadie más.

—Hoy ha intentado matar a Harry —dijo Severus con calma—. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho... es una demente, Rodolphus.

Vio cómo el último atisbo de esperanza abandonaba el rostro de Rodolphus. El Alfa sabía que Severus no dejaría a Bellatrix con vida; era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado impredecible. Rodolphus sabía que también estaba muerto. Había trabajado muy duro para salvar a su pareja.

Rodolphus lanzó su ataque sin avisar, pero Severus estaba preparado. Rodolphus no era el tipo de lobo fácil de matar. Aquella era una pelea sin concesiones. Pero los dos sabían quién iba a salir vencedor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

En Chicago, Harry Potter es un hombre lobo sumiso que trabaja como camarero para poder sobrevivir cuando una inesperada noticia hace que tome una decisión que cambiará su vida. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Severus, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Severus descubre secretos que giran alrededor de Harry, ¿Qué pasara con las chispas que saltan cuando se conocen Severus y Harry?

 **Capítulo 8**

Harry se había quedado petrificado ante las revelaciones de Rodolphus, pero aquello no le impidió reaccionar cuando este inició el ataque. No pudo contener su instinto de proteger a Severus y se abalanzó hacia donde estaban. De repente, y pese a su feroz resistencia, un par de fuertes manos lo agarraron del cuello y lo arrastraron hacia atrás.

— Quieto aquí —la voz de Evan sonó como un estruendo—. Tranquilo. Esta no es tu lucha.

Aquella voz, a la que estaba acostumbrado a obedecer, lo calmó y le dio la posibilidad de pensar. También ayudó el hecho de que Severus evitara el primer ataque de Rodolphus con un mínimo movimiento de sus hombros.

Los otros lobos se habían puesto de pie y podía distinguir cómo Fenrir repetía insistentemente:

—Mátalo, mátalo.

No supo decidir a qué lobo se refería. Fenrir odiaba a Rodolphus por el control que ejercía sobre él y por ser la pareja de Bellatrix. Tal vez no le importaba cuál de los dos muriese.

Rodolphus lanzó tres puñetazos seguidos, pero todos fallidos. El tercero, en el que puso todo su empeño, casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y dio un torpe paso hacia delante. Severus aprovechó la ocasión para acortar la distancia entre ambos y, con un movimiento que Harry fue incapaz de percibir, golpeó al Alfa en el hombro, dejándolo gruñendo de ira y dolor.

Todo lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que Harry no fue capaz de precisar el orden en que se produjo.

Hubo dos disparos seguidos. Evan dejó de sujetar a Harry mientras maldecía y Bellatrix soltó una frenética y excitada carcajada. Con una sola mirada, Harry supo lo que había ocurrido. Bellatrix sostenía una pistola mientras observaba la lucha, esperando una oportunidad para disparar a Severus. Harry se deshizo de Evan y cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad. Desde la chimenea, Bellatrix miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y dijo bruscamente:

—Detente, Harry.

Estaba tan convencida de que Harry obedecería que ni siquiera se aseguró de que este la hubiera oído, volviendo a dirigir toda su atención a la lucha entre Rodolphus y Severus. Aunque Harry sintió la fuerza de la orden que le había dado Bellatrix, la ignoró. Se impulsó con las patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre ella. Mordió ferozmente el brazo de Bellatrix sintiendo el chasquido del hueso, satisfaciendo así la ira de su lobo. La fuerza de su salto precipitó a Bellatrix de la repisa de casi dos metros de altura y ambos golpearon el suelo. Harry continuaba mordiendo el brazo que sostenía el arma.

Harry se agachó esperando que Bellatrix hiciera algo, pero esta no se movió. Alguien se acercó por detrás y Harry le gruñó amenazadoramente.

—Tranquilo —dijo Evan con una voz serena que al menos consiguió que Harry le escuchara.

Puso las manos sobre la espalda de Harry y este gruñó aún más fuerte. Pero Evan no le prestaba atención; estaba mirando a Bellatrix.

—Está muerta —dijo—. Se lo merecía, por olvidar que no eres un lobo sumiso que debe obedecer sus órdenes. Déjala, Harry. Le has roto la cabeza contra la chimenea. Ya está.

Cuando Harry la soltó a regañadientes, Evan se aseguró de que Bellatrix no volviera a levantarse partiéndole el cuello. A continuación, recogió el arma del suelo.

Mirando fijamente el cuerpo destrozado de Bellatrix, Harry empezó a temblar. Levantó una pata dudando de si debía acercarse o alejarse. Una silla la golpeó de repente y aquello le hizo recordar que todavía había una lucha pendiente y que Bellatrix había disparado a Severus dos veces.

Si Severus estaba herido, no lo demostraba. Estaba tan fresco como al principio. En cambio, Rodolphus se tambaleaba con un brazo inservible. Severus se situó detrás de él, le golpeó en el cuello con el borde de la mano y Rodolphus se desplomó como una cometa cuando el viento deja de soplar.

Todos los lobos presentes, excepto Harry, soltaron un suave aullido, llorando la muerte de su Alfa. Ignorándolos, Severus se arrodilló junto a Rodolphus y, tal y como Evan había hecho con Bellatrix, se aseguró de que el cuello estaba realmente roto. Severus permaneció inmóvil, con si fuera un hombre proponiendo matrimonio. Inclinó la cabeza y le cerró los ojos al difunto.

Fenrir se movió tan rápido que Harry no tuvo oportunidad de avisar a Severus. De hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Fenrir se había transformado. Golpeó a Severus como un ariete y este cayó al suelo debajo de Fenrir. Pero, aunque Harry se había quedado inmóvil, Evan no. Disparó a Fenrir en el ojo en cuanto este golpeó a Severus. Todo había terminado.

Evan apartó el cuerpo inerte de Fenrir de encima de Severus. Harry no recordaba haberse movido, pero se encontró sobre Severus mientras no dejaba de gruñir a Evan. Este retrocedió lentamente, con las manos extendidas y la pistola en el cinto. Cuando Evan dejó de ser una amenaza, Harry centró su atención en Severus, que estaba tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, cubierto de sangre. La nariz de Harry le decía que parte de la sangre era de Fenrir.

Por lo menos, uno de los disparos de Bellatrix le había alcanzado. Podía ver el agujero sangriento en su espalda. En su forma de lobo no podía ayudarlo y necesitaba demasiado tiempo para transformarse. Miró por encima del hombro a Evan, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No puedo ayudarle si no me dejas acercarme.

Lo miró fijamente, desafiándole con la mirada como nunca había hecho antes. A Evan no pareció importarle. Esperó a que se decidiera. Su lobo no se fiaba de nadie cuando se trataba de su pareja, pero no tenía otra opción.

Se apartó de Severus dejando espacio a Evan, pero no pudo evitar gruñirle cuando lo puso boca arriba para examinar las heridas. Evan encontró el segundo balazo en la pantorrilla izquierda. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y desgarró su camisa de seda, esparciendo los botones por todo el suelo. Hizo jirones la camisa y, mientras vendaba a Severus con mano experta, empezó a dar órdenes.

—Holden, llama al resto de la manada, empezando por Rabastan. Dile que traiga todo lo necesario para curar heridas de plata y que hay orificio de salida. Cuando acabes, llama al Marrok y explícale lo que ha pasado. Encontrarás su número en la agenda de Bellatrix, en el cajón que hay en la cocina, debajo del teléfono.

Harry aulló. Le habían alcanzado los dos disparos de Bellatrix.

—No morirá —le dijo Evan atando los últimos vendajes. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y maldijo—. Este lugar parece la escena final de _Hamlet._ Gardner, tú y Simón empezad a limpiar este desastre. Vamos a llevar a Severus a un sitio más tranquilo. No estará muy contento cuando despierte y toda esta sangre no ayudará mucho.

Evan cogió a Severus en brazos y lo llevó a otra habitación. Harry le siguió.

De nuevo en forma humana, Harry reposaba en la cama junto a Severus. Había venido Rabastan, quien era médico además de hombre lobo, y había sustituido los vendajes provisionales por otros esterilizados; después se había marchado. Le comunicó a Harry que Severus estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Evan entró en la habitación poco después y le aconsejó que dejara a Severus solo antes de que despertara. La habitación estaba reforzada para resistir las embestidas de un lobo rabioso; Harry no.

No discutieron cuando Harry se negó. Cuando salió de la habitación, Evan la cerró con llave. En cuanto Harry estuvo seguro de que se había marchado, se cambió. La mayor parte de la ropa que había en el viejo armario era de talla única. Encontró una camiseta y unos tejanos que no le quedaban demasiado mal.

Severus no se dio cuenta cuando regresó a la cama. Harry colocó la cabeza junto a la de él y escuchó su respiración.

No se despertó tranquilo. Estaba descansando mansamente y, de repente, se levantó sobresaltado. Harry no lo había visto nunca transformarse y, aunque sabía que lo hacía increíblemente rápido, ignoraba que fuese tan hermoso. Empezó por los pies y, como una manta de pelaje rojizo, la transformación recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejando a un abominable y airado hombre lobo que sangraba a través de los vendajes.

Los brillantes ojos dorados observaron la habitación: primero la puerta cerrada, después los barrotes en la ventana y finalmente a Harry. Él estaba estirado, muy quieto, permitiéndole que absorbiera el ambiente y comprendiera que no había ninguna amenaza. Cuando lo miró por segunda vez, Harry se incorporó y le examinó los vendajes. Severus gruñó y, entonces, le acarició el hocico.

—Has perdido mucha sangre. Los vendajes no te harán parecer más débil que si estuvieras sangrando por todas partes. Al menos así no arruinarás la alfombra.

Cuando terminó, le acarició el cuello y acercó su cabeza a la de él.

—Pensaba que te había perdido.

Permaneció un instante junto a Harry y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Está cerrada con llave —dijo Harry bajando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Le dirigió una mirada paciente.

Se oyó un ruido sordo y un hombre delgado de aspecto corriente que parecía tener poco más de veinte años abrió la puerta. Se arrodilló y observó a Severus detenidamente antes de fijarse en Harry. La fuerza que transmitían sus ojos la dejó sin respiración, de modo que no se sorprendió cuando reconoció su voz.

—Te han disparado tres veces en un día —murmuró el Marrok—. Creo que Chicago ha sido más duro de lo normal, hijo. Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ¿no crees?

Harry no sabía qué decir, de modo que no dijo nada. Apoyó una mano en la espalda de Severus y tragó saliva.

Severus miró a su padre.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —dijo el Marrok dirigiéndose a Severus.

Este emitió un suave gruñido. El Marrok se rió y se puso en pie.

—No pasa nada, ya lo haré yo. ¿Eres Harry?

Aquello no era exactamente una pregunta. Su garganta estaba demasiado seca para contestar. Decidió asentir.

—A mi hijo le gustaría que vinieras con nosotros a Escocia. Te aseguro que si hay alguna cosa que te incomode, me encargaré personalmente de que puedas instalarte en cualquier otro sitio donde te sientas mejor.

Severus gruñó y Tobías levantó una ceja mientras miraba a su hijo.

 _-Soy_ el Marrok, Severus. Si el chico quiere ir a otro sitio, he de dejarlo.

Harry se apoyó en la cadera de Severus y dijo:

—Creo que me gustaría conocer Escocia.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **Se puede decir que este es el origen de la historia, así que viene algo mejor estén atentos.**


	9. Prologo - Lagrimas de lobo 01

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Lágrimas de Lobo -** **Prólogo**

 _Noroeste de Escocia,_

 _Bosque_ _Prohibido_ _: Octubre_

Nadie sabía mejor que Gellert Grindelwald que el único lugar seguro era el más alejado de todo el mundo. Seguro para ellos, claro está. El único problema es que seguía _necesitándolos;_ anhelaba el sonido de las voces humanas, sus risas. Para su vergüenza, en ocasiones merodeaba por las proximidades de un campamento solo para oír las voces e imaginar que iban dirigidas a él.

Aquella era una de las razones por las que estaba tendido boca abajo sobre las agujas de kinnickinnic y viejos tamarack, a la sombra de un grupo de árboles, observando al joven que escribía con un lápiz en una libreta de espiral tras haber recogido una muestra de excremento de oso y guardar la consiguiente bolsa de plástico medio llena en su mochila.

Gellert sabía que el chico no le descubriría: el _Tío Sam_ se había asegurado de que Gellert supiera ocultarse y seguir una pista, y décadas de soledad en uno de los parques naturales más hostiles de los Estados Unidos le habían convertido en una buena imitación de uno de aquellos indios milagrosamente invisibles que poblaban los libros y películas favoritas de su infancia. Si no quería que le viesen, no le veían; y, además, aquel chico tenía todos los modos de un ama de casa de ciudad. No deberían haberle permitido que se internara solo en aquella región infestada de osos pardos; alimentarlos con universitarios no era muy buena idea, ya que podrían ocurrírseles cosas peores.

No es que aquel día los osos estuvieran cerca. Como Gellert, sabían leer las señales: en las próximas cuatro o cinco horas se produciría una gran tormenta. Podía sentirla en sus huesos, y aquel extraño no llevaba una mochila lo suficientemente grande para hacerle frente. Era aún pronto para una tormenta invernal, pero aquella región era así. Gellert había visto nevar en agosto.

Aquella tormenta era la otra razón por la que seguía los pasos del chico. La tormenta y qué hacer ante ella; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan agitado por la indecisión.

Podía dejar que el chico se marchara. La tormenta llegaría y le arrancaría la vida; aquella era la ley de la montaña, de la naturaleza salvaje. Una muerte limpia. Sin embargo, aquel chico era demasiado joven. Tiempo atrás había visto morir a tantos chicos que podría pensarse que estaba habituado a ello. Por el contrario, la idea de uno más era inconcebible.

Podía alertarlo. Pero todo en su interior se rebelaba ante aquella idea. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con alguien cara a cara... la mera idea le cortó la respiración.

Demasiado peligroso. Podía provocar otro recuerdo. Hacía mucho que no tenía uno, pero aparecían inesperadamente. Sería mucho peor si intentaba alertar al chico y acababa matándolo.

No. No podía arriesgarse a perder la pequeña paz que había logrado alertando a aquel extraño; aunque tampoco podía dejar que muriera así como así.

Frustrado, le había estado siguiendo durante varias horas mientras el chico se internaba en el bosque ignorando el peligro que le acechaba, alejándose de la carretera más cercana y de la seguridad. El saco de dormir indicaba que planeaba pasar la noche a la intemperie, lo que tenía que significar que creía saber lo que estaba haciendo al internarse en los bosques. Por desgracia, cada vez era más evidente que se trataba de una falsa confianza. Era como ver a June Cleaver pasándolo mal. Triste, muy triste.

Como ver llegar a los reclutas a Vietnam dispuestos a convertirse en hombres cuando todo el mundo sabía que no eran más que carne de cañón.

Aquel maldito chico estaba despertando todo tipo de sentimientos que Gellert prefería mantener ocultos. Pero la irritación no era lo suficientemente intensa como para afectar su conciencia. Había seguido al chico durante diez kilómetros, incapaz de tomar una decisión. La inquietud que sentía le impidió percibir el peligro hasta que el joven estudiante se detuvo en seco en mitad del sendero.

El espeso arbusto que los separaba solo le permitía ver la parte superior de su mochila. Por tanto, fuera lo que fuese lo que le había hecho detenerse, era más bajo que él. Las buenas noticias eran que no se trataba de un alce. Se puede razonar con un oso negro, incluso con uno pardo, si no está demasiado hambriento (lo que, según su experiencia, no era muy habitual), pero los alces...

Gellert desenvainó su gran cuchillo pese a no saber aún si pretendía ayudar al chico o no. Incluso un oso negro sería una muerte más rápida que la tormenta que se avecinaba, aunque algo más sangrienta. Y Gellert conocía al oso que solía deambular por aquella zona, lo que ya era más de lo que podía decir del chico. Se movió lentamente a través del arbusto, sin hacer ningún ruido pese a que el suelo estaba cubierto de agujas de álamo. Cuando no quería hacer ningún ruido, no lo hacía.

Un débil rugido hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, soltando suficiente adrenalina para perforar la capa de ozono. No era un sonido habitual por aquellos parajes, y él conocía a todos los depredadores que vivían en el territorio.

Un metro más y nada se interpondría en su línea de visión.

Vio un perro en mitad del sendero; o, al menos, algo perruno. Al principio, Gellert pensó que se trataba de un pastor alemán por el color de su pelaje, pero había algo extraño en las articulaciones de sus patas delanteras que lo asemejaban más a un oso que a un perro. Y era mucho más grande que cualquier perro o lobo que hubiera visto nunca. Tenía unos ojos de hielo, de asesino, y unos colmillos imposibles.

Puede que Gellert no supiera cómo llamarlo, pero sabía lo que era. En el rostro de aquella bestia acechaban todas las pesadillas que atormentaban su vida. Era la cosa a la que se había enfrentado en tres ocasiones en Vietnam y todas las noches desde entonces: la muerte. Aquella era una batalla para un guerrero sangriento, maltrecho y corrompido como él, no para un inocente.

Salió de su escondrijo con un bramido salvaje diseñado para atraer la atención y echó a correr a toda velocidad, ignorando la protesta de unas rodillas demasiado viejas para la batalla. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última pelea, no había olvidado la sensación de la sangre circulando por sus venas.

—Corre, chaval —dijo al pasar como una exhalación junto al muchacho con una fiera sonrisa pintada en el rostro, preparado para entablar combate con el enemigo.

Era posible que el animal huyera. Se había tomado su tiempo estudiando al chico, y, en ocasiones, cuando la comida de un depredador arremete contra él, el depredador suele dar media vuelta. Pero, de algún modo, Gellert sabía que aquella bestia no era aquel tipo de animal; sus cegadores ojos dorados desprendían una inteligencia perturbadora.

Puede que algo le impidiera atacar al joven, pero con Gellert no tuvo reparos. Se lanzó sobre él como si no fuera armado. Tal vez no era tan listo como creía, o se había dejado engañar por su apariencia inofensiva sin comprender de lo que era capaz un viejo veterano armado con un cuchillo y su propio brazo. Tal vez se dejó llevar por la huida del chico, ya que este había seguido el consejo de Gellert a las primeras de cambio y corría como una bala perdida, y solo veía a Gellert como un obstáculo que se interponía a su deseo de carne fresca y jugosa.

Pero Gellert no era un chico indefenso. Había conseguido su cuchillo de un general enemigo al que había asesinado en la oscuridad, como le habían enseñado. El cuchillo estaba cubierto de amuletos mágicos grabados en la hoja, símbolos extraños que ya estaban ennegrecidos, ocultando lo que tiempo atrás fue una superficie plateada. Pese a toda la parafernalia exótica, era un buen cuchillo y se clavó profundamente en el lomo del animal.

La bestia era más rápida que él; más rápida y más fuerte. Pero al llevarse el primer tajo, la dejó lisiada y aquello decidió el combate.

Gellert no ganó, pero se salió con la suya. Mantuvo ocupaba a la bestia y la dejó muy mal herida. Aquella noche no podría ir tras el chico; y si este era listo, por entonces ya tendría que estar a medio camino de su coche.

Finalmente el monstruo se marchó, arrastrando una pata delantera y sangrando por una docena de heridas; aunque no había ninguna duda de quién se había llevado la peor parte. Gellert había visto morir a muchos hombres, y supo por el olor a intestino perforado que había llegado su hora.

Sin embargo, el joven estaba a salvo. Tal vez aquello compensaría, de algún modo, todos los jóvenes que no habían logrado sobrevivir.

Relajó los músculos de la espalda y sintió la hierba seca y la tierra abrirse paso bajo su peso. El suelo estaba frío bajo su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, y se sintió aliviado. Le parecía adecuado terminar su vida allí, tras salvar a un extraño, porque la muerte de otro extraño había sido la causa que le trajera por primera vez a aquel lugar.

Se levantó viento y tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura descendía unos cuantos grados, aunque también podía deberse a la pérdida de sangre y a la conmoción. Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que la muerte, su vieja enemiga, le reclamara finalmente.

El cuchillo seguía en su mano, por si el dolor era insoportable. Las heridas en el estómago no son precisamente la forma más rápida de morir.

Sin embargo, no fue la muerte lo que llegó con la primera ventisca de la temporada.

 **Bueno ahora si les traigo el prologo de la historia. Para esta parte escogí a Gellert para este personaje en especifico ¿Porque se preguntaran?**

 **Bueno a mi me gusta, es un personaje que muy poco sale en la saga de Harry Potter, aquel señor oscuro que Albus Dumbledore derroto, pero ¿sera cierto?**

 **Yo quiero imaginar a un Dumbledore manipulador que solo busca el bien común pero ¿cuantos conocen este bien común? Cada quien se hace una idea de lo que es. Yo lo veo como interés propio.**

 **Así que yo pondré a Gellert aquí porque se llevaran una sorpresa con él. Cada que lean sobre él verán reflejado lo que yo siento que seria Gellert antes de ser un señor oscuro.**

 **Dejen sus reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 - 1

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

Capítulo 1

 _Chicago: Noviembre_

Harry Potter intentó desaparecer en el asiento del pasajero.

Hasta aquel momento no comprendió hasta qué punto su confianza había estado ligada al hecho de tener a su lado a Severus. Solo había estado con él un día y medio, pero en aquel tiempo había cambiado todo su mundo... al menos mientras permaneció a su lado.

Sin él, su recién recuperada confianza había desaparecido. La simulada ausencia solo había servido para poner de relieve toda su cobardía. Como si fuera necesario recordárselo.

Observó al hombre que conducía con aire relajado el todoterreno alquilado de Severus a través del escaso tráfico posterior a la hora punta por la autopista cubierta de nieve derretida como si fuera un habitante más de Chicago en lugar de un visitante llegado de los bosques de Escocia.

El padre de Severus, Tobías Snape, tenía el aspecto de un estudiante universitario, un genio de la informática o, tal vez, un especialista en arte. Alguien sensible, dulce y joven; pero Harry sabía que no era ninguna de aquellas tres cosas. Era el Marrok, ante quien respondían todos los Alfas, y nadie dominaba a un hombre lobo Alfa con dulzura y sensibilidad.

Tampoco era joven. Sabía que Severus tenía casi doscientos años, y eso significaba que su padre era aún mayor.

Lo miró detenidamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero aparte de algo en la forma de las manos y los ojos, no reconoció en él a Severus. Este tenía un aspecto de frialdad, fuerza y dureza que podría causar un miedo extremo a otras personas, pero, aun así, Harry creía que debería encontrar alguna semejanza entre ambos, algo que le indicara que el Marrok era el mismo tipo de hombre que su hijo.

Su mente deseaba creer que Tobías Snape no le haría ningún daño, que era distinto al resto de los lobos que conocía. Pero su cuerpo estaba adiestrado para temer a los machos de su especie. Cuanto más dominante era un hombre lobo, más probabilidades había de que le hicieran daño. Y no existía ningún lobo más dominante que Tobías Snape, por muy inofensivo que fuera su aspecto.

—No dejaré que te ocurra nada —le dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry olió su propio miedo, por tanto, él también podía hacerlo.

—Lo sé —consiguió decir, odiándose a sí mismo por haberles permitido que lo convirtieran en un cobarde.

Confiaba en que él creyera que no era más que la reacción natural ante la idea de enfrentarse a los otros lobos de su manada tras haber precipitado la muerte de su Alfa. No quería que supiera que también estaba asustado del Marrok. O incluso más.

Tobías sonrió sin convicción y no dijo nada más.

El aparcamiento tras el edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos de Harry estaba lleno de coches que no conocía. Entre estos, una reluciente furgoneta gris con un pequeño remolque de color naranja brillante y blanco con un manatí gigante pintado en uno de sus lados, justo encima de un rótulo que anunciaba a todo el mundo que circulara a una calle de distancia que Florida era «El Estado Manatí».

Tobías aparcó detrás del remolque sin detenerse a considerar que su vehículo bloqueaba el callejón. Bueno, pensó Harry mientras salían del coche, ya no tendría que preocuparse más por lo que pensara su casero. Se marchaba a Escocia. ¿Sería Escocia «El Estado de los Hombres Lobo»?

Cuatro lobos en forma humana les esperaban frente a la puerta de seguridad, entre ellos, Evan, el nuevo Alfa. Sus desolados ojos lo recorrieron de arriba abajo. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo tras la primera mirada y se mantuvo detrás de Tobías mientras pasaban entre ellos.

Después de todo, estaba más asustado de ellos que del Marrok. Qué extraño, porque hoy no percibía ni el más mínimo rastro de la especulación ni de la avaricia que normalmente hacían aflorar todos sus miedos. Parecían controlados... y agotados. El día anterior, el Alfa había sido asesinado, y aquello les dolía a todos. Harry también lo había sentido, pero lo había ignorado porque creía que Severus no lograría sobrevivir.

Harry era el responsable de aquel dolor. Todos lo sabían.

Se recordó a sí mismo que Rodolphus necesitaba matar; había matado a muchos y autorizado la muerte de otros tantos. No volvería a mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara. Intentaría no hablar con nadie, confiando en que ellos lo ignoraran a él.

Aunque estaban allí para ayudarlo en el traslado. Había intentado evitarlo, pero no estaba en condiciones de discutir con el Marrok. Aventuró una nueva mirada rápida a Evan, pero en aquella ocasión tampoco pudo leer nada en su expresión.

Cogió la llave y se enfrentó a la cerradura con dedos agarrotados por el miedo. Aunque ningún hombre lobo hizo movimiento alguno que indicara su impaciencia, intentó darse prisa mientras sentía varios ojos clavados en su espalda. ¿En que estarían pensando? ¿Estarían recordando lo que alguno de ellos le había hecho? Harry no quería recordar. _No quería._

 _Respira,_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Uno de ellos se balanceó ligeramente y emitió un sonido de ansiedad.

—Arthur —dijo Evan, y el lobo se relajó.

Harry sabía que era su miedo lo que estaba espoleando al lobo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, y la pegajosa cerradura no era de gran ayuda. Si Severus estuviera allí, podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero Severus se estaba recuperando de varias heridas de bala. Su padre le había dicho que su reacción a la plata era mucho más intensa de lo habitual.

—No esperaba que vinieras —dijo Tobías.

Harry supuso que se dirigía a él dado que aquella mañana lo había manipulado para conseguir que dejara solo a Severus.

Aunque debía de dirigirse a Evan, ya que fue este quien le respondió:

—Tenía el día libre.

Hasta la noche anterior, Evan había sido el tercero. Pero ahora era el Alfa de la Manada del Suburbio Oeste de Chicago. La manada que Harry estaba abandonando.

—Pensé que aceleraría un poco las cosas —continuó Evan—. Blaise ha accedido a conducir la furgoneta hasta Escocia.

Harry empujó la puerta, pero Tobías no entró inmediatamente, de modo que Harry se detuvo en el umbral, justo a la entrada, y la sostuvo abierta.

—¿Cómo están las finanzas de tu manada? —preguntó Tobías—. Mi hijo me ha comentado que Rodolphus le dijo que necesitaba dinero.

Harry percibió cómo la típica sonrisa seca de Evan teñía sus palabras.

—Y no mentía. Su compañera era cara de mantener. No perderemos la finca, pero es la única noticia buena que me ha dado el contable. Conseguiremos algo con la venta de las joyas de Bellatrix, pero ni mucho menos lo que Rodolphus pagó por ellas.

Harry podía mirar a Tobías, así que observó sus ojos mientras estos evaluaban a los lobos que había traído Evan como un general reconociendo a sus tropas. Su mirada se detuvo en Blaise.

Harry también le miró, y vio lo mismo que el Marrok: viejos téjanos con un agujero en la rodilla y unas zapatillas de tenis que habían visto mejores tiempos. Bastante parecido a lo que él llevaba puesto, salvo que su agujero estaba en la rodilla izquierda en lugar de en la derecha.

—¿El tiempo que se tarda en ir y volver de Escocia pondrá en riesgo tu trabajo? —le preguntó Tobías.

Cuando respondió, en voz muy baja, Blaise mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los tobillos:

—No, señor. Trabajo en la construcción, y estamos en temporada baja. Tengo el permiso de mi jefe; dos semanas de vacaciones.

Tobías extrajo un talonario de cheques del bolsillo y, apoyándose en el hombro de uno de los lobos para escribir sobre una superficie estable, hizo un cheque.

—Esto es para los gastos del viaje. Pensaremos en una cantidad y tendrás el dinero en Escocia, cuando llegues.

El alivio iluminó los ojos de Blaise, pero no dijo nada.

Tobías cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pasó junto a Harry y empezó a subir las escaleras. En cuanto Tobías dejó de observarlos, los otros lobos levantaron la vista para mirar a Harry.

Este levantó el mentón y se enfrentó a sus miradas, olvidando completamente su decisión de no hacer precisamente eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Evan eran insondables, y Blaise seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo... pero los rostros de los otros dos, Arthur y Joshua, eran fáciles de leer. Con el regreso de Tobías, el recuerdo de lo que Harry había sido en la manada era totalmente visible en sus ojos.

Y ellos habían sido los lobos de Rodolphus tanto por su inclinación como por sus actos. Harry no era nada, y había propiciado la muerte de su Alfa: si hubieran tenido el coraje necesario, lo habrían matado.

 **Intentadlo** , les dijo Harry sin recurrir a las palabras. Les dio la espalda sin bajar los ojos; al ser pareja de Severus, en teoría, les superaba en rango. Sin embargo, no solo eran hombres lobo, y su parte humana jamás olvidaría lo que le hicieron, con la inestimable ayuda de Rodolphus.

Notó un peso en el estómago y, con la tensión agarrotando su nuca, intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras subían las escaleras hasta su apartamento en el cuarto piso. Tobías esperó a su lado mientras Harry abría la puerta. Se apartó para dejar que Tobías entrara primero, mostrando a los demás que, al menos él, tenía su respeto.

Tobías se detuvo en el umbral y estudió el apartamento con el ceño fruncido. Harry sabía lo que estaba viendo: una mesa de juego con dos sillas plegables maltrechas, un futón y poco más.

—Te dije que podía tenerlo listo esta mañana —le dijo Harry. Sabía que no era mucho, pero le ofendió lo que revelaba su silencio—. Y que después podían venir a recoger las cajas.

—No nos llevará más de una hora recogerlo y cargarlo en la furgoneta —dijo Tobías—. Evan, ¿cuántos de tus lobos viven así?

Al ser convocado, Evan pasó junto a Harry, entró en el apartamento y frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que estaba allí. Miró a Harry, se acercó a la nevera y la abrió: estaba completamente vacía.

—No sabía que estaba tan mal. —Miró hacia atrás—. ¿ Blaise?

Al ser invitado, Blaise también cruzó el umbral del apartamento.

Miró a su nuevo Alfa con una mirada de disculpa.

—No soy tan malo, pero mi mujer también trabaja. Las facturas son muy caras.

Blaise tenía un rango tan bajo en la estructura de la manada como Harry, y, al estar casado, nunca le habían invitado a «jugar» con él. Aunque tampoco había protestado. Harry supuso que no podía esperarse mucho más de un lobo sumiso, aunque aquello no impedía que no se lo recriminara.

—Probablemente cinco o seis —dijo Evan con un suspiro—. Veré qué puede hacerse.

Tobías abrió su billetera y le entregó al Alfa su tarjeta.

—Llama a Severus la semana que viene y convoca una reunión con tu contable. Si fuese necesario, podríamos pedir un préstamo. No es muy seguro tener hombres lobos hambrientos y desesperados por las calles.

Evan asintió.

El negocio del Marrok pareció concluir, los otros dos lobos pasaron junto a Harry como una exhalación y Arthur chocó deliberadamente contra él. Harry se apartó y se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos de forma instintiva. Arthur lo miró con expresión desdeñosa que ocultó rápidamente a los demás.

 _—_ _Illegitimis nil carborundum_ —murmuró Harry.

Fue una estupidez. Lo supo incluso antes de que Arthur le diera el puñetazo.

Harry se agachó y lo esquivó. En lugar de un puño en el estómago, acabó con uno en el hombro. Rodó por el suelo. El estrecho pasillo de la entrada no le permitiría huir de un segundo golpe.

Aunque no se produjo ninguno.

Evan tenía a Arthur inmovilizado en el suelo con la rodilla sobre su espalda. Arthur no se resistía, simplemente hablaba muy rápido:

—No tendría que haberlo hecho. Rodolphus dijo que no utilizamos el latín. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Tiempo atrás, Harry se había dado cuenta de que nadie de la manada excepto Bellatrix, a quien había creído una amiga, entendía el latín y, por tanto, lo había usado como una forma de rebeldía secreta. A Rodolphus le costó bastante tiempo descubrirlo.

—Rodolphus está muerto —dijo Evan con calma, su boca a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Arthur—. Nuevas reglas. Si quieres seguir viviendo, será mejor que no golpees a la pareja de Severus delante de su padre.

—No dejas que los cabrones te pisoteen, ¿verdad? —dijo Tobías desde la puerta. La miraba como un crío que se creía más listo que él—. Tu latín es horrible, has de mejorar la pronunciación.

—Es culpa de mi padre —le dijo él mientras se masajeaba el hombro. El moratón desaparecería al día siguiente, pero por el momento era doloroso—. Hizo un par de años de latín en la universidad y lo usaba para divertirse. Toda mi familia acabó aprendiendo algo. Su cita favorita era: _«Interdum feror i upidine partium magnarum europe vincendarum»._

—¿«A veces siento la necesidad de conquistar grandes zonas de Europa»? —dijo Evan con cierta incredulidad. Aparentemente, Bellatrix no había sido la única en entender sus actos de rebeldía.

Harry asintió.

—Normalmente solo lo decía cuando me portaba mal.

—¿Y era su cita _favorita!_ —dijo Tobías, examinándolo como si fuera un insecto... aunque un insecto que cada vez le caía mejor.

—Bueno era bastante travieso —dijo él.

Tobías sonrió lentamente y Harry reconoció a Severus en aquella sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con este? —preguntó Evan inclinando la cabeza para señalar a Arthur.

La sonrisa de Tobías desapareció de su rostro y todos miraron a Harry.

—¿Quieres que lo mate?

El silencio se impuso mientras todos esperaban su respuesta. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el miedo que había estado oliendo no era únicamente el suyo. El Marrok los atemorizaba a todos.

—No —mintió. Solo quería terminar de recoger el apartamento y acabar cuanto antes con aquello, para no tener que ver nunca más a Arthur ni a los otros—. No. —Aquella vez lo dijo sinceramente.

Tobías inclinó la cabeza y Harry vio cómo sus ojos adquirían, de forma casi imperceptible, una tonalidad dorada que fulguró en la penumbra del pasillo.

—Ponlo en pie.

Harry esperó hasta que todo el mundo hubo entrado en su apartamento para abandonar el anonimato del descansillo. Cuando entró, Tobías estaba deshaciendo el futón hasta dejar el colchón desnudo. Era como ver al presidente cortando el césped o sacando la basura en la Casa Blanca.

Evan se acercó a él y le entregó el cheque que había dejado en la puerta de la nevera. Su último cheque.

—Supongo que querrás esto.

Harry lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Gracias.

—Todos estamos en deuda contigo —le dijo—. Ninguno de nosotros podía avisar al Marrok cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas. Rodolphus nos lo prohibió. No puedes ni imaginar las horas que pasé frente al teléfono intentando eludir su control.

Harry no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tardé bastante en reconocer lo que eras —añadió con una sonrisa amarga—. No presté atención. Me esforcé por no prestar atención ni pensar en ello. Hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—Los Omegas son algo muy raro —dijo Tobías.

Evan no apartó los ojos de él.

—Entendí demasiado tarde lo que estaba haciendo Rodolphus, por qué te trataba de aquel modo cuando siempre había sido más bien del tipo "deshazte de ellos rápidamente». Hacía mucho tiempo que le conocía, y jamás había permitido esta tipo de abuso. Ahora comprendo que lo consumió... aunque Fenrir parecía disfrutar con ello.

Harry controló un estremecimiento y se recordó a sí mismo que Fenrir también había muerto la noche anterior.

—Cuando entendí que Rodolphus no podía confiar en que cumplieras sus órdenes, cuando supe que no eras un lobo muy sumiso, que eras un Omega... ya era demasiado tarde. —Suspiro—. Si te hubiera dado el número del Marrok hace dos años, no habrías tardado tanto en llamarlo. De modo que os debo a los dos mis disculpas más sinceras y mi agradecimiento. —Y entonces bajó la mirada, inclinando la cabeza para mostrarle su cuello

—¿Te asegurarás...? —Harry tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta—. ¿Te asegurarás que no vuelva a ocurrir? ¿con nadie? No soy el único al que hicisteis daño. —No miró a Blaise. Fenrir había disfrutado mucho atormentando a Blaise.

Evan inclinó la cabeza con solemnidad.

—Te lo prometo.

Harry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, lo que pareció satisfacerle. Evan cogió una caja vacía de las manos de Joshua y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la cocina. Habían traído cajas, cinta adhesiva y material de embalaje más que suficiente para empaquetar todas sus pertenencias.

Harry no tenía maletas, de modo que cogió una de las cajas y metió en ella todo lo básico. Se guardó mucho de mirar a nadie. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado y no conocía otro modo de enfrentarse a la nueva situación.

Estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando el móvil de alguien empezó a sonar. El oído de licántropo le permitió seguir toda la conversación telefónica.

 _—_ _¿Evan?_ —Era uno de los nuevos lobos, Rabastan, el médico. Parecía aterrorizado.

—Yo mismo. ¿Qué ocurre?

— _El lobo de la sala de seguridad, está..._

Pese a que Evan y su móvil estaban en la cocina, Harry pudo oír el estrépito a través del auricular.

— _Es él_ —susurró Rabastan desesperado—. _Es_ _él. Está intentando salir... y está destrozando la habitación. No creo que pueda intentarlo._

Severus.

Cuando se marchó estaba grogui, pero aparentemente había aceptado que se marchara con su padre mientras él se recuperaba de los efectos de varias balas de plata en su organismo. Al parecer las cosas habían cambiado.

Harry cogió la caja y se encontró a Tobías en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Tobías lo miró de arriba abajo, aunque no parecía molesto.

—Parece ser que nos necesitan en otro lado —dijo en tono calmado, relajado—. No creo que haga daño a nadie, pero la plata tiene un efecto en él mucho más intenso e impredecible que en los otros lobos. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Sí.

Tobías miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en Evan.

—Dile a tu lobo que vamos para allá inmediatamente. Asegúrate de que todo esté recogido y el apartamento limpio cuando te vayas.

Evan inclinó la cabeza sumisamente.

Tobías cogió la caja y se la colocó bajo el brazo. A continuación, extendió la mano libre en un gesto pasado de moda. Harry deslizó los dedos por su codo y Tobías lo escoltó de aquel modo hasta el todoterreno, aflojando su paso cuando él hacía ademán de echar a correr.

Condujo de vuelta a la mansión Naperville, propiedad de la manada del Suburbio Oeste, sin infringir ninguna norma de tráfico pero sin perder tiempo.

—La mayoría de lobos no podrían escapar de la sala de seguridad —dijo suavemente—. Los barrotes tienen plata, y hay un montón de barrotes, pero Severus es hijo de su madre. Ella jamás habría permitido que la encerraran con algo tan mundano como unos cuantos barrotes y una puerta reforzada.

De algún modo, a Harry no le sorprendió que Tobías supiera cómo era la sala de seguridad de la manada.

—¿La madre de Severus era una bruja?

Aunque Harry nunca había conocido a una, había oído ciertas historias. Y desde que era una hombre lobo, había aprendido a creer en la magia.

Tobías negó con la cabeza.

—Nada tan bien definido. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pudiera practicar la magia... en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Los sajones no dividen el mundo de ese modo: mágico y no mágico. Natural y sobrenatural. Fuera lo que fuese, no obstante, su hijo también lo es.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si logra escapar?

—Sería mejor que llegáramos antes de que ocurriera —fue todo lo que dijo.

Cuando salieron de la autopista, redujo la velocidad hasta el límite permitido. La única señal de impaciencia era el rítmico golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el volante. Cuando detuvo el vehículo frente a la mansión, Harry bajó de un salto del todoterreno y corrió a la puerta principal. Tobías no pareció darse mucha prisa, pero de algún modo llegó a la puerta antes que él y la abrió.

Harry atravesó rápidamente el vestíbulo y bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de tres en tres, con Tobías a su lado. El silencio reinante no era muy tranquilizador.

Normalmente, el único modo de distinguir la sala de seguridad del resto de habitaciones para invitados del sótano era la puerta y el marco metálicos. Sin embargo, enormes trozos de yeso habían sido arrancados de la pared a ambos lados, dejando al descubierto los barrotes de plata y acero empotrados en el muro. El papel de pared del interior de la sala colgaba hecho jirones como si se tratara de una cortina, impidiéndole a Harry observar el interior.

Frente a la puerta había tres lobos de la manada en forma humana. Harry percibió su miedo. Sabían lo que había en aquella habitación; al menos uno de ellos había visto cómo Severus mataba a Rodolphus pese a haber recibido dos balas de plata.

—Severus —dijo Tobías en tono reprobador.

El lobo le contestó con un rugido, un aullido ronco que embotó los oídos de Harry y que contenía poco más que una ira ciega.

—Los tornillos se salían de las bisagras, señor. Solos —dijo uno de los lobos con nerviosismo, y Harry descubrió que lo que sostenía entre las manos era un destornillador.

—Si —dijo Tobías con calma—. No me cabe duda. Mi hijo no reacciona muy bien a la plata, y mucho menos a la cautividad. Habríais estado más seguros si le hubierais dejado salir... o no. Mis disculpas por haberos dejado solos con él. Pensé que estaba en mejores condiciones. He subestimado la influencia de Harry.

Se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano en dirección a este, quien se había detenido al pie de las escaleras. Estaba mucho más preocupado por los hombres que había en el sótano que por el lobo enfurecido. El pasillo era demasiado estrecho, y no le hacía mucha gracia tenerlos tan cerca.

—Acércate, Harry —dijo Tobías.

Aunque su voz parecía suave, era una orden.

Harry pasó lo más rápido que pudo junto a los otros lobos, con la vista clavada en los pies en lugar de en sus rostros. Cuando Tobías lo cogió por el codo, Severus rugió salvajemente, aunque Harry no supo cómo lo había visto a través del papel de pared colgante.

Tobías sonrió y apartó la mano.

—De acuerdo. Pero estás asustándolo.

Los rugidos se detuvieron instantáneamente.

—Habla un poco con él —le dijo Tobías—. Yo me llevaré a los demás arriba. Cuando te sientas cómodo, abre la puerta... aunque sería buena idea que esperaras a que dejara de rugir.

Y lo dejaron solo. Debía de estar loco porque inmediatamente se sintió más seguro de lo que lo había estado en todo el día. El alivio al sentir que el miedo lo abandonaba fue casi embriagador. El papel de pared se agitaba al ritmo de los movimientos de Severus y Harry pudo ver un destello de su pelaje rojizo.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Harry—. Estabas bien cuando te dejé esta mañana.

En forma de lobo no podía responder, pero dejó de rugir.

—Lo siento —probó Harry—. Pero estaban empaquetando mi apartamento y tenía que estar allí. Y necesitaba coger algo de ropa antes de salir para Escocia.

Severus golpeó la puerta. No lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza para romperla, pero quedó claro lo que quería.

Harry dudó un instante, pero había dejado de rugir. Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Severus era más grande de lo que recordaba... o tal vez lo parecía al exhibir los colmillos de forma tan prominente. Le manaba sangre de la herida en la pata trasera izquierda, y esta le resbalaba por su zarpa. Los dos agujeros de las costillas goteaban profusamente.

Tras él, la habitación, que había estado decorada con mucho gusto cuando se marchó por la mañana, estaba ahora hecha un desastre. Severus había arrancado grandes trozos de yeso de las cuatro paredes y del techo. Los jirones del colchón estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, mezclados con los restos de la cómoda.

Harry silbó al comprobar los desperfectos.

—Madre mía.

Severus se acercó a él cojeando y lo olfateó de arriba abajo. La escalera crujió y Severus se dio la vuelta como un torbellino y emitió un rugido, colocándose entre Harry y el intruso.

Tobías se sentó en el escalón superior.

—No voy a hacerle daño —comentó. Y entonces miró a Harry—. No sé cuánto entiende ahora mismo, pero creo que estará mejor en su casa. He llamado al piloto y me ha dicho que está listo para despegar.

—Pensé que teníamos un par de días. —Notó un nudo en el estómago. Chicago era su _hogar—._ Tengo que llamar a Scorchi y decirle a Tim que me marcho, para que busque a otro camarero. Y no he podido hablar aún con mi vecina para contarle lo que ha ocurrido. —Hermione estaría preocupada.

—Tengo que regresar hoy a Escocia —dijo Tobías—. Mañana a primera hora he de asistir al funeral de un amigo que acaba de morir. Iba a dejarte aquí para que vinieras dentro de unos días, pero ya no creo que sea una buena idea. —Tobías señaló a Severus con un movimiento de cabeza—. Está claro que no está recuperándose tan bien como esperaba. Necesito llevarlo a casa para que lo examinen. Tengo un móvil. ¿Puedes llamar a tu vecina y a Tim para explicarles la situación?

Harry bajó la mirada para observar al lobo que se había interpuesto entre él y su padre para protegerlo. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

Además, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Quedarse en la manada de Chicago? Puede que Evan fuera una mejora sustancial respecto a Rodolphus, pero... no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse con ellos.

Apoyó su mano en la espalda de Severus y dejó que su pelaje la engullera. No tuvo que introducirla mucho para conseguirlo, Severus era un lobo de gran tamaño. Alteró su posición hasta quedar pegado a él; en ningún momento apartó los ojos de Tobías.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Dame el teléfono.

Tobías sonrió y alargó el brazo. Severus no se movió de donde estaba, obligando a Harry a inclinarse para coger el aparato mientras él miraba con frialdad a su padre. Su actitud hizo reír a Harry, lo que facilitó el trabajo de convencer a Hermione de que se marchaba a Escocia por voluntad propia.

 **Bien he aquí un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

 **Ya saben sus reviews son mi alimento (jeje bueno la verdad no, me gustan más las hamburguesas).**

 **Trataré de subir hoy otro capítulo** **¿Qué dicen?**


	11. Chapter 11 - 2

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 2**

Tras el desastre de aquella mañana, Harry había temido el vuelo a Escocia. Como nunca había subido a un avión, imaginó que sería horrible, especialmente en el Lear para seis pasajeros y dos motores al que Tobías les acompañó.

Tobías se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, lo que dejaba libres los seis asientos de pasajeros. Severus lo obligó a dejar atrás la primera fila de asientos que miraban hacia delante con un collazo en forma de gemido y se quedó mirando la última fila hasta que consiguió que Harry se sentara en ella. Cuando se acomodó en el espacio entre los asientos y colocó su cabeza sobre los pies de él, Harry dejó la caja en el asiento contiguo, se colocó el cinturón y aguardó al despegue.

No esperaba pasárselo bien, especialmente cuando era evidente que Severus no lo hacía. Se movía tenso y malhumorado a sus pies, gruñendo suavemente cuando el avión sufría turbulencias.

Sin embargo, volar en aquel pequeño aeroplano era como montar en la atracción más alta del mundo. Una de las agradables, como la noria, aunque con un ingrediente de peligro que lo hacía todo mucho más excitante. En ningún momento pensó que caerían en picado, como tampoco pensaba que una noria de feria pudiera soltarse y acabar empotrada en el centro comercial. Y ninguna noria del mundo tenía una vista como aquella.

Ni siquiera el brusco descenso sobre una franja diminuta de tierra que parecía más pequeña que el aparcamiento de un Wal-Mart le estropeó el viaje. Volvió a ponerse el cinturón y se agarró a la abrazadera con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la caja para evitar que cayera sobre Severus a medida que el aparato perdía altura. Su estómago se esforzó por seguir donde había estado un momento antes. Harry se descubrió sonriendo cuando el avión tocó el asfalto y rebotó un par de veces antes de que las ruedas permanecieran definitivamente en el suelo.

El piloto rodó por la pista de aterrizaje y detuvo el aparato en un hangar lo suficientemente amplio como para contener dos aviones del mismo tamaño, aunque en aquel momento la otra parte del edificio estaba vacía. Harry recogió la caja y siguió a Severus al exterior. Cojeaba visiblemente. Era evidente que estar quieto tanto tiempo no le había hecho ningún bien. Seguía interponiéndose entre Harry y su padre.

Una vez en tierra, Harry empezó a temblar. Su chaqueta era algo ligera para Chicago, pero allí era poco menos que adecuada. En el hangar no había calefacción y el frío le condensaba la respiración.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se mantenía Severus, y cuando se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al avión, le golpeó con la rodilla en el costado vendado. Aunque Severus no dio muestra alguna de que le hubiera molestado, debió de dolerle bastante. Pero era culpa suya. Si no hubiera estado encima de Harry, no le habría golpeado.

—Relájate —le dijo él exasperado—. Es muy poco probable que tu padre me ataque.

—No creo que le preocupe el hecho de que yo pueda _hacerte daño_ —dijo Tobías divertido—. Será mejor que te llevemos a algún lugar alejado del resto de machos, para que se relaje un poco.

El piloto, que les había seguido al exterior y estaba inmerso en algún tipo de tarea de mantenimiento, sonrió ante aquel comentario.

—Nunca pensé que vería a ese viejo sajón tan exaltado.

Severus le dirigió una mirada y el piloto bajó los ojos, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

—Oye, a mí no me mires. Te he traído a casa sano y salvo, casi tan bien como lo habrías hecho tú, ¿verdad, Severus?

—Gracias, Tom. —Tobías se volvió hacia Harry—. Tom ha de dejar listo el avión, así que será mejor que vayamos calentando la camioneta. —Colocó la mano bajo su codo en cuanto dejaron atrás la protección del hangar y se internaban en veinticinco centímetros de nieve. Severus rugió y Tobías le devolvió el rugido, exasperado—. Ya es suficiente. _Basta._ No pretendo hacerle nada malo a tu chico, y el suelo está muy peligroso.

Pese a que Severus dejó de hacer ruido, caminaba tan cerca de Harry que esta acabó tropezando con Tobías porque no quería hacerle daño. Tobías lo enderezó y frunció el ceño al lobo, pero no hizo ningún comentario más.

Aparte del hangar, la pista de aterrizaje y dos surcos en la nieve profunda que alguien había dejado recientemente, no había signo de civilización. Las montañas eran impresionantes mucho más altas, oscuras y agrestes que las suaves colinas del Medio Oeste que conocía. Aunque podía oler a leña quemada, lo que significaba que no estaban tan aislados como parecía.

—Pensé que sería más silencioso.

No pretendía decir nada, pero el ruido lo inquietaba.

—El viento entre los árboles —dijo Tobías—. Y algunos pájaros que se quedan todo el año. A veces, cuando no hace viento y baja la temperatura, el silencio es tan profundo que puedes sentirlo en los huesos.

A Harry aquello le sonó bastante espeluznante, pero por su voz pudo adivinar que a Tobías le encantaba.

Los condujo a la parte trasera del hangar, donde les esperaba la camioneta gris cubierta de nieve. Extrajo una escobilla para la nieve de la parte trasera del vehículo y con ella se puso a golpear el suelo con ímpetu.

—Entra en el coche —le dijo—. Pon en marcha el motor para que se vaya calentando. Las llaves están puestas. —Apartó la nieve que cubría la puerta del pasajero y la sostuvo abierta para que entrara Harry.

Harry dejó la caja en el suelo de la cabina y subió al interior. Aun sin la caja se dificultó el movimiento de deslizamiento por el asiento de piel desde la posición del pasajero a la del conductor. Severus entró en el vehículo de un salto y cerró la puerta enganchándola con una de sus garras. Pese a tener el pelaje húmedo y tras el estremecimiento inicial, descubrió que generaba un considerable calor corporal. La camioneta se puso en marcha con un ronroneo, llenando toda la cabina de aire frío. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que continuaría en marcha, se deslizó al asiento central.

Cuando el vehículo quedó prácticamente despejado de nieve, Tobías volvió a guardar la escobilla en la parte trasera y subió de un salto al asiento del conductor.

—Tom no tardará mucho. —Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba temblando y frunció el ceño—. Te buscaremos una chaqueta más gruesa y unas botas apropiadas para el invierno de Escocia. Chicago no es exactamente tropical, ¿cómo es que no tenías ropa de abrigo?

Mientras Tobías hablaba, Severus pasó por encima de Harry, obligándolo a trasladarse al asiento más próximo a la ventanilla y acomodándose entre Tobías y Harry, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el regazo de este.

—Tenía muchas facturas que pagar: gas, electricidad, agua, el alquiler —dijo Harry a la ligera—. Uff, Severus, pesas una tonelada. Los camareros no podemos permitirnos muchos lujos.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Tom subió a la camioneta y se puso el cinturón antes de soplarse las manos.

—Este maldito viento se te mete en los huesos.

—Hora de ir a casa —coincidió Tobías. Puso en movimiento la camioneta, aunque si circuló por alguna carretera, esta debía de estar enterrada bajo la nieve—. Primero dejaré a Severus y a su pareja.

—¿Pareja? —Aunque Harry no dejó de mirar al frente, reconoció el tono de sorpresa en la voz de Tom—. No me extraña que el viejo esté tan excitado. Sigues en forma, Severus, buen trabajo. Y además es muy guapo.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente. Aunque se sentía demasiado intimidado para decirlo en voz alta.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia Tom y levantó el labio para mostrarle sus afilados colmillos.

El piloto se puso a reír.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pero buen trabajo, tío.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta en el avión: Tom no era un hombre lobo. Y evidentemente sabía que Severus lo era.

—Pensaba que no podíamos decírselo a nadie —dijo.

—¿Decirles qué? —preguntó Tobías.

Harry miró a Tom.

—Decirles lo que somos.

—Ah, esto es Dufftown —le contestó Tom—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de los hombres lobo. Si no estás casado con uno, tu padre lo es... o al menos uno de tus padres lo era. Esto es el territorio del Marrok, y somos una gran familia feliz.

¿Era sarcasmo lo que desprendía su tono de voz? No le conocía lo suficiente para estar segura.

Por fin el aire que le golpeaba la cara se había calentado. Entre eso y Severus, empezaba a sentirse cada vez menos como un cubito de hielo.

—Pensaba que los hombres lobo no tenían familia, solo manada —se aventuró.

Tobías le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

—Tú y Severus deberías tener una larga conversación. ¿Desde cuándo eres un hombre lobo?

—Desde hace tres años.

Tobías frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Mi padre y mi madre. No los he visto desde... —Se encogió de hombros—. Rodolphus me dijo que debía romper toda relación con ellos... porque si no asumiría que eran un riesgo para la manada. _Y los mataría._

Tobías volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lejos de Dufftown, los lobos no pueden decirle a nadie, salvo a sus parejas, lo que son; lo de las parejas es para su propia seguridad. Pero no es necesario que dejes de relacionarle con tu familia. —Y casi para sí mismo, añadió—: Supongo que Rodolphus temía que tu familia pudiera interferir con lo que pretendía hacerte.

¿Podía llamar a su familia? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero decidió esperar a hablar primero con Severus.

Como con el vuelo, la casa de Severus era distinta a cómo la había imaginado. Al descubrir que estaba en una región apartada de Escocia, pensó que viviría en una de aquellas casas enormes de troncos, o algo muy viejo, como la mansión de la manada. Pero la casa donde Tobías los dejó no era grande ni estaba hecha de troncos. Todo lo contrario, parecía una casa sencilla al estilo rancho, pintada con una extraña combinación de grises y verdes. Se levantaba en la vertiente de una colina y miraba hacia una serie de campos vallados de pastoreo ocupados por unos cuantos caballos.

Harry se despidió de Tobías con un gesto de la mano mientras este se alejaba en la furgoneta. Entonces cargó con la caja, la cual parecía un poco destartalada tras haberse mojado en el suelo de la cabina, y subió las escaleras con Severus pisándole los talones. Pese a que los escalones estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve, tuvo la sensación de que normalmente los mantenía impolutos.

Tuvo un momento de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido a Tobías que abriera la puerta, pero el pomo cedió fácilmente bajo su mano. Supuso que si todo el mundo en Dufftown conocía el secreto de los hombres lobo, evitarían por todos los medios robarles algo. Pese a todo, para su naturaleza de ciudad, le resultaba extraño que Severus dejara su casa abierta mientras estaba en la otra punta del país.

Cuando abrió la puerta se olvidó completamente del tema de las cerraduras. Puede que el exterior de la casa fuese mundano, pero el interior no lo era en absoluto.

Como el suelo de su apartamento, el de aquel salón también era de madera, pero el parquet de Severus tenía un dibujo en madera oscura y clara. Gruesas alfombras persas de aspecto suave cubrían la parte central del salón y el comedor. En la pared del fondo había un enorme hogar de granito, hermoso y utilizado con frecuencia.

Diversos sillones y sillas de aspecto confortable se entremezclaban con mesas de arce hechas a mano y librerías. El cuadro pintado al óleo de una cascada rodeada de un pinar podría haber estado colgado en un museo y calculó que probablemente costaría más de lo que él ganaría en toda su vida.

Desde la puerta se veía la cocina, donde encimeras de granito gris de brillo sutil contrastaban con las oscuras vitrinas de roble de estilo rústico con las irregularidades necesarias para estar hechas a mano, como ocurría con el mobiliario del salón. Los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable ribeteados de negro deberían de haber resultado demasiado modernos, pero de algún modo armonizaban con el conjunto. Aunque no era una cocina demasiado grande, nada de lo que contenía hubiera estado fuera de lugar en una mansión.

Harry se quedó de pie, empapando de nieve el suelo cuidadosamente pulido y completamente consciente de que ni él ni su caja encajaban en aquel lugar. Si hubiera tenido otro lugar al que ir, habría dado media vuelta y se habría marchado, pero lo único que le esperaba fuera era el frío y la nieve. Incluso si en aquel pueblo había taxis, solo le quedaban cuatro dólares en la cartera, y aún menos en la cuenta corriente. El cheque de su bolsillo la llevaría a medio camino de Chicago, siempre y cuando encontrara un banco para cobrarlo y una estación de autobuses.

Severus había pasado junto a él y se había internado en la casa, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no le seguía. Lo miró detenidamente y Harry rodeó con más fuerza la húmeda caja. Tal vez él también se lo estaba pensando mejor.

—Lo siento —le dijo, apartando los ojos de su mirada dorada—. Lo siento por las molestias, lo siento por no ser más fuerte, mejor, lo que sea.

Una llamarada de poder le recorrió la piel y volvió a posar sus ojos en él bruscamente. Severus se había tumbado en el suelo y había empezado a transformarse en humano.

Era demasiado pronto, y estaba muy mal herido. Cerró apresuradamente la puerta exterior con la cadera, dejó la caja en el suelo y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente.

Pero ya había empezado y no se atrevió a tocarlo. La transformación era dolorosa, en cualquiera de los dos sentidos, e incluso un pequeño roce podía provocar una gran agonía.

—Maldita sea, Severus.

Incluso después de tres años siendo un hombre lobo, a Harry no le gustaba presenciar la transformación; ni la suya ni la de otro. Había algo horrible en el hecho de observar cómo los brazos y las piernas de alguien se retorcían y se doblaban. Y además estaba aquella parte en la que el estómago se agitaba donde no había ni pelo ni piel para ocultar el músculo y el hueso.

Con Severus había sido distinto. Le había dicho que su transformación era más rápida debido a la magia de su madre o al hecho de haber nacido siendo ya un hombre lobo: casi le había parecido hermoso. La primera vez que lo vio transformarse, se había quedado asombrado.

Aquella vez no ocurrió lo mismo. Fue tan lenta y horrible como la suya. Severus se había olvidado de los vendajes, y estos no estaban hechos para cambiar con él. Harry sabía que tarde o temprano se rasgarían, pero aquello no significaba que no fuera doloroso.

De modo que se pegó a la pared para evitar tocarlo, y después corrió hacia la cocina. Abrió varios cajones frenéticamente hasta encontrar el que contenía los objetos punzantes y afilados, entre ellos, unas tijeras. Tras decidir que había menos probabilidades de herirlo con unas tijeras que con un cuchillo, cogió las tijeras y regresó al salón.

Harry se dedicó a cortar mientras él continuaba transformándose, ignorando los sonoros rugidos y esforzándose por introducir la hoja bajo la venda demasiado ceñida. La presión adicional sería dolorosa, pero era mucho mejor que esperar a que la tensión sobre la tela la hiciera finalmente desgarrarse.

El ritmo de la transformación se aminoró cada vez más, hasta el punto que Harry creyó que iba a quedarse atrapado entre una forma y la otra: solía tener pesadillas sobre aquello. Finalmente, quedó hecho un ovillo a sus pies, completamente humano.

Harry pensó que eso era todo, pero entonces su cuerpo desnudo empezó a cubrirse de ropa, flotando sobre su piel como esta había flotado alrededor de su carne durante la transformación. Nada del otro mundo, unos simples téjanos y una camiseta blanca, pero jamás había oído que un hombre lobo pudiera hacer algo semejante. Auténtica magia.

No sabía qué otro tipo de magia podría llegar a realizar. Eran muchas las cosas que desconocía de él; de lo único que estaba seguro era que, cuando estaba a su lado, su corazón se aceleraba y su habitual estado de semi-pánico se desvanecía.

Empezó a temblar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba helada. Severus debió de apagar la calefacción cuando se marchó a Chicago. Harry miró a su alrededor y encontró una pequeña colcha doblada sobre una mecedora y cubrió a Severus intentando no rozar demasiado su piel hipersensible.

Severus estaba tendido con la mejilla pegada al suelo, tembloroso y jadeante.

—¿Severus?

Sentía el impulso de tocarlo, pero tras una transformación, eso sería lo último que querría. Debía sentir su piel nueva y en carne viva.

La manta resbaló de su hombro y cuando la levantó para colocarla de nuevo en su sitio, vio una mancha oscura que se extendía rápidamente por su espalda. Si las heridas hubiesen sido normales, la transformación las habría curado mucho más que aquello. Las heridas provocadas por balas de plata tardaban mucho más en curar.

—¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? —le preguntó.

El botiquín de su manada estaba equipado con lo necesario para hacer frente a las heridas que pudieran producirse durante las peleas medio serias que estallaban cuando la manada se reunía. Imposible pensar que Severus estuviera peor preparado que su... que la manada de Chicago.

—Lavabo. —El dolor hacía que su voz sonara a gravilla.

El cuarto de baño estaba tras la primera puerta que abrió, una espaciosa habitación con una bañera de patas en forma de garras, una gran ducha con mamparas y una pila de porcelana blanca con pedestal. En un rincón había un armario ropero. En la estantería inferior encontró un botiquín de tamaño industrial que trasladó al salón.

La habitualmente pálida y cálida piel de Severus tenía ahora un color grisáceo. También tenía la mandíbula contraída por el dolor y los ojos oscuros y brillantes por culpa de la fiebre; los matices dorados que despedían armonizaban con el pendiente que llevaba en una de sus orejas. Se había incorporado y la colcha formaba remolinos en el suelo.

—Ha sido una estupidez. La transformación no ayuda mucho a las heridas de plata —le reprendió. Su repentino enojo se había visto alimentado por el dolor que Severus se había infligido a sí mismo—. Lo único que has conseguido es utilizar toda la energía que tu cuerpo necesita para curarse. Deja que vuelva a vendarte y te traiga algo de comer. —Harry también estaba hambriento.

Severus le sonrió; una sonrisa muy débil. Entonces cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Tenía la voz ronca. Harry tendría que quitarle la mayor parte de la ropa con la que se había cubierto.

—¿De dónde has sacado la ropa?

Podría haber pensado que era la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando se transformó de humano a lobo, pero él había ayudado a desnudarle para que el médico de Chicago pudiera examinarlo. A parte de los vendajes, no llevaba nada puesto cuando se había transformado en lobo.

Severus meneó la cabeza.

—Como quieras. Da igual.

Los téjanos eran Levi's, desgastados en la zona de las rodillas, y la camiseta tenía una etiqueta de Hanes. Harry se preguntó si en algún lugar habría alguien que en aquellos momentos estaba corriendo en ropa interior.

—Qué dulce —dijo Harry mientras le subía la camiseta con cuidado para comprobar la herida del pecho—. Aunque esto sería más fácil si no te hubieras vestido.

—Lo siento —dijo con un gruñido—. Es la costumbre.

Una bala le había atravesado el pecho a la altura del esternón. El agujero de la espalda era peor, mucho mayor que el de delante. Si hubiera sido humano, aún estaría en urgencias, pero los hombres lobo son resistentes.

—Si pones un parche adhesivo por delante —le dijo él— podré sostenerlo. Tendrás que poner otro en la espalda y después envolverlo todo con una venda de veterinario.

—¿Cómo?

—Esa cosa roja que parece una venda de deportista. Se ceñirá sola, así que no tendrás que apretarla. Seguramente necesitarás dos rollos para cubrir todo bien.

Harry cortó la camiseta con las tijeras que había encontrado en la cocina. Entonces abrió de un tirón el paquete de parches adhesivos y colocó uno sobre la herida abierta del pecho, intentando no pensar en el agujero que atravesaba su cuerpo y que le salía por la espalda. Presionó el parche con más fuerza de la que se creía capaz.

Rebuscó en el botiquín en busca de la venda de veterinario y encontró una docena de rollos al fondo. La mayoría eran marrones o negros, pero había unos cuantos de otros colores. Como estaba enfadado con él por hacerse daño a sí mismo cuando podría haberse quedado en forma de lobo unos días más, cogió un par de rollos de color rosa fosforito.

Severus soltó una carcajada cuando los sacó de la caja, y el esfuerzo debió de producirle bastante dolor porque su boca se contrajo y tuvo que respirar superficialmente durante un rato.

—Fue mi hermano quien los puso ahí —dijo cuándo lo peor había pasado.

—¿También hiciste algo para cabrearlo? —le preguntó Harry.

—Según él, era lo único que le quedaba en la oficina cuando rellenó el botiquín —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía ganas de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más sobre su hermano, pero todo el deseo de burlarse de él se desvaneció al ver su espalda. En los escasos minutos que había tardado en organizar los elementos del vendaje, se había formado un charco de sangre en la zona entre su piel y la parte superior de sus téjanos. Tendría que haberle dejado la camiseta puesta mientras lo hacía.

 _—_ _Tarditas et procrastinatio odiosa est_ —se dijo mientras abría con las tijeras un paquete de parches adhesivos.

—¿Hablas latín? —le preguntó él.

—No, solo sé un montón de citas. En principio esa es de Cicerón, pero tu padre me dijo que mi pronunciación es lamentable. ¿Quieres que te lo traduzca?

El rastro de la primera bala, la que había recibido protegiéndolo, había dejado una quemadura en diagonal sobre la herida más grave. Pese a que le dolería unos días, no era muy importante.

—No hablo latín —le dijo él—. Pero sé un poco de francés y español. ¿Dejar las cosas para más tarde no es buena idea?

—Más o menos.

Había empeorado las cosas: necesitaba un médico para aquello.

—No pasa nada —dijo él, respondiendo a la tensión en su voz—. Limítate a cortar la hemorragia.

Venciendo las náuseas, se puso manos a la obra. No había parches lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir la herida de la espalda, de modo que cogió dos y los sostuvo en su lugar con una ligera presión de la rodilla mientras le rodeaba el torso con la venda de veterinario. Severus sujetó un extremo sin que Harry se lo pidiera y la mantuvo presionada a la altura de sus costillas. Harry aprovechó aquel anclaje para dar la primera vuelta a la venda.

Le hizo daño. Severus dejó de respirar, limitándose a dar pequeños y débiles resuellos. Proporcionar primeros auxilios a un hombre lobo estaba lleno de peligros. El dolor podía provocar que el lobo perdiera el control, como había ocurrido aquella mañana. Sin embargo, Severus se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras él le colocaba el vendaje muy ceñido para que sujetara los parches en su lugar.

Harry utilizó los dos rollos y se esforzó por no hacer ningún comentario sobre lo bien que le sentaba el rosa chillón sobre su tez pálida. Cuando un hombre está a punto de desmayarse por culpa del dolor, no es muy conveniente fijarse en lo hermoso que es. Su suave piel nívea se extendía sobre unos músculos tensos y unos huesos... tal vez si no hubiera desprendido aquel olor tan irresistible pese a la sangre y el sudor, Harry podría haber mantenido las distancias.

 _Suyo. Él era suyo,_ susurró aquella parte de él que no se preocupaba por las cuestiones humanas. Por muchos que fueran sus temores sobre los rápidos cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida, su mitad de lobo se sentía muy cómodo con los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Cogió un paño de la cocina, lo mojó y le limpió la sangre del pecho mientras él se recuperaba de sus burdos primeros auxilios.

—También tienes sangre en la pernera del pantalón —le dijo Harry—. Tengo que quitarte los téjanos. ¿Puedes hacerlos desaparecer mágicamente como aparecieron?

Severus meneó la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Ni siquiera para alardear.

Harry valoró las dificultades de quitar unos téjanos y acabó cogiendo las tijeras que había usado antes. Estaban bastante afiladas y cortaron la dura tela con la misma facilidad con que habían cortado la camiseta, dejándolo únicamente con unos calzoncillos de color verde oscuro.

—Espero que el suelo sea resistente —dijo en un murmullo para intentar distanciarse de la herida—. Sería una lástima mancharlo.

La sangre se había extendido por todo el elaborado dibujo del suelo. Por suerte, las alfombras persas estaban demasiado lejos para correr peligro.

La segunda bala le había atravesado la pantorrilla. Tenía mucho peor aspecto que el día anterior; estaba más hinchada y reseca.

—La sangre no lo estropeará —dijo como si sangrara sobre su suelo periódicamente—. El año pasado le aplicaron cuatro capas de poliuretano. No le pasará nada.

No quedaban más vendas rosas en el botiquín, de modo que para la pierna eligió el siguiente color más ridículo: un verde chartres. Como el rosa, la pátina brillante le sentaba muy bien. Harry utilizó todo el rollo y otro par de parches para evitar que el vendaje se soltara, y lo dejó listo, dejando la colcha, la ropa y el suelo empapados de sangre. La ropa de él tampoco se había librado.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cama antes de recoger todo este desastre o prefieres unos minutos para recuperarte?

—Esperaré —dijo él.

Mientras Harry había estado ocupado con el vendaje, sus ojos oscuros habían adquirido el tono dorado del lobo. Pese a la pataleta de aquella mañana que había estremecido a los lobos de Chicago, su control parecía ser muy, muy bueno, pues le había permitido permanecer inmóvil mientras él se ocupaba de las heridas. Sin embargo, no había razón alguna para tentar a su suerte.

—¿Dónde está la lavadora? —le preguntó tras coger una muda de la caja.

—En el sótano.

Tardó un minuto en localizar el sótano. Finalmente abrió una puerta en la pequeña pared entre la cocina y el salón que había confundido con un armario y encontró la escalera. La lavadora estaba al extremo de un sótano a medio terminar; el resto era un gimnasio equipado con impresionante minuciosidad.

Arrojó los vendajes y la ropa de Severus en una cesta junto a la lavadora. En el sótano también había una pileta. La llenó de agua fría e introdujo todo lo que aún podía salvarse. Dejó que se empapara durante unos minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa, introduciendo también su camiseta y téjanos manchados de sangre. Junto a la secadora encontró un cubo de cinco litros lleno de trapos limpios y plegados y cogió unos cuantos para limpiar el suelo.

Severus no reaccionó cuando Harry regresó a su lado: tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Debería haber tenido un aspecto ridículo sentado con unos calzoncillos manchados de sangre y unas tiras rosas y verdes alrededor del cuerpo, pero simplemente tenía el aspecto de Severus.

La sangre del suelo desapareció tan fácilmente como él había prometido. Harry le dio una última pasada y se puso en pie para regresar al sótano con los trapos manchados, pero Severus le agarró la pierna con un movimiento de su enorme mano y eél se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose si finalmente habría perdido el control.

—Gracias —le dijo bastante civilizadamente.

—Te dije que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero si me obligas a vendarte otra vez, tendré que matarte —le dijo él.

Severus sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Intentaré no desangrarme más de lo necesario —le prometió, soltándolo para que siguiera con sus tareas.

En cuanto la lavadora se puso en movimiento en el sótano, emprendió la tarea de calentar burritos congelados en el microondas. Si Harry tenía hambre, él debía de estar desfallecido.

No encontró café, pero había chocolate instantáneo y una gran variedad de tés. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que lo que necesitaban era azúcar, puso a hervir agua para hacer chocolate caliente.

Cuando lo tuvo listo, llevó un plato y una taza de chocolate al salón y los dejó en el suelo frente a él. Severus no abrió los ojos ni se movió, de modo que Harry lo dejó solo.

Paseó por la casa hasta encontrar su dormitorio. No fue complicado. Pese a todos los lujos del mobiliario y la decoración, no era una casa excesivamente grande. Solo había una habitación con una cama.

Aquello hizo que se detuviera un instante con un sentimiento desagradable.

Apartó las sábanas. Al menos no tendría que enfrentarse al tema del sexo durante unos cuantos días. Severus no estaba en la mejor forma para hacer gimnasia ahora mismo. Su naturaleza de lobo le había enseñado, entre otras cosas, a ignorar el pasado, vivir el presente y no pensar demasiado en el futuro. Funcionaba, siempre y cuando el presente fuera soportable.

Se sentía cansado; cansad0 y completamente fuera de lugar. Hizo lo que había aprendido a hacer aquellos últimos años: reunir a la fuerza de su lobo. Era algo que solo otro lobo podría percibir, y sabía que si se miraba en un espejo, solo encontraba el reflejo de sus propios ojos verdes. Sin embargo, bajo su piel podía sentir al _Otro._ Había utilizado al lobo para soportar cosas a las que su mitad humana no habría logrado sobrevivir. Por ahora, le daba una mayor fortaleza y lo aislaba de sus preocupaciones.

Recorrió con la mano las sábanas verde bosque —a Severus parecía gustarle mucho el verde— y regresó al salón.

Severus seguía sentado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, y tanto el chocolate como los burritos que le había dejado en el suelo habían desparecido. Todo buenas señales. Sin embargo, tenía la vista desenfocada, y su rostro estaba aún más pálido de lo normal, con profundas líneas producidas por la tensión.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo Harry desde la seguridad del umbral de la puerta.

Mejor no sorprender a un hombre lobo herido, incluso uno en forma humana y con problemas para mantener la verticalidad.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y aceptó su ayuda. Incluso en forma humana era muy grande, unos treinta centímetros más que su metro sesenta. También pesaba mucho.

De haber sido necesario, podría haber cargado con él, pero le habría costado mucho y le habría hecho daño, de modo que le pasó el hombro por debajo del brazo y le ayudó a llegar hasta su dormitorio.

Tan cerca de él, le resultaba imposible no responder al aroma de su piel. Olía a macho y a pareja. Empujado por aquel aroma, se dejó sumergir en la seguridad de su naturaleza de lobo, acogiendo la satisfacción de la bestia.

Severus no hizo sonido alguno durante el trayecto hasta su dormitorio, aunque él podía sentir el alcance de su miedo en la tensión de sus músculos. Estaba ardiendo y febril, y aquello lo preocupaba. Jamás había visto a un hombre lobo con fiebre.

Severus se sentó en la cama con un silbido. Aunque la sangre en la pretina de sus calzoncillos mancharía las sábanas, Harry no se sintió demasiado cómodo para comentárselo. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse; antes de decidir transformarse en humano había estado mucho mejor. Tendría que habérselo pensado mejor, de algo tenía que servirle ser tan viejo.

—¿Por qué no te has quedado en forma de lobo? —le recriminó.

Unos ojos de hielo se clavaron en los suyos con una profundidad dorada que tenía más de lobo que de hombre.

—Ibas a marcharte. El lobo no tenía forma de decirte que no lo hicieras.

¿Había pasado por todo aquello solo porque le preocupaba que él pudiera irse? Romántico... y estúpido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—¿Y adonde demonios hubiera ido? ¿Y qué más te daba si acababas muriendo desangrado?

Severus bajó la vista deliberadamente.

El hecho de que aquel lobo, aquel hombre tan dominante que incluso los humanos se apartaban cuando pasaba a su lado, le ofreciera la ventaja lo dejó sin aliento.

—Mi padre te habría llevado a donde desearas —le dijo él suavemente—. Estaba bastante seguro de que podía convencerte de lo contrario, pero subestimé la gravedad de mis heridas.

—Estúpido —le dijo Harry con acritud.

Severus levantó la vista para mirarlo, y fuera lo que fuese lo que vio en su rostro, le hizo sonreír, aunque su voz permaneció seria cuando respondió al insulto.

—Sí. Me haces perder el juicio.

Severus empezó a tumbarse en la cama y Harry le colocó rápidamente el brazo alrededor del cuerpo, justo por encima del vendaje, ayudándole a tenderse sobre el colchón.

—¿Prefieres tumbarte de lado?

Severus negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Harry sabía por experiencia propia lo doloroso que podía resultar el hecho de tenderse en la cama cuando estás gravemente herido.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —le preguntó—. ¿Al médico? ¿A tu padre?

—No. Estaré bien después de dormir un poco.

Harry le miró con semblante escéptico que él no vio.

—¿Hay _algún_ médico? ¿O alguna persona que sepa más de medicina que yo por los alrededores? ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, un boy scout de diez años?

El rostro de Severus se iluminó con una sonrisa pasajera que animó su sombría belleza hasta el punto de provocar en Harry una punzada en el corazón.

—Mi hermano es médico, pero probablemente seguirá en el estado de Washington. —Dudó un instante—. Aunque tal vez no. Seguramente volverá para el funeral.

—¿Funeral?

Entonces recordó el funeral del amigo de Tobías, la razón por la cual Tobías no había podido quedarse más tiempo en Chicago.

—Mañana —respondió él, aunque no era eso a lo que Harry se refería. Como no estaba muy seguro de querer saber más sobre quién había muerto y por qué, no le hizo más preguntas. Severus. Se quedó en silencio y Harry pensó que se había quedado dormido hasta que volvió a hablar—: Harry, no confíes en nadie.

—¿Cómo?

Le apoyó la mano en la frente. No estaba más caliente.

—Si decides aceptar la oferta de mi padre y te marchas, recuerda que no hace nada sin un motivo. Si fuera un hombre sencillo, no sería tan viejo como es, ni tendría tanto poder como tiene. Te quiere para poder utilizarte. —Abrió sus ojos dorados y le sostuvo la mirada—. Es un buen hombre. Pero también es muy realista, y su realismo le dice que tener a un Omega puede significar que no tendrá que volver a matar a un amigo.

—¿Cómo el del funeral de mañana? —pregunto él.

Sí, ese era el trasfondo que había estado percibiendo.

Severus asintió una sola vez, con convicción.

—No podrías haber hecho nada con ese, nadie podía hacer nada. Pero tal vez el siguiente...

—¿Tu padre no _dejaría_ que me marchara? —¿Se había convertido en un prisionero?

Severus captó su impaciencia.

—No quería decir eso. Él no suele mentir. Te dijo que haría todo lo posible para dejarte marchar si eso es lo querías, y eso es lo que hará. Intentará convencerte para que vayas a donde más te necesite, pero no se opondrá a tu decisión.

Harry le miró y su lobo interior se relajó.

—Tú tampoco podrías retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

Sus manos se movieron con una velocidad sobrecogedora, sujetándole las muñecas antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar. Sus ojos relucieron pasando de un dorado pulido a un brillante ambarino de lobo mientras le decía con voz ronca:

—No estés tan seguro, Harry. No estés tan seguro.

Tendría que haber sentido miedo. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que Harry, y la velocidad de sus movimientos pretendía provocar en él aquel sentimiento. Pese a todo, Harry no comprendía la necesidad de todo aquello a menos que Severus quisiera asegurarse de que lo entendía. No obstante, con la influencia de su lobo, no podía sentir miedo de él; él le pertenecía y jamás le haría daño, como Harry tampoco se lo haría a él de forma consciente.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—Te conozco —le dijo—. No puedes engañarme.

Aquella convicción lo ayudó a serenarse. Puede que hiciera muy poco tiempo que le conocía, demasiado poco, pero en muchos sentidos le conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

Sorprendentemente, Severus se puso a reír; una risa silenciosa que confiaba que no le doliera demasiado.

—¿Cómo consiguió convencerte Rodolphus para que te comportaras como un lobo sumiso?

Todas aquellas palizas, todas aquellas cópulas con hombres que detestaba. Bajó la mirada para observar las cicatrices en las muñecas que sostenía Severus. Había usado un cuchillo de plata, y si no hubiera perdido la paciencia, si hubiera esperado a regresar a la seguridad de su casa, ahora podría estar muerto.

Rodolphus había intentado desarmarlo porque sabía que no era sumiso. Era algo completamente distinto. No había querido que Harry lo supiera. No formaba parte de la estructura de la manada. Se lo había contado Severus. No era ni dominante ni sumiso. Omega. Fuera lo que fuese lo que eso significara.

La mano de Severus viajó rápidamente de sus muñecas a sus mejillas. Lo apartó de él hasta que pudo contemplar su rostro.

—¿Harry? Harry, lo siento. No pretendía...

—No fuiste tú —le dijo él—. Estoy bien. —Volvió a enfocar la vista y se dio cuenta de que Severus parecía aún más cansado que momentos antes—. Necesitas dormir.

Él lo miró detenidamente, asintió y lo soltó.

—En el salón hay un televisor. O puedes jugar con el ordenador de mi estudio. Tengo...

—Yo también estoy cansado.

Puede que se sintiera tentado a dar media vuelta y salir con el rabo entre las piernas, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que lo que su mente exhausta necesitaba para asimilar los cambios abruptos de su vida era dormir. El cambio de Chicago a las montañas de Escocia era lo de menos: Omega y valorado, no sumiso y despreciado; una pareja y todo lo que eso implicara. Aquello era mucho mejor que lo que dejaba atrás, pero no significaba que no fuera traumático.

—¿Te importa si duermo aquí?

Mantuvo un tono de voz tímido. No quería inmiscuirse donde no lo querían. Aquel era su territorio, pero su lobo se mostraba reacio a dejarle solo y herido.

Aquella necesidad le parecía extraña. Extraña y peligrosa, como si lo que Severus era pudiera alargar la mano y tragárselo entero, o transformarlo hasta que no pudiera reconocerse a sí mismo. Aunque estaba demasiado cansado para enfrentarse a aquello, ni siquiera para averiguar si deseaba hacerlo.

—Por favor —dijo Severus, y aquello fue suficiente.

Severus sabía que Harry estaba bien. Lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

Tras regresar del cuarto de baño con una raída camisa de franela y unos pantalones de pijama desteñidos, se había tumbado a su lado hecho un ovillo y se había quedado dormido poco después. Aunque él también estaba exhausto, descubrió que no deseaba desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que podía pasar con Harry entre sus brazos, su regalo inesperado.

No sabía lo que Harry opinaba de él. Antes de que le dispararan, había planeado dedicar más tiempo a cortejarlo. De ese modo Harry se sentiría más seguro de él antes de arrancarlo de su territorio.

La expresión de su rostro cuando había entrado en su casa... Harry emitió un sonido y él aflojó un poco la presión de sus brazos. Se había hecho daño a sí mismo con aquella transformación, y tardaría mucho más en recuperarse en forma humana, pero si lo hubiese perdido, la herida que le hubiera provocado habría sido mucho más difícil de curar.

Harry era un hombre fuerte. Había sobrevivido al trato impuesto por Rodolphus y había salido más o menos airoso. Sabía que no era cierto lo que había dicho sobre su falta de opciones. Si no lo hubiera distraído, habría huido de él. El cansancio que sentía ahora y el dolor provocado por la transformación habían valido la pena. Había esperado mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien como Harry y haría todo lo posible por no perderlo.

Resultaba extraño tener a un hombre en su cama. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, le parecía que siempre había estado ahí. Era suyo. Aunque Harry tenía la mano extendida sobre la herida de su pecho, ignoró el dolor en aras de un sentimiento mucho más feroz y dichoso. Suyo.

La voz del Marrok flotó en su cabeza y despareció, como una corriente cálida. _El funeral será a las nueve de la mañana. Si no puedes asistir, dímelo. Sirius vendrá; después quiere examinarte las heridas._

Tobías no era un auténtico telépata; podía enviar pero no recibir. Sirius le había dicho en una ocasión que Tobías no siempre había sido capaz de hacer ni siquiera aquello, pero en algún momento tras convertirse en Alfa había desarrollado aquel talento.

 _Y necesito algo de ti..._

La voz de su padre se fue apagando y Severus supo que no quería que escuchara aquella parte. O al menos que su padre no pretendía que la escuchara.

Nunca había cuestionado la fe en el Dios de su padre, ni la de su abuelo en los espíritus, porque conocía ambos mundos. Dios raramente le hablaba, aunque a veces le alertaba o le prestaba consuelo y fortaleza. Sin embargo, los espíritus eran más exigentes, aunque también menos caritativos, y Severus había aprendido a reconocer cuando uno de ellos le estaba incomodando.

—Lo siento —le susurró a Harry cuando alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono, el cual, afortunadamente, no estaba demasiado lejos de la cama. No obstante, Harry ni se movió.

Marcó el número del móvil de su padre.

—¿No podrás asistir? ¿Estás peor?

Incluso antes de que existiera el reconocimiento de llamadas, su padre siempre había sabido quién le estaba llamando. Con Severus, hacía tiempo que había dejado de perder el tiempo con los saludos y pasaba directamente al meollo de la cuestión.

—Estoy bien, papá —dijo Severus. Cuando Harry despertó, sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente contra su cuerpo—. Pero tienes algo más que decirme.

Se produjo una pausa.

—Si hubiese sabido que tu madre era la hija de un chamán, jamás la habría elegido como pareja.

Repetía lo mismo desde que su hijo mostrara signos de haber heredado los talentos de su madre. Severus sonrió: su padre sabía perfectamente que no podía mentir a otro hombre lobo, o al menos no a uno de sus hijos. Ni siquiera a través del teléfono.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tobías cuando Severus no hizo ademán de continuar. La frustración hizo que su voz sonara muy afilada—. Se ha producido una muerte en las montañas Speyside. Un cazador de alces apareció hecho pedazos hace un par de días, el último día de la estación. Me lo dijo uno de nuestros contactos con los guardabosques. Mañana saldrá en los periódicos. Oficialmente lo atribuyen al ataque de un oso pardo.

—¿Un lobo solitario? —preguntó Severus.

—Tal vez. O quizá alguien que intenta decirme que hacer pública la existencia de los licántropos no es muy buena idea.

Harry estaba completamente inmóvil a su lado. Estaba despierto y no se perdía ni un detalle de la conversación.

Tobías continuó.

—El Parque Nacional Speyside está justo en nuestro patio trasero, donde era evidente que recibiría el mensaje. Hace más de quince o veinte años que no teníamos a un lobo solitario en Escocia. —La mayoría eran lo suficientemente listos como para mantenerse alejados del territorio personal del Marrok—. Los guardas también hicieron un informe hará cosa de un mes sobre un monstruo con el que topó un universitario. A pocos kilómetros de donde encontraron al cazador muerto. El estudiante dijo que esa cosa salió del bosque. Le rugió y le mostró los colmillos y las garras. Todos concluyeron que se trataba de un puma, pero el estudiante se puso hecho una furia ante la sugerencia de que no sabía reconocer a un puma. Sostuvo que se trataba de un monstruo hasta que le convencieron de que cambiara su historia.

—¿Por qué sigue con vida? —preguntó Severus, y sintió cómo Harry se tensaba aún más. Había malinterpretado su pregunta. De modo que continuó, más por él que por su padre—: Si era un lobo solitario, no hubiera permitido que escapara después de verle —aclaró para tranquilizar a Harry.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que matar a un testigo. La mayor parte de las veces podían recurrir a la incredulidad general ante el mundo sobrenatural y, por lo menos en la zona Noroeste, a las historias sobre el _Big Foot._ Una de las manadas había convertido en pasatiempo la creación de rastros del _Big Foot_ después de que los daños que uno de sus nuevos lobos provocó en un coche fueran atribuidos a este.

—El estudiante aseguró que un viejo loco apareció de la nada con un cuchillo en la mano y le dijo que se largara de allí —dijo Tobías—. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Severus tardó un minuto en procesar la información.

—¿Un viejo loco que _casualmente_ pasaba por allí cuando un hombre lobo decidió matar a ese chaval? Un viejo ni siquiera podría distraer a un hombre lobo.

—No he dicho que la historia tenga sentido. —La voz de su padre sonaba seca—. Y no estamos seguros de que el monstruo fuera un hombre lobo. No le presté mucha atención hasta que el cazador fue asesinado en la misma zona solo un mes más larde.

—¿Y qué hay de ese? ¿Estás seguro de que el cazador fue una víctima de un hombre lobo?

—Mi informador es Charity Burbage. Sabe diferenciar las víctimas de un oso pardo de las de un hombre lobo.

Pese a que Charity era humana, había crecido en Dufftown.

—De acuerdo —accedió Severus—. ¿Quieres que investigue un poco? Tardaré unos días en estar a punto. —Y no quería dejar a Harry solo—. ¿Puedes enviar a otro?

Tendría que ser alguien lo suficientemente dominante como para controlar a un lobo solitario.

—No quiero enviar a nadie que pueda acabar muerto.

—Solo yo.

Severus también podía utilizar un tono seco.

—Solo tú —reconoció Tobías suavemente—. Pero no te enviaré herido. Sirius está aquí para asistir al funeral. Él puede investigarlo.

—No puedes enviar a Sirius.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. La negativa fue demasiado brusca para ser simplemente instintiva. En ocasiones los espíritus de su madre le ayudaban a planear el futuro.

En aquella ocasión quien esperó fue su padre, dejándole tiempo para averiguar por qué era tan mala idea. No le gustó la respuesta que acudió a su mente.

—Desde que regresó de Texas está algo raro —dijo Severus finalmente.

—Tiene tendencias suicidas. —Tobías lo verbalizó—. Lo envié con Remus para ver si él podía espabilarlo. Por eso te mandé a Chicago y no a Washington.

Pobre Remus, pobre Sirius. Severus acarició el brazo de Harry con un dedo. Gracias a Dios, gracias a todos los espíritus, su padre nunca había intentado emparejarlo a él. Miró a Harry y le agradeció a su padre por haberlo enviado a él a Chicago en lugar de a Sirius.

Los espíritus respondieron a su plegaria impulsiva interfiriendo con mayor intensidad.

—Sirius es duro —dijo al tiempo que repasaba las imágenes de alerta que le enviaban—. Pero es un curandero, y no creo que sea lo que requiera esta situación. Iré yo. Tendrá que esperar un par de días, pero iré.

La inquietud que le había invadido desde que su padre contactara con él se desvaneció. Su decisión parecía ser la más acertada.

Aunque su padre no pensaba lo mismo.

—Ayer recibiste tres balas de plata, ¿o me he perdido algo? Y esta mañana has perdido el control.

—Dos balas y un rasguño —lo corrigió Severus—. Cojearé ligeramente por el sendero. No le pasa nada a mi control.

—Dejarás que Sirius te examine y después hablaremos. —Su padre colgó abruptamente. Pero su voz continuó en la cabeza de Severus—: _No quiero perder a mis dos hijos._

Severus colgó el aparato y le dijo a Harry:

—Dispara.

—¿Tobías, el Marrok, va a hacer pública la existencia de los hombres lobo?

Habló casi en murmullos, como si lo encontrara inconcebible.

—Cree que ya lo sabe demasiada gente equivocada —le dijo—. Los ordenadores y la ciencia han hecho que cada vez sea más difícil ocultarnos. Papá confía en poder controlarlo mejor si él es el que inicia el flujo de información en lugar de esperar a que nuestros enemigos o algún idiota inocente decidan hacerlo por nosotros.

Harry se relajó apoyándose en él mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello.

—Eso hará la vida mucho más interesante.

Severus se puso a reír, lo acogió entre sus brazos y, finalmente, se sumió en un sueño reparador.

 **Hola aqui dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¿Que piensan de la historia hasta ahora?**

 **¿Quién será el que realiza los ataques? un hombre lobo o un oso.**

 **Bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12 - 3

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 3**

Sí que había un pueblo. Aunque no era nada del otro mundo, tenía una gasolinera, un hotel y un edificio de ladrillo y piedra de dos plantas con un cartel en la fachada que lo identificaba como la Escuela de Dufftown. Más allá de la escuela, oculta entre los árboles y apenas visible desde otro lugar que no fuera el aparcamiento, se levantaba una iglesia de piedra. Si no hubiera sido por las indicaciones de Severus, Harry no la habría encontrado nunca.

Harry hizo avanzar la enorme furgoneta verde por el aparcamiento de la iglesia hasta una plaza diseñada para un vehículo mucho más pequeño. Era el único hueco que quedaba. Pese a no haber visto ninguna casa, el aparcamiento estaba lleno de furgonetas y todoterrenos.

La furgoneta de Severus era más vieja que Harry, aunque parecía recién salida de fábrica. Tenía menos de ochenta mil kilómetros, si podía fiarse del cuentakilómetros; unos tres mil kilómetros al año. Severus le había dicho que no le gustaba conducir.

Harry apagó el motor y observó con ansiedad cómo Severus abría la puerta y salía de la furgoneta. El salto no pareció afectarle. La mancha en la venda rosa no era mayor aquella mañana de lo que lo había sido la noche anterior. Pero, aun así, parecía agotado, y a Harry le preocupaba el enrojecimiento que se percibía bajo su piel.

Si hubieran estado en Chicago, asistiendo a una reunión de su vieja manada, no le habría permitido acudir. Demasiados lobos podían sacar partido de su debilidad. O al menos hubiera intentado detenerle con mayor convicción de la que había empleado aquella mañana.

Le había comunicado sus reticencias con la cabeza cuidadosamente inclinada, como le habían enseñado. Según su experiencia, a los lobos dominantes no les gusta que se les cuestione su valor, y a veces reaccionan airadamente. No obstante, Harry no temía que Severus pudiera hacerle daño.

Se había limitado a decirle:

—Nadie se atreverá a retarme. Mi padre los mataría si no lo conseguía yo antes. Y no estoy precisamente indefenso.

Harry no había tenido el coraje de seguir cuestionando su decisión. Lo único que pudo hacer fue confiar en que tuviera razón.

Tras cubrirse los vendajes con una chaqueta oscura, tenía que admitir que su aspecto trasmitía cualquier cosa menos indefensión. El contraste entre la chaqueta formal y el cabello negro, enmarcando su rostro, resultaba extrañamente irresistible. Por supuesto, su rostro atractivo, sin olvidar su cuerpo de músculos tensos y desarrollados, significaba que estaría impresionante llevara lo que llevase.

Él estaba mucho más elegante que Harry. Tuvo que ponerse unos téjanos algo desgastados y una camisa verde oliva porque lo único que tenía aparte de eso eran dos camisetas. Cuando cogió lo necesario en su casa, no sabía que tendría que asistir a un funeral.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la furgoneta lentamente para evitar rallar el Subaru aparcado junto a la camioneta. Severus lo esperaba frente al vehículo y alargó su brazo en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un gesto familiar, por muy pasado de moda que estuviese. Harry deslizó su brazo en el de él y dejó que marcara el ritmo hasta la iglesia.

Aunque en público dejó de cojear, Harry sabía que numerosos ojos sagaces estarían observando la rigidez con la que caminaba. Harry levantó la vista para observar su rostro cuando empezaron a subir los escalones, pero no pudo leer absolutamente nada en su semblante: ya tenía puesta la cara pública, completamente inexpresiva.

El interior de la iglesia parecía una colmena, con cientos de voces que se entrelazaban y de las que solo podía extraerse una palabra aquí y otra allá pero nada que tuviera sentido. Reconoció la presencia de lobos, pero también de humanos. Toda la congregación desprendía el inconfundible aroma del dolor, revestido de ira y resentimiento.

Cuando entraron en la capilla vieron que todos los bancos estaban ocupados, e incluso que algunas personas permanecían de pie al fondo de la sala. Se dieron la vuelta cuando entraron él y Severus, y todos lo observaron a él, una extraña, la única persona en toda la iglesia que llevaba téjanos. Y una camisa verde.

Agarró con más fuerza el brazo de Severus. Él bajó la mirada hasta su rostro y, a continuación, continuó observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Antes de dejar atrás el tercer banco, todo el mundo pareció encontrar algo urgente que atrajo su atención hacia otro lugar.

Harry apretó su antebrazo con mayor intensidad en señal de agradecimiento y se fijó en el interior del edificio. Le recordó la iglesia congregacionista en la que había crecido: madera oscura, altos techos y planta en forma de cruz. El pulpito estaba situado justo frente a la nave por la que habían entrado, a unos sesenta centímetros por encima del suelo principal. Tras este, varias filas de bancos estaban orientadas hacia la congregación.

Mientras se acercaban a la parte delantera de la iglesia, Harry comprendió que se había equivocado al pensar que todos los bancos estaban ocupados. En la primera fila de la izquierda, Tobías estaba sentado solo.

Pese al traje gris marengo de diseño, cualquiera que le hubiera visto allí sentado habría pensado que esperaba el autobús en lugar de estar en un funeral. Tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y los codos apoyados en el respaldo del banco; las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de la pantorrilla, los ojos clavados o bien en la barandilla frente a él o bien en el infinito. Su rostro no revelaba mucho más que la habitual expresión de Severus, y aquello lo inquietó. No hacía mucho que le conocía, pero la cara del Marrok solía ser más expresiva; no estaba diseñada para permanecer tan rígida.

Parecía aislado, y Harry recordó que el hombre al que todo el pueblo había acudido a despedir por última vez había muerto a manos de Tobías. Un amigo, según le había dicho él mismo.

A su lado, Severus emitió un débil gruñido que atrajo la atención de su padre. Tobías miró en su dirección y elevó una ceja, lo que interrumpió su ensimismamiento. Le dio una palmadita al banco junto a él mientras le preguntaba a su hijo:

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me lo agradecieran?

Severus se dio la vuelta repentinamente, de modo que Harry quedó con el rostro sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, Severus no lo miraba a él sino al resto de personas que ocupaban el santuario, las cuales volvieron a desviar la mirada. Cuando su poder recorrió la iglesia como una ráfaga de viento, se impuso un silencio sepulcral.

—Idiotas —dijo Severus lo suficientemente alto para que le oyeran todos los presentes.

Tobías se puso a reír.

—Siéntate antes de que los asustes de verdad. No soy un político, no me interesa lo que opinen de mí. Siempre y cuando me obedezcan.

Tras un momento, Severus accedió, y Harry se encontró sentado entre uno y el otro.

En cuanto Severus se sentó con la vista puesta al frente, se reanudaron los murmullos, cogieron velocidad y recuperaron su nivel anterior. Había corrientes subterráneas lo suficientemente profundas como para ahogarse en ellas. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un extraño.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Severus mirando a su padre por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

—Ahora mismo llega. —Tobías dijo aquello sin mirar hacia atrás, pero cuando Severus se dio la vuelta, Harry hizo lo mismo.

El hombre que avanzaba lentamente por el pLuciuslo central era tan alto como Severus, y sus facciones eran la versión dura de Tobías. Aquella dureza hacía que tuviera un aspecto menos anodino y juvenil que su padre. Harry lo encontró extrañamente atractivo, aunque no tan guapo como Severus.

Pese a llevar el pelo descuidado y sin gracia, conseguía de algún modo parecer pulcro y elegante. En una mano sujetaba una gastada funda de violín y en la otra una chaqueta negra de piel.

Cuando hubo alcanzado prácticamente la primera fila de bancos, se dio la vuelta y dio un repaso a todos los rostros presentes con una sola mirada. A continuación se fijó en Harry y su rostro se iluminó con una dulce sonrisa; una sonrisa que también había visto fugazmente en el rostro de Severus. Con aquella sonrisa, Harry pudo ver más allá de las diferencias superficiales _y_ captar las similitudes ocultas, las cuales tenían más que ver con la forma de los huesos y el movimiento que con una semejanza de rasgos.

Sirius se sentó junto a Severus y con él trajo el olor penetrante de la nieve sobre el cuero. Su sonrisa se amplió, empezó a decir algo pero se detuvo cuando una oleada de silencio recorrió la multitud de atrás hacia delante.

El sacerdote, enfundado en ropas clericales pasadas de moda, avanzó lentamente por el pLuciuslo central con una Biblia de aspecto antiguo bajo el brazo. Cuando ocupó su posición en la parte frontal, la sala estaba en silencio.

Su edad avanzada le dijo a Harry que no era un hombre lobo, aunque tenía una presencia que hizo que su «Bienvenidos y gracias por venir a ofrecer vuestro respeto a nuestro amigo» sonara bastante ceremonial. Depositó la Biblia en el atril con una obvia precaución por no deteriorar más la gastada piel de las tapas. Abrió suavemente la pesada cubierta con relieves y dejó a un lado el marcador de páginas.

Leyó un pasaje del decimoquinto capítulo de la primera carta de Pablo a los Corintios. Y el último verso lo recitó mirando al frente.

 _—_ _«¿Dónde está, muerte, tu victoria? ¿Dónde está tu aguijón?»_

Se detuvo y recorrió la sala con la mirada, más o menos como hiciera Severus, y entonces dijo:

—Poco después de que me trasladara a este lugar, Frank Longbottom vino a mi casa a las dos de la madrugada para coger a mi mujer de la mano cuando nuestro labrador tuvo su primera camada. No me cobró nada porque dijo que si cobrara por abrazar a mujeres hermosas, sería un gigoló y no un veterinario.

Se apartó del pulpito y se sentó en la silla de madera con aspecto de trono que había a un lado del estrado. Se produjo el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose y del crujido de la madera y una mujer mayor se puso en pie. Un hombre de cabello castaño brillante la acompañó a lo largo del pLuciuslo con una mano bajo su codo. Cuando pasaron junto a su banco, Harry olió su lobo.

La anciana tardó unos cuantos minutos en subir las escaleras que llevaban al pulpito. Era tan pequeña que tuvo que subirse a un taburete. El hombre lobo se quedó tras ella y la sujetó por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Frank vino a nuestra tienda cuando tenía ocho años — dijo con una voz frágil y velada—. Me dio quince centavos. Cuando le pregunté para qué eran, me dijo que unos días atrás él y Edgar Bones habían estado allí y que Edgar había robado un caramelo. Le pregunté por qué venía él en lugar de Edgar para traer el dinero. Me dijo que Edgar no sabía que le traía el dinero. — Se rió y se secó una lágrima—. Me aseguró que era el dinero de Edgar, que lo había robado de su hucha de cerdito aquella misma mañana.

El hombre lobo que la había acompañado se llevó la mano de la anciana a los labios y la besó. A continuación, la levantó en sus brazos, pese a sus protestas, y la llevó hasta el lugar que ocupaban entre la concurrencia. Marido y mujer, no el nieto y la abuela que aparentaban ser.

A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, repentinamente agradecida de que Severus fuese un hombre lobo como él y no un humano.

Otras personas se levantaron y contaron más historias o leyeron versos de la Biblia. Hubo lágrimas. El fallecido, Frank Longbottom, o mejor dicho, el Dr. Frank Longbottom, pues parecía claro que había sido el veterinario del pueblo, era un hombre muy querido.

Severus estiró las piernas e inclinó la cabeza. A su lado, Sirius jugaba distraídamente con la funda de piel del violín, frotando una zona gastada de la misma.

Harry se preguntó a cuántos funerales deberían de haber asistido, a cuántos familiares y amigos habían enterrado. Harry también había maldecido muchas veces su cuerpo regenerador y eternamente joven, sobre todo cuando dificultaba tanto el suicidio. Pero la tensión en los hombros de Severus, el nerviosismo de Sirius y la inmovilidad de Tobías le hicieron descubrir que existían otras cosas que convertían la inmortalidad virtual en una maldición.

Se preguntó si Severus habría tenido alguna vez una esposa o esposo. Una pareja humana que envejecía mientras él no lo hacía. ¿Qué se sentiría al ver que la gente que conocía desde pequeño se hacía vieja y moría mientras a él aún no le había salido ni la primera cana?

Miró a Severus. Le había dicho que tenía doscientos años, y su padre y su hermano eran aún más mayores. Habrían asistido a muchísimos funerales.

Un nerviosismo creciente en la congregación interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un chico avanzando por el pLuciuslo central. No había nada en él que justificara a primera vista aquella agitación. Aunque estaba demasiado lejos y rodeado de demasiada gente para poder olerlo, había algo en él que lo señalaba como humano.

El chico subió las escaleras y la tensión hizo vibrar el aire cuando pasó las hojas de la Biblia y observó al auditorio por debajo de sus pestañas.

Puso un dedo sobre la página y leyó:

 _Porque, este es el mensaje que habéis oído desde el principio:_

 _Que nos amemos los unos a los otros._

 _No como Caín, que era del maligno, y mató a su hermano._

 _¿Y por qué causa le mató?_

 _Porque sus obras eran malas, y las de su hermano justas._

—Neville. El hijo de Frank —le dijo Severus en un susurro-. Esto va a ponerse feo.

—No ha estudiado lo suficiente —dijo Sirius con el mismo tono de voz pero con un sutil toque de humor—: En la Biblia hay pasajes más mordaces que los de Juan.

El chico continuó recitando unos cuantos versos más y después miró directamente al Marrok, quien se vio obligado a sostenerle la mirada. Aunque Harry no percibió el poder del Alfa, el chico bajó la mirada tras poco más de medio segundo.

—Ha estado en una escuela lejos de aquí —dijo Severus con aquella voz casi silenciosa. Cualquiera, licántropo o no, que estuviera más lejos de él que Harry no podría haberlo escuchado—. Es joven y está seguro de sí mismo, y ya se mostraba contrario al poder que ejerce papá en Dufftown mucho antes de que Doc Longbottom tomara la fatal decisión de convertirse en hombre lobo. Sin embargo, traer todo esto a su funeral es imperdonable.

Ah. De repente comprendió la tensión y la ira presentes en la sala. Frank Longbottom había sido Transformado. La transición no había salido bien y Tobías se había visto obligado a matarlo.

Según Tobías, Frank había sido su amigo. De algún modo, mientras observaba su rostro descompuesto, Harry comprendió que no debía de tener muchos amigos.

Alargó el brazo por encima de su hombro, donde la mano del Marrok colgaba de forma casual, y la cogió entre las suyas. Fue un acto impulsivo: en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se quedó inmóvil. Pero, para entonces, Tobías ya había agarrado su mano con una fuerza que traicionó su postura aparentemente casual. Aunque le hizo daño, Harry no creía que fuera intencionado. Tras unos instantes, el apretón se hizo menos intenso.

En el pulpito, Neville empezó a hablar de nuevo, su amargura aparentemente desbocada provenía de su incapacidad para sostener la mirada de Tobías.

—Mi padre se estaba muriendo de cáncer de huesos cuando el Marrok le convenció para que se Transformara. Padre nunca quiso ser un hombre lobo, pero, débil y enfermo, se dejó convencer.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que se había aprendido el discurso de memoria y que lo había ensayado frente al espejo.

—Le hizo caso a su _amigo._ —Pese a que no volvió a mirar a Tobías, ni siquiera Harry, quien no había conocido al fallecido, tuvo alguna duda de a quién se refería con aquello—. De modo que en lugar de morir de su enfermedad, murió con el cuello roto porque Tobías decidió que no era un hombre lobo suficientemente bueno. Tal vez padre pensara que era una muerte más digna.

Aunque no llegó a decir _«Pero yo no»,_ aquello fue lo que resonó por la sala tras abandonar el pulpito.

Harry estaba dispuesto a odiarlo. Sin embargo, cuando el chico pasó a su lado con el mentón levantado en señal de desafío, descubrió que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

Durante un momento creyó que Severus iba a levantarse de un salto. Podía sentir cómo la ira hervía en su interior, pero fue Sirius quien se puso en pie. Dejó la funda del violín en el banco antes de dirigirse al pulpito.

Como si no hubiese captado la atmósfera reinante, se sumergió en la historia de un joven Frank Longbottom que escapó del control de su madre y se internó tres millas en los bosques antes de que finalmente su padre lo encontrara a menos de un metro de una irritada serpiente de cascabel. El padre de Frank, un hombre lobo, mató a la serpiente, lo que encolerizó al pequeño Frank.

—Jamás he visto a Frank tan enfadado. —Sirius sonrió—. Estaba convencido de que aquella serpiente era su amiga, y el pobre Henry, el padre de Frank, estaba demasiado conmocionado para discutir con él.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció, y dejó que el silencio se extendiera antes de reanudar la charla.

—Neville no estaba aquí cuando se produjo el debate, de modo que perdonaré el hecho de que no esté bien informado —dijo—. Mi padre no creía que fuera una buena idea que Frank se enfrentara a la Transformación. Nos dijo a todos nosotros, incluso a Doc, que era demasiado bondadoso para estabilizar a su lobo.

El pulpito crujió de forma inquietante bajo su peso y Sirius abrió las manos deliberadamente.

—Aunque ahora me avergüenzo, hice caso a su tío Algie y, entre los dos, su tío y su médico, le persuadimos de que lo intentara. Mi padre, sabiendo que un hombre tan enfermo como Doc corría un gran riesgo, se encargó personalmente de su transformación, y lo consiguió. Pero tenía razón. Frank no podía ni aceptar ni controlar al lobo que llevaba dentro. De haber sido otra persona, habría muerto en febrero con los otros que no superaron la Transformación. Pero Algie, el más adecuado para hacerlo, no estaba dispuesto a ello. Y sin su consentimiento, mi padre sentía que él tampoco podía.

Respiró profundamente y miró al hijo de Frank.

—Estuvo a punto de matar a tu madre, Neville. Yo mismo la atendí y puedo atestiguar que fue la suerte y no un impulso por parte de Frank lo que le salvó la vida. Tú mismo puedes preguntárselo. ¿Cómo podría soportar un hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida al servicio de los demás haber estado a punto de matar a su propia esposa? Ella misma le pidió al Marrok en mi presencia que hiciera lo que su tío no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Por entonces, el lobo de Frank estaba demasiado descontrolado para poder pedirlo él mismo. Así que no, mi padre no intentó persuadir a Frank para que se Transformara, sino que fue el único que asumió la responsabilidad de poner fin a todo aquel desastre.

Cuando Sirius terminó, recorrió lentamente con los ojos la sala mientras las cabezas se inclinaban en señal de sumisión. Asintió una sola vez y regresó a su sitio junto a Severus.

Los siguientes que subieron al estrado evitaron la mirada del Marrok y sus hijos, pero Harry pensó que era más bien debido a la vergüenza que a la ira que había dominado la sala hacía solo un cuarto de hora.

Finalmente, el sacerdote se puso en pie.

—Tengo aquí una carta que Frank me entregó hace unas semanas —dijo—. Debía abrirse una vez fallecido, lo que creía que se produciría pronto, de un modo u otro.

Abrió la carta y se colocó las gafas.

 _Amigos_ —leyó—. _No lloréis mi pérdida. Yo no lo haré._

 _Los acontecimientos del último año me han demostrado_

 _que no es muy buena idea interferir en los planes de Dios._

 _Voy al encuentro de mis amados padres con alegría y alivio._

 _Tengo una última voluntad. Tobías, viejo bardo,_

 _canta algo en mi honor en el funeral._

La iglesia estaba silenciosa. Severus sintió un reacio afecto por el fallecido. Que Dios bendijera a Frank, quien, corno él, había sido un curandero. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y también cómo se lo tomaría la gente, incluido el Marrok.

Se puso en pie y le alargó la mano a su padre. Tobías pareció sorprenderse, algo muy poco habitual en él. Aunque no le cogió la mano, soltó la de Harry y también se puso en pie. Harry dejó descansar la mano en el regazo, como si la tuviera dolorida.

—¿Sabías que Doc iba a hacer eso? —le dijo Severus a Sirius en un susurro, señalando con la cabeza la funda del violín mientras seguían a su padre hasta el podio.

Si lo hubiera sabido, él también habría traído algo para tocar. Así las cosas, quedaba relegado al piano, el cual tenía tres teclas desafinadas que obligaban a cierta improvisación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía planeado tocar algo en lugar de hablar. —Y añadió un poco más alto mientras abría la funda y extraía el violín—: ¿Qué cantarás, papá?

Severus miró a su padre, pero no pudo leer su expresión. _Demasiados funerales, demasiados amigos fallecidos,_ pensó.

—«Simple Gifts» —dijo tras un momento.

Severus se sentó al piano mientras Sirius afinaba el violín. Cuando su hermano asintió con la cabeza, Severus empezó a tocar la introducción de la melodía Shaker[1]. Era una buena elección, pensó. Ni triste, ni abiertamente religiosa, y encajaba con Frank Longbottom, quien había sido un hombre sencillo. Además, era una canción que los tres conocían perfectamente.

 _'Tis the gift to be gentle, 'tis the gift to be fair,_

 _'Tis the gift to wake and breathe the morning air,_

 _To walk every day in the path that we chose,_

 _Is the gift that pray we will never never lose._

Cuando la suave voz de su padre terminó el primer verso, Severus se dio cuenta de que la canción también encajaba con su padre. Aunque Tobías era un hombre sutil, sus necesidades y deseos eran muy sencillos: mantener viva y segura a su gente. Por aquel objetivo estaba dispuesto a ser infinitamente despiadado.

Miró a Harry, sentado solo en el banco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía con los labios las palabras de Tobías. Se preguntó cómo sonaría su voz al cantar y si encajaría con la de su padre. No estaba muy seguro de que cantara bien pese a que le había dicho que había trabajado en una tienda de instrumentos musicales vendiendo guitarras cuando conoció al lobo que lo atacó y que lo Transformó contra su voluntad.

Harry abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada. El impacto fue tan intenso que se sorprendió a sí mismo de que sus dedos continuaran tocando la melodía.

 _Suyo._

Si él llegara a conocer la intensidad de sus sentimientos, se largaría sin pensárselo dos veces. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan posesivo, ni a la alegría salvaje con que Harry llenaba su corazón. Le afectaba a su control, de modo que volvió a concentrarse en la música. La música era fácil de controlar.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no cantar en voz alta. Si la audiencia hubiera sido estrictamente humana, lo habría hecho. Pero allí había demasiada gente cuyo sentido del oído era tan bueno como el suyo.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba del hecho de ser un hombre lobo era que había tenido que dejar de escuchar a muchos de sus músicos preferidos. Su oído percibía el más mínimo temblor o la pelusa más insignificante en la grabación. Aunque los pocos cantantes que podía seguir escuchando...

La voz de Tobías era limpia y perfectamente afinada, pero lo que de verdad le erizaba el pelo de la nuca era su timbre cálido e intenso.

Mientras entonaba la última nota, el hombre sentado justo detrás de él se inclinó hacia delante hasta pegar la boca prácticamente en su cuello.

—De modo que Severus ha traído un juguetito, ¿no? Me pregunto si lo compartirá. —La voz tenía un ligero acento.

Harry se movió sobre el banco hasta sentarse lo más lejos que pudo y miró fijamente a Severus, pero este estaba cerrando la funda del violín sobre las teclas del piano y le daba la espalda.

—Así que te deja como a un cordero rodeado de lobos —dijo el lobo en un susurro—. Alguien tan suave y tierno se lo pasaría mejor con otro hombre. Alguien a quien le guste que le toquen.

Le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros e intentó tirar de él.

Harry se libró de su abrazo, olvidando el funeral y al resto de la gente. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo lo tocara a su antojo. Se puso en pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre lobo, quien volvió a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del banco y lo observó con una sonrisa. Las personas que se sentaban a su lado se apartaron para darle todo el espacio disponible, lo que decía muchas más cosas de él que la serena expresión de su rostro.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era adorable. Su rostro era refinado y elegante; su piel, como la de Severus, lisa y pálida. Tanto su nariz como sus ojos plateados señalaban a aristocracia, aunque su acento era Británico. Harry tenía muy buen oído para los acentos.

Parecía de su misma edad, veintitrés o veinticuatro años, pero, por alguna razón, supo que era muy, muy viejo. Y desprendía algo salvaje, enfermizo, que lo obligaba a mostrarse cauteloso.

—Déjalo en paz, Lucius —dijo Severus, y apoyó sus manos en el mismo lugar de su espalda que había tocado el otro lobo—. Si lo molestas, te arrancaré las tripas y se las daré de comer a los cuervos.

Harry se dejó acoger por su calor corporal y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, o al menos que su primera reacción no había sido miedo sino ira.

El otro lobo se puso a reír y sus hombros se agitaron con crueldad.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Muy bien. Alguien tendría que hacerlo. —Entonces aquel extraño sentido del humor se desvaneció de su rostro y se lo frotó cansinamente—. No queda mucho. —Miró más allá de Harry y Severus—. Te dije que los sueños habían vuelto. Sueño con ella prácticamente todas las noches. Tienes que hacerlo pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hoy.

—De acuerdo, Lucius —la voz de Tobías sonó monótona y cansada—. Pero hoy no. Ni tampoco mañana. Puedes esperar un poco más.

Lucius se dio la vuelta para mirar a la congregación, quienes habían estado presenciándolo todo en completo silencio, y les habló con una voz limpia y sonora.

—Sois afortunados al tener a alguien que sabe lo que debe hacerse y lo hace. Tenéis un lugar al que podéis llamar hogar, un lugar seguro, gracias a él. Yo tuve que dejar a mi Alfa para venir aquí porque el amor que sentía por mí le impedía poner fin a la locura que me consume. —Se dio la vuelta y escupió simbólicamente sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Un amor débil que traiciona. Si supierais lo que siento, lo que sintió Frank Longbottom, sabrías la bendición que representa Tobías Snape, el que mata a los que necesitan morir.

Y entonces Harry comprendió que lo que el lobo le pedía a Tobías era su muerte.

Impulsivamente, Harry se separó de Severus. Apoyó una rodilla en el banco en el que había estado sentado y alargó el brazo para rodear con la mano la muñeca de Lucius, la cual colgaba sobre el respaldo del banco.

Lucius emitió un sonido producto de la conmoción pero no se apartó. Mientras él le sujetaba, el olor que desprendía a locura, a enfermedad, se desvaneció. Él lo miró fijamente y el blanco de sus ojos relució con fuerza mientras los irises se reducían hasta transformarse en dos pequeñas líneas alrededor de las pupilas plateadas.

—Omega —dijo en un susurro, respirando con dificultad.

Detrás de Harry, Severus dio un paso al frente pero no lo tocó. Harry percibió cómo se calentaba la piel fría bajo sus dedos. Todos permanecieron completamente inmóviles. Harry sabía que lo único que debía hacer era soltarle la mano, pero se sentía extrañamente reacio a hacerlo.

La conmoción reflejada en el rostro de Lucius se desvaneció, y la piel alrededor de sus ojos y su boca expresó un pesar que fue creciendo y profundizándose hasta desaparecer donde suelen hacerlo los pensamientos íntimos para no ser descubiertos por observadores demasiado agudos. Lucius alargó el brazo y le tocó la cara ligeramente, ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Severus.

—Más regalos de los que había imaginado. —Sonrió intensamente, tanto con los ojos como con la boca—. Es muy tarde para mí, _querido._ Desperdicias tus dones con mi viejo cuerpo. Pero te agradezco el respiro. —Miró a Tobías—. Hoy y mañana, y quizá también al día siguiente. Ver a Severus, el otrora lobo solitario, sorprendido por la trampa del _amor,_ creo que eso me divertirá durante mucho tiempo.

Se soltó con un giro de la muñeca, apresó la mano de Harry con la suya y, con una maliciosa mirada a Severus, le dio un beso en la palma. Entonces la soltó y se marchó de la iglesia. Sin prisas, pero sin perder tiempo.

—Ten cuidado con ese —le advirtió Severus, aunque no parecía disgustado.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Harry miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con los ojos del sacerdote. Este le sonrió y después dirigió la mirada al resto de la congregación. La interrupción del servicio no pareció molestarle lo más mínimo. Tal vez estaba habituado a las interrupciones de los hombres lobo. Harry notó cómo se sonrojaba y volvió a sentarse en el banco... deseando poder hundirse todavía más en él. Acababa de interrumpir el funeral de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

—Ha llegado el momento de ir terminando con esto —dijo el sacerdote—. Nuestro duelo ha llegado a su fin, y, cuando nos marchemos, debemos recordar una vida plena y un corazón abierto a todos. Por favor, inclinemos nuestras cabezas para una plegaria final.

 **Bien este es el ultimo capitulo de hoy.**

 **¡Ha aparecido Lucius! Claro en este capítulo dice que es mas viejo que el mismo Marrok así que está a punto de la locura.**

 **¿Que pasara?**

Shaker[1] La Sociedad Unida de Creyentes en la Segunda Venida de Cristo, conocidos también como Shakers, es un grupo religioso protestante que se originó en Manchester, Inglaterra, en 1747 en el hogar de Jane y James Wardley. Los Shakers nacieron a partir del grupo religioso de los Cuáqueros, originado en el siglo XVII. _(N. del T._ _)_


	13. Chapter 13 - 4

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Noroeste de Escocia, Parque Nacional Speyside_

Gellert no sabía por qué había sobrevivido al ataque de la bestia, como tampoco comprendía cómo había sobrevivido a tres misiones en Vietnam cuando la mayoría de sus amigos, sus camaradas, no podían decir lo mismo. Tal vez había tenido suerte en ambos casos. O tal vez el destino le deparara algo más.

Como, por ejemplo, otros treinta años deambulando solo por los bosques.

Si el hecho de haber sobrevivido al ataque de la bestia ya era algo improbable, lo que vino a continuación fue simplemente insólito. Lo primero que notó fue la desaparición de la dolorosa artritis que afectaba a sus hombros y rodillas, así como la punzada de una vieja herida en la cadera. El frío había dejado de molestarle.

Al no disponer de espejo, le costó más tiempo darse cuenta de que tanto su cabello como su barba habían recuperado el color que tuvieron durante su juventud.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a fijarse en las anomalías. Era más rápido y fuerte de lo que nunca había sido. Las únicas heridas que no se habían curado con la misma y sorprendente rapidez que las de su estómago eran las que torturaban su alma.

De hecho, no comprendió lo que le había ocurrido realmente hasta la mañana tras la primera luna llena, cuando despertó con sangre en la boca, bajo sus uñas y en su cuerpo desnudo: las señales de lo que había hecho, de lo que se había convertido, cristalinas como diamantes. Solo entonces supo que se había convertido en el enemigo, y lloró ante la pérdida de su último rasgo de humanidad.

 _Dufftown, Escocia_

Con el brazo de Severus rodeándole el hombro, Harry siguió al resto de la gente hasta el gélido aparcamiento de la iglesia. Se detuvieron en la acera a observar cómo se vaciaba lentamente de coches. Unas cuantas personas que salían en aquel momento miraron a Harry, pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo.

Cuando se quedaron prácticamente solos, Harry se descubrió bajo el cauteloso escrutinio de unos ojos grises, pese a la sonrisa amistosa que le regaló Sirius.

—¿Así que tú eres el perrito descarriado que mi hermano ha traído a casa? Eres más bajito de lo que esperaba.

Le resultó imposible sentirse ofendido cuando era evidente que no había sido aquella la intención; por lo menos no lo había llamado puta.

—Sí —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ocultarse de su mirada ni parlotear sin parar, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

—Sirius, este es Harry. Harry, mi hermano Sirius —dijo Severus a modo de presentación.

Tras decidir que la breve presentación de su hermano no era la más adecuada, su hermano lo intentó por su cuenta.

—El Dr. Sirius Snape, hermano mayor y torturador. Encantado de conocerte, Harry...

—Potter —dijo él, deseando que se le ocurriera algo más interesante que decir.

Sirius le sonrió de forma encantadora, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco suavizó sus ojos.

—Bienvenido a la familia.

Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, sobre todo, pensó él, para irritar a Severus.

—Deja de flirtear con mi pareja —fue lo único que dijo este.

—Comportaos —dijo Tobías—. Sirius, ¿te importaría llevarte a Severus al hospital para echarle un vistazo a sus heridas? Tengo un trabajo para él, pero si no se recupera pronto, tendré que enviar a otra persona. Creo que no se está curando tan rápidamente como debería. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. No hay problema. —Miró a Harry—. Aunque puede que tardemos un poco.

Harry rio era estúpido. Sirius quería hablar con Severus sin que él estuviera presente. O tal vez quien lo quería era Tobías y él solo estuviera colaborando.

Severus también se dio cuenta, ya que, con serenidad, le dijo:

—¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con la furgoneta? Sirius o papá me acompañarán cuando terminemos.

—Claro —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa fugaz.

No tenía motivos para sentirse dolido, se reprendió a sí mismo con severidad. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la furgoneta.

No le iría mal pasar un poco de tiempo solo. Había ciertas cosas sobre las que deseaba reflexionar sin Severus a su lado nublándole el juicio.

Severus quiso gruñirle al percibir su alivio cuando se separó de él, implícito en su rápida retirada en dirección a la furgoneta.

Controló la ira irracional que sentía hacia Sirius, quien con tanto encanto lo había alejado de allí tras responder a las órdenes que Tobías le comunicara mentalmente. Siempre percibía cuando su padre hablaba con Sirius; algo en la expresión de este nunca mentía.

Sirius esperó a que Harry subiera a la furgoneta y saliera del aparcamiento para decir:

—¿Mataste al lobo que abusó de él?

—Está muerto.

Por alguna razón, Severus no pudo apartar los ojos del vehículo. Aunque no le gustaba separarse de Harry, sabía que no debía preocuparse. En Dufftown nadie tocaría algo que le perteneciera. Además, todo el pueblo sabía lo que era Harry gracias al espectáculo de Lucius en el funeral.

Incluso las pocas personas que no habían asistido al funeral, como la pareja de su padre —quien había dejado clara su postura con su ausencia— lo sabrían antes de una hora.

Aun así, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Severus? —dijo su hermano con calma.

—Por eso te he pedido que lo dejaras marchar —dijo Tobías en un murmullo—. Quería que vieses los cambios por ti mismo. Ayer se comportó del mismo modo en cuanto lo perdió de vista. Harry es un Omega, y creo que su efecto sobre él está enmascarando los síntomas. Creo que no le extrajeron toda la plata.

—¿Cuándo le dispararon?

—Hace dos días. Tres balazos. Uno le ha dejado una quemadura en la espalda, otro le atraviesa el pecho y le sale por detrás, el tercero le atravesó la pantorrilla. Todas de plata.

Severus observó cómo la furgoneta tomaba con precaución el desvío que la llevaría a casa.

—Es más sensible a la plata que... ¡ _Severus!_

Unas manos fuertes le agarraron por los hombros y su padre le tocó la cara, capturándole con la mirada de un modo mucho más efectivo que su hermano con las manos.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo a su Alfa.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta. No podía pensar, no podía quedarse allí. Debía proteger a su pareja, por muy maltrecho que se sintiera.

—Espera —le dijo su padre, y la orden le envolvió el cuerpo como si fueran cadenas, inmovilizándole cuando lo único que deseaba era ir tras aquella furgoneta—. Sirius tiene que reconocerte. Enviaré a Fleur para que cuide de él, ¿de acuerdo?

El tacto de su padre, su voz y algo más le ayudaron a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había perdido el control.

Cerró los ojos y confío en el tacto de su padre para calmar al lobo y empezar a pensar con mayor claridad.

—Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque no necesitaba la confirmación de Tobías. Respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza—. Fleur, de acuerdo.

No quería a nadie en su casa; su padre y su hermano, sí, pero el resto solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Aun así, tampoco quería que Harry estuviese solo. Fleur serviría.

No haría daño a su Harry y lo protegería hasta que él llegara. Mantendría alejado a los otros machos. Algo inquietante se asentó en su interior con más fuerza. No obstante, observó cómo su padre llamaba a Fleur a su móvil y escuchó cómo le preguntaba si podía encontrarse con Harry en su casa. Entonces permitió que lo llevaran a remolque hasta el hospital en el coche de Sirius. Su padre les siguió en el Humvee.

—Papá me ha contado que tuviste que matar a Algie —le dijo su hermano.

Algie era tío de Doc Longbottom, el responsable de herir a un número considerable de personas y matar a otras tantas en su búsqueda por hallar una droga que pudiera implicar a Tobías en un enrevesado complot para obligar al buen doctor a aceptar su doble naturaleza. A Algie no le habían preocupado los daños colaterales.

Sirius asintió con una expresión adusta.

—No me dejó otra opción.

Pese a estar distraído por la necesidad de proteger a su pareja y el escozor de unas heridas que no se estaban curando como deberían, Severus escuchó lo que su hermano no dijo. De modo que él lo verbalizó.

—Te estás preguntando a cuánta gente estaríamos dispuestos a matar para proteger a papá. A cuántos torturaríamos y asesinaríamos.

—Exacto —musitó su hermano—. Hemos matado a gente por nuestro padre. Tanto a lobos como a inocentes. ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes para que Algie tuviera que morir y nosotros hayamos sobrevivido?

Si Tobías envió a Sirius a Tri-Cities con Remus para curar su melancolía, no había funcionado muy bien. Severus se esforzó por apartar de su mente a su pareja y pensar en algo que ayudara a su hermano. Sin Tobías tocándole, era mucho más complicado ordenar sus pensamientos de lo que debería haber sido.

—Nuestro padre ha mantenido a las manadas seguras y controladas. Sin su liderazgo, seríamos tan caóticos y estaríamos tan diseminados como los lobos europeos. Y el peaje en muertos humanos sería mucho mayor. ¿Cuál habría sido el resultado si el plan de Algie hubiera tenido éxito? —preguntó Severus.

Fleur se ocuparía de Harry por él. No existía razón alguna que explicara aquella necesidad infernal e incontrolable de estar con él.

—Algie pensaba que su sobrino aceptaría al lobo para poder derrocar al Marrok —murmuró Sirius—. ¿Quién puede decir que no tenía razón? Tal vez hubiera conseguido salvar a su sobrino. ¿Es peor lo que hizo él que cuando papá te envía a matar a alguien?

—¿Y si Algie hubiese tenido razón? Si todos sus planes hubieran llegado a buen puerto, si lo único que necesitaba su sobrino era un motivo para aceptar a su lobo, y si, con la ayuda de la nueva droga de Algie, hubiera matado a papá y se hubiese convertido en el Marrok, entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Severus—. Doc era un buen hombre, pero ¿cómo crees que le hubiera sentado ser el Marrok?

Sirius reflexionó unos instantes y después suspiró.

—No era lo suficientemente dominante. Se habría producido un gran caos mientras los Alfas se enfrentaban por la supremacía, y Algie intentaría matarlos a todos como un chacal oculto entre las sombras. —Aparcó frente al hospital pero no hizo ademán de bajar del coche—. Pero, de todos modos, ¿no matarías por papá? ¿Incluso si no fuese necesario para la supervivencia de los lobos de este país? ¿Estaba tan equivocado Algie?

—Infringió las leyes —dijo Severus.

Sabía que para su hermano aquel tipo de cosas nunca eran ni blancas ni negras. Sirius, al contrario que él, nunca se había visto obligado a aceptar las cosas tal cual eran. Recorrió mentalmente los acontecimientos en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar.

—Algie mató a gente inocente. No para la supervivencia de la manada, sino por una vana esperanza en la supervivencia de su sobrino. —Sonrió débilmente cuando algo, justo lo que necesitaba, acudió en su ayuda—. Si tú o yo matáramos a algún inocente para proteger a papá, y no para la supervivencia de todos nosotros, él mismo nos mataría.

La tensión abandonó los hombros de Sirius.

—Sí, lo haría, ¿no es cierto?

—Sienta mejor estar del lado de los ángeles, ¿verdad? — preguntó Severus mientras su padre se detenía junto a su vehículo.

Sirius sonrió cansadamente.

—Le diré a papá que le has llamado ángel.

Severus salió del coche y respondió a la mirada sorprendida de su padre por encima del capó del vehículo de Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sirius encendió las luces de la clínica y los condujo a una de las salas de reconocimiento.

—Muy bien, viejo —dijo—. Veamos esos agujeros de bala.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Severus empezó a pelearse con la chaqueta.

—Espera —le dijo, y abrió un cajón para coger unas tijeras. Cuando vio el semblante de Severus, sonrió débilmente—. Oye, es solo una chaqueta. Puedes comprarte otra.

—Probadores —gruñó Severus—. Cuatro probadores y un viaje a la ciudad para que me miren de arriba abajo. No, gracias. Papá, ¿podrías ayudarme a quitarme esto y mantener a tu hijo y sus tijeras alejados de mí?

—Deja las tijeras, Sirius —dijo Tobías—. Supongo que sí ha podido ponérsela, podremos quitársela sin tener que cortarla. No hace falta que gruñas, Severus.

Consiguió deshacerse de ella con ayuda, pero le dejó empapado en sudor y a su padre murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Ni siquiera le pidieron ayuda para desabrocharle la camisa.

Sirius observó detenidamente el vendaje de veterinario rosa y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisita.

 _—Esto_ no ha sido idea tuya.

—Harry.

—Creo que empieza a gustarme ese lobo. Puede que se asuste con demasiada facilidad, pero resistió a Lucius sin titubear. Y alguien que se atreve a envolverte de color rosa...

Cuando Sirius cortó la ridícula tela rosa y vio las heridas, las del pecho y las de la espalda, se puso serio de repente. Acercó la nariz a una de ellas y la olfateó antes de volver a vendarlo con algo menos espectacular.

Severus se sorprendió al descubrir que prefería las vendas rosas porque había sido _él_ quien se las había puesto.

—Casi te pierdo por culpa de esta, hermanito. Pero huele a limpia y parece estar curándose bastante bien. Bájate los pantalones, quiero ver esa pierna de la que has estado intentando no cojear.

A Severus no le gustaba quitarse la ropa. Más que nada era su aversión por mostrar sus heridas. No le gustaba que los demás vieran sus debilidades, ni siquiera su padre y su hermano. Se bajó los pantalones a regañadientes.

Sirius frunció el ceño incluso antes de retirar el brillante parche elástico de color verde. En cuanto lo hizo, acercó la nariz y apartó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Quién ha limpiado esto?

—La manada de Chicago tenía un médico.

No había demasiados médicos que fueran hombres lobo. Él solo conocía a Sirius. El médico de la manada de Chicago era uno de los nuevos lobos que Rodolphus había estado ocultando al Marrok. El hecho de estar rodeado de tanta sangre y carne dificultaba que un hombre lobo pudiera concentrarse en su tarea médica; aunque nunca había visto que a Sirius le incomodara.

—Era un matasanos —gruñó su hermano—. Puedo oler la plata desde metro y medio.

—Pobre capacitación como lobo —le corrigió Severus—. Ningún nuevo lobo de Rodolphus sabe qué hacer con su hocico, incluido Harry. Dudo mucho que supiera reconocer la plata.

—Y tengo la sospecha de que también estaba muy asustado de ti —dijo su padre desde el rincón al que se había autoexiliado—. No eres precisamente un buen paciente.

—Sube a la mesa —le dijo Sirius—. Voy a tener que escarbar un poco. Papá, vas a tener que ayudarme con esto.

Le dolió mucho más que el disparo, pero Severus permaneció inmóvil mientras Sirius escarbaba y hurgaba en su pierna. El sudor le perlaba la frente, y contuvo a duras penas la necesidad de transformarse y atacar únicamente porque su padre le sujetaba con fuerza.

Intentó no prestar atención a lo que hacía su hermano, pero le resultó imposible ignorar completamente los comentarios sobre las maniobras. Cuando Sirius le roció la herida el suero fisiológico, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron en señal de protesta, y no pudo contener un resoplido. Pero...

—Lo siento, viejo, aún queda un poco más.

 _Y_ continuó escarbando y cortando. Aunque no quería gritar, no pudo detener el aullido de lobo cuando Sirius volvió a rociarle la herida con suero fisiológico, ni el gruñido de alivio cuando Sirius empezó a vendarlo, lo que señalaba el fin de la tortura.

Mientras Severus estaba aún abatido intentando recordar corno se respiraba, Sirius le dijo:

—No puedo quedarme aquí, papá.

Severus dejó de preocuparse por su pierna y observó a Sirius, quien no parecía estar en condiciones de volver a vivir solo. Llegó a la conclusión de que su padre ya lo sabía; a Tobías se le daba mucho mejor la gente que a él.

Tobías no respondió. Se puso a dar vueltas lentamente en el pequeño taburete que había en un rincón de la sala.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius decidió continuar; indudablemente, era lo que Tobías había pretendido.

—No puedo quedarme. Demasiada gente que espera demasiado de mí. No quiero formar parte de la manada.

Tobías continuó girando sobre el taburete.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?

Sirius sonrió; un destello fugaz que le provocó a Severus una punzada en el corazón por la falta de auténtico sentimiento tras aquella expresión. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano durante los años que había vivido solo, aquello le había cambiado, y Severus temía que el cambio fuera irrevocable.

—Pensaba en ir a tomarle un poco más el pelo a Remus.

Pese a que tanto su voz como la expresión de su rostro parecían casuales, la tensión de su cuerpo revelaba su preocupación.

Tal vez papá no estuviera tan equivocado cuando decidió unir los caminos de Sirius y Remus, aunque, según su experiencia, los romances no eran ni tranquilos ni indoloros. Tal vez Sirius no necesitara tranquilidad y calma.

—¿Y qué pasa con Alphard? —preguntó Severus a su pesar.

Remus vivía en Tri-Cities, en el estado de Washington, y el Alfa de la Manada de Columbia no era lo suficientemente dominante como para contener a su manada con Sirius de por medio. Y Alphard hacía demasiado tiempo que era Alfa para adaptarse a otro puesto.

—Ya he hablado con él —respondió Sirius rápidamente.

—¿Está de acuerdo en que ocupes su puesto?

Severus no lo veía claro. Otro lobo quizá sí, pero no Alphard.

Sirius se relajó apoyándose en la encimera y sonrió.

—No voy a ocupar su puesto, viejo. Solo me quedaré en su territorio como un lobo más. Dijo que no le importaba.

El Marrok se esforzó por adoptar una expresión neutral, y Severus supo cuál era la fuente de su preocupación. Durante los dos últimos años, desde que regresara de Texas, Sirius había tenido que recurrir muchas noches a la estabilidad de la manada, y un lobo solitario no tenía manada a la que recurrir.

Sirius, como su padre —y Lucius—, era muy viejo. La edad era algo muy peligroso para los hombres lobo, pese a que esta nunca parecía haberle afectado mucho. Hasta que regresó hacía unos años tras haber vivido solo durante más de una década.

—Aunque, por supuesto —continuó Sirius—, no sabe que viviré con Remus.

Alphard también sentía algo por su pequeño coyote, recordó de repente Severus.

—¿Así que Remus decidió perdonarte?

—¿Remus? —Los ojos de Sirius viajaron hasta su frente, aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo las sombras abandonaron su semblante—. _¿Nuestro_ Remus? ¿El que nunca se enfada incluso cuando debería hacerlo? Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces ¿cómo conseguiste que lo aceptara?

—Aún no lo ha hecho —dijo con confianza—. Pero lo hará.

El plan que parecía tener en mente hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con su antigua alegría de vivir. Su padre también se dio cuenta. Severus se percató de que había tomado una decisión definitiva.

—De acuerdo —dijo Tobías de repente—. De acuerdo. Sí, vete. Creo que será lo mejor.

Fuera cual fuese el problema de Sirius, volver a Dufftown no le había ayudado mucho. Tal vez Remus tendría más suerte. Siempre y cuando no acabara matando a Sirius, o a su padre, por ponerlo en la línea de fuego.

Severus, cansado de estar tumbado boca abajo y en ropa interior, se incorporó y luchó con el zumbido en sus oídos que amenazaba con volver a postrarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sirius recuperando la pose de médico.

Severus cerró los ojos e hizo inventario.

—Ya no tengo ganas de echar la puerta abajo y huir, aunque eso podría deberse a que ya ha pasado lo peor.

Sirius sonrió.

—No. Podría torturarte un poco más si quisiera.

Severus le miró fijamente.

—Estoy _mucho_ mejor, gracias.

Aunque aún le dolía, empezaba a sentirse más él mismo, algo que no había conseguido desde que recibiera los disparos. Se preguntó por qué el envenenamiento con plata le había hecho sentir un ansia protectora tan intensa hacia Harry. Jamás había sentido algo semejante.

—Muy bien. —Sirius miró a su padre—. Ni mañana ni al otro. Si fuera otra persona, te diría diez días como mínimo, pero Severus no es estúpido y, además, es muy fuerte. Tras extraerle la plata, se curará tan rápido como es habitual en él. Para el miércoles, los extraños ni siquiera sabrán que le ha ocurrido algo, así que no correrá peligro de ser atacado porque algún idiota piense que puede derrotarle. Pero si le envías solo para que se enfrente a una manada, necesitarás un poco más de músculo, al menos durante las próximas dos semanas.

Severus miró a su padre y esperó su decisión. Recorrer las Speysides en mitad del invierno no era precisamente su idea de diversión. Aquellas montañas no eran muy acogedoras con los viajeros. Aun así, podía hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquier otro al que su padre pudiera recurrir, herido o no, especialmente si no era solo un lobo solitario sino un ataque al territorio de su padre.

Finalmente, Tobías asintió.

—Te necesito a ti. Puedo esperar una semana.

—¿Qué harás con Lucius? —le preguntó Severus—. Pese a todos los esfuerzos del Reverendo Mitchell, de Sirius y del propio Doc Longbottom, la manada no pinta muy bien. Si tienes que matarlo, habrá consecuencias.

Tobías sonrió débilmente.

—Lo sé. Lucius vino a verme hace cosa de un mes quejándose de sus sueños y me pidió que le ayudara de nuevo a terminar con su sufrimiento. En circunstancias normales no me habría preocupado, pero se trata del Moro.

—¿Con quién sueña? —preguntó Sirius.

—Con su pareja fallecida —dijo Tobías—. Murió tras ser torturada. Aunque no quiere hablar de ello, sé que se siente culpable porque estaba de viaje cuando sucedió. Me dijo que había dejado de soñar con ella cuando se unió a nuestra manada. Pero hace un mes regresaron los sueños. Se despierta desorientado y... a veces no en el mismo lugar en el que se acostó.

Era muy peligroso, pensó Severus, tener a un lobo con los poderes del Moro deambulando desorientado.

—¿Crees que su muerte puede esperar? —preguntó Sirius.

Tobías sonrió, en aquella ocasión sinceramente.

—Creo que sí. Tenemos a un Omega para ayudarle. —Su padre miró a Severus y la sonrisa se amplió considerablemente—. No va a abandonarte por él, Severus, por mucho que Lucius intenté morderte la cola.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el salón de Severus, pese a no estar decorado con esmero, era cálido y acogedor. Sin embargo, no era su hogar. Deambuló inquieto por las habitaciones hasta quedarse finalmente en el dormitorio, sentado en un rincón del suelo con las piernas encogidas, abrazándose el cuerpo con las manos. No quería llorar. Se estaba comportando como un estúpido: ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan disgustado.

Le había molestado que se lo sacaran de encima, y al mismo tiempo, había sentido una oleada de alivio cuando se descubrió solo en la furgoneta.

Hombres lobo y violencia, hombres lobo y muerte: iban unidos como los plátanos y la mantequilla de cacahuete. Tal vez aquí estaba más seguro que en Chicago, pero todos eran unos monstruos.

Aunque tampoco era culpa de ellos, de los lobos de Escocia. Solo intentaban vivir lo mejor posible con aquella maldición que los convertía en bestias despiadadas. Incluso Severus. Incluso el Marrok. Incluso él. Los hombres lobo tenían sus reglas: en ocasiones un hombre debía matar a su mejor amigo por el bien de todos. Los machos humanos envejecían mientras que los hombres lobo continuaban siendo jóvenes. Los lobos como Lucius intentaban que los demás les atacaran porque querían morir... o matar.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Si alguien hubiera matado a Rodolphus y a su pareja años atrás, muchísima gente seguiría con vida... y él sería un estudiante en la Northwestern a punto de obtener un título en teoría musical en lugar de... ¿el qué?

Debía encontrar un trabajo, algo que le diera un propósito y una vida más allá del hecho de ser un hombre lobo. Trabajar de camarero en Scorci's le había salvado en más sentidos que el simple cheque a fin de mes. Es difícil regodearse en la autocompasión cuando tienes que gastar las suelas de los zapatos Ocho o diez horas al día. Pese a todo, dudaba que en aquel lugar encontrara un trabajo de camarero.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Se puso en pie de un salto y, aunque se frotó las mejillas con energía, descubrió que tenía las mejillas secas. El timbre volvió a sonar, de modo que se apresuró hacia la puerta principal. Todo lo contrario, se dijo. Hacía tan solo unos minutos lo único que deseaba era estar solo y ahora corría en pos de una distracción.

Captó fugazmente la silueta de un Lexus gris metalizado antes de fijarse en la mujer que esperaba en el porche. Su expresión era afable y amistosa. Tenía un pelo oscuro y sedoso trenzado a la francesa y tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

Mujer lobo, le dijo su olfato.

La mujer sonrió y alargó una mano.

-Me llamo Pansy —le dijo—. La mujer del Marrok.

Harry estrechó su mano y la soltó rápidamente.

—Entremos a charlar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la mujer amablemente.

Harry sabía que a Severus no le gustaba su madrastra. Aunque tampoco le gustaban los aviones, ni los coches, ni los teléfonos móviles. Aparte de eso, no existía razón alguna para sentirse inquieto. Además, no había forma de negarse sin ofenderla.

—Entra —la invitó educadamente mientras se apartaba.

La mujer del Marrok pasó con brío por su lado y entró en el salón. Una vez en el interior, se detuvo a inspeccionar la sala minuciosamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Harry tuvo la incómoda sensación de que había cometido un error dejándole entrar en la casa. Tal vez Severus no se lo permitía; no podía hallar otra explicación a la fascinación que parecía sentir Pansy por los muebles de Severus.

A menos que todo aquel examen fuera un juego de poder diseñado para dejar claro que Harry no era ni la mitad de interesante que la habitación. Mientras Pansy seguía con su inspección, Harry se decantó por aquella última explicación; no era una habitación tan grande para dedicarle tanto tiempo.

—No eres como esperaba —murmuró Pansy finalmente.

Se había detenido frente a una guitarra hecha a mano que colgaba de la pared a la altura suficiente para que la chimenea no dañara la madera. Podría tratarse de un ornamento, aunque los trastes estaban gastados por el uso.

Harry no dijo nada ni se movió del lugar que ocupaba junto a la puerta.

Pansy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y su rostro ya no reflejaba ningún tipo de cortesía o cordialidad.

—Tuvo que conformarse con lo que había, ¿no es así? Tuvo que marcharse a Chicago para encontrar a un muñequito, a un muchacho que no representara ningún reto para él, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿te sientas cuando te lo ordena?

El rencor que se ocultaba tras el ataque lo convertía en algo mucho más personal que el habitual deseo de poner en su sitio a un lobo menor. Pansy, pese a ser la pareja del Marrok, parecía celosa. ¿También quería a Severus?

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y una segunda mujer apareció en la casa trayendo consigo una ventada de aire helado y perfume francés. Era alta y delgada, como una modelo de pasarela. Vestía ropa cara. Su pelo rubio platinado quedaba enfatizado por el brillo dorado de sus pómulos y, sobre todo, por unos ojos de un azul sobrecogedor.

Harry la reconoció del funeral; no solo era hermosa, sino también espectacular, y la combinación la hacía memorable. La recién llegada cerró la puerta tras ella y se quitó el anorak, dejándolo como quien no quiere la cosa sobre la silla más próxima. Seguía vestida con la falda y el jersey oscuros de aquella mañana.

—Venga, Pansy, «siéntate y estate quieta» Creo que puedes hacerlo mejor, querida —Tenía una voz gruesa y un acento francés. Dirigiéndose a Harry, añadió—: Siento haber entrado de este modo, pero me ha parecido que necesitabas que te rescatara de nuestra reina puta.

—Lárgate, Fleur. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —le ordenó Pansy con dureza, aunque no parecía ofendida por el insulto.

—Cariño —dijo la mujer con dulzura—, me encantaría hacerrlo pero he recibido órdenes del jefe; un escalón por encima del tuyo. —Sus brillantes ojos azules se posaron en Harry—. Tú debes de ser el Harry de Severus. Me llamo Fleur Delacour. Siento mucho el recibimiento, pero si Sevvie quiere, ella acabará con el rabo entre las piernas. El Alfa quiere mucho a sus hijos.

—Cállate —dijo Pansy bruscamente, y su poder recorrió toda la habitación, obligando a Fleur a dar dos pasos hacia atrás

Qué extraño, Harry hubiera jurado que Fleur era la más dominante de las dos... pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la energía olía a Marrok. Una mujer ocupa su lugar en la manada gracias a su pareja, pensó. Pese a saberlo, nunca había presenciado el poder real.

—Tú. —Pansy se dirigía ahora a Harry—. Siéntate en el sofá, estaré contigo en un minuto.

Un hombre prudente habría obedecido, pensó Harry con pesar. El chico que había sido hacía solo una semana se hubiera encogido, sentado y esperado lo que el destino le deparara. El nuevo Harry, la pareja de Severus, un Omega y alguien que no formaba parte de la manada, levantó el mentón y dijo:

—No, gracias. Creo que será mejor que te vayas y vuelvas cuando mi... —Aunque hacía tres años que era hombre lobo, llamar a Severus su pareja no le sonaba bien, y tampoco era su marido—. Cuando vuelva Severus.

La vacilación le quitó a la declaración parte de su fuerza.

Fleur sonrió y aquello iluminó su rostro de satisfacción.

—Eso, Pansy, ¿por qué no vuelves cuando Severus esté aquí? Me encantaría verlo.

Pero Pansy no le estaba prestando atención. Frunció el cejo con perplejidad mientras seguía mirando a Harry.

—Siéntate —dijo con una voz profunda y cargada de poder que nuevamente rodeó a Harry sin tocarlo.

Harry también frunció el ceño.

—No. Gracias.

Se le ocurrió una cosa y, antes de reflexionar sobre ello, dijo:

—Vi a Fleur en el funeral, pero el Marrok estaba solo. ¿Por qué no le acompañaste?

—Tobías no pintaba nada allí —dijo Pansy con un arranque de ira—. Mató a Frank. ¿Y ahora pretende _llorar_ su muerte? No pude evitar que asistiera. Aunque nunca me hace mucho caso de todos modos. Sus hijos son sus consejeros; yo solo soy el reemplazo de su amor perdido, la incomparablemente, hermosa y sacrificada _puta_ sajona. No puedo detenerle, pero tampoco le apoyaré. —Cuando terminó de hablar, una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Se la secó y la observó con una expresión de horror. Entonces volvió a mirar a Harry con idéntica expresión—. Oh, _Dios._ Oh, Dios mío. Eres un de esos. Tendría que haberlo sabido antes, tendría que haber sabido que Severus traería a algo como _tú_ a mi territorio.

Se marchó con un torrente de aire frío y poder vibrante, dejando a Harry luchando por no mostrar lo desconcertado que se encontraba.

—Hubiera pagado por presenciar eso. —La sonrisa continuaba iluminando el rostro de Fleur—. Oh, querido —canturreó—, estoy tan contenta de que Severus te haya traído con él

Primero Lucius y después Pansy. La vida va a hacerse mucho más interesante por aquí.

Harry se secó sus húmedas manos en los laterales de los tejanos. Había percibido algo extraño en la respuesta de Pansy, ionio si hubiera estado tentada de decir algo más.

Tragó saliva y se esforzó por parecer calmado y hospitalario.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro —dijo Fleur—. Aunque conociendo a Severus, supongo que no tendrá nada interesante. Tomaré un té y te hablaré de mí. Después podrás hablarme de ti.

Severus tuvo que permitir que su padre le ayudara a subir al Humvee.

—Sí, bueno —dijo su padre con un rastro de gruñido diciéndole lo preocupado que había estado por él—, eso te enseñará a agacharte más rápido la próxima vez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero.

—Bien —dijo Tobías cerrando la puerta con suavidad—. No dejes que vuelva a ocurrir.

Severus se puso el cinturón. Probablemente sobreviviría a un naufragio, pero dado el modo de conducir de su padre, el cinturón lo mantendría sujeto al asiento.

El calor abrasador que había impedido que se le despejara la cabeza había desaparecido, pero aún no estaba bien del todo. Pese a la sopa que Sirius le había calentado en el microondas y le había obligado a injerir, se sentía tan débil como un cachorro. El Hermano Lobo estaba inquieto anhelando la oscuridad.

Un lugar seguro donde curarse.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que Sirius sea un lobo solitario? —le preguntó cuándo puso en marcha el vehículo. El Marrok era posesivo y territorial, no era habitual que dejara ir a alguien que le pertenecía. La última vez que Sirius se marchó, no le había pedido permiso, simplemente desapareció. Severus tardó un par de años en localizarlo.

—Estoy tan satisfecho de que Sirius haya encontrado algo, _lo que sea,_ en que dedicar su tiempo que incluso podría chantajear a Alphard si fuese necesario.

—¿Aún no lo has hecho? — Alphard, el Alfa de Tri-Cities, le caía bien, pero le sorprendía que el Marrok no hubiera tenido que forzar un acuerdo: no muchos Alfas habrían aceptado de buena gana a un lobo solitario tan dominante como Sirius en su territorio.

—Aún no... —dijo su padre pensativamente—. Aunque me parece que tendré que ayudar un poco a Sirius con Remus. Él no parecía muy feliz cuando envié a Sirius con él la última vez.

—Sirius sabe cómo arreglárselas con Remus.

—Eso espero. —Tobías dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre el volante—. Me gusta tu Harry. Parece tan delicado y tímido, como una flor que fuera a marchitarse ante la primera palabra afilada, y entonces hace algo como enfrentarse a Lucius.

Severus recostó nuevamente los hombros en el asiento mientras caracoleaban sobre una esquina congelada y cogían el sendero que llevaba a su casa.

—Deberías verlo con un rodillo de cocina en las manos.

No intentó ocultar su satisfacción. Cada vez se sentía mejor. Los oídos habían dejado de zumbarle, y había recuperado el control. Algo de comer y unas horas de sueño y prácticamente habría recuperado la normalidad.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó más por educación que por un deseo real.

—No. —Su padre negó con la cabeza—. Envía también a Fleur a casa. Querrá charlar contigo, pero tú y Harry necesitáis estar a solas. Cuando terminó el servicio Harry parecía bastante alterado.

Severus miró a su padre bruscamente.

—Pensaba que era solo una reacción al funeral. Demasiada gente que no conocía.

—No, había algo más.

Severus repasó mentalmente la última parte del servicio funerario, pero no se le ocurrió a qué podía referirse su padre.

—Yo no noté nada.

—Claro que lo hiciste. —Su padre le miró con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Por qué crees que estabas tan frenético cuando se marchó?

—¿El asunto con Lucius? —Si Lucius la había alterado, tal vez Severus podría ocuparse de él y de ese modo su padre no tenía que volver a preocuparse.

Tobías negó con la cabeza y se puso a reír.

—Te he dicho mil veces que puedo hablar mentalmente con la gente pero que no puedo recibir sus pensamientos. No sé qué le preocupaba. Pregúntaselo tú.

Milagrosamente, llegaron hasta la puerta de su casa sin ningún percance. Severus bajó del Vee y pensó por un instante que las rodillas no iban a sostener su peso.

Su padre le observó atentamente, pero no le ofreció ayuda.

—Gracias. —Odiaba sentirse débil, y aún odiaba más cuando la gente intentaba cuidar de él. Al menos lo había odiado hasta que apareció Harry.

—Entra en casa antes de que te caigas —fue lo único que le dijo su padre—. Con eso me conformo.

Ya fuera por el hecho de moverse o por el frío, las rodillas dejaron de temblarle y empezó a caminar de nuevo con normalidad en cuanto alcanzó la puerta.

Su padre hizo sonar un par de veces el claxon y salió como una exhalación en cuanto su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta. Severus entró en la casa y se encontró a Fleur y Harry sentados en el salón, uno frente a la otra, con una taza de té delante de ellos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, su olfato le dijo que Harry había recibido otra visita.

Aunque se había sentido ridículo cuando su padre llamó a Fleur para que fuera a su casa, el rastro de Pansy le hizo sentirse orgulloso de su paranoia. Pansy no había tardado mucho en hacer el primer movimiento.

Fleur dejó de hablar con Harry y lo repasó con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

—Sevvie —dijo—, estás hecho un desastre. Se puso en pie de un salto, le besó en la mejilla y se marchó a la cocina para dejar la taza de té en el fregadero.

—Gracias —dijo él con frialdad.

Fleur sonrió.

—Me voy y os dejo solos, como una parejita de recién casados. Harry, no dejes que te encierre en su tumba privada. Llámame cuando quieras e iremos de compras o algo así.

Le dio una palmadita a Severus en el hombro antes de marcharse tan campante.

Harry dio un sorbo a su té y le miró con ojos oscuros e insondables. Por la mañana se había acomodado como podía su cabello y ya echaba en falta todo el enmarañado cabello negro que le hacía ver más adorable.

—Te ha llamado «Sevvie» —le dijo Harry.

Severus levantó una ceja.

Harry sonrió, una expresión repentina que le iluminó el rostro.

—No te pega.

—Fleur es la única que insiste en llamarme de ese modo —admitió—. Afortunadamente.

Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres un té? ¿O algo de comer?

En el coche había sentido hambre, pero, de repente, lo único que deseaba era dormir. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de recorrer el pasillo.

—No, creo que me iré a la cama.

Harry llevó su taza a la cocina y puso las dos tazas en el lavavajillas. A pesar de sus palabras, Severus lo siguió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano? —le preguntó él.

—Aún quedaba algo de plata en la pantorrilla. La ha eliminado toda.

Harry se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—No ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

—No.

Harry le pasó el brazo bajo sus hombros.

—Venga, te estás tambaleando. Vamos a la cama antes de que te caigas al suelo.

No le molestó en absoluto que le ayudara. Incluso podría haberle llamado Sevvie y no le habría dicho nada, siempre y cuando no se separara de él.

Harry le ayudó a quitarse la ropa. No había vuelto a ponerse la chaqueta del traje, de modo que no fue tan doloroso. Mientras él se metía en la cama, Harry bajó las persianas y apagó la luz. Cuando le cubrió con la manta, Severus le cogió la mano.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le preguntó.

Estaba demasiado cansado para hablar, pero no quería dejar solo a Harry con lo que fuera que su padre había percibido que lo inquietaba.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, y el aroma de su miedo repentino puso a prueba el control recién recuperado después de que su hermano le extrajera los últimos restos de plata. No había nada que matar salvo fantasmas, así que controló la oleada de ira protectora y esperó a ver qué hacía él. Podría haberle soltado la mano, y estaba dispuesto a ello, pero solo si Harry hacía ademán de apartase de él.

No sabía por qué lo había asustado tanto cuando habían dormido juntos la noche anterior, hasta que Harry posó sus ojos en su mano entre las suyas. Alguien lo había agarrado, pensó, probablemente más de una vez. Al tiempo que la ira empezaba a crecer en su interior, Harry giró la mano y la cerró sobre la suya.

—De acuerdo —dijo él con voz ronca.

Tras un segundo, liberó su mano y se sentó en la cama para quitarse las zapatillas de deporte. Se tumbó junto a él con los pantalones y la camisa puestas, su cuerpo tenso y poco dispuesto.

Severus se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda con la esperanza de que aquello le indicara que no iba a presionarlo más. Se sorprendió al descubrir que pedirle que se quedara no había sido solo por su bien. Se sentía más seguro a su lado. Se quedó dormido escuchando su respiración.

Olía muy bien. A medida que su cuerpo se relajaba, Harry pudo sentir cómo la tensión también abandonaba el suyo. Pese a no estar herido, también estaba agotado. Cansado de estar en una vitrina, cansado de pensar sobre lo que debería estar haciendo, cansado de dudar si había escapado de un pozo para caer en otro peor.

Tenía muchas preguntas. No le había preguntado por la extraña reacción de su madrastra, ni sobre Lucius, porque por su aspecto parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cuanto dejara de moverse. Que es más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

Harry se miró la muñeca, pero no encontró nuevos moratones; no le había hecho ningún daño. No sabía por qué el tacto de su mano alrededor de la muñeca le había provocado aquel pánico. Su lobo se encargaba de mantener bien ocultos la mayor parte de los abusos que había recibido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo conservaba el recuerdo de un violento apretón y de alguien gritándole mientras le hacía daño... _y_ él estaba atrapado y no podía escapar de él.

El pulso se le aceleró y sintió aproximarse la transformación a medida que su lobo se preparaba para volver a protegerlo. Respiró el aroma de Severus y se dejó envolver por él, tranquilizando al lobo. Severus nunca le haría daño, tanto su lobo como él estaban seguros de ello.

Tras un momento, Harry reunió el coraje necesario y se introdujo bajo las mantas. Cuando vio que Severus no despertaba, se acercó todavía más a él, sobresaltándose cada pocos minutos ya que su cuerpo continuaba recordándole que él era mucho más fuerte y que podía hacerle daño.

Sabía por conversaciones ajenas que normalmente los lobos ansiaban el contacto. Los hombres de la manada de Chicago se tocaban unos a otros mucho más de lo habitual entre los heterosexuales. Sin embargo, estar cerca de otro lobo a él nunca le había traído ni paz ni consuelo.

Siempre podía recurrir a su lobo para que la ayudase, como había hecho la noche anterior. Entonces podía acostarse junto a él y respirar su fragancia con cada nueva bocanada. Pero con él dormido, creyó que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse solo a sus problemas. El lobo siempre podía solventar el problema inmediato, pero Harry quería poder tocarlo sin su ayuda.

El problema era la cama. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable, dificultándole el hecho de aproximarse más a él. Lucius había dicho que a Severus tampoco le gustaba que le tocasen. Se preguntó cuál sería el motivo. No parecía importarle cuando era Harry quien le tocaba; todo lo contrario.

Harry alargó lentamente la mano hasta que sintió las sábanas tibias por su calor corporal. Apoyó los dedos sobre él y sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía por el pánico. Se alegró de que estuviese dormido, de ese modo no tenía que presenciar cómo retiraba la mano y encogía las rodillas sobre su vulnerable estómago. Hizo un esfuerzo por no temblar porque no quería que lo viera de aquel modo: como un cobarde.

Se dijo a sí mismo que la esperanza era mucho más testaruda que la desesperación.

 **Bien es el final de este capítulo.**

 **Ya abran notado los cambios de Sirius y Severus, tal vez se preguntaran ¿Porque no pelean? Bien en esta historia Sirius no conoció a James Y creció con Severus, el instinto le dice que debe proteger a su hermano pequeño (¿Porque puse a Sirius en este personaje? Bueno porque la melancolía que muestra el personaje es el mismo que pienso tuvo Sirius después de salir de Azkaban ¿No creen?)**

 **Por si preguntan ¿Veremos a Remus con Sirius? waaa que genial. La respuesta es NO. La historia que gira en torno a estos dos es de una saga diferente, si quieren que adapte esa saga para que sean Sirius y Remus los protagonistas dependerá mucho de cuantos lo pidan. Primero me centraré en esta ya después veremos. (obviamente Sirius y Remus se conocen desde antes)**

 **Lucius mi pobre Lucius, en la adaptación ha perdido a toda su familia (como lloro) pero le esperan mejores cosas.**

 **Ahora Pansy me dirán ¿WTF?**

 **¿porque pones a Pansy como pareja de Tobías?**

 **¿No era Eileen la madre de Severus?**

 **¿Porque con una niña?**

 **Bien primero que nada Pansy tiene el carácter (según mi humilde opinión) que requiere este personaje, ¿Porque? Bueno eso deberán leerlo.**

 **Recuerden que en la historia la madre de Severus murió cuando dio a luz y doscientos años solo es mucho tiempo para el Marrok. Y por último en la historia no es muy importante diferencia de edad, la edad es lo de menos (dependiendo del personaje) porque digo ¿Quién es lo suficientemente mayor para el Marrok?**

 **Como verán los capítulos son más largos así que solo subiré uno a la vez. Espero que la historia les guste y ya saben dejen sus lindos reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 - 5

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 5**

Harry recorrió metódicamente los cajones: Severus iba a despertar hambriento. Por suerte, tenía la casa abastecida para un asedio. Pensó en preparar un plato italiano —se le daba bastante bien la cocina italiana— pero no sabía si a Severus le gustaba. Un estofado le pareció la mejor opción.

El arcón de congelados del sótano estaba lleno de carne envuelta en papel transparente y perfectamente etiquetada. Subió a la cocina con un paquete de carne de alce para estofar y la dejó en la encimera para que se descongelara. Pese a que nunca había comido carne de alce, supuso que carne de estofado era siempre carne de estofado.

En la nevera encontró zanahorias, cebollas y apio. Ahora lo único que le faltaba eran las patatas. No había en la nevera, ni bajo la encimera; ni sobre la nevera o bajo el fregadero.

Alguien tan meticuloso como Severus debía de tener patatas en algún lugar _._ A menos que no le gustaran. Estaba inclinado con la cabeza en un cajón inferior, cantando en voz baja «dónde, oh, dónde están mis pequeñas patatas», cuando el sonido de un móvil le hizo levantar la cabeza repentinamente y golpeársela con el borde de la encimera.

EI teléfono estaba en el dormitorio, de modo que esperó a que Severus lo cogiera mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero continuó sonando.

Hizo un encogimiento mental de hombros e intentó encontrar las patatas con ayuda de su olfato: Severus le había dicho que no utilizaba lo suficiente su nariz. Pero si había patatas en la cocina, su aroma quedaría camuflado por las especias y la fruta.

El teléfono colgado en la pared empezó a sonar. Era un viejo aparato de dial rotatorio fabricado medio siglo antes de la invención del reconocimiento de llamadas. Se quedó mirándolo con creciente frustración. Aquella no era su casa. Tras el décimo tono se decidió a descolgar.

—¿Hola?

—¿Harry? Dile a Severus que se ponga, por favor. —No cabía duda de quién era: Tobías.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta del dormitorio con el ceño fruncido. Si todo aquel ruido no le había despertado aún, significaba que necesitaba descansar.

—Está dormido. ¿Quieres que le dé algún mensaje?

—Me temo que eso no me sirve. Por favor, despiértale y dile que necesito hablar con él.

Era una orden. El «por favor», pensó, era solo una muestra de cortesía.

De modo que dejó el auricular colgando y fue a despertar a Severus. Antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió. Se había vestido con unos pantalones téjanos y una sudadera.

—¿Es papá? —le preguntó.

Cuando Harry asintió, Severus pasó rápidamente por su lado y cogió el teléfono.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Tenemos un problema —Harry oyó que decía Tobías—. Te necesito... y trae también a Harry. Tan rápido como podáis.

Tobías necesitaba a Severus. Severus era su mano ejecutora, su asesino. Habitualmente ponía en peligro su vida por su padre. Harry iba a tener que acostumbrarse a aquello.

Harry se estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando Severus colgó el teléfono. Regresó al dormitorio y volvió a salir de él con unos calcetines y unas botas en la mano.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con las botas? —le dijo—. Aún me cuesta agacharme.

Harry condujo el vehículo como alguien que no ha circulado nunca por una carretera congelada. Quizá no lo había hecho nunca. Pero aquella mañana lo había hecho mejor, y Severus no creía que la carretera estuviese en peores condiciones.

Evidentemente, fuera lo que fuese lo que lo inquietaba, continuaba allí. Podía oler su ansiedad, aunque no sabía qué hacer para remediarla.

Si sus costillas hubieran estado en mejores condiciones, él mismo se habría encargado de conducir, pero se conformó con indicarle la dirección que debía seguir. Cuando la furgoneta coleó al entrar en el sendero que llevaba a la casa de su padre y Severus se sujetó con más fuerza a la puerta, Harry redujo aún más la velocidad. Un todoterreno color verde tiza con distintivos del gobierno estaba aparcado junto a la puerta principal: Servicio Forestal. Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que su padre 1e había llamado debía de tener alguna relación con el lobo solitario de las Speysides. Tal vez había aparecido otro cuerpo.

Harry detuvo el vehículo detrás del todoterreno.

—¿Hueles eso? —le preguntó a Harry mientras este rodeaba la furgoneta hasta donde él la esperaba.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y reflexionó sobre lo que estaba oliendo.

—¿Sangre?

—Fresca —dijo él—, ¿Te molesta?

—No. ¿Debería?

—Si fueras como cualquier otro lobo, Omega, ahora mismo estarías hambriento.

Harry frunció el ceño y Severus respondió a su mirada:

—Sí, yo también. Pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para que no me incomode.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta; su padre le habría oído llegar. Siguió el rastro de la sangre hasta el dormitorio de invitados.

Sirius había estado allí. Pese a no reconocer al hombre de mediana edad tumbado sobre la cama, reconoció la pulcra disposición de los vendajes. El hombre era tan humano como Charity Burbage, quien estaba sentada junto a la cama sosteniéndole la mano.

Charity levantó la cabeza. Severus vio el destello de pánico en su semblante pero no hizo nada por mitigarlo. Asustar a la gente formaba parte de lo que le convertía en un asesino tan eficaz. Además, hasta que no hablara con su padre y supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, nada de lo que pudiera decir aliviaría su dolor.

—¿Dónde está el Marrok? —preguntó.

—Te está esperando en su estudio —le dijo ella.

Dio un paso atrás e hizo ademán de irse, pero Charity dijo su nombre suavemente.

Y él se detuvo.

—Armando es un buen hombre —susurró Charity.

Severus miró por encima del hombro y vio que le estaba mirando fijamente. Podría haberle preguntado a qué se refería, pero antes quería hablar con su padre.

Aunque Harry no dijo nada, percibió por su creciente tensión que había captado parte del trasfondo. A menos que su instinto le engañara, tenía serias dudas sobre la supervivencia del amigo de Charity, Armando .

De modo que se limitó a asentir y se dirigió al estudio con Harry pegado a sus talones.

El fuego estaba encendido: una mala señal. Papá solo lo encendía cuando algo le preocupaba. Su padre estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente al hogar y con la vista fija en las llamas.

Severus se detuvo en el umbral pero Harry pasó junto a él y acercó las manos al fuego. Ninguno de los tres habló durante un rato.

Finalmente, Tobías suspiró, se puso en pie y caminó lentamente alrededor de Severus.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó cuándo volvió a situarse frente a él.

Le ardía la pierna, y aún estaba demasiado débil para poder correr. Pese a que no quería mentirle a su padre, tampoco le apetecía enumerar sus dolores y achaques.

—Mejor. ¿Qué necesitas?

Tobías se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta semana ya he matado a alguien contra mi voluntad; no quiero volver a hacerlo.

—¿Armando tiene que morir?

¿Quería su padre que lo hiciera él? Miró a Harry con cierta ansiedad mientras este se acercaba más al fuego y se encorvaba, dándole la espalda a ambos. Él tampoco quería matar a nadie más aquella semana.

Tobías se encogió de hombros.

—No. Si debe hacerse, yo me encargaré. Espero poder evitarlo. Es uno de los compañeros de Charity. Estaban trabajando en el bosque, haciendo un trabajo para los Servicios de Emergencia. Buscaban a otro cazador desaparecido cuando fueron atacados por un hombre lobo. No hay ninguna duda de lo que era. Charity lo vio claramente. Le disparó y lo espantó; ha estado llevando balas de plata desde que identificó al asesino del otro cazador. Me ha dicho que su amigo Armando hizo la conexión entre su atacante y el cazador muerto mientras perdía y recuperaba la conciencia de camino hacia aquí.

—¿Lo ha traído aquí porque se ha Transformado?

—Ella dice que podría haberlo hecho, pero Sirius no está de acuerdo. Los daños no son masivos, y no se cura lo suficientemente rápido. —Hizo uno de aquellos gestos que le salían tan bien; aquel decía: _Soy solo un amateur, eso se lo dejo a los expertos—._ Según parece, su problema tiene más que ver con la pérdida de sangre que con la herida en sí. Y nuestra Charity se arrepiente de haberlo traído desde que Sirius hizo su declaración.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Severus no podía evitar pensar que Harry lo estaba escuchando todo. Una parte de él quería ocultárselo, protegerlo del lado desagradable de su vida. Sin embargo, se negaba a tener una relación con su pareja basada en medias verdades y secretos. Además, él ya sabía mucho sobre lo desagradable que podían llegar a ser ciertas cosas. Tobías se recostó en su silla y suspiró.

—Si un guarda forestal afirma que fue atacado por un hombre lobo, un hombre tan experimentado y respetado como Armando, la gente le creerá. Y, antes de ponerse poco comunicativa, Charity me dijo que Armando es un hombre sincero. Si cree que otros pueden correr peligro, difundirá la noticia tanto como pueda, por muy absurda que pueda parecer la verdad.

Severus sostuvo la mirada que le dirigió su padre. En otras circunstancias podrían dejarlo pasar. Si mataban al lobo problemático y no se producían más muertes, el incendio que pudiera provocar el guarda se consumiría por falta de combustible. No obstante, su padre creía que no tardarían mucho en salir a la luz pública. En cuestión de meses. No podían permitirse la mala publicidad.

Para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar si existía alguna salida a aquel dilema, Severus preguntó:

—¿Cómo consiguió sacarlo de allí?

Severus conocía las Speysides. En aquella época del año, la mayor parte de aquellas montañas solo podían recorrerse con raquetas o a cuatro patas. Charity no era una mujer lobo y, por tanto, no podía cargar con alguien que pesara más que ella.

—Llamó a su tío. Tag lo sacó de allí.

Ah. De modo que aquella era la razón por la que Tobías parecía meramente pensativo y no completamente encerrado en sí mismo, su estado habitual cuando debía resolver algún asunto desagradable.

Severus miró a su padre con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Vaya con la mocosa —dijo Severus. Aunque Charity tenía cuarenta y tres años, Severus la había visto nacer y aún la consideraba una niña pequeña, y, lo que era aún más importante, su imponente tío, Ignatius Prewett, también—. Así que si haces lo que deberías hacer y eliminas a este aparentemente respetable y responsable inocente, ¿te enfrentarías a un levantamiento?

Igna era extremadamente protector con aquellos que consideraba suyos, y el hecho de rescatar a aquel guarda, lo convertía automáticamente en suyo. Si Tobías decidía eliminar al guarda de Charity, tendría que recurrir a Igna para que lo llevara a cabo. Gracias a Dios.

Tobías emitió un suspiro que quería expresar que estaba siendo utilizado.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si no tuviera que enviarte malherido a perseguir a un lobo solitario. Estoy bastante seguro de que si eliminamos la amenaza, y demostramos a Armando que su atacante era un criminal además de un monstruo, lo único que deseará será conservar la paz y la tranquilidad. Necesito a ese lobo muerto antes de que Armando se recupere y exija que le dejemos marchar.

—¿No puedes enviar a nadie más? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Tobías negó con la cabeza.

—Esto debe realizarse de forma rápida y silenciosa, y permanente. Severus es el único en quien puedo confiar para mantener a las autoridades humanas alejadas si las cosas se ponen feas. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Y sé que no se unirá al asesino en este carnaval de carne humana.

Severus observó a su padre brevemente: no podría haberlo expresado en menos palabras... ni de un modo más desesperado.

—No es probable que el lobo sea más dominante que yo, de modo que no podrá embaucarme ni reclutarme —le explicó a Harry—. Y si las cosas se ponen «feas», mi magia puede encubrir las pruebas. No soy tan bueno como una bruja de verdad, pero no creo que envíen a un grupo de forenses de primera clase a las montañas.

—Además, no existe ningún otro lobo en Aspen Springs que pueda enfrentarse a un asesino de estas características sin perder su rastro. —Tobías se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry, quien seguía con la vista clavada en el fuego—. Matar a un ser sensible es mucho más adictivo que cazar conejos bajo la luz de la luna. Entre otras cosas, Dufftown es un santuario para los lobos problemáticos, o para quienes están en vías de serlo. Los lobos que podrían cazar a otro hombre lobo ya están lo suficientemente recuperados para regresar al mundo. Normalmente no los retengo más de lo necesario.

—¿De modo que todos los lobos de tu manada son psicóticos? —preguntó Harry.

Severus no supo si lo había dicho en broma o no. Tal vez, pensó, ahora que reflexionaba en ello con mayor detenimiento, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Tobías echó la cabeza para atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

—En absoluto, querido. Pero no están preparados para esto. Si creyera estar poniendo la vida de Severus en peligro, enviaría a otro. Será incómodo, y complicado, pero no existe otro lobo en todo el país que conozca las Speysides tan bien como mi hijo. Y pese a estar herido, puede dominar a cualquier lobo que exista.

—¿Vas a enviarle solo?

Severus no reconoció nada en aquellas palabras, pero era evidente que su padre había intuido algo que le intrigaba.

—No necesariamente. —Y adoptó la expresión que solía utilizar cuando hallaba una solución satisfactoria a un problema que le había estado torturando. Severus tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender a lo que se referían y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo detenerle—. Puedes acompañarle.

—No —dijo Severus con autoridad, aunque también con la inquietante sensación de que era demasiado tarde. Tobías no le prestó la más mínima atención. —No será divertido.

Esas montañas son muy duras, y eres un chico de ciudad.

—Soy un hombre lobo—dijo Harry con el mentón levantado—. No debería costarme mucho adaptarme a un entorno hostil, ¿no crees?

—No tiene ropa adecuada, ni guantes, ni botas —gruñó Severus desesperado. Sabía que su padre ya había tomado una decisión, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se mostraba tan decidido—. En esta época del año tienen que usarse raquetas, y él no tiene experiencia. Me retrasará.

Su padre solía poner aquella _expresión_ cuando quería utilizarlo.

—¿Más que la herida de tu pantorrilla? —Se cruzó de brazos y se meció en la silla con los talones. Debió de reconocer la obstinada negativa en el rostro de Severus, ya que suspiró y pasó al galés—: _Necesitáis tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas entre vosotros. Él no confía en ninguno de nosotros. Aquí hay demasiada gente que le mordería el rabo._ —Su padre era un caballero, jamás diría algo en contra de su pareja, pero los dos supieron que se refería a Pansy—. _Harry tiene que conocerte, y tú no eres precisamente fácil en ese sentido. Llévatelo de aquí y pasad unos cuantos días solos. Le sentará bien._

— _¿Para qué me vea matar al intruso?_ —Severus le respondió en la misma lengua que había utilizado su padre. Harry sabía lo que era él, pero no quería tener que restregárselo por la cara. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a aterrorizar a la gente, no quería hacer lo mismo con él—. _Estoy seguro de que servirá para que esté mucho más seguro de mí_.

— _Tal vez._

No había marcha atrás cuando su padre decidía el curso de los acontecimientos, y todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino acababa tumbado como un bolo.

A Severus no le gustaba ser un bolo. Miró a su padre en silencio.

El viejo bardo sonrió débilmente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Severus en inglés—. Muy bien.

Harry levantó el mentón.

—Intentaré no retrasarte.

Y Severus se sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago: lo único que había conseguido es que él se sintiera rechazado, todo lo contrario de lo que había pretendido. Pese a que las palabras no eran su fuerte, intentó arreglar la situación de todos modos.

—No me preocupa que me retrases —le dijo—. Papá tiene razón. Con esta pierna no voy a batir ningún record de velocidad. Esto no va a ser divertido, no en esas montañas y en invierno.

No quería que le viera matar otra vez. A veces estaba bien, y el otro lobo se resistía, como había hecho Rodolphus. Pero otras gritaban y suplicaban. Y, pese a todo, debía matarlos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry.

La tensión de su voz le dijo que aún no había arreglado el daño, aunque no podía mentirle diciéndole que quería que fuera con él. No quería. Y aunque sabía que la capacidad de Harry para captar una mentira era bastante impredecible, se negaba a mentirle a su pareja.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Harry sin apartar la vista del suelo—. No será divertido.

—Haré una llamada para que os abran la tienda —dijo Tobías. Resultaba imposible saber lo que pensaba, salvo que había decidido no ayudar a Severus—. Equípalo con todo lo necesario.

Severus desistió y dirigió su atención a algo que controlaba mejor.

—Diles que estaremos allí en una hora —dijo—. Primero tengo que hablar con Charity e Igna. Saldremos por la mañana.

—Coge mi Humvee —dijo Tobías extrayendo una llave de su llavero—. Llegaréis más lejos que con tu furgoneta.

 _¿Por qué estás siendo tan servicial?,_ pensó Severus con frustrado rencor. Tobías no podía leer las mentes, pero la fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de su padre le dijo que no le costaba mucho leer la expresión de su hijo.

Severus no se sorprendió al encontrar a Charity esperándoles. Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, apoyada en la pared y con la vista clavada en sus pies. No la levantó cuando se aproximaron a ella, pero dijo:

—Lo he matado trayéndolo aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Igna se ha marchado a casa? —preguntó Severus.

Entonces Charity le miró, examinándole el rostro.

—Dijo que ya tenía suficiente sangre para unos cuantos días y se marchó abajo a ver una película.

—Armando estará bien —dijo Harry, aparentemente impaciente por la neutralidad de Severus—. Severus y yo nos ocuparemos del hombre lobo que le atacó. Esperemos que con eso tu amigo no pierda la cabeza con la prensa.

Charity miró a Harry durante un segundo.

—Gracias a Dios que hay alguien por aquí que no actúa como si la información fuese más valiosa que el oro. Debes de ser el Omega de Chicago.

Harry sonrió, aunque se dio cuenta de que debía practicar más.

—Los lobos suelen ser bastante reservados, ¿no es cierto? Si te sirve de algo, creo que el hecho de que trajeras aquí al otro lobo... ¿se llamaba Igna?... ha sido lo que ha desequilibrado la balanza.

Charity miró a Severus por el rabillo del ojo y este supo que aquello es lo que había pretendido cuando llamó a su tío pidiéndole ayuda. Aun así, percibió la verdad en su voz cuando dijo:

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Sabía que si se lo pedía yo, vendría.

Igna era así.

—¿Podríamos despertar a Armando ? —preguntó Severus.

—Está en un duermevela —les dijo ella—. Ahora está dormido, no inconsciente.

El humano era algo mayor que Charity. Tenía la cara pálida y tensa. En cuanto Charity lo despertó, el aroma de su pánico inundó la habitación.

 _Interesante,_ pensó el Hermano Lobo al reconocer a una presa herida. _Comida fácil._

Severus aún no había descubierto si el Hermano Lobo decía las cosas en serio o si bromeaba, pues nunca le había permitido alimentarse de un humano. Tenía la incómoda sospecha de que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Hizo retroceder al Hermano Lobo y esperó a que el humano le viera por encima del hombro de Charity.

—Me llamo Severus —dijo—. Soy un hombre lobo. Charity, no voy a comérmelo.

Pese a que Charity finalmente se apartó, Severus estaba convencido de que hubiese preferido quedarse entre ambos para proteger a su amigo.

—¿Por qué nos atacaste? —dijo Armando en un susurro, haciendo un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—No fui yo —le dijo Severus—. Pregúntale a Charity. Ella te lo dirá. Oímos hablar del lobo solitario hace unos días. Yo estaba herido, y mi padre quería esperar hasta que me recuperase para enviarme tras él. Pensábamos que, terminada la temporada de caza, no habría mucho peligro si esperábamos un par de semanas.

—¿Herido?

Severus apretó los dientes para controlar al lobo, el cual demostraba abiertamente su desaprobación, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se daba la vuelta. La quemadura que le atravesaba los hombros era más que evidente, pero había estado oliendo su propia sangre desde que Harry coleara en el sendero, así que estaba bastante seguro de que el vendaje que le cubría la herida de la espalda estaría manchado de sangre.

Aunque ni Armando ni Charity representaban una amenaza, al Hermano lobo le daba lo mismo: mostrar las debilidades a los demás estaba mal. Sin embargo, era importante que Armando comprendiera por qué habían esperado. Si querían que no contara nada, Armando debía entender que, en circunstancias normales, eran capaces de controlar a los suyos.

—Quemadura de bala —dijo Armando .

—Y dos más que dieron en el blanco —confirmó Severus, volviendo a abrocharse la camisa.

—Armando antes era policía —apuntó Charity.

Durante aquellos minutos había mantenido la vista apartada, para evitar mirar a Severus, un gesto que este agradeció.

—Tuve algunos problemas en Chicago hace unos días — dijo Severus.

—Deberías curarte —susurró Armando .

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No si hay un hombre lobo cazando humanos. —Miró a Charity—. ¿Hubo alguna provocación?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura. Simplemente salió de la nada y atacó. Existen muchas razones para que aquel lobo solitario lo hiciera. Tal vez ha establecido su territorio o debe proteger a alguien o algo.

—Aunque también podría estar cazando —concluyó Severus—. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar a que encuentre una nueva víctima.

Harry siguió a Severus escaleras abajo en busca del tío de Charity, Igna. Las escaleras terminaban en un estrecho pasillo lleno de puertas metálicas, cada una con gruesas barras de hierro preparadas para bajar sobre los soportes instalados a ambos lados.

En una de las puertas, las barras estaban bajadas. Quien estuviese tras ella, había estado haciendo ruido hasta que ellos llegaron al pasillo. Entonces el pasillo quedó en completo silencio, y Harry pudo sentir cómo escuchaba sus pasos mientras se aproximaban.

Podría haberle preguntado a Severus, pero este parecía encerrado en sí mismo. No sabía si estaba molesto con él o simplemente pensativo. De cualquiera de los dos modos, no quería molestarle. Ya lo había hecho suficiente. Tendría que haberle dicho que se quedaría en casa.

Pero aquello habría significado que se marcharía solo, herido, para enfrentarse a un lobo solitario desconocido. Su padre parecía confiar en que podía arreglárselas solo, pero él no había estado en su casa ayer por la noche cuando Severus estaba demasiado dolorido incluso para moverse sin su ayuda.

Si Severus decidía que no lo quería a su lado, ¿qué podía hacer Harry?

Había una puerta algo más halagüeña al final del pasillo; no tenía ni cerrojos ni llaves. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a ella, Harry oyó el sonido de una explosión.

—Guau —dijo alguien con feroz satisfacción.

Severus abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Harry tuvo una fugaz visión de una enorme pantalla de televisión conectada a una gran variedad de lustrosas cajas negras y altavoces mediante el arco iris formado por una red de cables. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención y la mantuvo fue el hombre corpulento tumbado sobre un sofá como un gato doméstico gigante. Y «gigante» es la palabra que mejor lo definía.

Severus era un hombre alto, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar que Ignatius Prewett era unos centímetros más alto que él y algunos más de ancho. A pesar del frío, llevaba puestas unas enormes sandalias Birkenstock por encima de unos gruesos calcetines de lana, usados y deshilachados pero limpios. Unos pantalones sueltos color caqui quedaban cubiertos por una camiseta teñida que le colgaba por debajo de los muslos. Tenía el pelo de un espectacular color naranja y tan tosco como la crin de un pony; lo tenía rizado y enmarañado de tal forma que podría deberse tanto a un estilo deliberado como a la simple despreocupación. Se había apartado toda la melena del rostro con una gruesa goma de pelo manchada de tinta.

No estaba en el funeral, pensó Harry. Se acordaría de él. Probablemente estuviera en las montañas rescatando a su sobrina.

Su piel tenía la palidez típica de los celtas, con numerosas pecas poblándole las mejillas. Entre el tono de su piel y sus afiladas facciones podría haber llevado tatuado «Irlandés» en la frente. Olía a una extraña variedad de inciensos que envolvía un agradable aroma a tierra que Harry no sabía exactamente dónde ubicar. Parecía quince o veinte años más joven que su sobrina, y lo único que ambos tenían en común eran los ojos grises.

Tras una rápida ojeada a Severus cuando entraron en la habitación, Igna volvió a dirigir su atención al televisor para contemplar el final de la explosión. Entonces apuntó el mando a distancia en la dirección aproximada del televisor y detuvo la película.

—Bueno —dijo en una voz sorprendentemente aguda—. No hueles a muerto.

No era un soprano, pero un hombre de su corpulencia debería sonar como un bombo. Sonaba más bien como un clarinete: su acento era igual al de un locutor de televisión.

—Si el amigo de Charity mantiene la boca cerrada, estará a salvo —dijo Severus—. Salimos de caza a primera hora de la mañana. Te agradecería si pudieras hacer unas cosas por mí.

Harry comprendió que la pose relajada había sido una artimaña cuando el otro lobo se incorporó y se permitió el lujo de deslizarse por el sofá y utilizar el impulso para ponerse en pie. Todo con la controlada velocidad y elegancia de un bailarín de la corte.

De pie, ocupaba más espacio del que le correspondería en la reducida habitación. Harry dio un paso atrás involuntario que pasó desapercibido a los dos hombres.

Igna sonrió, pero sus ojos desprendían cautela y los mantuvo clavados en Severus.

—De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no mates a mi pequeño amigo, estaré encantado de complacerte.

—Necesito que tanto tú como Charity recordéis dónde estaban exactamente cuando les atacó, mejor sobre un mapa. A ver si podemos ubicar con exactitud dónde estaba la otra víctima del hombre lobo, y también el estudiante. —Severus miró a Harry, repasándola de arriba debajo de un modo impersonal antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención al otro hombre—. Después pásate por casa de Dennis y comprueba si tiene ropa sucia, algo con su sudor.

Los ojos del lobo se agrandaron.

—¿Vas a hacer eso del rastro? Collin es más o menos de tu misma estatura. ¿Quieres que coja algo de su ropa para ti?

—Perfecto. Nos encontraremos en mi casa en un par de horas con el mapa y la ropa.

—Tobías no ejecutará al hombre de Charity.

Aunque fue una afirmación, la voz de Igna estaba teñida de cierta incertidumbre.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos todavía no. A menos que decida hacer alguna estupidez.

A Harry aquello no le pareció muy tranquilizador. Sin embargo, Igna lo consideró suficiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un asentimiento—. Os veo en un par de horas.

Severus aparcó el Humvee frente a la casa, probablemente porque no cabía en el garaje. Estaba tenso y cojeaba ligeramente, pero cuando Harry intentó cargar con los paquetes que habían recogido en la tienda, Severus se limitó a mirarlo. Harry levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y le dejó cargar con los bultos.

No había hecho ningún comentario personal desde que abandonaran el estudio de su padre.

—Tal vez deberías ir con otra persona —dijo Harry finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta al frío invernal—. Otro lobo podría serte más útil.

Severus se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. Se quitó los guantes con parsimonia mientras seguía mirándolo con sus ojos negros a la tenue luz de la casa. Harry le devolvió la mirada durante uno o dos segundos antes de bajar los ojos.

—No me gusta llevar refuerzos para matar —le dijo tras un momento—. Demasiados lobos tienden a estropear las cosas.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó deliberadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Nos enfrentamos a un hombre lobo que mata a humanos. Podría ser un infiltrado, alguien que intenta evitar que mi padre revele poco a poco nuestra existencia a los humanos. Aunque he estado reflexionando sobre eso y no creo que sea el caso. Tiene que ser una persona desesperada para ocultarse en las Speysides en esta época del año, cuando podría estar mucho más confortable en otro lugar. Donde además atraería mucha más atención. Moverse por las montañas en pleno invierno es muy complicado para un ataque planificado o un asesino habitual. Creo que nos enfrentamos a un lobo solitario. Alguien que no sabe demasiado y que intenta mantenerse alejado del mundo. Peligroso, como ha demostrado repetidamente, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

—Haré lo que me digas —le dijo Harry al suelo, sintiéndose estúpido por insistir en acompañarle y dolido porque Severus no lo quisiera a su lado—. Intentaré no molestarte.

—Ni siquiera se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza llevarte conmigo si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de mi padre — dijo él lentamente—. Y me habría equivocado.

Sus palabras lo cogieron completamente desprevenido. Con la sospecha de que le había malinterpretado, levantó la vista y se topó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Creo —dijo él— que incluso un hombre lobo merece una oportunidad, ¿no crees? Un lobo solitario oculto en las Speysides resulta bastante desesperado, y existe una posibilidad de que también él sea una víctima, como el cazador muerto o Armando . Pero, si fuera yo solo, incluso si supiera con total seguridad que estaba chiflado o fuera de control más allá de su responsabilidad, probablemente tendría que matarlo de todos modos. Mira lo que has hecho con Lucius esta mañana. Si vienes conmigo, puede que podamos darle una oportunidad a este lobo.

Pese a que parecía decirlo con sinceridad, Harry midió sus palabras:

—¿No estás enfadado? ¿No hubieras preferido que mantuviera la boca cerrada?

Severus recorrió la distancia que les separaba y lo besó. Cuando se apartó, el corazón de Harry latía acelerado, y no solo de miedo. Sintió su pulso contra su garganta. Olía a bosque cubierto de nieve.

—No —murmuró él—. No quiero que te calles. —Le recorrió suavemente la mandíbula con un dedo—. Igna llegará en cualquier momento. Será mejor que vaya preparando la comida.

Pese a estar aún dolorido y asegurarle que no era un gran cocinero, preparó el estofado que Harry había estado organizando cuando llamó Tobías. Aunque lo envió en busca de las patatas, las cuales estaban almacenadas en un saco de arpillera en el sótano, pareció satisfecho de encargarse de todo el trabajo.

Harry le observó cocinar, y la euforia provocada por el beso se desvaneció. Frente a él tenía a un hombre habituado a estar solo, a depender de sí mismo. No lo necesitaba, aunque Harry dependía completamente de él.

Mientras esperaban que el estofado hirviera a fuego lento, Severus encendió el pequeño televisor del comedor, el único aparato que había visto en la casa, y una mujer alegre con pintalabios brillante les dijo que al día siguiente haría más frío. Severus se sentó y Harry tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa de roble.

—Eso es lo más local que conseguiremos —le dijo Severus mientras veían la previsión meteorológica.

Harry no supo por qué no permitía que la televisión llenara el silencio.

—Tu padre me dijo que te preguntara si podía contactar con mi familia —dijo Harry mientras la locutora informaba sobre las ventas de Navidad durante el fin de semana: bajada en las ventas respecto al año anterior, aumento de las compras por Internet.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No lo sé. No he hablado con ellos desde poco después de mi Transformación.

—¿No has hablado con tu familia desde hace tres años? — Severus frunció el ceño. Entonces su cara se iluminó por la súbita comprensión—. No te lo permitía.

Harry le miró fugazmente.

—Rodolphus dijo que mataría a cualquier humano que tuviera la mínima sospecha de lo que éramos. Y que cualquier contacto prolongado con mi familia era causa suficiente para su eliminación. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, me enfadé por algo que dijo mi padre y no volví a hablar con ellos.

—Idiota —escupió Severus antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Tú no. Rodolphus. ¿Por qué...? Supongo que pensaba que tu familia se opondría al trato que estabas recibiendo y que armarían un escándalo, y creo que tenía razón. Si quieres llamar ahora, adelante. O si prefieres, cuando acabemos con esto podemos ir a hacerles una visita. Ciertas cosas se explican mejor en persona.

Notó cómo se le resecaba la garganta y tuvo que contener unas repentinas y estúpidas lágrimas.

—Lo siento —consiguió decir.

Severus se inclinó hacia Harry pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, ambos oyeron el inconfundible sonido de un coche aproximándose.

Sin llamar a la puerta, Igna entró en la casa como una brisa cálida, con una bolsa de papel en una mano y un mapa en la otra.

—Ahí estáis. —Se detuvo y olfateó atentamente—. Decidme que hay de sobra para los tres. Llevo horas con tus recados y aún no he comido nada.

—Sírvete tú mismo —dijo Severus con brusquedad al comprobar que Igna había soltado todos los bultos y ya estaba en la cocina.

Harry le oyó mover cacharros durante un momento y después le vio aparecer en el salón con tres cuencos de estofado en sus grandes manos. Dejó uno frente a Harry, otro frente a Severus y el último en un lugar cercano a este. Otro viaje a la cocina y regresó con tres vasos de leche y cucharas. Sirvió los platos con tal profesionalidad que Harry pensó que debía de haber trabajado en algún restaurante.

No dejó de mirar a Severus mientras se sentaba, y Harry se dio cuenta de algo que había estado percibiendo desde hacía tiempo. Pese a su comportamiento casual, Igna le tenía miedo a Severus, como también lo había tenido Fleur pese a aquel «Sevvie».

Existía una razón, pensó Harry, para que la pareja de Tobías, Pansy, hubiese venido cuando Severus estaba ocupado en otro lugar, y también para que la casa le resultase tan poco familiar.

Harry había reconocido el miedo de Charity, pero Charity era humana. Los otros eran licántropos, y sus reacciones eran reconocibles por los sutiles movimientos de sus cuerpos, como la vigilancia constante de Igna.

Igna comió un par de ruidosas cucharadas ante las cuales la madre de Harry habría respondido con una bofetada en la mano, y a continuación le dijo a Severus:

—Necesita comer. Rodolphus nunca supo cuidar de los regalos que recibía.

—Harry no fue un regalo —dijo Severus—. Él lo cazó.

El semblante de Igna se tensó.

—¿Transformó a un Omega por la _fuerza?_

Conmoción, pensó Harry, e incredulidad.

—No —dijo Severus—. Lo cazó, y cuando dio con él, envió a un perro rabioso tras Harry.

—Solo a un cabrón loco se le ocurriría atacar a un Omega. ¿Le mataste?

La naturalidad de la voz de Igna era demasiado estudiada para ser real.

—Sí.

—¿También a Rodolphus?

—Sí.

—Bien hecho.

Igna volvió a mirarlo, sin que en aquella ocasión sus ojos se encontraran, y continuó comiendo.

—Por entonces aún no era un Omega —dijo Harry—. Era simplemente un humano.

Severus lo miró con una sonrisa fugaz y regresó a su estofado.

—Cuando naciste ya eras un Omega, del mismo modo que mi padre era dominante y peligroso desde que empezó a caminar, humano o no. El hombre lobo solo lo saca a la superficie, y la edad lo pule.

—¿No lo sabía? —preguntó Igna.

—Rodolphus hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo ignorante y bajo su puño —le dijo Severus.

Igna levantó una enmarañada ceja pelirroja en su dirección.

—Nunca me gustó Rodolphus, demasiado solapado para mi gusto. Es muy difícil para un lobo dominante hacer daño a uno sumiso si este está sano. Nuestros instintos nos empujan a protegerlos. Los Omega están un paso más allá. Cuando eras humano, tendrías que haber sido mucho más frágil de lo que eres ahora, lo que aumentaría esos instintos. Un Omega humano solo podría ser atacado por un perro rabioso, un lobo sediento de sangre.

Los dos hombres habían continuado comiendo antes de que Harry decidiera cuestionar su afirmación.

—Ningún lobo en la manada de Rodolphus parecía tener muchos problemas para pegarme.

Los ojos de Igna se encontraron con los de Severus, y Harry recordó que bajo aquella chillona alegría se ocultaba un lobo.

—Tendría que haberles costado —dijo Severus severamente—. Si Rodolphus no les hubiese empujado, te habrían dejado en paz.

—¿Ninguno se enfrentó a él? —preguntó Igna.

—Ya se había deshecho de los más fuertes —dijo Severus—. Tenía al resto bajo su puño. Bailaban a su ritmo.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo mataste? —preguntó Igna.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Igna volvieron a posarse en Harry.

—Bien.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Igna acercó el mapa que había traído y lo extendió sobre la mesa.

Harry recogió los platos sucios y los fregó, mientras Severus y Igna mascullaban sobre el mapa.

—Todos los ataques se produjeron a pocos kilómetros del lago Spey —estaba diciendo Igna cuando Harry regresó y se puso a observar el mapa por encima del hombro de Severus—. Según he oído, en esos bosques hay una vieja cabaña, aunque nunca la he visto.

—Sé dónde está. Es una buena idea. —Severus señaló con el dedo un punto del mapa—. Está por esta zona, no muy lejos de los ataques. Hace unos diez o quince años que no he estado en el lago Spey en invierno. ¿Todavía es esta la mejor carretera?

—Es la que cogí yo. Será mejor que cojas este sendero de aquí. —Igna lo señaló sobre el mapa pero Harry no vio ningún sendero.

—Muy bien —dijo Severus—. Después recorreremos a pie el paso de Silver.

—Bien. El primer ataque se produjo aquí. —Y Igna señaló ligeramente los alrededores del lago Spey—. Justo en el sendero que suele utilizarse en verano, a unos tres kilómetros del lago. El cadáver del cazador fue encontrado aquí, aproximadamente a un kilómetro del lago. Probablemente llegó a través del paso de Silver, como haréis vosotros mañana. Para estar a principios de octubre hay mucha nieve; en temporada de caza la vieja carretera de servicio sería impracticable. Charity y Armando fueron atacados aquí, a unos seis kilómetros de su furgoneta. Yo pude acercarme un kilómetro más en mi vehículo, de modo que en el Humvee podréis avanzar algo más.

Severus canturreó algo y después dijo:

—Puede que haya empeorado. Podríamos intentar llegar a Vimy Ridge.

Igna soltó una breve carcajada.

—El lugar ideal para ocultarse. No me gustaría ser el lobo que te siguiera en un lugar como ese a finales del verano, y menos aún en pleno invierno. Por suerte, el lago Spey es lo que más se acerca a una excursión veraniega en todo el parque Speyside. —Igna miró a Harry—. No será fácil, no creas. Pero se puede hacer. El único modo de llegar a Vimy Ridge con este tiempo es en helicóptero. La nieve puede alcanzar los cuatro metros en algunas zonas altas, como, por ejemplo, en las estribaciones de Spey. Vas a ir con este viejo lobo, así que hazle caso en todo, porque si no, por mucho que seas un hombre lobo, acabaremos buscando tu cuerpo congelado.

—No es necesario que lo asustes —dijo Severus.

Igna se inclinó sobre la silla y sonrió.

—No estás asustado, ¿verdad, pajarito? —Y en aquella última frase Harry percibió un rastro de acento irlandés, o tal vez cokney Puede que tuviera un buen oído, pero necesitaba más de tres palabras.

Igna miró a Severus. — Charity tuvo que subir bastante para poder llamarme. En la mayor parte de las Speysides aún no hay cobertura. Aparqué aquí —señaló el mapa con el dedo— y tras caminar un trecho encontré cobertura. Os sugiero que aparquéis por allí y dejéis los móviles en el coche.

Severus le miró con dureza.

—¿En caso de que no se trate de un lobo solitario?

—Tú y Tobías no sois los únicos que sabéis sumar dos y dos —dijo Igna—. Si esto es un ataque premeditado, será mejor que los villanos no puedan rastrearte gracias a ese sencillo localizador que hoy en día llevan todos los móviles.

—No pretendía hacerlo —confirmó Severus. Volvió a inclinarse sobre el mapa—. Por los ataques, parece que Spey es el centro de este territorio pero...

—En cuanto empieza a caer la nieve, no suele haber mucha gente ni al este ni al oeste del lago —dijo Igna convencido—. El lago Spey puede ser tanto el centro del territorio como su límite.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—No creo que le encontremos al este. Si estaba en ese gran valle al otro lado de la cordillera que lo separa del Spey, la extensión natural donde establecería su territorio sería a través del valle y quizá hasta el lago Buck o incluso Wanless, pero no más allá de la cordillera. En esta época del año es casi imposible viajar del valle a Spey, ni siquiera a pie.

—Entonces al oeste.

Severus recorrió con el dedo la distancia desde Spey hasta un par de lagos más pequeños.

—Creo que iremos a Spey y de allí viajaremos al oeste, por encima de los lagos Bear, a través de Iron Meadows y volveremos atrás hasta esta montaña y Vee. Si por entonces no hemos dado con él, creo que será el momento de avisar a toda la manada.

—Ten cuidado, en Bear existe un alto peligro de avalanchas —dijo Igna, pero Harry percibió la aprobación en su tono de voz.

Se pasaron algo más de tiempo planificando una ruta que les llevaría unos cuatro días a pie. Cuando terminaron, Igna se llevó la mano a la frente como si se tocara un sombrero invisible.

—Encantado de conocerle, joven —le dijo a Harry.

A continuación, sin darle tiempo a contestar, se marchó tan precipitadamente como había llegado.

 **Waaa al fin he terminado.**

 **Bien como ven este pequeño vistazo a la vida familiar de Harry (que lindo queriendo cocinar para sevvie.)**

 **Bueno si hay duda sobre Armando pues es ni mas ni menos que Armando Dippet bueno como saben no me baso en la edad al momento de agregar a los personajes sino por su carácter.**

 **Ignatius Prewett ha revivido, era un mago de sangre pura. Era tío por la sangre de Fabian y Gideon Prewett, así como su hermana Molly, y tío por matrimonio de Sirius y Regulus Black.(wow mucho pero necesito a este personaje, me tome la libertad de crearle una apariencia ya que no se como es fisicamente, ahora su carácter me pareció apropiado dejarlo, era un Prewett y tanto Molly como los gemelos Prewett eran bastantes protectores y quise dejarle ese papel)**


	15. Chapter 15 - 6

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 6**

—Le caes bien —dijo Severus mientras plegaba el mapa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry.

—No habla con los que le caen mal. —Empezó a decir algo más pero se lo pensó mejor y levantó la cabeza para quedarse mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No sé qué querrá?

En cuanto Harry centró su atención, también oyó cómo se aproximaba un vehículo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry, pero él no respondió, simplemente salió del salón, mostrándose algo reacio a que él le siguiera.

Severus abrió la puerta de golpe al lobo del funeral: Lucius. Tenía una mano levantada con la intención de golpear la puerta. En la otra llevaba un ramo de flores compuesto principalmente por rosas doradas, aunque también había algunas de color violeta que parecían margaritas.

Lucius se adaptó rápidamente a la nueva situación, regalándole a Harry una sonrisa mientras evitaba la mirada de Severus. Puede que fuera la respuesta adecuada ante un lobo obviamente molesto y más dominante que él, salvo por el hecho de que sus ojos seguían clavados en Harry.

—He venido a disculparme —dijo Lucius—. Con el precioso joven.

Harry se dio cuenta de que él era casi treinta centímetros más bajo que Lucius, unos dos o tres centímetros más bajo que Severus.

Al estar junto a Severus, descubrió que ambos tenían la piel clara, al igual que los ojos con ese misterio velado. Sin embargo, el tono de la piel era un poco distinto, y las facciones de Lucius eran más afiladas.

—Para _mí_ joven —dijo Severus lentamente, con el rastro de un gruñido en la voz.

Lucius sonrió abiertamente, el lobo pintado en su rostro tan solo un instante.

—Para _tu_ joven, por supuesto. Por supuesto. —Le entregó las flores a Severus y añadió suavemente—: No tiene tu olor, Severus. De ahí el error.

Miró a Severus tímidamente y volvió a sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y regresó con la cola entre las piernas por donde había venido. El vehículo aún seguía con el motor encendido.

Harry se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos para protegerse de la ira que percibía en Severus, aunque no comprendió por qué le habían incomodado tanto las últimas palabras de Lucius.

Severus cerró la puerta y le alargó el ramo de flores. Sin embargo, había un salvajismo en la tensión de sus hombros y de su lenguaje corporal que obligaron a Harry a ponerse las manos tras la espalda y dar un paso atrás. No quería tener nada que ver con las flores de Lucius si provocaban tal ira en Severus.

Entonces Severus lo miró detenidamente, no solo a través de Harry, y algo se tensó con más fuerza en los músculos de su cara.

—No soy ni Rodolphus ni Fenrir, Harry. Las flores son para ti. Son hermosas y huelen muy bien, mucho mejor que la mayoría de flores de invernadero. Lucius tiene uno, y casi nunca corta sus flores. Es su forma sincera de agradecerte la ayuda de esta mañana. Solo me ha provocado para divertirse un poco. Deberías aceptarlas.

Sus palabras no encajaban con la furia que podía captar con el olfato. Y aunque Severus pensara que no sabía utilizarlo de un modo muy eficaz, había aprendido a hacerle más caso que a sus oídos.

Aunque no pudo mirarle a los ojos, cogió el ramo y se encaminó a la cocina. No sabía dónde buscar un jarrón. Harry oyó un ruido detrás de él y Severus dejó sobre la encimera una de las tinajas de cerámica del salón.

—Eso servirá —le dijo él.

Cuando Harry no hizo ademán de moverse, él mismo llenó la tinaja de agua. Lentamente —para no asustarlo, pensó Harry—, cogió el ramo, cortó el extremo inferior de las flores y las dispuso en la tinaja con más eficacia que buen gusto.

Tardó un poco en superar la súbita sacudida producida por el pánico y la consiguiente vergüenza que sentía por su cobardía. Y tampoco quería arreglar las cosas diciendo algo inadecuado. O haciendo algo inadecuado.

—Lo siento —dijo. Tenía el estómago tan tenso que le costana respirar—. No sé por qué soy tan idiota.

Severus terminó de colocar la última flor, una de las lilas. Lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de rechazar su gesto, le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la mantuvo levantada.

—Hace menos de una semana que me conoces —le dijo—. No importa cómo te sientas a veces. No es tiempo suficiente para aprender a confiar en mí. No pasa nada, Harry. Soy paciente. Y no te haré daño si puedo evitarlo.

Harry levantó la mirada, esperando unos ojos negros pero encontrando en su lugar unos dorados, sin embargo, su mano seguía siendo suave, incluso con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie.

—Soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas —dijo él. Se disculpaba, pensó Harry, tanto por su lobo como por su breve estallido de mal genio—. Esto también es nuevo para mí. —Una sonrisa fugaz desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado. La extraña expresión infantil le daba un aspecto avergonzado pese al sutil rastro de dureza—. No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme celoso, ni a perder el control con tanta facilidad. No son solo las heridas de bala, aunque tampoco ayudan mucho.

Se quedaron un momento más de aquel modo, con la mano de él bajo su barbilla. Harry tenía miedo de moverse y provocar la ira del lobo que teñía sus ojos de amarillo o hacer algo que pudiera herirle del modo en que le había herido con su cobardía. No sabía qué esperaba Severus de él.

El fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Mi padre me dijo que había algo que te preocupaba cuando te marchaste de la iglesia esta mañana. ¿Era por Lucius? _¿O por otra cosa?_

Harry dio un paso hacia un lado. Él se lo permitió, pero su mano pasó de su rostro a su hombro, y Harry no pudo dar otro paso porque aquello significaría deshacerse de él definitivamente. Si no lograba controlarse, Severus pensaría que no era más que un neurótico idiota.

—No estaba preocupado por nada. Estoy bien.

Severus suspiró.

—Siete palabras y dos mentiras. Harry, voy a tener que enseñarte a olfatear las mentiras, así no volverás a intentarlo conmigo. —Cuando apartó la mano, Harry tuvo ganas de gritar por la pérdida, pese a que una parte de él no quería saber nada de Severus —. Podrías decirme simplemente que no quieres hablar de ello.

Cansado de sí mismo, Harry se frotó la cara, hinchó las mejillas y soltó el aire como un caballo jadeante.

—Estoy hecho un lío —le dijo él—. Básicamente no estoy seguro de lo que siento ni por qué... y todavía no quiero hablar de las otras cosas.

O nunca. Con nadie. Era un estúpido cobarde y se había metido en una situación en la que se sentía impotente. Cuando regresaran de las montañas, buscaría trabajo. Con dinero en el banco y algo constructivo que hacer, podría volver a orientarse.

Severus ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Te han arrancado de todo lo que te resultaba familiar, te han lanzado entre extraños y todas las normas que conocías han desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Te costará un tiempo acostumbrarte. Si tienes alguna pregunta, sea lo que sea, no lo dudes ni un instante, pregúntame. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, puedes recurrir a mi padre o... ¿a Fleur? ¿Te cae bien Fleur?

—Sí.

¿Tenía alguna pregunta? Pese a saber que su intención no era tratarlo como a un niño, no le costó mucho trasladarle la irritación que sentía consigo mismo. Severus no estaba siendo condescendiente, solo intentaba ayudarlo. No era culpa suya que su tono tranquilizador le pusiera los nervios de punta, especialmente cuando sabía que seguía molesto por algo. ¿Le caía bien Fleur? Como si tuviera que buscarle amigos.

Estaba harto de sentirse asustado y desorientado. Él quería respuestas. A Harry le habían enseñado a no preguntar; los hombres lobo guardaban sus secretos como oro en paño. Perfecto.

—¿Qué ha dicho Lucius para que pasaras de estar irritado a completamente enfurecido?

—Me amenazó con arrebatarte de mi lado —le dijo él.

Harry repasó la conversación pero continuó sin comprender.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace falta mucho más que esta atracción que sentimos para que nos convirtamos en una pareja. Cuando me dijo que no olías a mí, me estaba diciendo que sabía que aún no habíamos completado nuestro apareamiento y que te consideraba una presa disponible.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No hemos hecho el amor —le dijo él—. Y existe una ceremonia bajo la luna llena para consolidar nuestros lazos. Una especie de boda. Sin eso, Lucius puede seguir jugando contigo sin miedo a las represalias.

Otra cosa más de la que no había oído hablar. Si hubiese sido diez años más joven, se habría puesto a patalear.

—¿No hay ningún manual? —dijo acaloradamente—. ¿Algún libro donde pueda aprender todas esas cosas?

—Podrías escribirlo tú —le sugirió él.

Si no hubiera estado mirándole los labios, jamás habría percibido el tono sarcástico de su respuesta. ¿Lo consideraba gracioso?

—Tal vez lo haga —dijo Harry sombrío, y se dio la vuelta, salvo que no había ningún sitio al que ir. ¿Su dormitorio?

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha para cubrir cualquier otro sonido: una segunda barrera, pues la puerta que había cerrado con el pestillo no le parecía suficiente.

Observó su reflejo en un espejo que empezaba a empañarse. La imagen borrosa solo sirvió para reforzar la ilusión de que estaba mirando a un extraño, alguien a quien despreciaba por su cobardía y sus incertidumbres, alguien que solo servía para servir mesas. Aunque tampoco era algo nuevo: se había odiado a sí mismo desde el momento en que se convirtió en aquel... monstruo.

Y un monstruo especialmente patético.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas pálidas. Recordó cómo se había apartado aterrorizado de Severus tras su breve demostración de mal genio, cómo se había disculpado por haberle obligado a llevarlo con él en aquella expedición. Y aquello hizo que se despreciara aún más a sí mismo. Él no era _así._

No era culpa de Severus.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado con él?

Se desnudó apresuradamente y se metió en la ducha, sintiendo un poco de alivio cuando el agua demasiado caliente atravesó la estúpida maraña de emociones que le devoraban por dentro.

Y en aquel instante de claridad, comprendió por qué se había sentido tan irritado al final del funeral, y también por qué estaba tan enfadado con Severus.

Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba recuperar su humanidad. Sabía que era imposible, que nada podía deshacer la magia que había provocado la Transformación contra su voluntad. Pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera.

Durante tres años había vivido entre monstruos, había sido uno de ellos. Entonces apareció Severus, tan distinto a todos, y Harry había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él.

Pero no era justo. No era culpa suya que una parte de Harry hubiese decidido que no solo estaba dejando atrás su manada, sino también los monstruos.

Severus nunca le había mentido. Le había contado que era la mano ejecutora de su padre, y Harry no lo había puesto en duda. Le había visto pelear y matar. Y a pesar de eso, de algún modo había conseguido convencerse a sí mismo que en Escocia las cosas serían distintas. Que podría ser normal, _humano,_ todos los días salvo durante la luna llena, y que incluso eso sería distinto allí, donde podría huir sin hacer daño a nadie.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no sería así. Era un hombre inteligente.

Severus tampoco tenía la culpa de ser un monstruo.

Bajo los efectos de la plata, era comprensible la destrucción que había provocado en la celda de seguridad de la manada de Chicago. Pero aquella noche, al enfrentarse a Lucius, le había demostrado que no era muy distinto a los otros machos de su especie: airado, posesivo y peligroso.

Harry se había dejado engañar al pensar que solo era un problema de la manada de Chicago. Que la destrucción que Rodolphus _y_ su pareja habían provocado era la causa de la terrible situación en que se encontraba la manada.

Había anhelado un caballero enfundado en una brillante armadura. La voz de la razón en mitad de la locura, y Severus se la había proporcionado. ¿Sabía él que era eso lo que había estado deseando? ¿Lo había hecho deliberadamente?

Mientras el agua enmarañaba su pelo y corría por sus ojos y mejillas como si fuesen lágrimas, la última pregunta aclaró su miedo más profundo: por supuesto que Severus no había pretendido ser su caballero de forma deliberada, simplemente él era así.

Era un hombre lobo lo suficientemente dominante como para controlar al Alfa de una manada sin los recursos típicos de un Alfa. Era el ejecutor de su padre, un asesino temido incluso por los otros miembros de su manada. Podría haber sido como Fenrir: cruel y despiadado.

Pero, en lugar de eso, conocía la locura propia de su naturaleza y era capaz no solo de controlarla sino de utilizarla en aras de algo mejor. A su mente acudió la repentina imagen de Severus disponiendo las flores mientras su lobo anhelaba la peor de las violencias.

Severus era un monstruo. El asesino de su padre. No se permitiría a sí mismo volver a creer en una mentira. Si Tobías se lo hubiese ordenado, habría matado a Armando , pese a saber que el humano era solo una víctima, que probablemente era un buen hombre. Pero no hubiera sido casual. Harry había sido su bálsamo cuando Tobías descubrió una alternativa a la muerte del humano.

Su pareja era un asesino, aunque no le gustaba serlo. Observando las cosas más detenidamente, se sintió bastante impresionado por la forma en que Severus había conseguido comportarse tan civilizadamente y continuar cumpliendo con lo que se esperaba de él.

El agua empezó a enfriarse.

Harry se enjabonó el pelo, recreándose en la rapidez con que este se enjuagaba: en Chicago el agua era mucho más blanda. Se puso un acondicionador que olía a hierbas y menta y reconoció en él el olor que desprendía el cabello de Severus. Por entonces el agua ya estaba desagradablemente fría.

Dedicó un buen rato a cepillarse el pelo para desenmarañarlo mientras se concentraba en no sentir nada. Aquello se le daba bien; lo había perfeccionado durante los últimos tres años. Cuando se enfrentara de nuevo a él, no quería volver a comportarse como un imbécil llorica y asustado de sus sentimientos. Había de controlar sus miedos.

Conocía un modo de conseguirlo. Pese a ser un engaño, se permitió hacerlo, aunque solo fuera aquella noche, porque se había comportado como un idiota al ocultarse en el lavabo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo y vio cómo sus ojos verde esmeralda cambiaban hasta un verde más brillante e irreal volviendo de nuevo al verde esmeralda de siempre. Con aquello era suficiente. Sintió cómo lo envolvía la fuerza y la audacia del lobo, proporcionándole calma y aceptación. Pasará lo que pasase, sobreviviría. Ya lo había hecho antes.

Si Severus era un monstruo, lo era más por necesidad que por elección.

Se vistió con la camisa verde y los pantalones téjanos y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Severus, todavía con los ojos dorados, estaba apoyado en la pared frente al lavabo. Aparte de los ojos, era la personificación de la relajación, aunque Harry sabía que los ojos eran la clave.

Él mismo había comprobado los suyos en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que debes saber quién es Lucius —le dijo como si no se hubiera producido una pausa en la conversación.

—Muy bien.

Harry se quedó en el umbral, con el cuarto de baño cálido y saturado de vapor a su espalda.

Severus habló lentamente y con claridad, como si cada palabra le costara un gran esfuerzo.

—Lucius no es su verdadero nombre, aunque casi todo el mundo le llama así. También le llaman el Moro.

Harry se puso tenso. Aunque sabía muy poco sobre los de su propia especie, había oído hablar del Moro. Un lobo con el que era mejor no relacionarse.

Severus percibió su reacción y entornó los ojos.

—Si existe un lobo en este mundo más viejo que mi padre, ese es Lucius.

Harry se dio cuenta de que esperaba un comentario, de modo que le preguntó:

—¿No sabes cuántos años tiene?

—Sí lo sé. Lucius nació poco antes que Carlos Martel, el abuelo de Carlomagno, derrotado por los moros en la batalla de Tours.

La expresión de Harry le obligó a precisar:

—Siglo VIII d.C.

—Eso significa que...

—... tiene unos mil trescientos años.

Harry también se apoyó en la pared. Había percibido el peso de los años en Lucius, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que fueran tantos.

—De modo que de quien no estás seguro es de tu padre, ¿no? —Mil trescientos eran muchos años.

Severus se encogió de hombros. Quedaba claro que aquella repuesta no era muy importante para él.

—Papá es muy viejo. —Y apartó sus ojos ambarinos de harry—. Lucius llegó aquí hace unos años, catorce o quince, para pedirle a mi padre que le matara. Se quedó a vivir con la promesa de la muerte en cuanto mi padre decidiera que estaba realmente loco.

Severus sonrió fugazmente.

—Lucius acepta a mi padre como su Alfa. Sin embargo, le resulta difícil que yo sea más dominante que él. Por eso creo que papá es mayor que él; mi juventud relativa es como una espina clavada en su pezuña.

Harry reflexionó sobre aquello.

—¿No os ha contado nada de su Alfa en Europa? No recuerdo ninguna mención sobre su Alfa en todas las historias que circulan sobre él. —Existían miles de historias sobre el Moro. Prácticamente era un héroe popular —o un villano— entre los lobos.

—No es fácil ser un Alfa —dijo Severus—. Conlleva mucha responsabilidad, mucho trabajo. Algunos de los lobos más viejos son muy buenos ocultando su naturaleza. Esa es una de las razones por las que a los Alfas no les gusta que los viejos lobos se establezcan en su manada. Lucius es muy dominante. —Volvió a sonreír, aunque aquella vez fue más bien una exhibición de dientes—. Llevaba aquí un par de meses cuando me interpuse entre él y uno de nuestros residentes humanos. No se sorprendió al descubrir que era más dominante que él.

—Podía someterse a tu padre porque es más viejo, y los otros Alfas... bueno en realidad no se sometía a ellos. Pero tener que obedecerte a ti cuando eres mucho más joven y ni siquiera un Alfa...

Severus asintió.

—De modo que me provoca y yo le ignoro. Y entonces me provoca aún más.

—¿Es lo que ocurrió anoche? —Harry sabía que sí—. Me utilizó para provocarte.

Severus inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que era más lobuno que humano.

—No exactamente. El Moro tenía una pareja, pero la perdió hace unos doscientos años. Murió antes de que yo naciera, así que no llegué a conocerla, pero dicen que era una Omega, como tú. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca me lo ha dicho directamente, ni mi padre tampoco. Existen muchas historias sobre el Moro, y hasta que no vi su reacción en el funeral de Doc, había creído que eran simples exageraciones, como muchas otras leyendas asociadas a su nombre.

La calidez que le había proporcionado la ducha estaba desapareciendo, y el agua fría de los últimos instantes lo dejó congelado, o tal vez era el recuerdo de aquellos viejos ojos de lobo en la iglesia.

—¿Y su reacción hizo que te lo replantearas?

Por el asentimiento de Severus supo que había hecho la pregunta correcta.

—Cuando descubrió lo que eras, dejó de molestarme para llegar hasta ti y empezó a interesarse realmente por ti. —Respiró profundamente—. Por eso te ha traído llores. Por eso cuando ha amenazado con cortejarte, me ha costado tanto mantener el control, porque sabía que iba en serio.

Harry decidió reflexionar sobre aquello más tarde y mantuvo la atención en la conversación para no alejarlo de ella sin querer.

—¿Por qué me hablas de Lucius? ¿Es una advertencia?

Severus apartó la mirada y la máscara volvió a cubrir su rostro.

—No. —Dudó unos instantes y, con una voz más suave, añadió—: No lo creo. ¿Te ha parecido una advertencia?

—No —dijo Harry finalmente, frustrado por la precaución con la que le proporcionaba una información que casi podía sentir; algo que mantenía a su lobo prácticamente en la superficie.

Antes de poder preguntarle por lo que le inquietaba, Severus le dijo, con la vista aún en el suelo y tan rápido como pudo:

—Lucius quería que supieras que sí, durante el tiempo que queda hasta la próxima luna llena, decides no escogerme, podías tenerle a él. —No le veía la cara, pero percibió su amarga sonrisa—. Y sabía que podía obligarme a decírtelo.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? —Su voz era suave.

Severus volvió a mirarla.

—Tienes derecho a saber que, pese a ser compatibles, puedes rechazarme.

—¿Puedes tú rechazarme a mí?

—No lo sé. Jamás había oído hablar de un emparejamiento al revés, como el nuestro: el Hermano Lobo te escogió, eligió a tu lobo y me obligó a seguirte. Aunque tampoco importa, no quiero rechazarte.

En algunos aspectos, su lobo le hacía ver las cosas con mayor claridad, pero su lobo había elegido a aquel hombre y no se andaba con rodeos cuando tenía que indicarle lo que opinaba de otros. Se obligó a apartarse un poco de él para poder pensar con más claridad lo que iba a decirle.

—¿Y _por qué_ iba a hacer algo así?

¿Quería que lo rechazara?

Sentía la garganta seca como papel de lija. Tanto su naturaleza humana como la animal necesitaban a Severus como un drogadicto, necesitaban todas las cosas que él parecía prometerle: seguridad, amor, esperanza... un lugar al que pertenecer. Se frotó las manos contra los muslos como si aquello fuera a aliviarle la tensión.

—Espero que no lo hagas —dijo él en un susurro—. Pero debes conocer tus opciones.

Severus mantenía las manos tensas sobre los muslos.

Harry percibió un olor penetrante en él que no había olido hasta entonces. Maldito Rodolphus, por su culpa debía enfrentarse a todo aquello como un ignorante. Hubiera dado su brazo derecho por saber qué sentía Severus en aquel momento, por saber cuándo le decía la verdad y cuándo simplemente intentaba no hacerle daño.

Severus esperaba su respuesta, pero Harry no sabía qué decir.

—Opciones.

Se decantó por la neutralidad. Severus abrió y cerró los puños dos veces. Las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon y lo miró con unos llameantes ojos amarillos.

—Opciones —gruñó él en un tono tan bajo que Harry sintió la vibración en su pecho—. Lucius propagará el rumor y acabarás rodeado de lobos dispuestos a dar su vida por tenerte como pareja.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y se recostó en la pared con más fuerza, como si temiera abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

Harry le estaba fallando. Estaba perdiendo el control y no le ayudaba; no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Harry volvió a respirar profundamente e intentó deshacerse de todas sus inseguridades. Tenía delante a un hombre intentando comportarse de forma honorable, ofreciéndole una opción por muy duro que fuera para él. Era lo correcto, y aquella certidumbre lo tranquilizó. Permitió que regresara su lobo para ofrecerle la confianza que necesitaba.

Por su culpa, Severus temblaba como un alcohólico que anhela la ginebra, porque creía que Harry debía conocer sus opciones, sin importarle que su lobo sintiera que lo estaba perdiendo. No cabía duda de que era su caballero.

Al lobo de Harry no le gustó percibir su infelicidad. Quería atarlo a él, _a los dos,_ con cadenas y amor hasta que Severus no volviera a pensar en la posibilidad de abandonarlos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry tan enérgicamente como pudo bajo el peso de aquella revelación, un peso que hizo que sintiera confortable y seguro mientras pugnaba por contener las lágrimas. Por lo menos consiguió que la voz le sonara simplemente ronca—. Me gusta que podamos hacer algo para solucionar este pequeño embrollo.

Él se la quedó mirando cómo si le costara procesar lo que acababa de decir. Se le contrajeron las pupilas y volvió a abrir las ventanas de la nariz.

Entonces se apartó de la pared y se abalanzó sobre él, su enorme cuerpo empujándolo con una intensidad amenazadora contra el marco de la puerta. Le mordió en el cuello frenéticamente, alcanzando un nervio que le envió descargas por la espina dorsal e hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas.

A medida que su piel desprendía un intenso olor almizcleño, lo levantó en brazos en un movimiento espasmódico y descoordinado que le hizo golpearse dolorosamente el hombro contra la puerta. Harry permaneció inmóvil mientras él lo llevaba en brazos por el pasillo: conocía las reacciones de un lobo en celo y sabía que lo mejor era someterse mansamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tocarle el rostro para comprobar si el matiz rojizo en sus mejillas estaba más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Y entonces sus dedos se detuvieron en la comisura de su boca, donde a menudo el más sutil de los gestos delata el regocijo de otro modo disimulado.

Severus giró ligeramente la cabeza y le mordió el pulgar con la suficiente fuerza para que lo sintiera pero no para hacerle daño. Tal vez, pensó Harry mientras él le soltaba el pulgar y le desplazaba la cabeza para atraparle el lóbulo de la oreja con otro mordisco que le provocó una oleada de calor desde el lóbulo hasta lugares imprevistos, tal vez él también estaba en celo. De algo estaba seguro: jamás se había sentido de aquel modo.

Pese a que no había nadie más en la casa, Severus cerró la puerta con el pie, encerrándolos en la oscura calidez del dormitorio.

Su dormitorio.

Más que tumbarlo en la cama lo que hizo fue caer con él, al tiempo que emitía sonidos apremiantes más lobunos que humanos. O quizá era Harry quien hacía los ruidos.

Severus le arrancó los pantalones y él le devolvió el favor. Se sintió bien con la pesada prenda entre las manos, aunque aún era más agradable sentir la cálida sedosidad de su piel bajo los dedos. Él tenía las manos callosas, y aunque era obvio que se esforzaba por hacerlo con dulzura, de vez en cuando lo mordía al intentar colocarlo como deseaba mientras seguía encima de Harry.

Bajo el dominio del lobo, no se sentía amenazado por él en absoluto. El lobo sabía que no le haría daño.

Harry entendió su pasión porque él sentía lo mismo: como si nada fuera más importante que el tacto de una piel contra la otra, como si fuera a morir si lo abandonaba. El miedo y su habitual aversión por el sexo —ni siquiera el lobo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que los otros le habían hecho— eran algo tan lejano que ni siquiera parecían un recuerdo.

—Sí —le dijo él—. Ya voy.

—Ahora —le ordenó Harry enérgicamente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería que le hiciera exactamente.

Él se puso a reír, una carcajada que retumbó en su pecho.

—Paciencia.

Su camisa se desgarró. Su piel desnuda sintió la camisa de franela de Severus. Harry tiró frenéticamente de ella y la desgarró, haciendo saltar botones por el aire y, antes de conseguirlo, estuvo a punto de estrangularlo. Su urgencia pareció excitarle, y le colocó las caderas en posición con una sacudida.

Harry emitió un bufido cuando le sintió dentro de él, aunque se movía con demasiada lentitud para su gusto. Le mordió el hombro para indicarle que no fuera tan cuidadoso. Severus gruñó algo denso que podrían haber sido palabras u otra cosa. Solo liberó el control que había estado conteniendo con las puntas de los dedos desde que Lucius se marchara cuando tuvo la seguridad de que Harry estaba preparado.

La primera vez fue rápida y violenta, aunque no lo suficientemente rápida para Harry. Poco después de terminar, él empezó de nuevo, Aquella vez se encargó de marcar el ritmo y lo contuvo cuando Harry intentaba acelerarlo.

Harry jamás había sentido algo parecido, ni la paz y la satisfacción con que se quedó dormido. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

Harry despertó en mitad de la noche con el poco familiar sonido de la caldera poniéndose en marcha. Mientras dormía, se había apartado de él. Severus estaba tumbado al otro extremo de la cama, con el rostro relajado. Roncaba ligeramente, casi un ronroneo, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Alargó una mano hacia él, pero se detuvo. ¿Y si se despertaba molesto por perturbar su sueño?

Harry sabía perfectamente que no le hubiera importado. Pero su lobo, quien le había ayudado a superar todo lo que le habían hecho, quien le había permitido disfrutar de sus caricias, también dormía. Harry se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, decidiéndose finalmente a deslizarse y pegarse a su espalda. Su inquietud debió de incomodarle, ya que lo rodeó repentinamente con los brazos y lo acogió con su cuerpo. La súbita alarma que sintió ante su brusco movimiento despertó al lobo.

Severus le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura y le dijo:

—Duerme.

Con el lobo protegiéndolo, pudo entregarse y sentir cómo su calor corporal le relajaba los músculos y huesos, cómo se sumergía en la aceptación de su presencia. Harry le agarró la muñeca con una mano y la sostuvo sobre su vientre antes de que el sueño volviera a vencerlo. Severus era suyo.

Cuando Harry despertó, aún no había amanecido.

—Buenos días —le dijo, su voz un ruido sordo junto a su oreja.

Se sentía tan bien que fingió que seguía dormido.

Él lo envolvió entre sus brazos y dio dos vueltas de campana sobre la cama rápidamente. Harry consiguió dar un grito antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo, Harry encima de él, la cadera sobre su estómago vibrando por su risa silenciosa.

—De modo que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —dijo Harry en un murmullo y, antes de recordar las heridas, le apretó con los dedos el músculo bajo sus costillas.

—No, basta ya —gruñó él medio en broma mientras le agarraba la mano para que no volviera a hacerle cosquillas. Le dio la impresión de que se lo estaba pasando bien, de modo que no debió de hacerle daño—. Nos espera una misión, mocoso, y nos estás retrasando.

—Aja —dijo Harry contorneándose ligeramente y dejándole claro que probablemente aceptaría un pequeño retraso en la expedición.

Entonces se contorneó con más determinación sobre él y se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Buenos días —le dijo—. Es hora de irse.

Y salió desnudo de la habitación camino del cuarto de baño.

Severus lo observó marcharse con agradecimiento, consciente de la chispa de auténtica felicidad que le iluminaba el alma. Aquella mañana no parecía derrotado, y aquel ligero movimiento de sus caderas le dijo que se sentía muy bien.

Él lo había hecho sentirse de aquel modo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no provocaba aquel tipo de felicidad en otra persona?

Permaneció tumbado en el suelo, disfrutando de aquella sensación hasta que su conciencia le obligó a reaccionar. Tenían una misión. Cuanto antes se internaran en los bosques, antes regresarían, libres para volver a jugar.

Con ese objetivo, comprobó el estado de sus heridas. Aún le dolían, y le retrasarían considerablemente, pero como Sirius le había prometido, se sentía mucho mejor. Y no solo gracias a Harry.

Se estaba vistiendo y recogiendo el equipo de invierno del armario —tendría que encontrar otro lugar para guardar todo aquello para que Harry dispusiera de la mitad del armario— cuando Harry regresó a la habitación. Iba envuelto en una toalla, y tuvo la sensación de que la ducha le había hecho perder parte de su osadía.

Decidió dejarle un poco de intimidad.

—Preparé el desayuno mientras te vistes.

Mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo al pasar a su lado. Si no hubiera sido por su oído desarrollado, no habría captado su nervioso «Vale».

Aunque jamás habría dejado de percibir el acre olor a miedo que desprendía. Se detuvo dónde estaba y observó cómo mantenía los hombros encorvados a modo de sumisión mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a la caja donde guardaba la ropa.

Intentó recuperar la conexión entre ambos... pero se dio cuenta de que no era más intensa que la del día anterior o la del día en que se habían conocido.

Aunque nunca había tenido una pareja, sabía cómo debían ir las cosas. El amor y el sexo unirían su lado humano y entonces el lobo decidiría, o no. Dado que parecía evidente que sus lobos ya habían elegido, por lo menos el suyo, estaba convencido de que el sexo sellaría aquella unión.

Lo observó detenidamente. Las protuberancias de la espina dorsal y el contorno afilado de su omóplato, un signo visible del sufrimiento que había experimentado en la manada de Rodolphus, revelaban claramente que necesitaba ganar algo de peso. Las peores heridas no eran manifiestas: los hombres lobo no suelen tener heridas visibles.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo. Debía reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas antes de saber qué tenía que preguntarle. O sobre quién.

Le preparó el desayuno. Aún era demasiado pronto para las respuestas que deseaba hacerle. No obstante, y pese a estar distraído, disfrutó con la satisfacción que le proporcionaba ver cómo comía, aunque Harry no le miró ni una sola vez.

—Saldremos un poco más tarde de lo planeado —dijo él repentinamente mientras aclaraba los cacharros y los introducía en el lavavajillas—. Tengo que hablar con Charity para que me haga un par de recados, y también he de ver a otra persona.

Aunque Harry seguía en el comedor, su silencio era revelador. Aún se sentía demasiado intimidado por Severus o por lo que habla sucedido la pasada noche para indagar más a fondo. Lo agradecía. No tenía intención de mentirle, pero tampoco tenía ganas de decirle con quién pretendía hablar.

—Puedo encargarme de los platos —se ofreció Harry.

—De acuerdo.

Se secó las manos y se detuvo a besarlo en la parte superior de la cabeza, un beso rápido y desapasionado que no aumentaría su tensión pero que serviría para que el Hermano Lobo supiera a quien pertenecía. Él era suyo, tanto si Harry quería como si no.

Charity continuaba en casa de su padre, durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la de su socio. Con ojos cansados y medio dormida, realizó varias llamadas, hizo alguna sugerencia y organizó las cosas hasta que Severus quedó satisfecho.

Aquello le dejaba tan solo a una persona a la que encontrar. Afortunadamente, descubrió que a las cinco y media de la mañana la mayor parte de la gente es fácil de localizar.

 **Bueno perdon por la espera, espero les gustara el capitulo de hoy. Comenzare a trabajar con el siguiente si me da tiempo lo subire hoy mismo sino ya sera mañana.**

 **Cualquier duda, reclamo o si ven que tengo algún** **error mandenme un review.**


	16. Chapter 16 - 7

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 7**

Lucius soñó con una casa familiar: pequeña y bien construida, una casa pensada para un clima cálido con naranjos bien cuidados frente la puerta. Se detuvo junto al banco, en una posición donde la sombra del naranjo de mayor tamaño incidiría cuando el sol alcanzara su cénit. Mientras recorría con un dedo la tosca juntura entre dos piezas que formaban el respaldo del banco, deseó en vano disponer de algo de tiempo para arreglarla.

Pese a saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, no pudo permanecer junto al banco, no cuando Narcissa estaba en casa. No tenía ninguna fotografía suya, y ninguno de los retratos con que había intentado inmortalizarla le hacían justicia. Sus talentos artísticos eran bastante limitados. Solo podía verla en sueños.

Dio un paso adelante y ya estaba en la puerta principal. Mitad tienda, mitad cocina, la habitación tendría que haber sido utilitaria, pero Narcissa había colgado cestas de plantas y había colocado baldosas con flores pintadas en el suelo, convirtiéndola en un lugar muy agradable. En la mesa de trabajo pegada al fondo de la habitación, su pareja trituraba con manos rápidas y competentes una rama de canela hasta convertirla en polvo.

Respiró hondo para saborear su aroma, realzado por la especia con la que trabajaba, como era habitual en ella. Su olor favorito era Narcissa y vainilla, aunque Narcissa y canela tampoco estaba nada mal.

Para él era muy hermosa, aunque sabía que otros no opinaban lo mismo. Tenía las manos callosas y fuertes, con unas uñas perfectamente recortadas. La corta falda de su vestido revelaba unos potentes músculos consecuencia tanto de su trabajo como de las carreras en forma de lobo por las colinas de las proximidades.

Alargó el brazo pero no pudo tocarla.

—¿Narcissa?

Cuando ella no se dio la vuelta, comprendió que aquella noche tocaba pesadilla. Luchó por liberarse como lo hubiera hecho uno de sus primos salvajes con una pata atrapada en una trampa de hierro, pero no pudo soltar la pata ni abrir la trampa que lo mantenía allí clavado. De modo que tuvo que observar, impotente, cómo volvía a suceder.

Unas pezuñas rascaron los adoquines que él mismo había colocado en el exterior de la puerta para el barro alejado de la casa. Narcissa chasqueó la lengua ligeramente contra el paladar para mostrar su enojo; siempre había odiado que la interrumpieran cuando mezclaba sus medicinas.

Aun así, dejó sobre la mesa el mortero y el majadero y se sacudió el delantal. Pese a estar irritada, sabía que jamás dejaría escapar a un cliente. Nunca debía rechazarse el dinero, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos. Y, para Narcissa, un visitante no representaba ningún peligro.

Un soldado humano no era ninguna amenaza para una mujer que también era un licántropo, y la llegada al poder de Napoleón había interrumpido aquella otra guerra mucho más peligrosa. Las pocas familias con sangre de bruja que quedaban en Europa por fin habían dejado de aniquilarse entre ellas, obligadas a protegerse de los ataques de un combate mucho más mundano. No tenía razón para estar preocupada, y no pudo oír los frenéticos intentos de Lucius por alertarla.

La puerta se abrió y durante un instante Lucius vio lo mismo que Narcissa.

La chica en el umbral de la puerta era delgada y de complexión frágil. Tenía el pelo oscuro, normalmente despeinado y rizado, pero en aquella ocasión recogido en un mono, aunque el estilo severo solo conseguía darle un aspecto más juvenil. Tenía dieciséis años. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros, y al igual que su madre adoptiva, sus facciones eran refinadas y aristocráticas.

—Mariposa,[1] cariño —exclamó Narcissa—. ¿Qué haces cabalgando sola tan lejos de casa? ¡Hay soldados por todas partes! Si querías venir a verme, habérmelo dicho y habría enviado a Luc para que te acompañase.

Hacía más de doscientos años que nadie le llamaba de aquel modo, y el mero sonido de aquel nombre le provocó una punzada en el corazón.

La boca de Mariposa se tensó ligeramente.

—No quería molestarte. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Incluso en sueños, Lucius se dio cuenta de que la voz sonaba extraña, muy distinta de lo habitual: fría. Su Mariposa, su pequeña mariposa, era una niña muy emotiva que pasaba de la ira al resentimiento y de este a la alegría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Narcissa le frunció el ceño.

—Nadie está lo suficientemente a salvo. No en estos tiempos. —Pero incluso mientras la regañaba, acogió entre sus brazos a la niña que había criado como si fuera suya—. Has crecido, pequeña. Deja que te mire. —Dio dos pasos atrás y meneó la cabeza—. No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras bien? Linnea me prometió que se ocuparía de ti... pero vivimos tiempos oscuros.

—Estoy bien, Narcissa —le dijo Mariposa, pero a la voz de la niña le ocurría algo, sonaba monótona y segura. Estaba mintiendo.

Narcissa volvió a fruncir el ceño y se llevó las manos a las calleras.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedes mentirme. ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

—No —respondió Mariposa en voz baja.

Lucius sintió cómo su poder la rodeaba, un poder muy distinto a cómo había sido cuando la enviaran por primera vez con los de su especie para que la adiestraran. Su magia era por entonces salvaje y fresca, pero aquel poder era tan oscuro y frío como su voz.

Sonrió, y durante un minuto Lucius pudo ver a la niña que había sido una vez en lugar de a la bruja en la que se había convertido.

—He aprendido mucho de Linnea. Me enseñó el modo de asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a hacerme daño. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

El timbre de la puerta despertó a Lucius antes de tener que presenciar de nuevo la muerte de Narcissa. Estaba tumbado en su cama, oliendo el sudor producto del miedo y la desesperación. Su propio sudor.

Severus se acomodó en el columpio del viejo lobo e intentó disfrutar de la concepción nativa del tiempo. Era un truco que nunca había conseguido dominar del todo; su abuelo siempre le había dicho que el espíritu de su padre era demasiado intenso en él.

Sabía que Lucius había oído el timbre por el sonido de la ducha, y no esperaba que Lucius tuviera la cortesía de atenderle rápidamente, en especial cuando su visita se producía a una hora tan intempestiva de la mañana. Él y Harry saldrían bastante tarde, aunque de todos modos su presa no era precisamente una pieza que se pescara al amanecer. Y aquello era mucho más importante para él que capturar a un lobo solitario, incluso uno que mataba a gente.

Tras hablar con Charity en casa de Tobías, estuvo tentado de volver a su casa en lugar de acudir a la de Lucius. El olor de su madrastra fue lo único que le impidió llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Tobías. Aquella mañana, Severus no se sentía con ganas de bailar al son que con toda probabilidad marcaría Pansy. Cuando le sacara de sus casillas (cosa que ocurriría), su padre intervendría: nadie, ni siquiera sus hijos, podían mostrarse irrespetuosos con la pareja del Marrok. Y, por tanto, habrían acabado discutiendo.

De modo que recurrió a la única persona aparte de su padre que podía comprender lo que había ocurrido, que sabría por qué el vínculo entre él y Harry no era completo: Lucius, cuya pareja había sido un Omega. Lucius, quien sentía tanta animadversión por él como Pansy, aunque por distintos motivos.

El Hermano Lobo pensó que aquella charla matinal tenía muchas probabilidades de divertirle. Diversión o lucha, y el lobo se regocijaba tanto en la una como en la otra.

Severus suspiró y observó el vaho de su aliento desaparecer en el aire frío de la mañana. Podía ser un esfuerzo inútil. Una parte de él quería darle un poco de tiempo. Solo porque la parte lenta del proceso de apareamiento, cuando el lobo aceptaba al lobo, concluyera en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, no significaba que la otra parte tuviera que ser igualmente rápida.

Pero algo le decía que había otra cosa que no se solucionaba únicamente con el tiempo. Y alguien cuyo padre era un hombre lobo y cuya madre había sido una curandera sabía cuándo debía dejarse guiar por su intuición.

La puerta tras él se abrió repentinamente.

Severus continuó balanceándose tranquilamente en el columpio del porche. Los encuentros con Lucius siempre empezaban con algún tipo de juego de poder.

Tras unos minutos, Lucius pasó junto al columpio y se acercó a la verja que rodeaba el porche. Se subió a ella de un salto, con un pie desnudo sobre la baranda y una pierna doblada. La otra colgaba descuidadamente por el otro lado. Solo llevaba puestos unos téjanos, y el pelo húmedo, donde no le tocaba la piel, empezó a escarcharse con el frío, haciendo juego con las marcas plateadas que le recorrían la espalda: Lucius era uno de los pocos hombres lobo que conocía que tenía cicatrices. Las marcas de la espalda enlazaban con la que le recorría las costillas, donde le había herido otro hombre lobo; casi en el mismo lugar que las suyas, pensó Severus. Aunque las cicatrices de Lucius las habían producido unas garras, no agujeros de bala.

Lucius siempre se comportaba con mucha afectación, y Severus aún no sabía si era algo deliberado o un viejo hábito.

En lugar de mirar a Severus, Lucius contempló los bosques más allá de su casa, los cuales aún estaban revestidos por las sombras de la primera hora de la mañana. Pese a la ducha, Severus podía oler el miedo y la angustia. Y recordó lo que Lucius había dicho en el funeral: desde hacía unos días habían regresado los sueños.

—Mi padre podría ayudarte a hacerlos más llevaderos —dijo Severus en un susurro.

Lucius emitió una risa áspera, inclinó la cabeza y se pellizcó la nariz.

—Este no. Ya no. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí en una mañana tan maravillosa?

Realizó un gesto grandilocuente que pretendía acaparar el invierno, el frío y la hora del día en un único y pretencioso movimiento de su brazo.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre los lobos Omega —dijo Severus.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa cómicamente exagerado.

—¿Ya tienes problemas, cachorrito?

Severus se limitó a asentir.

—Harry apenas sabe nada de los hombres lobo. Sería de gran ayuda que al menos uno de los dos supiera algo sobre su naturaleza de Omega.

Lucius lo miró fijamente durante un instante y la diversión superficial se desvaneció.

—Esto puede llevarnos algo de tiempo —dijo finalmente—. ¿Por qué no entras y te tomas una taza de té?

Severus se sentó a una mesa pequeña y observó cómo Lucius preparaba el té como si fuera una geisha: cada movimiento era significativo y preciso. Fuera cual fuese el sueño que había tenido, había conseguido que no llevara a cabo su habitual juego de hombre lobo paranoico. Al verle de aquel modo, Severus comprendió que la mayor parte de los histrionismos de Lucius eran una calculada representación. Aquello es lo que ocurría cuando estaba realmente preocupado: movimientos exageradamente precisos, traslado continuo de cosas sin razón aparente.

No lo convertía en alguien menos loco o peligroso, pero al menos comprendió la razón por la que su padre no se había deshecho de Lucius; aún.

—El té no tiene el mismo sabor aquí —dijo el Moro dejando una delicada taza de porcelana ribeteada en oro líenle a Severus—. La altitud no permite que el agua se caliente lo suficiente. El mejor té es el que se prepara al nivel del mar.

Severus se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbito, esperando que Lucius tomara asiento.

—Muy bien —empezó el otro lobo sentándose en la mesa frente a Severus—, ¿qué quieres saber de los Omegas?

—No estoy seguro. —Severus recorrió el borde de la taza con un dedo. Ahora que estaba allí, se mostraba reacio a exponer su problema con Harry a un hombre que quería ser su enemigo.

Finalmente se decidió por decirle:

—¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme qué los diferencia exactamente de los lobos sumisos?

Lucius enarcó las cejas.

—Bueno, si todavía crees que tu pareja es sumiso, vas a llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Severus no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Sí. Eso ya lo he deducido yo solo.

—Nosotros, que somos dominantes, solemos creer que eso determina el rango: los que obedecen y los obedecidos. Dominante y sumiso. Pero también están los que protegen y los que son protegidos. Un lobo sumiso es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo: puede luchar, matar con la misma determinación que cualquier otro. Pero un lobo sumiso no siente la pulsión del combate, al menos no como los dominantes. Son algo muy valioso para la manada. Una fuente de equilibrio y determinación. ¿Por qué existen los lobos dominantes? Para proteger a los que están por debajo, pero proteger a un sumiso es mucho más gratificante porque estos nunca esperarán a que estés herido o a que les des la espalda para comprobar si eres realmente dominante. Es fácil confiar en un lobo sumiso. Y el deseo de protegerlos y cuidarlos mantiene unida a la manada.

Dio un sorbo de té y resopló.

—Al expresar todo esto en inglés puede parecer que estoy hablando de relaciones sexuales... suena ridículo.

—Si te sientes más cómodo en español, adelante —ofreció Severus.

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Todo eso ya lo sabes. Aquí hay unos cuantos lobos sumisos. Conoces su determinación.

—Cuando conocí a Harry, por primera vez en mi vida el lobo se quedó dormido.

Una vez roto el hielo, Lucius dejó de mirar su taza para mirar a Severus.

—Sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso es. Pueden hacer que tu lobo descanse, que se relaje.

—No siempre siento lo mismo cuando estoy con él.

Lucius se puso a reír y escupió un poco de té en su taza, tras lo cual, la miró compungido y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Espero que no, sobre todo si eres su pareja. ¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien que te castra de ese modo continuamente? ¿Pasar de dominante a sumiso con su mera presencia? No, él no debe calmarte todo el tiempo.

Se limpió los labios con una servilleta. Cuando terminó, la volvió a doblar y la dejó junto a la taza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que es un hombre lobo?

—Tres años.

—Entonces supongo que por ahora todo es instinto. Lo que significa que si no sientes los efectos continuamente, o bien se siente seguro a tu lado o... lo tienes tan inquieto que no puede hallar la tranquilidad que necesita para compartirla contigo. —Una sonrisa lobuna—. ¿Cuál dirías que es la explicación? ¿Cuánta gente conoces que _no_ sienta miedo de ti de un modo u otro?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó Severus con sincera curiosidad—. Tú no me temes.

Lucius se quedó inmóvil.

—Por supuesto que te temo.

—No tienes el suficiente sentido común para hacerlo. — Severus meneó la cabeza y regresó a su pregunta—. Los Omegas tienen una función similar a los sumisos dentro de la manada, aunque con mayor intensidad, ¿no es cierto?

Lucius volvió a reír, aquella vez sinceramente.

—¿Ahora tengo que defenderme diciendo «por supuesto que tengo el sentido común necesario para temerte»?

Severus, cansado de juegos, se limitó a suspirar.

—Existe una diferencia entre ser sumiso y Omega. Puedo sentirla, pero no sé lo que significa. En lugar de aceptar las órdenes de todo el mundo, no siguen las de nadie. Eso lo entiendo.

—Un Omega tiene todos los instintos de protección de un Alfa pero no las tendencias violentas —dijo Lucius, molesto por tener que retomar aquella conversación—. Tu Harry va a resultarte muy útil. Se asegurará de que toda la manada sea feliz y los protegerá de cualquier cosa que amenace con hacerles daño.

Eso era. Casi podía atar los cabos sueltos. El lobo de Harry no era violento... únicamente fuerte y protector. ¿Cómo habían afectado a su lobo los ajustes que se había visto obligado a realizar al convertirse en hombre lobo? ¿Y los abusos sistemáticos?

Pensando en voz alta, Severus dijo:

—El dolor hace que el dominante sea más violento, todo lo contrario de lo que les ocurre a los sumisos. ¿Qué le ocurre a un Omega cuando es torturado?

Si hubiera estado pensando en Lucius en lugar de en Harry, jamás lo habría expresado de aquel modo.

El semblante del Moro palideció y su olor corporal fluctuó descontroladamente. Se puso en pie de repente, tirando al suelo la silla y lanzando la mesa contra la pared del fondo de la sala, donde dejó de dar vueltas tras chocar violentamente contra esta.

Severus se levantó lentamente y dejó la taza de té en la estantería más próxima.

—Lo siento, Lucius. No pretendía hacerte recordar cosas que es mejor olvidar.

Lucius permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes, al borde de un ataque, y entonces todos sus músculos se relajaron. Parecía tener hasta el alma cansada. Salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Severus lavó su taza y la puso a secar en el fregadero. Normalmente no era tan descuidado. La pareja de Lucius había sido torturada hasta la muerte por una bruja que utilizó su dolor y su muerte para aumentar su poder. Por mucho que encontrara a Lucius irritante especialmente tras su último y más eficaz método de tortura: Harry, jamás habría utilizado deliberadamente la muerte de su pareja para martirizarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco conseguiría nada con otra disculpa.

Murmuró una plegaria que protegiera a la casa, como el hermano de su madre le había enseñado, y se marchó.

Harry agradecía que aquella vez fuera Severus quien condujera. Las carreteras heladas no parecían preocupar demasiado a Severus, pese a haber patinado lo suficiente como para que Harry mantuviera agarrado firmemente la abrazadera que había sobre la ventanilla.

Aquella mañana no le había dicho muchas cosas cuando regresó a casa tras hablar con el guarda forestal. Sus ojos parecían distantes, como si el hombre atento y bromista que había logrado despertar hubiera desaparecido.

Era culpa suya.

No esperaba sentir aquello cuando obligó a su lobo a retirarse mientras se daba una ducha. Los dos necesitaban un descanso tras haber mantenido un equilibrio perfecto, y Harry confiaba en que el lobo se llevara consigo aquel _deseo_ que le retorcía las entrañas. Harry nunca había sentido algo semejante por ningún hombre. Y le resultaba embarazoso e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

Pese a la larga ducha, aquella sensación no desapareció. Puede que se hubiera encontrado mejor de no haber sido por el buen humor exhibido por él aquella mañana... aunque no estaba seguro. Sentir tan intensamente te hacía muy vulnerable, y tenía miedo de que su rostro lo delatara.

Cuando tuvo que salir de la ducha, se había esforzado tanto para que él no percibiera la intensidad de sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo su extraña timidez... su miedo... le afectaban a él. Severus había llegado a sus propias conclusiones; todas equivocadas, se temía.

Observó su semblante compungido. No sabía cómo solucionarlo. El movimiento del vehículo acercó su rostro a la ropa prestada que llevaba puesta. Levantó el brazo, olió la manga de la camisa y arrugó la nariz.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Severus no había apartado los ojos de la carretera, pero de todos modos le oyó decir:

—No apestas.

—Es extraño oler a humano —le dijo Harry—. No piensas mucho en tu olor hasta que se produce algún cambio.

Antes de marcharse, Severus había cogido la ropa que Igna trajera el día anterior y le había hecho vestirse con una sucia camiseta y una sudadera igualmente sucia. Entonces le había recorrido el cuerpo con sus manos de un modo algo impersonal, recitando una letanía en una lengua desconocida para él, a un tiempo nasal y musical. Cuando terminó, Harry olía como al hombre humano al que pertenecía aquella ropa, y él como un humano.

Severus le había dicho que sabía algo de magia, un don que había heredado de su madre. Se preguntó qué otras cosas podría hacer, aunque le pareció descortés preguntárselo directamente. Nunca había estado con alguien que pudiera practicar magia, y aquello lo hizo sentirse un poco más intimidada. En la manada de Chicago circulaban historias sobre gente con poderes mágicos, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención: ya tenía suficientes problemas intentando ser un hombre lobo.

Harry extendió los dedos sobre el muslo y los estiró.

—Deja de preocuparte —le dijo Severus con una voz dulce pero sin la inflexión que solía utilizar con Harry, como si se dirigiera a alguien que acabara de recoger en la carretera.

Aquella mañana, cuando dejó de hablarle, se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo de un modo distinto.

Las montañas cubiertas de nieve, más altas que la Torre Sears, se erigían a ambos lados de la carretera, tan frías y sólidas como el hombre a su lado. Se preguntó si aquel sería su semblante habitual cuando trabajaba. Tal vez se aislaba del mundo para poder matar a alguien que no conocía de nada en aras de la seguridad de la manada. Tal vez no fuera culpa suya.-

Harry estaba incómodo y asustado. Y se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Lucius le había dicho que todo el mundo le tenía miedo. Deseó saber qué podía decirle para solucionarlo. Para, solucionar algo, lo que fuera.

Desde que se marchara de casa de Lucius le había estado dando vueltas al asunto. O mejor dicho, asuntos, aunque empezaba a creer que eran simplemente dos aspectos de la misma cuestión. El primero era el miedo que le había provocado aquella mañana, o quizá miedo por el placer que habían experimentado ambos la noche anterior. Tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que _Harry_ se lo había pasado muy bien. No pareció preocuparle hasta que se metió en la ducha. Dado que su casa no estaba poblada de monstruos (aparte de él), estaba bastante seguro de que algo en Harry tenía que haber cambiado.

Una de las señales en las que solían fijarse cuando vigilaban a un nuevo hombre lobo eran los cambios súbitos de personalidad o de humor sin motivo aparente, un indicio de que la bestia empezaba a controlar al humano. Si no hiciera tres años que Harry era un hombre lobo, y además un Omega, Severus habría pensado que la bestia se estaba haciendo con el control.

Aunque también podía estar ocurriendo todo lo contrario. Según Lucius, los Omegas tienen el mismo instinto de protección que los Alfas. ¿Podía ser que su lobo la hubiera dominado durante la última noche?

Su padre enseñaba a los nuevos lobos que la bestia formaba parte de ellos, que no era más que una serie de necesidades que debían ser satisfechas. Aquello parecía ayudar a la mayoría de ellos durante la transición. Asustarles diciéndoles que tenían a un monstruo viviendo en sus cabezas evidentemente no les ayudaría a hacerse con el control necesario que les permitiera seguir interactuando con el vasto mundo.

Se trataba de una ficción valiosa que, tal y como lo veía Severus, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser cierta. Su padre, por ejemplo, parecía armonizar ambas naturalezas sin problema. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los lobos que sobrevivían, con el tiempo acababan por considerar al lobo como una entidad separada.

Severus era incapaz de recordar un instante en que no fuera consciente de tener dos almas que hacían latir un único corazón. El Hermano Lobo y él vivían en armonía durante la mayor parte del tiempo, recurriendo a las habilidades especializadas de cada uno en función del objetivo. Por ejemplo, el encargado de la caza era el Hermano Lobo, pero si la presa era humana u otro hombre lobo, Severus pasaba a ser el ejecutor.

A lo largo de los años Severus había visto cómo los hombres lobo cuya parte humana y animal estaban completamente separadas —como Doc Longbottom— no sobrevivían mucho tiempo. O bien atacaban a alguien más viejo y fuerte que ellos o bien Severus debía matarlos porque no podían controlar al lobo.

Un hombre lobo que sobrevivía aprendía a integrar al hombre y al animal y dejaba que el primero ocupara el asiento del conductor durante la mayor parte del tiempo; salvo durante la luna llena, cuando se ponían furiosos... o cuando los atacaban. Torturar a un dominante significaba que el lobo tomaría el control. Torturar a un sumiso significaba que solo quedaría el humano.

Con todos los instintos de protección de un Alfa y ni un ápice de sus tendencias violentas... además de los tres años de abusos, era probable que el lobo de Harry hubiese descubierto un modo de protegerlo. Eso explicaría por qué Rodolphus jamás consiguió doblegarlo.

Quizá cuando se asustó por su agresión de la noche anterior, su lobo había tomado el control. Y quizá por eso sus almas humanas no habían conectado del modo en que lo habían hecho sus lobos.

Aunque había algo que no encajaba, pues Severus tendría que haber percibido el ascendente de su lobo. Incluso si se le hubiera pasado por alto el cambio en sus ojos, los cuales pasaban del verde esmeralda al verde fosforescente, tendría que haber reconocido el cambio en su olor.

Severus estaba bastante seguro de que era algo que le había hecho Rodolphus, o que este había obligado a alguien a hacer. Aquella era la raíz de sus problemas actuales.

Enfadarse con él no le iba a ayudar en nada, de aquello estaba seguro. De modo que dejó de pensar en las diversas formas de tortura que podría aplicar a Rodolphus, quien, de todos modos, ya estaba muerto, e intentó centrarse en encontrar una solución.

A Severus se le daba mejor asustar a la gente que aliviar aquel temor. No sabía cómo tratar el tema de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, la noche anterior o la razón por la que su apareamiento no se había completado sin empeorar más las cosas.

Si las cosas no mejoraban, acudiría a su padre para pedirle consejo... o, que el cielo los ayudara a todos, otra vez a Lucius. Si le explicaba todo con claridad, puede que Lucius se riera de él, pero era un caballero y no dejaría que a Harry le ocurriera nada malo.

Aquello le dejaba con una tarea pendiente: Harry debía saber que los otros machos aún podían ofrecerse a él, ya que era algo peligroso tanto para Harry como para quien estuviese cerca de él cuando alguno lo intentara.

Y porque tenía el derecho a saber que podía aceptar a cualquiera de los otros machos. Al menos, eso era lo que opinaba Lucius. Severus pensó que, en cuanto el vínculo ente sus lobos se completó, aquello lo convirtió en permanente, aunque no conocía a nadie a quien le hubiera sucedido antes de que la parte humana conectara. Tal vez Harry pudiera encontrar a otra persona que no lo asustara tanto como parecía hacerlo él.

EL Humvee era un oasis artificial, pensó Harry. Los asientos de piel con calefacción y el clima controlado de la cabina parecían fuera de lugar en la inabarcable extensión de bosques congelados y silenciosos.

Los troncos oscuros, casi negros, de los árboles de hoja perenne contrastaban de un modo inhóspito con la blancura de la nieve. De vez en cuando, alguna carretera, distinguible más por el modo en que interrumpía la línea de árboles que por los surcos dejados por los vehículos, surgía de la autopista por la que circulaban. A medida que esta se fue estrechando hasta no ser más que una cicatriz blanca entre agrestes montañas, Harry se preguntó si el término «autopista» era el más adecuado.

—Nuestro vínculo de apareamiento no se hizo permanente la noche anterior —dijo él repentinamente.

Harry se lo quedó mirando mientras sentía la familiar sacudida de pánico. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

—Dijiste que lo único que debíamos hacer era...

Descubrió que no podía decir la siguiente palabra. A la fría luz del día sonaba demasiado cruda.

—Parece ser que me equivocaba —le dijo él—. Creía que tras superar la parte más complicada, lo único que faltaba era la consumación.

Harry no supo qué contestarle.

—Probablemente sea mejor así —dijo él bruscamente.

—¿Por qué?

No había sabido si sería capaz de decirlo, pero cuando lo hizo, le pareció que simplemente trasmitía curiosidad y no aquel sentimiento de pánico que le bloqueaba las palabras en la garganta.

Pese a todo, no consiguió que su voz sonara con la desinteresada neutralidad que había pretendido.

—La razón principal por la que no quería que vinieses hoy conmigo es que no quería que me vieses matar de nuevo, por lo menos no tan pronto. Pero he sido el asesino de mi padre durante más de ciento cincuenta años, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en el futuro. Es justo que, antes de elegir, me veas tal cual soy cuando me posee la caza.

El volante crujió bajo la presión de sus manos, pero su voz continuó tranquila, casi indiferente.

—En la manada de mi padre hay una serie de lobos dispuestos a adorar el suelo que pisas. Lobos que no son asesinos. —Respiró brevemente e intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo, aunque se quedó en algún punto intermedio que lo único que consiguió fue mostrar sus dientes fuertes y blancos—. Y no todos están locos.

De nuevo intentaba alejarlo de él.

Harry se miró las manos y vio que tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión. De repente, pudo volver a respirar. Decirle que aún podía buscar a otro le estaba poniendo muy nervioso, desbaratando la calma aparente que mantenía desde el desayuno. Harry recordó el ataque de celos de la última noche y sintió cómo la confianza le calmaba el corazón: Severus lo amaba, independientemente de lo estúpido que había sido aquella mañana. Podía aceptarlo. No podía seguir teniendo vergüenza por el hecho de querer estar con él para siempre, ¿verdad? En una semana o dos lo superaría. Y dentro de un año la intensidad de lo que sentía por él dejaría de asustarlo definitivamente.

Sintiéndose mejor, Harry se acomodó en el confortable asiento del Vee para poder tener una mejor perspectiva de Severus. ¿De qué había estado hablando antes de ofrecerle la posibilidad de dejarlo?

Sobre el hecho de ser un asesino.

—He conocido a otros asesinos —le dijo—. La manada de Rodolphus tenía a Fenrir. ¿Le recuerdas? Fenrir era un asesino. —Se esforzó por dejar clara la diferencia entre ambos—. Tú eres justo. —Aquella no era la forma, sonaba muy estúpido.

—«Una rosa siempre será una rosa...» —citó Severus, apartando el rostro de él.

Harry respiró profundamente para comprobar si su olfato podía ayudarle a descifrar lo que Severus sentía, pero lo único que pudo oler fue a los dos extraños que les habían prestado la ropa. Tal vez Severus lograra controlarse mejor que otras personas.

Severus era un hombre prudente. Prudente tanto con lo que decía como con la gente que le rodeaba. Harry solo había necesitado pasar una noche con él para darse cuenta de aquello. Se _preocupaba_ por la gente. Se preocupaba por Harry, por su padre, incluso por el amigo de Charity. Su estómago se estabilizó a medida que las pistas y las acciones aisladas tomaban sentido de conjunto. Para un hombre que se preocupaba tanto por los demás debería haber resultado muy duro aprender a matar, por muy necesario que fuera, pensó Harry.

—No —dijo él con firmeza.

Frente a ellos y un poco a la derecha, una serie de picos espectaculares se erigían desafiantes contra el cielo. Las cumbres nevadas, sin rastro alguno de árboles o vegetación, relucían al sol de tal modo que incluso a través de las lunas tintadas le deslumbraron los ojos y llamaron a su lobo. Aquel era un lugar donde un hombre lobo podía correr.

—Un asesino siempre es un asesino —le dijo Harry—. Pero tú sigues unas normas, aplicas la justicia, de modo que no te castigues demasiado por hacer bien tu trabajo.

Su opinión, tras la debacle de la última noche, cogió a Severus con la guardia baja. Cuando lo miró, ya había cerrado los ojos y se disponía a echar una cabezada. Su Harry, quien no hacía ni cinco minutos había estado aterrorizado de él. No era exactamente la reacción que provocaba en la gente cuando les contaba que era un asesino.

La carretera por la que circulaban tenía más roderas de las habituales en aquella época del año, seguramente por los vehículos del servicio de emergencias. Confiaba en que no se cruzaran con ninguno.

Las llamadas que había hecho Charity por la mañana deberían asegurar que ningún otro voluntario inexperto o excursionista amateur se internara en aquellos bosques. Pretendía reducir al máximo el daño que podía provocar el lobo solitario.

Por expresa petición de Severus, Charity les había informado que el hombre que buscaban llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido y que, seguramente, por entonces solo buscaban poco más que un cadáver, por lo que era mejor dejar de arriesgar más vidas. También les había hablado de Armando —aunque responsabilizó a un puma del ataque — y les recordó que se estaba acercando una borrasca.

Las pocas personas que seguían batiendo el terreno concentraban sus esfuerzos a unos treinta kilómetros al oeste del lugar donde Armando había sido atacado por el lobo solitario, en las proximidades del lugar en el que el hombre desaparecido había dejado su furgoneta, una zona muy alejada del escenario en el que el lobo solitario solía hacer sus apariciones. Severus y Harry no deberían cruzarse con ningún rastreador.

La carretera empezaba a hacerse más abrupta. Las ruedas del Humvee crujían y gemían continuamente al avanzar sobre la nieve profunda. A la izquierda, de vez en cuando alcanzaba a vislumbrar el riachuelo congelado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quedaba oculto por la espesa vegetación de la parte baja del valle. A la derecha, cables eléctricos de alta tensión se extendían entre inhóspitas torres metálicas a lo largo de una hilera estéril abierta en mitad del bosque. Aquellos cables, y su ocasional mantenimiento, eran las únicas razones por las que existía aquella solitaria carretera de servicio por la que circulaban.

Un chorro de aire caliente evitó que el parabrisas se congelara. El calor en el interior del vehículo hacía que el paisaje invernal resultara casi surrealista, algo que no iba con ellos. Y pese a que normalmente aborrecía aquella sensación, había sufrido demasiadas veces las inclemencias de la nieve y el frío a lomos de un caballo o a cuatro patas para desestimarlas comodidades que proporcionaba un vehículo moderno.

La pendiente se hizo aún más pronunciada y Severus aminoró la marcha considerablemente mientras el Vee saltaba y rebotaba sobre piedras y hoyos ocultos por la nieve. Las ruedas empezaron a patinar, de modo que redujo aún más la velocidad y apretó el botón que bloqueaba los ejes. El ruido despertó a Harry.

En ocasiones la anchura adicional del Humvee no resultaba muy útil. Se vio obligado a colocar las ruedas de la parte izquierda del vehículo sobre el terraplén para mantener las de la parte derecha sobre la carretera. La inclinación del vehículo hizo que Harry mirara por la ventanilla, cerrara los ojos y se encogiera sobre su asiento.

—Si caemos, seguramente no morirás —le dijo él.

—Perfecto —dijo Harry en un tono impertinente que Severus agradeció al no reconocer en él ni el más mínimo atisbo de miedo, por lo menos no de él. Deseó saber si el responsable de aquello era el lobo o Harry—. No tengo que preocuparme por unos cuantos huesos rotos o aplastados porque probablemente no moriré, ¿no es eso?

—Tal vez deberíamos haber venido en el viejo Land Rover de Igna —le dijo él—. Es casi tan bueno como este en terreno escarpado pero mucho más estrecho. Aunque es más difícil de conducir, tiene una calefacción pésima y no pasa de los cien en la autopista.

—Creía que estábamos en un Parque Nacional —dijo ella con los ojos entornados—. ¿No está restringido el paso a los vehículos motorizados?

—Sí, pero estamos en una carretera. Por aquí se puede circular.

—¿Esto es una carretera?

Severus lanzó una risotada ante su tono irónico y Harry le contestó con un gesto grosero.

Alcanzaron la cumbre y Severus consiguió avanzar unos tres kilómetros más a través de los árboles hasta que el terreno se hizo demasiado escabroso para continuar. Alguien había pasado por allí en motos de nieve —probablemente el servicio de emergencia— pero la mayoría de las marcas de vehículos desaparecían medio kilómetro después. La última lo hizo a unos trescientos metros, supuso que la de Igna.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? —preguntó Harry ajustándose la mochila junto al Vee.

—Eso depende de la presa —le dijo él—. Llevamos provisiones para cuatro días. Caminaremos en un círculo que nos traerá de vuelta a este lugar. Si por entonces no ha dado con nosotros, dejaremos de hacernos pasar por humanos y le daremos caza. —Se encogió de hombros—. Estas montañas tienen una extensión de unos tres mil kilómetros cuadrados, de modo que puede costarnos un poco encontrarlo si su intención es permanecer oculto. Si está protegiendo su territorio y cree que somos intrusos humanos, nos dará caza y nos ahorrará mucho tiempo.

Harry había ido un par de veces de excursión con su familia en Wisconsin cuando era pequeño, aunque a ningún lugar tan aislado como aquel. Cuando respiraba demasiado fuerte, el aire le congelaba las fosas nasales, y notó las puntas de las orejas frías antes de que Severus se las cubriese con el gorro.

Aquello le encantó.

—Debemos mantener un ritmo lento —le dijo Severus—, eso le indicará que somos humanos, aparte del olor.

Aunque el ritmo que empezó a marcar le pareció a Harry demasiado vigoroso.

Caminar con raquetas de nieve no era tan difícil como había imaginado. En cuanto Severus le ajustó las correas adecuadamente, le dijo que los otros sistemas para caminar por la nieve no eran demasiado útiles. Las nuevas raquetas eran uno de los pocos inventos de la vida moderna que parecía aprobar sin reservas.

Harry tuvo que gatear un poco para seguir su ritmo. Si aquello era un paso lento, se preguntó si habitualmente corría cuando estaba en los bosques, incluso en forma humana. No daba la sensación de que le molestaran las heridas, y aquella mañana no tenía los vendajes manchados de sangre.

Apartó aquella línea de pensamientos que lo llevaría a preguntarse por qué había podido fijarse tan detenidamente en los vendajes aquella mañana. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreír, aunque más para sí mismo que para él. Rodeado de nieve por todas partes y embutido en numerosas capas de ropa y el anorak, se sentía aislado de los terrores que le provocaba la intimidad y podía apreciar mejor el lado bueno de las cosas.

Y Severus tenía muchos lados buenos. Conocía perfectamente la amplitud de sus hombros bajo su anorak y el modo en que su piel se oscurecía ligeramente detrás de sus orejas. Sabía que su olor le hacía latir el corazón más deprisa, y cómo el peso de su cuerpo lo anclaba a él más que atraparlo.

Al caminar detrás de él, a salvo de aquella penetrante mirada que siempre veía cosas que lo incomodaban, podía observarlo cuanto deseara.

Pese a las raquetas de nieve, se movía con elegancia. Se detenía de vez en cuando y contemplaba los árboles, intentando distinguir, según le dijo, cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común. En los bosques, el lobo se hacía más presente. Podía verlo en el modo en que usaba su nariz, a veces deteniéndose con los ojos cerrados para respirar y contener el aliento. Y en el modo en que se comunicaba con Harry, más con gestos que con palabras.

—Veremos más animales aquí que más adelante, cuando estemos a más altura —le dijo tras señalar con el dedo un ciervo que les observaba medio oculto tras un tupido arbusto—. Casi todos los animales grandes se quedan aquí, donde no hace tanto frío y hay más comida y menos nieve.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo durante mucho rato, incluso cuando se detenía para entregarle un poco de esto o de aquello que pretendía que comiera, sosteniendo silenciosamente cecina o un pequeño paquete de manzanas liofilizadas. Cuando rechazó el segundo puñado de esto último, se las introdujo en el bolsillo.

Aunque normalmente prefería la conversación al silencio, no sintió ningún impulso de interrumpir los sonidos del bosque con sus palabras. Había algo en aquel lugar que exigía ser reverenciado, y de todos modos habría resultado muy complicado hablar y resollar al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato, la atmósfera reinante empezó a parecerle espeluznante, lo que resultaba especialmente extraño teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre lobo. No esperaba que los árboles fuesen tan oscuros, y la sombra de la montaña hacía que pareciera mucho más tarde de lo que era.

De vez en cuando sentía un _déjà vu._ Le costó un rato concretarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma sensación que cuando recorría el centro de Chicago. Aunque las montañas eran mucho más altas que los rascacielos, los picos que parecían clavados en el cielo le producían la misma sensación de claustrofobia.

La voluminosa mochila de color amarillo chillón de Severus, elegida para obtener la máxima visibilidad, como la suya de rosa fosforito, era un elemento tranquilizador. No solo por el matiz civilizado que aportaba su presencia en aquel lugar, sino también porque el hombre que lo acarreaba parecía moverse por el territorio con la misma confianza con que Harry lo hacía por su viejo apartamento. El rifle negro mate no era tan tranquilizador. Harry sabía disparar —su padre solía llevarlo al campo de tiro— pero aquel rifle se parecía tanto a la .38 de su padre como un lobo a un caniche.

La primera vez que subieron por una pendiente escarpada, Harry tuvo que detenerse a pensar el mejor modo de subirla con raquetas de nieve. Caminar con aquello los retrasaba mucho y ya empezaba a notar los muslos tensos por el cansancio. Severus se quedó detrás de Harry durante toda la ascensión. Les llevó más de una hora, pero valió la pena.

Cuando alcanzaron la cumbre y se detuvieron brevemente entre los árboles, Harry se quedó mudo de asombro al contemplar la vista que se abría ante ellos. El valle por el que habían estado ascendiendo, moteado de blanco y verde glacial, se extendía hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista. Era espectacular... y solitario.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿En todas partes? —preguntó Harry casi en un murmullo.

Severus, quien se encontraba más adelante porque solo se había detenido cuando lo hizo Harry, le echó un rápido vistazo al paisaje.

—No —dijo—. Los páramos siempre han sido páramos. Esta primavera te llevaré a las Misiones a hacer un poco de escalada. Si te gusta esto, aquello te va a encantar.

De modo que Severus también lo había estado observando, pensó Harry, y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

—Las Misiones son aún más espectaculares, aunque muy complicadas si intentas atravesarlas. Arriba, abajo y poca cosa entre medio. Aunque esto tampoco va a ser fácil. Cuando empezaron a proteger las zonas salvajes, lo único que quedaba por aquí era bastante escarpado.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una barrita de muesli.

—Cométela.

Y se la quedó mirando hasta que Harry se quitó un guante y dio un mordisco a la barra de color algarrobo antes de hacer lo mismo él.

—Te comportas como una gallina con sus polluelos —le dijo Harry, no muy seguro de si mostrarse irritado o no. Severus gruñó.

—Si fueras humano, sentirías el frío. Solo estamos a unos cuantos grados bajo cero, pero no subestimes la montaña. Estás consumiendo mucha energía para mantener tu calor corporal, y además no tienes precisamente el peso necesario para combatir. De modo que vete acostumbrando porque seguiré alimentándote cuando lo considere necesario, por lo menos mientras dure esta expedición.

* * *

[1] En español en el original. _(N. del T.)_

 **Ya se que Draco es hijo de Lucius y Narcissa pero no quise ponerlo en este personaje, mariposa como bien dice Lucius tenia cambios bruscos en sus emociones, asi que pense mucho en que personaje meter ya que no quiero a un Dragón bipolar.**

 **Deje el original de Mariposa ya que mas adelante se hará referencia a algunos sucesos con ese nombre.**

 **Linnea.- hay muchos personajes que aparecen en las obras de Patricia, y muchas de ellas no saldrán en muchos capitulos, asi que dejare algunos personajes tal cual están en el original.**

 **Bueno se habrán dado cuenta de que en la historia existen las brujas, bien la descripción de estas se dará mas adelante, no es lo mismo que conocemos de Harry Potter para empezar no usan varitas y eso es decir mucho.**

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo, déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	17. Chapter 17 - 8

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 8**

—Hemos salido más tarde de lo que esperaba —le dijo Severus a Harry—. Pese a todo, hemos avanzado a buen ritmo. El lago Spey aún está a un kilómetro o algo así, pero acamparemos aquí antes de que anochezca. El viento ha hecho caer casi toda la nieve de los árboles, y las ramas nos protegerán si nieva esta noche.

Harry miró a su alrededor sin convicción.

Su expresión hizo reír a Severus.

—Confía en mí. Estarás cómodo esta noche. Lo difícil es levantarse por la mañana.

Harry pareció aceptar sus explicaciones, cosa que agradeció.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos al lugar donde Charity y Armando fueron atacados?

—No iremos allí —le dijo él—. No quiero acercarme a ese lugar con este olor. Quiero que parezcamos presas, no una especie de investigadores oficiales.

—¿Crees que al lobo le importa que seamos una cosa o la otra?

Severus se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre una roca que descollaba de la nieve como una ballena emergiendo del océano.

—Si es un lobo solitario defendiendo su territorio, no. Si está aquí para causar problemas a mi padre, no atacará a la gente que pueda contarle al mundo lo que está haciendo.

Harry le imitó y dejó la mochila en un lugar despejado de nieve. Severus extrajo un paquete de pasas de un bolsillo de la manga de su anorak; el último que tenía a mano, de modo que tendría que reponerlo por la mañana. Harry lo aceptó con un suspiro de victimismo pero lo abrió y empezó a comer de él.

Con Harry ocupado, Severus dedicó unos segundos a examinar el lugar que había elegido para acampar. Había uno mejor cerca del lago al que había intentado llegar a primera hora de la tarde para que Harry pudiera recuperarse bien. No obstante, tenía experiencia con otros novatos que había llevado a las montañas, y sabía que el primer día de caminatas no era el decisivo, sino el tercero o el cuarto.

Sin embargo, la primera regla cuando uno se interna en los bosques es ser flexible. Podrían haber llegado a la primera cumbre antes del anochecer, pero pensó que era más importante dejar que Harry descansara tras su primera caminata.

Ya había dormido allí antes. La roca no había cambiado desde que era niño. La última vez... reflexionó sobre aquello un minuto pero no pudo precisar cuándo había sido. Los arbustos en la base de la roca no estaban allí la última vez, y reconoció el tocón de la vieja conífera que le había protegido del viento del este la última vez que pasó allí la noche. Apoyó el dedo gordo en el podrido tocón y la madera se desmenuzó. Cincuenta años, tal vez setenta.

Severus extendió una tela impermeable en el suelo pero no se molestó en instalar la tienda. Mientras el tiempo se comportara, no tenía intención de hacerlos tan vulnerables a un ataque. Si podía evitarlo, casi nunca utilizaba tienda, y nunca si estaba dando caza a algo que también podía cazarle a él. La tienda bloqueaba su visión, amortiguaba los sonidos y dificultaba los movimientos. La había traído por Harry, pero solo si era estrictamente necesario.

Aunque la vieja conífera estaba demasiado húmeda para hacer fuego con ella, había más árboles caídos. Media hora después, había recogido una generosa cantidad de leña seca extraída de los cadáveres de un par de viejos abetos.

Cuando regresó, Harry estaba encaramado en la gran roca, junto a su mochila y con las raquetas apoyadas en la base de la misma. Él también se quitó las suyas y se dispuso a encender una pequeña fogata, consciente de estar bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

—Pensaba que los sajones encendían fuego con un palo — dijo Harry cuando vio que extraía de la mochila una lata de Sterno y un mechero.

—Sé cómo hacerlo —dijo él—. Pero me gustaría comer algo caliente en las próximas horas. Con Sterno y un Bic todo es mucho más fácil.

Volvían a estar bien, pensó él. Todo había empezado cuando Harry se quedó dormido en el coche, y durante la ascensión había conseguido relajarse aún más. Hasta que, durante los últimos kilómetros, le había cogido del anorak en varias ocasiones para señalarle esto o aquello: las huellas de un lobo, un cuervo que les observaba desde la rama alta de un pino o un conejo con el pelaje blanco del invierno.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer? —le preguntó él tras tener la fogata como deseaba y colocar sobre ella un cazo con nieve.

—Lo que sea menos cecina —dijo Harry—. Estoy cansado de mascar.

—¿Qué te parece pollo agridulce? —le preguntó.

Severus vertió el sobrecito de aceite de oliva y le pasó a Harry el de papel de aluminio. Harry miró el contenido con cierta reticencia.

—No parece pollo agridulce —dijo.

—Tienes que prestar más atención a tu olfato —le amonestó él antes de probar el guiso. Aunque no podía compararse con la cena de la noche anterior, tampoco estaba tan mal para algo a lo que le echabas agua y te lo comías—. Y al menos el pollo agridulce no tiene el aspecto de comida para perros.

Harry se inclinó para echar una ojeada al interior de su sobre.

—Aagg. ¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso?

—Solo pueden liofilizar cosas pequeñas —le dijo él apartando el sobre antes de que Harry metiera el pelo dentro—. Come

—Entonces —preguntó Harry de nuevo desde su atalaya sobre la roca—, ¿cuánto durará nuestro disfraz olfativo?

Le agradó comprobar que, tras la primera cucharada, Harry engullía su comida como un leñador.

—No importa —le dijo él mientras hacía lo mismo con la suya—, siempre y cuando continuemos hablando sobre lo que hacemos para que pueda oírnos cualquier lobo que se encuentre en las proximidades.

Harry dejó de comer y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero se detuvo a media palabra y frunció el ceño. Severus se preguntó si debía sonreír para indicarle que le estaba tomando el pelo; pero Harry se dio cuenta antes, lo que demostró con un gesto de su cuchara.

—Si hubiera un hombre lobo dentro de tu campo auditivo, lo sabrías. Responde a la pregunta.

Casi nunca hablaba de su magia con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, ya que el Hermano Lobo le decía que cuanta menos gente lo supiera, más eficaz sería como arma. Sin embargo, el Hermano Lobo no tenía ninguna objeción en contarle a Harry todo lo que quería saber.

De modo que tras tragar un trozo de ternera, admitió:

—No lo sé. El tiempo necesario, a menos que enojemos a los espíritus y decidan ayudar a nuestros enemigos.

Harry dejó de comer por segunda vez, en esta ocasión para mirarlo fijamente.

—Esta vez no me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No. No soy "una bruja", de modo que no puedo manipular el mundo a mi voluntad. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirlo, y si los espíritus se muestran compasivos, me lo conceden.

Harry tenía una cucharada de comida en la boca, de modo que tuvo que tragársela antes de preguntar:

—¿Eres cristiano? O...

Él asintió.

—Más que el asno de Balaam. Pero, además, al ser un hombre lobo, sé que también existen otras cosas: demonios, vampiros, espíritus y cosas por el estilo. En cuanto descubres que ese tipo de cosas circulan por el mundo, debes admitir la presencia de Dios. Es la única explicación posible para entender por qué el diablo aún no se ha hecho con el mundo y ha esclavizado a la raza humana. Dios hace que el diablo se mantenga oculto éntrelas sombras. —Se terminó la comida y guardó la cuchara.

—¿El asno de Balaam? —Musitó Harry para sí, y entonces contuvo el aliento—. El asno de Balaam vio a un ángel. ¿Significa eso que tú también has visto uno?

Severus sonrió débilmente.

—Solo una vez, y no estaba interesado en mí... aunque sigue acompañándome. —De hecho, le había dado fuerzas en mitad de la noche—. Aunque Dios exista, eso no significa que no haya espíritus en estos bosques.

—¿Rindes culto a los espíritus?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —No estaba loco ni era un estúpido, y un hombre tenía que ser una cosa o la otra para atreverse a propiciarlos—. Solo conseguiría que me dieran más trabajo, y mi padre se basta y se sobra para eso.

Harry frunció el ceño, de modo que decidió explicárselo mejor.

—De vez en cuando me ayudan en esto o aquello si se lo pido, pero la mayoría de las veces necesitan que yo les ayude a ellos. Y ya no hay tanta gente como antes que pueda oírlos, lo que significa que los pocos que podemos tenemos más trabajo. Mi padre me carga con el trabajo de tres personas. Si me dedicara a buscar espíritus, no tendría tiempo ni para atarme los zapatos. Sirius dedica mucho tiempo a reflexionar sobre el lugar que ocupan los espíritus en la Cristiandad, pero a mí no me preocupa tanto.

Pensó que iba a tener que recordarle que debía terminarse la comida, pero Harry se quedó mirando su sobre un instante y se metió en la boca otra cucharada.

—¿Qué haces si te piden que hagas algo malo?

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—La mayor parte de los espíritus son más bien agradables o desagradables que buenos o malos. —Y como aún sentía aquella intensa necesidad de tomarle el pelo, añadió—: Salvo los espíritus que se alimentan de cerebros y que viven en estos bosques esperando que algún incauto excursionista acampe bajo estos árboles. No te preocupes, no dejaré que se acerquen a ti.

—Gilipollas —le dijo a su pollo agridulce, aunque no parecía molesto.

Un lobo aulló en algún lugar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Estaba muy lejos, un lobo salvaje, pensó. Veinte años atrás no había lobos en las montañas de Escocia, pero durante la última década se había producido un flujo continuo desde Edimburgo. El sonido le hizo sonreír. Su padre temía que no hubiera espacio en el planeta para los depredadores, pero él imaginaba que si los humanos habían permitido a los lobos regresar al lugar que ya habían ocupado anteriormente, con el tiempo también podían habituarse a la presencia de los hombres lobo.

Gellert encontró el cadáver, enfundado en ropa de caza naranja, apoyado en un árbol. Por su aspecto, había caído desde un grupo de rocas junto al que un sendero de caza serpenteaba por el margen de un acantilado no demasiado alto. Pese a tener una pierna rota, había conseguido arrastrarse unos cuantos metros. Probablemente había muerto de frío hacía unos días.

Aquel hombre debía de ser la razón por la que todos aquellos rastreadores habían estado recorriendo los bosques. Debía de haberse extraviado, ya que nadie con un poco de sentido común saldría a cazar por una zona tan alejada de la carretera más próxima sin algún animal de carga. Era un lugar tan apartado de la zona que estaban batiendo, que las posibilidades de que le encontraran estaban en algún punto intermedio entre pocas y ninguna. Cuando llegara la primavera quedaría poco que encontrar.

Pensó en enterrar el cuerpo pero tendría que cavar a través de veinticinco o treinta centímetros de nieve y otros veinte de suelo congelado. Además, no llevaba ninguna pala. Los pies del hombre eran del mismo tamaño que los de Gellert, de modo que le quitó las botas, además de los guantes y la chaqueta, aunque dejó el chaleco naranja. Dejar el arma fue una decisión más complicada, pero la munición era difícil de encontrar y no quería revelar su posición cuando la utilizara.

Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a recitar una plegaria. No era la más adecuada, ya que la única que recordaba era la que solía entonar de crío antes de irse a la cama. Pese a todo, se centró en ella porque le ayudaba a ignorar a su bestia interior, la cual veía al cazador simplemente como carne fresca. Estaba hambrienta, y no le importaba de donde venía.

Estaba terminando la plegaria cuando oyó el aullido del demonio. Notó cómo un rugido pugnaba por salir de su garganta: el desafío a su enemigo. No obstante, logró contenerlo. Conocía el modo en que el mal solía acechar... durante un instante regresó a la guerra junto a Jimmy, pasando sigilosamente de una sombra a otra mientras se aproximaban a la tienda de su comandante. Los sollozos de la niña atenuaban sus pasos.

Por un instante vio el rostro de Jimmy tan claramente como si estuviera de nuevo a su lado. Y de repente volvía a estar en el presente, de pie junto al cadáver de un hombre; el cuerpo congelado de un hombre al que le había rebanado el cuello con su cuchillo, como hizo con el del oficial al mando hacía tantos años.

Aquella niña nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había ocurrido pese a que él y Jimmy se habían ocultado entre la maleza durante semanas. También podrían haberla matado a ella, pero aquello les habría convertido en el monstruo que había sido su comandante. Oficialmente, murió por el disparo de un francotirador. Él y Jimmy se habían reído con sorna de aquello. Los francotiradores no solían utilizar cuchillos.

Se agachó y recogió el cuerpo. No podía permitir que lo encontraran con una herida de cuchillo en el cuello. Lo llevaría a algún lugar más alejado de los senderos habituales.

Cargó con el cuerpo aproximadamente medio kilómetro y lo dejó con suavidad bajo un matorral de uvas de Oregón. Se relamió los labios y notó el sabor de la sangre. Sorprendido, miró el cuerpo y vio que la herida del cuello estaba limpia, con la piel de alrededor reluciendo ligeramente por la saliva.

Cogió un puñado de nieve y se limpió la boca, dividido entre el hambre y las náuseas. Pese a todo, sabía que no había podido sorber mucho porque el cuerpo estaba congelado.

Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin echar a correr.

—¿;Harry?

Severus terminó de subir la cremallera de los dos sacos de dormir.

Él no le respondió. Se había despojado del anorak y las botas y volvió a encaramarse a la roca. Estaba descalzo, con los calcetines de lana en la mano.

De haber estado en otro lugar, Severus habría creído que estaba disfrutando de la vista, pero se encontraban rodeados de árboles y lo único que podía ver eran más árboles. De hecho, más que contemplar el paisaje, se esforzaba por no mirar los sacos de dormir. En cuanto terminaron de comer, había vuelto a encerrarse en sí mismo.

La temperatura había descendido diez grados tras la puesta de sol, y hacía demasiado frío para que continuara sobre la roca descalzo y sin anorak. Puede que fuera un hombre lobo, pero su piel acabaría por congelase de todos modos.

Sin embargo, no iba a conseguir que se metiera dentro de los sacos sin recurrir a la fuerza o la coacción. Él también se quitó las botas y guardó los calcetines en la mochila. Extrajo un par de calcetines limpios y los colocó en el fondo del saco, para que estuvieran calientes a la mañana siguiente.

Había traído una manta de repuesto. La sacudió y le cubrió los hombros con ella. Entonces se acercó a la roca y se sentó a su lado. Aunque no había mucho espacio, logró acomodarse junto a Harry, hombro con hombro.

—Mis primos cortejaban a sus parejas con mantas —le dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a erguir los dedos gordos de los pies y a frotárselos para que entraran en calor.

—Se llama manta de atracción —dijo él—. Uno de ellos se acercaba a la persona que estaba cortejando y alargaba lentamente un brazo. —Severus sostuvo una punta de la manta y rodeó el hombro de Harry con un brazo—. Y la envolvía con la manta. Si la persona no le rechazaba, él se acercaba aún más. —Severus lo atrajo hacia él, y Harry se movió hacia un lado hasta que ambos quedaron completamente cubiertos por la manta.

—¿Manta de atracción? —Parecía divertido, aunque su cuerpo seguía tenso.

El lobo, pensó él, pero no del todo. Si no hubiera dedicado toda su atención, probablemente no habría percibido el inconfundible olor de su lobo mezclado con el de la fragancia característica de Harry.

—Mi hermano Sirius es aún más habilidoso con ella que yo —le dijo él mientras se movía hasta quedar frente a Harry, con sus fríos pies encima de él.

Harry respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire de una sola vez, formando una densa nube producto de la condensación. Severus notó cómo su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

—Háblame del apareamiento —dijo Harry.

Severus lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Para mí también es nuevo.

—¿Nunca te has apareado?

—No. —Respiró su olor corporal y dejó que penetrara en su interior y que le calentara el pecho—. Ya te he contado casi todo. La mayor parte del cortejo es similar al de los humanos. Después se casan y, habitualmente, su lobo la acepta como pareja.

—¿Qué ocurre si no lo hace?

—Pues que no lo hace. —No sentía ni la mitad de optimismo de lo que su comentario sugería—. Cuando te conocí, había decidido dejar de buscar una pareja. —No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el desconcierto que había sentido durante su primer encuentro—. El Hermano Lobo te eligió como mi pareja en cuanto te vio, y yo solo puedo aplaudir su buen gusto.

—¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieras odiado?

Severus suspiró sobre su cabello.

—Que no estaríamos aquí. No me gustaría acabar como mi padre y Pansy.

—¿Él la odia?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—No. Me parece. No lo sé. —¿Cómo habían llegado a aquel tema?—. Él nunca ha dicho nada, ni en un sentido ni en otro. Pero las cosas no van muy bien entre ellos. Una vez me dijo, hace mucho tiempo, que su lobo necesitaba una pareja para remplazar a mi madre.

—Entonces, ¿qué salió mal? —preguntó Harry a medida que su cuerpo se apaciguaba pegado al suyo.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo intención de hacerle al Marrok esa pregunta y te sugiero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Harry recordó otra cosa.

—Dijiste algo sobre una ceremonia bajo la luna llena.

—Así es —dijo él—. Existe una ceremonia bajo la luna para consagrar nuestra unión, supongo que una especie de ceremonia matrimonial, aunque algo más privada. Cuando eso ocurra, significará que también perteneces a la manada de mi padre. — Notó cómo Harry se tensaba: la ceremonia de la manada, durante la cual se compartía la carne y la sangre del Alfa, literalmente, podía resultar bastante aterradora si no estabas preparado para ella. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho Rodolphus cuando había hecho mal todo lo demás? Decidió que era algo que podían discutir en otro momento, cuando no estuviera intentando relajarlo y hacerlo bajar de la roca para que se metiera con él en el saco de dormir—. Si lo prefieres, también podemos hacer una ceremonia en la iglesia. Podrías invitar a tu familia.

Harry giró la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

—¿Cómo sabes que el vínculo no es completo?

—Es algo similar a la magia de la manada —le dijo él—. Algunos lobos casi no pueden sentirla. La magia de la manada es lo que permite a un Alfa recurrir a sus lobos para ser más rápido o curarse más deprisa. Lo que permite controlar a los lobos bajo su poder o encontrarlos cuando los necesita.

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

—¿O saciar su ira? Creo que es lo que hizo Bellatrix: disfrutaba cuando los miembros de la manada se enfrentaban entre ellos.

—Sí —confirmó Severus—. Aunque nunca he visto a mi padre hacer eso. Pero ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

—Sí. ¿Qué el apareamiento es algo parecido?

—A una escala menor. Varía según las parejas, a veces es solo una cuestión de saber dónde está tu compañero. Mi padre dice que eso es lo único que le une a Pansy. Para otras es algo más. La pareja de uno de los lobos de Oklahoma es ciega, pero cuando está junto a él puede ver. Lo más habitual son cosas como ser capaz de compartir la fuerza o cualquiera de las otras cosas que un Alfa extrae de su manada.

Severus se quedó en silencio, esperando su siguiente pregunta.

—Tengo los dedos de los pies helados —sugirió poco después.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, y Severus le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

Normalmente evitaba el contacto físico dado que permitía al otro acercarse a él, una cercanía que no podía permitirse si quería mantener su empleo como asesino a sueldo de su padre. Pero, como resultado de ello, el Hermano Lobo estaba hambriento. Con Harry, se saltaba las normas habituales. Existían razones que lo explicaban: él era su pareja y no le haría daño ni siquiera si su padre se lo ordenaba. Era un Omega y existían pocas probabilidades de que se convirtiera en un lobo solitario. Pero la auténtica razón, admitió finalmente, era que no podía resistirse a la sensación de la piel de Harry contra la suya.

—Roma no se ganó en un día —le dijo él—. Vamos a dormir. —Y entonces, cuando lo notó tensa junto a él, le dijo—: Hace demasiado frío para otras cosas más interesantes.

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

Severus enterró su fría nariz en el cuello de Harry, provocando en él una risa efímera.

—Estás mejorando. ¿Qué tal si te digo que estás muy cansado?

Severus salió de debajo de la manta y le cubrió los hombros con ella. Entonces lo cogió en brazos y bajó de un salto de la roca, doblando las rodillas para amortiguar la caída. Se había olvidado de las heridas; mientras cargaba con Harry hasta los sacos de dormir, la pantorrilla empezó a darle punzadas de dolor que ignoró como pudo. El pecho tampoco estaba muy contento con él, pero cuando Harry se acomodó a su lado bajo los sacos, habrían hecho falta algo más que un par de heridas de bala para hacerle sentir infeliz.

Harry se durmió mucho antes que él.

Se detuvieron en el lago Spey, pero la única señal de que alguien hubiera estado en las proximidades eran las roderas de una moto de nieve que cruzaban las aguas heladas. Era un parque natural, pero también era Escocia. Las motos de nieve no le preocupaban tanto como los motociclistas porque las primeras no deterioraban la vegetación. Hacía un par de años se había topado con dos motociclistas y los había seguido hasta el lago Wanless, a unos treinta kilómetros de la carretera más cercana, donde finalmente aparcaron los vehículos y se pusieron a nadar. Aún se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar a la carretera sin las bujías.

En invierno, no era fácil desplazarse del lago Spey al Bear. Con la ayuda de Igna, había señalado en el mapa una ruta que parecía viable, pero si resultaba ser demasiado escarpada, encontraría otra. Lo único que quería era que el lobo solitario les viera y les diera caza.

Pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las roderas de la moto nieve. La mayor parte de las Speysides eran demasiado agrestes para circular con ellas. Aunque si solo querías llegar al lago Spey y regresar, por ejemplo, para encontrar unas cuantas víctimas y que la prensa decidiera que el responsable era un hombre lobo, era una buena opción.

Una manada organizada de renegados, decididos a impedir que Tobías revelara la existencia de los hombres lobo, exigiría un trato muy distinto al de un lobo solitario. Tendría presente las motos de nieve y estaría preparado para enfrentarse a múltiples oponentes si era necesario.

Harry era un buen compañero. Era evidente que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, pese a la pasajera tensión de aquella mañana. No se quejó cuando el sendero se hizo exigente y le obligó a aplicar más músculo. La mayor parte del tiempo avanzaba en silencio, lo que le permitía centrar su atención en los otros monstruos del bosque. Dado que de vez en cuando intentaba ser sigiloso, agradeció que Harry no hablara en exceso. Se había levantado bastante alegre y relajado, y había continuado de ese modo... hasta que llegaron a un valle pequeño y escarpado.

Severus reconoció su creciente nerviosismo por el modo en que se reducía la distancia entre ambos.

Cuando se decidió a hablar, estaba tan cerca de él que le golpeó accidentalmente la parte trasera de la raqueta con la suya.

—Lo siento.

El traspié le envió una descarga de dolor por la pantorrilla, pero jamás se lo hubiera recriminado.

—Tranquilo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vio cómo barajaba la posibilidad de mentirle educadamente y cómo lo descartaba.

—Esto es un poco espeluznante —dijo finalmente.

Severus pensaba lo mismo: había una serie de lugares en las Speysides que trasmitían aquella sensación. Aunque no estaba muy seguro, le pareció que aquel lugar era aún peor de lo habitual; ciertamente peor que la zona montañosa que habían recorrido el día anterior.

El comentario de Harry le hizo inspeccionar más detenidamente la zona en la que se encontraban, por si acaso Harry había percibido algo que a él se le había escapado. Pero no vio nada fuera de lo común, ni nada más amenazador que un precipicio que se elevaba frente a ellos y que sumergía con su sombra tanto el valle como los árboles verdes y negros que crecían tupidamente a ambos lados. Aunque no descartó la presencia de otro tipo de fuerzas.

Los espíritus de las montañas no eran muy hospitalarios, no como los _Bitterroots_ o los _Pintlers._ No aceptaban de buena gana la presencia de intrusos.

Puede que la actividad de los espíritus fuese más intensa en aquel valle... o puede que hubiera sucedido algo. Cuanto más vueltas le daba, más convencido estaba de que era algo más que unos simples espíritus haciendo travesuras. No estaba seguro de si se debía a algo ocurrido hacía una semana o cien años, pero algo oscuro estaba sepultado bajo toda aquella nieve.

—Eres un hombre lobo—le dijo él—. No debería afectarte tanto.

Harry dio un resoplido.

—Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra.

Severus percibió el escarnio dirigido a sí mismo y le contestó con otro resoplido.

—Chorradas. Yo... —Respiró profundamente y dejó de hablar, colocándose en la dirección del viento para volver a captar el rastro.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, observándole. Severus esperó hasta que el olor se hizo más intenso; a su perseguidor no le preocupaba que pudieran localizarlo.

—¿Lo hueles? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

Harry cogió aire y cerró los ojos.

—Árboles, la persona que nos prestó la ropa y... —Se puso tensa en cuanto percibió lo mismo que él—. Gato. Algún tipo de gato. ¿Una pantera?

—Casi —le dijo él—. Un lince, creo. Bastante cabreado pero inofensivo para nosotros.

—Genial —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué es...? —En aquella ocasión le tocó a él detenerse—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un conejo muerto —dijo él con satisfacción—. Empiezas a fiarte de tu olfato. —Volvió a coger aire y se lo pensó mejor—. Podría ser un ratón, pero probablemente es un conejo. Por eso el lince sigue cerca: le hemos interrumpido la comida.

Le sorprendía haber encontrado un lince en aquel lugar: los gatos normalmente se mantenían alejados de las zonas que trasmitían aquella sensación. ¿Podría haber llegado allí empujado por otro depredador?

Harry estaba pálido.

—Odio que una parte de mí sienta hambre al oler carne cruda.

No le había molestado oler la sangre de Armando. Aunque no hacía más de una hora que no comía nada y empezaba a tener hambre. Su cuerpo consumía calorías rápidamente para mantener la temperatura adecuada. Sin embargo, estuviera o no hambriento, no era el momento de que se alimentara con carne de verdad; tenía que alejarlo de aquel pequeño impulso. De modo que le entregó una bolsa de galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete y lo obligó a seguir adelante. La mantequilla de cacahuete haría que empezara a beber de su cantimplora; no estaba seguro de que se estuviera hidratando correctamente.

Continuaron avanzando hasta dejar atrás el valle, y también aquella sensación perturbadora, lo que confirmó su sospecha de que no se trataba de la actividad de los espíritus.

—Hora de comer —dijo él mientras le pasaba una barrita de cereales y una tira de cecina.

Harry lo cogió, apartó casi toda la nieve que cubría un árbol caído y se subió a él.

—Todo era normal hasta llegar a ese valle. Ahora me siento cansado y congelado, y solo es la una. ¿Cómo lo hacen los humanos?

Severus se sentó junto a Harry mientras mascaba su propia cecina; sabía mucho mejor que el pemmican pese a que no era ni la mitad de energético al carecer de grasa.

—La mayoría ni lo intenta, sobre todo en esta época del año. He impuesto un ritmo más fuerte del habitual para salir del valle, por eso estás más cansado. —Frunció el ceño—. No has sudado, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes los calcetines mojados? He traído una muda. Si se te mojan, pueden congelarse, y eso significa que podrías perder un dedo.

Harry meneó las raquetas, las cuales colgaban a unos treinta centímetros del suelo.

—Pensaba que los hombres lobo éramos indestructibles e inmortales.

Algo en su semblante le dijo a Severus que estaba pensando en las palizas que había recibido para intentar que aceptara algo para lo que no se sentía preparado.

—Te volvería a crecer —dijo Severus al tiempo que tranquilizaba al Hermano Lobo, a quien no le gustaba nada ver sufrir a Harry—. Aunque no sería muy agradable.

—De acuerdo. —Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, añadió—: Están secos.

—Dímelo en cuanto dejen de estarlo.

Empezaba a notar el peso de las raquetas. Le dirigió a Severus una mirada de reproche, sintiéndose segura porque lo hizo a su espalda. Pese a las heridas de bala, era evidente que no le costaba avanzar. Apenas cojeaba mientras escalaban la vertiente de otra montaña. Había reducido el ritmo, pero aquello no le ayudó como esperaba. Si no le hubiera prometido que acamparían en la cumbre de la montaña por la que avanzaban en aquel momento, probablemente se habría desplomado allí mismo.

—No queda mucho —le dijo él sin mirar atrás.

Era indudable que sus resuellos le indicaban todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el nivel de su cansancio.

—En parte es por culpa de la altitud —le dijo él—. Estás habituado a más oxígeno en el aire y debes respirar más a menudo para compensar la diferencia.

Le estaba ofreciendo excusas, lo que provocó que su espina dorsal se agarrotara. Iba a terminar aquella ascensión aunque le costara la vida. Clavó el borde de la raqueta en la nieve para impulsar su siguiente paso, cuando un grito salvaje resonó a través de los árboles, erizándole el bello de la nuca mientras el aullido se extendía por las montañas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

Severus la miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa sombría pintada en el rostro.

—Hombre lobo.

—¿Sabes de donde ha venido?

—Del este —dijo él—. Por el tiempo en que ha tardado en llegar el sonido, diría que está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

Pese a que no debería sentir miedo, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Después de todo, Harry también era un hombre lobo, ¿no? Y había visto a Severus limpiar el suelo con su anterior Alfa pese a haber recibido varios disparos.

—No te hará daño —dijo Severus.

Harry no dijo nada, pero él lo contemplaba fijamente y sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Si no te gusta que utilice mi olfato para saber lo que sientes, podrías usar perfume. Suele ser bastante eficaz.

Harry olfateó el aire pero solo captó el olor de las personas que le habían prestado la ropa a Severus.

—Tú no usas perfume.

Sonrió abiertamente, sus dientes blancos contra su rostro pálido.

—Demasiado afeminado para mi gusto. Tuve que aprender a controlar mis emociones. —Entonces eliminó algo de escarcha que había quedado adherida en la rodilla de Harry y añadió con pesar—: Hasta que te conocí.

Reemprendió la marcha montaña arriba, dejándolo confundido detrás de él. ¿Quién era Harry para poder afectar de aquel modo a un hombre como él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Solo porque era un Omega? De algún modo supo que no era solo eso. No con aquel reconocimiento irónico aún en el aire. Él le pertenecía.

Solo para asegurarse, se contó los dedos bajo los guantes. Hacía solo una semana estaba sirviendo mesas en el Scorci´s, jamás había oído hablar de Severus ni sabía cómo caminar con raquetas de nieve. Ni siquiera tenía la remota esperanza de volver a sentir algo al besar a un hombre. Ahora avanzaba por la nieve con una temperatura bajo cero y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, dando caza a un hombre lobo, o, mejor dicho, siguiendo a Severus mientras este daba caza a un hombre lobo.

Extraño. Y bastante agradable. Y existían otros incentivos para seguir a Severus. El paisaje, por ejemplo.

—¿Te estás riendo? —preguntó Severus con su voz del Sr. Spock.

Lo miró por encima del hombro y a continuación ejecutó uno de aquellos giros complicados y necesarios cuando llevas raquetas de nieve y quieres cambiar de dirección. Se quitó un guante y le tocó la nariz, justo donde sabía que se congregaban las mejillas. Sus dedos se movieron hasta recorrer el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda.

—Me gusta verte feliz —le dijo él con la mirada fija en Harry.

La mirada detuvo su risa, pero no la cálida y confusa sensación en su estómago.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry socarronamente—. Entonces dime que esta ha sido la última pendiente y que este lugar tan plano en el que estamos ahora es donde vamos a acampar y que no tengo que dar un paso más por hoy.

Harry le contemplaba como un gato frente a una tarta, y él no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué lo hacía. No estaba habituado a aquello. Se le daba muy bien interpretar las intenciones de la gente, maldita sea. Tenía mucha experiencia, y el Hermano Lobo solía tener mucha empatía. Pese a todo, no tenía ni idea de por qué continuaba mirándolo con aquella risita secreta bailando aún en sus ojos.

Se inclinó hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza contra su gorro de lana y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su olor y dejando que su calor corporal se extendiera hasta su corazón. Su olor liberó las ataduras que lo maniataban y le recorrió todo el cuerpo como el humo de un narguile.

Ni rastro del olor humano en ellos, pero, al estar completamente absorto en Harry, no pudo evitar dejarse ir.

No obstante, tendría que haberlo oído. U olido. Algo.

En un segundo pasó de estar junto a Harry a estar bocabajo sobre la nieve con algo a su espalda —un hombre lobo, concluyó demasiado tarde su olfato— y Harry debajo.

Unos colmillos se clavaron en la dura tela de su chaqueta y le desgarraron la mochila. Ignoró al hombre lobo por el bien de Harry y levantó todo su peso (y el del otro hombre lobo) para permitir que él saliera de debajo de su cuerpo, pese a saber que probablemente sería una decisión fatal.

Harry salió a rastras con la misma rapidez con que lo hubiera hecho el ayudante de un mago. Sin embargo, no hizo caso a su orden que lo conminaba a salir corriendo.

El lobo atacante no pareció reparar en su presencia. Estaba tan ocupado desgarrando la mochila de Severus que no prestaba atención a nada más. Severus concluyó que se trataba de un lobo fuera de control tras comprobar que no soltaba su objetivo inicial pese a existir otro peligro más urgente. Aunque tampoco se quejaba por ello.

La forma humana de Severus era un poco más frágil que la del lobo, pero casi igual de fuerte. Sin Harry debajo de él, no tardó ni medio segundo en rasgar las correas de las raquetas y liberar sus pies.

A ambos lados volaron paquetes de aluminio como el confeti en una boda: comida liofilizada. Indudablemente, a Sirius se le habría ocurrido algo gracioso en aquella situación: _veamos quién de los dos acaba siendo la comida fría._

Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Severus estiró las piernas con toda la velocidad y poder que pudo reunir y, aquel movimiento, unido al peso del otro hombre lobo desgarró definitivamente la tela de la chaqueta y la mochila de Severus. Sujetándose únicamente a la tela, el lobo cayó de espaldas mientras esta se desgarraba; una patada y el lobo se desplazó trescientos metros por el aire. No lo suficientemente cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos. Quedó entre Severus y Harry; más cerca de Harry.

Mientras se deshacía de los últimos restos de su mochila —desgarrando despiadadamente cualquier cosa que amenazara con limitar sus movimientos—, Severus reflexionó sobre la extraña naturaleza del ataque. Ni siquiera un lobo solitario fuera de control habría permitido que una simple mochila le impidiera alcanzar su objetivo. Severus había recibido una dentellada o un zarpazo en algún lugar de su cuerpo, pero aparte de eso estaba completamente ileso.

El lobo se puso en pie pero no hizo ningún ademán de atacar. Estaba asustado. El olor de su miedo inundó el aire mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Severus, desafiándolo.

No obstante, se quedó dónde estaba, entre Severus y Harry. Como si estuviera protegiéndolo.

Severus entornó los ojos e intentó ubicar al lobo; había conocido a muchos durante su vida. Gris sobre gris era demasiado común, aunque estaba aún más delgado que el lobo de Harry, casi cadavérico. Su olor no le resultaba familiar. Tampoco olía a manada, sino más bien a abetos, cedros y granito; como si nunca se hubiera dado un baño con jabón o champú o algún otro de los productos de la vida moderna.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Severus.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Harry, y el lobo lo miró a él.

Con los ojos encendidos, igual que Severus. Cuando hacía aquello, podía contener a cualquier lobo que quisiera de un modo tan eficaz a como lo hacía Tobías, aunque este lo conseguía simplemente con la fuerza de voluntad. Harry hacía que desearas acurrucarte a sus pies para deleitarte con la paz que trasmitía.

Severus percibió el momento en que el lobo se dio cuenta de que no había ningún humano al que proteger. Olió el aumento de su ira y su odio, y cómo estos se desvanecían al alcanzar a Harry, dejando tras de sí... solo desconcierto.

El lobo huyó al trote.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Severus mientras se quitaba la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Podría haber utilizado la magia para hacerlo, pero no quería arriesgarse a agotarla para aquello cuando más tarde podía resultarle más útil. El maldito vendaje que le cubría las costillas era resistente, y le dolió cuando lo hizo jirones con las uñas a medida que estas se alargaban. Un fragmento de correa de la raqueta se había enredado con el cordón de una bota. Partió el cordón por la mitad.

—Estoy bien.

—No te muevas de aquí —le ordenó mientras permitía que el Hermano Lobo fluyera a través de él y le dejara sin habla.

Se estremeció cuando su otra forma vino acompañada de la llamada de la caza y a cada minuto que pasaba su forma humana se iba alejando.

—Aquí estaré —le dijo Harry, y, a medida que la forma del lobo se asentaba y solidificaba, más palabras fluían a través de él—. No le hagas daño.

Asintió antes de desaparecer en el bosque. En aquel viaje no iba a tener que matar a nadie. Con la ayuda de Harry, conseguiría salvar a aquel lobo solitario.

En cuanto Severus se marchó, Harry empezó a temblar, como si alguien le hubiera quitado el anorak y lo hubiera dejado desnudo en medio del hielo y la nieve. Miró a su alrededor nervioso mientras se preguntaba por qué las sombras de los árboles le parecían súbitamente más profundas. Los abetos, que un instante antes eran simples árboles, ahora parecían abalanzarse sobre él con una amenaza silenciosa.

—Soy un monstruo, maldita sea —dijo en voz alta.

A modo de respuesta, el viento dejó de soplar y se impuso el silencio; un silencio denso y pesado que parecía tener vida propia, aunque nada se movió ni produjo ningún sonido. Incluso los pequeños pájaros, los carboneros y trepadores azules, permanecían inmóviles.

Harry miró fijamente los árboles y se tranquilizó. Aunque la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando no dejaba de aumentar. Su olfato le decía que no había nada, pero tampoco había detectado la presencia del lobo que se les había echado encima. Ahora que este se había escabullido, sus sentidos continuaban completamente alerta. Algo realmente útil.

Sin embargo, al pensar en el lobo, recordó la extraña sensación que le había invadido hacía unos instantes, como si pudiera ver directamente su alma a través de aquella piel tan extraña, sentir su sufrimiento, sus necesidades. Había extendido la mano y le había preguntado su nombre; una parte de él estaba convencido de que se acercaría y le respondería.

Cuando, en lugar de eso, había huido, aquel extraño convencimiento lo abandonó. No podía precisar la mayor parte de los sentimientos que le había trasmitido el lobo; se sentía como un ciego viendo los colores por primera vez. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que había atacado para protegerlo, y que había hecho todo lo posible por no herir a Severus.

Algo lo estaba observando. Olfateó el aire pero únicamente reconoció los olores habituales del bosque.

Recorrió el perímetro del claro, pero no detectó nada ni con los ojos, ni con el oído, ni con el olfato. Decidió volver a intentarlo pero tuvo la misma suerte. Una tercera vez no iba a servir de mucho. Tenía que calmarse, porque si no acabaría saliendo en busca de Severus completamente aterrorizado. Sí, aquello le impresionaría mucho.

Aunque tampoco había hecho nada hasta ahora para impresionarle.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago, justo donde se le había empezado a formar un nudo por algún tipo de emoción que no podía ni quería precisar. Rabia, probablemente.

Había resistido durante tres años porque, por muy mal que sonara, necesitaba a la manada. Era una exigencia visceral sin la cual su lobo no podía subsistir. De modo que les había permitido que le arrebataran todo su orgullo y que Rodolphus controlara su cuerpo para hacerlo circular entre sus lobos como una puta.

Por un instante pudo oler el aliento de Fenrir en su cara, el peso de su cuerpo sujetando el suyo, el dolor en las muñecas y la presión en la nariz, que le había roto con un golpe preciso de su mano extendida.

La sangre le resbaló por el labio, cayó sobre su nuevo anorak y salpicó la nieve. Sorprendida, se llevó la mano a la cara. Pese a que segundos antes había notado que le sangraba como la noche que le golpeara Fenrir, no le pasaba nada.

Pero la sangre seguía allí.

Se agachó, cogió un puñado de nieve y la presionó contra la nariz hasta sentir un agradable hormigueo. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y aquella vez no había ni rastro de sangre en su mano, por lo que concluyó que había dejado de sangrar. La pregunta era: ¿por qué había empezado a hacerlo? ¿Y por qué se había acordado de Fenrir?

Tal vez, pensó, la hemorragia nasal tenía que ver con la altitud. Severus lo sabría. Cogió un poco más de nieve limpia y se frotó la cara con ella, así como una parte manchada de la mochila. Se tocó la nariz y comprobó que sus dedos estaban limpios. Fuera cual fuese la causa, la hemorragia se había detenido. Restregó los manchurrones del anorak pero lo único que consiguió fue extender aún más la sangre.

Con un suspiro, buscó un lugar donde guardar la ropa manchada. Se había quitado la mochila cuando empezó a inspeccionar el claro. Estaba ileso, rodeado de sobres de aluminio esparcidos formando extravagantes dibujos sobre la nieve, junto a los restos de la mochila de Severus.

Típico de los hombres, pensó con cierta exasperación, dejar que otro se encargue de recoger el desorden.

Juntó la ropa dispersa de Severus y la sacudió para eliminar la nieve. La guardó en su mochila y empezó a colocar sobre ella los sobres de comida liofilizada. Con un poco de orden, pudo guardar la mayor parte de la comida que no había sufrido desperfectos en su mochila, pero no había forma de rellenarla con nada más. Contempló con frustración los restos de la mochila de Severus, el saco de dormir y las raquetas.

Si no se encontraran en mitad de un parque nacional, no le habría preocupado tanto, pero allí no podían dejar nada tras ellos. Observó con detenimiento la mochila hecha jirones. El fusil también había sufrido daños. Aunque no sabía mucho de armas, sospechaba que para funcionar haría falla que el cañón estuviese recto.

No obstante, tuvo suerte al encontrar bajo los restos de la mochila la tela aislante sobre la que habían dormido aquella noche.

Olió algo al agacharse para extender la dura tela sobre la nieve. Hizo todo lo posible por no reaccionar al olor mientras recogía los restos del ataque y los apilaba en el centro. Todo menos el fusil. Pese a estar torcido, continuaba siendo tranquilizadoramente sólido.

Fuera quien fuese quien le observaba, se mantenía completamente inmóvil: un humano, no un hombre lobo.

Terminó haciendo un fardo con la tela que sería fácil de transportar. Cuando Harry trasladó el improvisado bulto junto a su mochila, oyó cómo su observador salía de entre los árboles, a su espalda.

—Parece que tienes un pequeño problema entre manos —dijo una voz agradable—. ¿Te has topado con un oso?

Parecía bastante agradable. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer que había salido del bosque tras haber estado observándolo durante un tiempo sospechosamente largo.

Como Harry, llevaba raquetas de nieve, aunque también se ayudaba con unos palos de esquí. Unos ojos negros lo observaban por debajo de un gorro, pero el resto de su rostro permanecía oculto tras una bufanda de lana. Bajo el gorro gris, unos rizos morenos se precipitaban sobre sus hombros.

Harry respiró profundamente pero su olfato le dijo que era humana. ¿Sería tan pobre el oído de un humano para confundir la lucha entre dos hombres lobo con el ataque de un oso? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Un oso, eso es. —Harry sonrió para intentar disimular el tiempo que había tardado en responder—. Lo siento, aún estoy un poco aturdido, y tampoco me siento muy a gusto con la Madre Naturaleza en plena acción. Sí, un oso. Lo hemos ahuyentado, y entonces nos hemos dado cuenta de que se había llevado una de... —¿Qué podía ser tan vital para que un humano saliera detrás de un oso?— ... las mochilas. En la que guardábamos el mechero.

La otra mujer echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una risotada.

—¿No es eso lo que siempre ocurre? Me llamo Walburga Papilio. ¿Qué haces aquí en mitad del invierno si no estás habituado a la alta montaña?

—Me llamo Harry... Snape. —De algún modo le pareció que lo mejor era utilizar el apellido de Severus. Harry miró a Walburga Papilio con otra sonrisa irónica—. No hace mucho que nos hemos casado. Tú también debes de estar buscando al cazador, ¿verdad? Nos dijeron que no encontraríamos a nadie tan lejos. Puede que yo sea un novato, pero mi marido está curtido en estos lances.

—Soy del servicio de emergencias —le dijo Walburga.

—¿No se supone que debéis ir en parejas? —preguntó Harry.

No estaba seguro de aquello, pero parecía lo más lógico. Charity y Armando trabajaban juntos.

Walburga se encogió de hombros.

—Mi compañera está por aquí cerca. Hemos discutido y se ha largado enfurruñada. Pero se le pasará pronto y dejará que la atrape. —Sonrió de forma intrigante—. Tiene muy mal humor.

La mujer dio un paso en dirección a Harry, pero se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Harry también lo percibió: un poderoso viento maligno soplando entre los árboles.

Algo emitió un rugido.

 **Bueno he aqui el nuevo capítulo, como ya leyeron se han encontrado con el lobo solitario.**

 **¿Podrá Severus encontrarlo?**

 **¿Que sera ese rugido?**

 **Vamos quiero saber sus teorías.**

 **Ahora esto es importante saberlo:**

 **La historia que menciona Severus cuando esta explicando el enlace entre parejas ¿Quieren que igual la adapte? y ¿que personajes le gustaría que aparecieran? ¿los mismos de Harry Potter o de otra serie?**

 **No se olviden de comentar ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 - 9

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 9**

Lucius podaba rosas muertas en su invernadero. Pese a no ser ni la mitad de hermosas que las de Francia, resultaban una mejora considerable respecto a las flores que había adquirido en un principio. Sus rosas francesas habían sido el resultado de siglos de cuidadoso cultivo. Cuando tuvo que abandonarlas, no pensó mucho en ello, pero ahora lamentaba su pérdida.

Aunque no tanto como perder a Narcissa.

Confiaba en que alguien se hubiera encargado de ellas, pero el estado en que había dejado su propiedad habría significado casi con toda seguridad la muerte de las flores antes de que alguien decidiera qué hacer con la finca. Aun así, había estado intercambiando tallos y cepas con otros aficionados de las rosas durante décadas antes de verse obligado a huir, de modo que su trabajo no había sido completamente en vano. En algún lugar del planeta probablemente florecerían los descendientes de sus rosas. Tal vez si Tobías le permitiera vivir unos cuantos años más, podría viajar para encontrarlas.

Alguien golpeó con los nudillos suavemente en la puerta interior y a continuación la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista. Fleur había estado invadiendo su invernadero prácticamente desde que lo construyó, tiempo atrás habría hecho pedazos a cualquiera que osara interrumpir su soledad. No obstante, pegar a Fleur sería tan gratificante como pegar a un cachorro: lo único que conseguiría seria sentirse como un maltratador.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —llamó Fleur, aunque su olfato le decía exactamente donde se encontraba.

Era su forma habitual de aparecer. Lucius creía que lo hacía para asegurarse de que aquel día no se sentía especialmente dado a la reclusión. Había tenido un par de días como aquellos tras instalarse en Dufftown. Cuando Fleur empezó a visitarle, se había preguntado si en realidad el Marrok la enviaba para comprobar si seguía lo suficientemente sano como para dejar que continuara viviendo. De ser así, solo lo hacía por prudencia, y a Lucius hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle.

—Estoy aquí —dijo él sin molestarse en subir la voz.

Le habría oído aunque lo hubiera dicho en un susurro, y ya no le apetecía aparentar que era humano.

No levantó los ojos de su trabajo cuando ella se acercó y se colocó a su espalda. Sus estándares de belleza habían evolucionado a lo largo de los años, pero aunque no lo hubiesen hecho, Fleur habría despertado el deseo en él.

Narcissa a menudo le había golpeado sonoramente en la cabeza por mirar a otras mujeres, aunque sabía que no era capaz de descarriarse. Ahora que ya no estaba, apenas miraba a ninguna. El hecho de flirtear no le parecía una deslealtad a su pareja fallecida, pero había descubierto que echaba demasiado en falta sus recriminaciones. Aunque, por supuesto, ante la posibilidad de irritar al sosegado Severus, había dejado de lado con satisfacción todos aquellos recuerdos.

—Hola, Lucius. Te estás riendo, ¿se ha muerto alguien? —Evidentemente no esperaba que contestara a aquello, de modo que continuó—: ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

—Estoy podando las flores marchitas —le dijo pese a que podía verlo por sí misma.

A veces se mostraba muy impaciente con todo aquello: conversaciones sin sentido que reproducían otras que había tenido cientos, miles de veces. También le cansaba la gente con la que debía tratar los mismos temas una y otra vez.

Se preguntó cómo conseguía Tobías mantener aquel aspecto de sincero interés ante los insignificantes problemas de su gente. _Aun así,_ pensó Lucius con cierta perplejidad amarga y autoimpuesta, _no debo de estar tan cansado de la vida cuando me agarré con todas mis fuerzas a la oportunidad que me ofreció Tobías._

Fleur respondió a su silencio con una alegría implacable. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, el hecho de que jamás tuviera que disculparse por sus volátiles estados de ánimo.

Cuando Fleur se quitó la chaqueta y se colocó justo a su derecha para empezar con la siguiente fila de arbustos, supo que estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Si no hubiera sido así, habría empezado por el otro extremo del invernadero, donde no interrumpiría su trabajo.

—¿Qué opinas de la pareja de Sevvie? —preguntó ella.

Lucius emitió un gruñido. Había sido una estupidez provocar al chico de Tobías, pero no había podido evitarlo: no era habitual pillarlo con la guardia baja. Y Harry le recordaba mucho a Narcissa; no en el aspecto físico — obviamente — pero ambos trasmitían la misma serenidad interior.

—Bueno, a mí me cae bien —dijo Fleur—. Teniendo en cuenta el modo en que abusó de él su antiguo Alfa, tiene más entereza de la que podría esperarse.

Lucius mostró cierta conmoción.

—¿Abusó de un Omega?

Fleur asintió.

—Durante años. Supongo que Rodolphus era todo un personaje. Mató a la mitad de su manada o dejó que su pareja desequilibrada lo hiciera por él. Incluso ordenó a uno de sus lobos que forzara la Transformación de Harry. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Severus no masacró a toda la manada: ninguno de ellos hizo nada por protegerlo. ¿Costaba tanto coger el teléfono y llamar a Tobías?

—Si Rodolphus se lo prohibió, no podían hacerlo —dijo Lucius distraído. Él había conocido a Rodolphus, el Alfa de la manada de Chicago, y le había caído bien—. A menos que fueran tan dominantes como Rodolphus, lo que es bastante improbable.

Rodolphus había sido un Alfa poderoso, y, habría puesto la mano en el fuego, un hombre honorable. Tal vez Fleur estuviera equivocada. Lucius cortó unas cuantas rosas con las puntas marchitas y le preguntó:

—¿Sabes por qué hizo Rodolphus todas esas cosas?

Fleur levantó la vista de su tarea.

—Supongo que la edad había desquiciado a su pareja. Mató a todas las hembras de la manada por celos, y después convirtió a unos cuantos hombres atractivos, solo por diversión. Parece ser que Rodolphus confiaba en que un Omega en la manada tranquilizara a su inestable pareja. Y funcionó, más o menos. Para mantener a Harry controlado hizo que lo maltrataran.

Lucius se detuvo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Cuando se hablaba de un lobo sea hombre o mujer sin pareja en el seno de una manada, el término «maltrato» era algo extremadamente perturbador, mucho peor que «abuso». La definición de «abuso» en aquella época difería considerablemente del predominante durante la primera parte de su vida. El término «maltrato» no había cambiado tanto.

—¿Cómo lo maltrataron? —preguntó con voz ronca al recordar súbitamente la extraña ira que había reconocido en Severus.

Una imagen fugaz acudió a su mente: el semblante de Harry por encima del hombro de Severus. ¿Estaba asustado?

Se arrepintió por su afición a crear problemas. ¿Qué había hecho?

Fleur introdujo los dedos en la tierra. Era evidente que estaba recordando el brutal ataque del que ella había sido víctima y que había propiciado que buscara refugio en Dufftown unos años antes de su llegada. También debería disculparse por eso. _Torpe, torpe, Lucius._

—¿Qué crees tú que le _hicieron?_ —dijo ella finalmente con la voz teñida por el dolor.

 _—Por Alá_ —dijo Lucius suavemente.

Jamás había conseguido desquiciar a Severus de aquel modo. Y había dejado que aquella pobre criatura se enfrentara a las consecuencias tras creer que todos los Omega eran capaces de tranquilizar a su pareja. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry había pasado por una situación muy traumática. Estaba claro que Tobías debería haberle matado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que hablar con Severus —dijo Lucius soltando el cuchillo y poniéndose en pie.

Se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo y complaciente, y aquello le hacía creer a menudo que lo sabía todo. Había pensado que el chico estaba esperando a que se curaran sus heridas para consumar el vínculo, cuando, en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo era intentar darle al chico un poco más de tiempo.

El hecho de que Severus hubiera venido aquella mañana para preguntarle sobre los Omegas podía significar que algo iba mal... y, tras comprender aquello, se dio cuenta de que Severus no se había referido a Narcissa cuando se interesó por las consecuencias de la tortura en un Omega. Se refería a Harry.

—Ahora mismo es un poco complicado hablar con Severus —dijo Fleur fríamente—. Se ha ido con Harry a perseguir a un lobo solitario en las Speysides. Allí no tienen cobertura.

—¿Las Speysides? —Frunció el ceño al recordar la cojera que Severus había intentado disimular durante el funeral del día anterior. Aunque aquella mañana parecía estar en mejor estado, Lucius había percibido cierta rigidez en sus movimientos—. Está herido.

—Mmm. —Fleur asintió—. He oído que le dispararon en Chicago. Balas de plata. Pero hay un lobo solitario suelto que está atacando a gente. Ha matado a uno y ha herido a otro en menos de una semana. El compañero de Charity Burbage es el que resultó herido. Si queremos que la prensa no intervenga, debemos capturar al lobo lo antes posible, para que no haga daño a nadie más. Y ¿a quién más puede enviar Tobías para seguirle el rastro? Sirius no es el más adecuado, y además esta mañana ha salido para Washington. Según parece, a Tobías le preocupa que pueda tratarse de un ataque orquestado por los lobos europeos. Si causan suficientes problemas, puede que Tobías reconsidere la decisión de hacer pública la existencia de los hombres lobo. De modo que necesita un lobo dominante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que a Lucius había dejado de sorprenderle el hecho de que Fleur supiera tanto sobre lo que ocurría en la manada del Marrok.

—Podría haberme enviado a mí —dijo Lucius, aunque sin prestar demasiada atención a sus propias palabras.

Era una buena noticia que Harry hubiera ido con Severus. Significaba que su provocación no había causado un daño irreparable.

Fleur le miró fijamente.

—¿A ti? ¿En serio? Asistí a tu actuación de ayer en la iglesia.

—Podría haberme enviado a mí —repitió Lucius.

Sabía que Fleur estaba empezando a sospechar que su locura era fingida. Tobías probablemente pensara lo mismo, ya que no le había matado pese a sus repetidas peticiones: quince años de «todavía no». Era una lástima que tanto Fleur como Tobías estuvieran tan equivocados. Su locura era algo sumamente sutil que podía provocar la muerte de todos ellos cuando menos lo esperaran.

Lucius era un peligro para todos los que le rodeaban, y si no fuera un cobarde habría obligado a Tobías a enfrentarse al problema en cuanto llegó a Dufftown, o cualquier otro día desde entonces.

Al menos podría haberse encargado del lobo solitario; a Tobías le debía eso y mucho más.

—No creo que las heridas de Severus fueran muy importantes —dijo ella en tono conciliador.

De modo que Severus había logrado ocultar a Fleur la auténtica gravedad de sus heridas. Aunque él no se había dejado engañar. Hacía falta mucho para que el _viejo lobo_ se moviera con tantas dificultades en el funeral, delante de tanta gente.

Lucius respiró profundamente. Severus era un tipo duro, y conocía las Speysides mejor que nadie. Pese a estar herido, un lobo solitario no sería contrincante para él. Todo iría como la seda. La próxima vez que los viera se aseguraría de disculparse ante ambos. Confiaba en no haber provocado ningún daño irreparable con su acoso. Se había sentido tan celoso. La paz que Harry prometía le había hecho recordar...

 _Ah, Narcissa, estarías tan decepcionada._

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucius volvió a arrodillarse y a coger las cizallas.

—Sí.

Pero ¿por qué enviarían los europeos solo un lobo? Tal vez no eran ellos. Quizá Severus necesitara ayuda.

Suspiró. Le debía una disculpa al chico. Una disculpa que no podía esperar. Si supiera desde donde habían salido, podría rastrear a Severus y asegurarse de que no había hecho un daño irreparable al vínculo entre él y su pareja.

—Tengo que hablar con Tobías —dijo.

Volvió a dejar las cizallas en el suelo y salió por la puerta como una exhalación, cerrando tras él la puerta del invernadero.

Cuando dejó atrás la sala de despresurización, el aire helado lo envolvió como el manto de la reina del invierno. El contraste entre el exterior y el aire artificialmente cálido y húmedo del invernadero le obligó a jadear antes de que sus pulmones se aclimataran. Fleur salió poco después mientras se ponía la chaqueta, pero Lucius no la esperó.

—No estoy seguro de que sean los europeos —le dijo Tobías con calma después de que Lucius le expresara en términos poco diplomáticos su opinión sobre la decisión de enviar a un convaleciente Severus tras la pista de un enemigo desconocido—. Lo más probable es que sea un lobo solitario. Las Speysides son un lugar aislado y muy atractivo para alguien que desea huir de lo que se ha convertido. Incluso si es obra de los europeos, solo hay un lobo. Si fueran dos, Charity no habría podido escapar del que les atacó.

Se detuvo, pero Lucius se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y hacerle saber mediante el lenguaje corporal que seguía creyendo que Tobías se había comportado como un estúpido.

Tobías sonrió y puso los pies sobre la mesa de su despacho.

—No lo he enviado solo. Incluso si son dos o tres lobos, Severus y Harry se las apañarán. Si fueran más de tres los hubiera detectado en cuanto se acercaron tanto a Dufftown.

Aquello tenía sentido. Entonces ¿por qué sentía aquel temor creciente? ¿Por qué todos sus instintos le decían que enviar a Severus tras aquel lobo era una estupidez? ¿Y en qué momento había dejado de preocuparse por Severus para hacerlo por el objeto de su persecución? Por el hombre lobo al que perseguían.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene ese lobo?

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro pero no se molestó en controlarse. Estaba demasiado ocupado reflexionando sobre todo aquello.

—Como un pastor alemán —dijo Tobías—. Color canela con motas blancas y una franja negra en el lomo, con algo de blanco en las patas delanteras. Las descripciones del estudiante y de Charity coinciden.

La puerta del estudio de Tobías se abrió y Fleur entró como una exhalación.

—¿Ha...? Veo que está aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo Tobías amablemente—. Lucius, vuelve a casa. Quiero que descanses. Te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Lucius pasó junto a Fleur sin reparar en ella. Había dejado de estar preocupado por Severus. Aquel tipo de pelaje era común en los pastores alemanes, pero no en los hombres lobo.

Narcissa había sido así: canela y marrón oscuro con una franja negra en la espalda. Con la pata delantera izquierda blanca.

Demasiado enfadado para controlar su fuerza, partió la manija de la puerta de su coche y tuvo que entrar en él por la puerta del pasajero. No recordaba el camino hasta su casa; solo sentía la urgente necesidad de ocultarse, más imperiosa que la necesidad de obedecer a su Alfa.

No se molestó en aparcar el coche; aquella noche tendría que soportar los elementos, como él. Fue a su dormitorio y abrió el armario. Descolgó la percha con su camisa favorita, deshilachada por el uso y el tiempo. Ya no olía a Narcissa, ni siquiera para su olfato, pero había tocado su piel y era lo único que le quedaba de ella. La puso sobre el cojín y se metió en la cama, frotando la mejilla contra la camisa. Por fin había sucedido, pensó. Estaba loco. No podía ser Narcissa. En primer lugar, jamás habría matado a nadie sin un motivo. Y en segundo, estaba muerta. Él mismo la había encontrado, unos días después de morir. Había recogido su pobre cuerpo y lo había lavado. Lo había quemado con sal y agua bendita. Al saber quién la había matado, quería eliminar toda posibilidad de que le devolviera la vida, pesé a que ni la familia de Mariposa ni la bruja a la que la habían enviado para adiestrarla pertenecían al tipo de brujas que juegan con la muerte.

No, no era Narcissa.

Le dolía el estómago, la garganta, y los ojos le ardían por culpa de las lágrimas... y por la vieja ira que corría por sus venas. Debería haber matado a la bruja, pero, en lugar de eso, había huido. Mientras la asesina de su esposa seguía con vida, él había huido porque le tenía pavor a lo que se había convertido Mariposa. Se había sentido aterrorizado de la bruja que le perseguía, como había perseguido a Narcissa.

Aunque, cuando no pudo seguir huyendo, cuando comprendió que el tiempo no iba a acabar con ella como debería hacerlo, se había refugiado allí. Para morir y regresar finalmente junto a su adorada esposa. Sin embargo, dejó que el Marrok y, más tarde, sus rosas le convencieran para que esperara.

Y ahora le había encontrado. Tal vez hubiera dejado de buscarle al hacerse más poderosa con cada nuevo año hasta que llegó un punto en que dejó de necesitarle. Tal vez el poder del Marrok le protegía, como protegía al resto de la manada.

Mientras seguía jadeando en la cama, la convicción de que había llegado su hora se hizo cada vez más evidente. Dobló la camisa con sumo cuidado sobre la almohada y regresó rápidamente a la puerta principal. Aquella vez convencería a Tobías.

Pero no pudo abrir la puerta, ni siquiera pudo tocar el pomo. Rugió de rabia, pero aquello no cambiaba nada. No podía desobedecer a Tobías. Estaba tan afligido que no se había dado cuenta de que Tobías le había dado una orden tajante: hasta el día siguiente tendría que permanecer allí, en la casa en que había vivido los últimos años, ocultándose de la asesina de su mujer.

Mañana, entonces. El pensamiento lo calmó. Pero antes arreglaría lo que había estropeado. Mañana ayudaría a Severus con el lobo solitario, le ofrecería todo su apoyo para que consiguiera relacionarse con un Omega, y entonces todo se habría acabado. Notó cómo el alivio le recorría el cuerpo y encontró las fuerzas necesarias para sonreír. Si Tobías no estaba dispuesto a matarlo, hasta ayer, estaba convencido de que Severus estaría encantado de hacerle aquel favor.

Cuando regresó a la cama se sentía relajado, el peso de los años aligerado por la proximidad del final. Acarició la camisa con una mano y se imaginó que ella estaba a su lado.

El dolor fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, amortiguado por el convencimiento de que pronto habría desaparecido para siempre y sería reemplazado por la paz y la oscuridad. Pero, por ahora, solo le quedaba el vacío. Debería haberse quedado dormido, pero la curiosidad, su pecado más acuciante, le obligó a reflexionar sobre el lobo que estaba matando a gente inocente tan cerca del territorio del Marrok.

Lucius contuvo el aliento y se incorporó sobre la cama. Un lobo asesino que se parecía mucho al de su querida esposa. ¿Cerca del territorio del Marrok o cerca de Lucius?

Y también estaban los sueños... los sueños siempre eran más intensos cuando la bruja estaba cerca.

¿Narcissa cazando humanos? Se frotó los ojos. Narcissa apenas salía de caza las noches de luna llena. Además, Narcissa estaba muerta.

Pese al horror de imaginar a la bruja tan cerca, descubrió que en su corazón había esperanza. Sin embargo, sabía que Narcissa estaba muerta, del mismo modo que sabía que Mariposa le arrebató de algún modo el vínculo que le unía a su pareja.

Aquello tendría que haber estado fuera de su alcance, fuera del alcance de cualquier bruja. Los lobos mantenían oculta su magia al resto de lobos. Si una de las familias hubiera descubierto el modo de apropiarse del vínculo entre hombres lobo, con toda seguridad lo habrían utilizado más de una vez; y por entonces tendría que haber oído algo sobre ello. Probablemente había sido un accidente, un efecto secundario de algo más, pero durante todos aquellos años en los que había estado huyendo, no había logrado averiguar qué era, a menos que fuera la inmortalidad que Mariposa parecía haber obtenido con la muerte de Narcissa.

A pesar de que se esforzaba por mantenerlo todo tan oculto como podía, a veces podía sentir el impulso de aquel vínculo. Como si Mariposa intentara usarlo como lo había hecho el primer día, antes de que él se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Narcissa había penetrado en su mente. Supo que algo no iba bien, pero la distancia entre ambos le impedía comprender qué era exactamente. Entonces despertó en mitad de la noche con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no recordaba qué había estado soñando. Había alargado el brazo... para tocar la locura ajena.

Había recorrido el camino hasta casa corriendo, durante dos días, con el vínculo cuidadosamente oculto en su interior para no volver a tocar... aquella monstruosidad. Y cuando encontró el cuerpo de Narcissa y la casa impregnada del olor a magia y a Mariposa, supo lo que había sucedido.

Dos meses más tarde, la bruja empezó a darle caza: nunca llegó a descubrir qué quería exactamente de él. Él, quien nunca había huido de nadie, ahora huía de una chica que apenas alcanzaba su segunda década en aquel mundo. Porque si había logrado llevarse a Narcissa, no podía garantizar que no hiciera lo mismo con él. Era demasiado viejo, demasiado poderoso para convertirse en el instrumento de una bruja, muerto o vivo.

Y su Narcissa estaba muerta. Apartó cualquier esperanza vana que anidara en su corazón. Aunque ella estaba muerta, tal vez Mariposa había descubierto un modo de usar la forma de su lobo, una ilusión quizá.

Parecía posible. Tres ataques, y en dos de ellos la víctima había escapado. Los humanos no suelen escapar del ataque de un hombre lobo.

Lucius no estaba familiarizado con la magia negra. Su mujer había sido una herborista; había sido ella quien le enseñó a criar plantas de interior. Había vendido sus plantas a brujas hasta que las venganzas entre familias lo convirtieron en un negocio demasiado peligroso. Las ilusiones eran uno de los principios básicos de la brujería. Pero crear una ilusión que pudiera herir o matar a alguien... jamás había oído algo semejante. No obstante, la sospecha de que Mariposa estaba tras los ataques se convirtió en una convicción: todavía más razones para encontrar a Severus y contarle a qué se enfrentaba.

Además, su personalidad no le permitía que otros lucharan sus batallas. Y si aquella era una de las travesuras de Mariposa, significaba que él era el objetivo.

Cerró los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos casi inmediatamente. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Tobías se había referido al hombre lobo como «él». Era un simple lobo solitario. Estaba permitiendo que sus miedos le dominaran.

 _Pero quien vio al lobo solitario no había sido un hombre lobo,_ le dijo una voz interior. _¿Un par de humanos distinguirían_ _si el_ _lobo era una hembra?_ las mujeres lobo no eran muy comunes: Tobías podría haber concluido que era un macho sin pensárselo dos veces.

Hacía más de medio siglo que no veía a la bruja. Desde que llegara al nuevo continente no había percibido su olor. Había cubierto su rastro y le había pedido a Tobías que mantuviera en secreto su presencia en Dufftown.

Y si estaba allí y lo buscaba, ¿por qué no había venido aún a por él?

No era ella... esperó que le alcanzara de nuevo el alivio. _Probablemente_ no era ella.

Narcissa era inalcanzable para él. Llevaba dos siglos muerta: él mismo la había enterrado. Jamás había oído hablar de una ilusión que pudiera hacer daño a alguien.

Tal vez la ilusión fuese el cuerpo que enterró...

 _Descansa,_ le dijo Tobías, y Lucius notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba pese a la frenética actividad de su mente. Puso la alarma a las 12:01, una alarma que apenas utilizaba. Puede que Tobías le hubiera ordenado descansar hasta mañana, pero Lucius podía interpretar ese «mañana» como quisiera. Y por la mañana, saldría en busca de respuestas.

Harry descubrió que se estaba moviendo incluso antes de pensar en hacerlo. Walburga alargó la mano y le arrancó un manojo de sus cabellos cuando Harry se colocó en posición, entre la humana y lo que fuera que había salido de entre los árboles. Le pareció un hombre lobo, pero el viento no cooperaba y alejaba el olor de él. ¿Habría dado media vuelta el lobo que perseguía Severus?

Sin embargo, el monstruo que emergió de entre las sombras de los arbustos era mucho mayor que el otro. Parecía más bien un pastor alemán, con la excepción de que pesaba unos cincuenta kilos más, tenía unos colmillos más largos y se movía más como un gato que como un perro.

Había dos hombres lobo.

¿Y si había más? ¿Y si Severus había salido tras la pista de un lobo y le habían rodeado?

El hombre lobo ignoró a la mujer, centrándose totalmente en Harry. Cuando se abalanzó sobre él, Harry también corrió. Las raquetas no le ayudaron mucho, pero no tenía que ir muy lejos, y además él también era un hombre lobo.

Tres zancadas y recogió de la nieve el fusil estropeado de Severus por el cañón. Plantando los dos pies en la nieve, lo hizo oscilar contra el monstruo atacante con la experiencia de cuatro veranos de softball y la fuerza de un hombre lobo.

Quedó claro que el otro lobo no esperaba que Harry tuviera tanta fuerza. Ni se había molestado en esquivar su golpe. Nadie iba a utilizar nunca más aquel rifle, pero Harry golpeó de lleno al lobo en el hombro con un crujido que hablaba de huesos rotos. Aprovechó el impacto para rodar por el suelo, pero emitió un aullido de dolor mientras volvía a ponerse de cuatro patas.

Algo le rozó el hombro y el lobo volvió a aullar al tiempo que empezaba a manarle sangre de la cadera. Una roca de pequeño tamaño golpeó el suelo. El lobo miró por encima del hombro de Harry y con un último gruñido desapareció entre los árboles. Harry no hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero mantuvo los ojos clavados en el bosque, justo por donde el lobo con aspecto de pastor alemán se había esfumado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

El sonido de la cautelosa voz de Severus le hizo girar la cabeza con un alivio sincero. Pensaba que había sido él quien había lanzado la piedra, pero también podría haber sido el compañero desaparecido de Walburga. Dejó caer los restos del rifle y corrió a sus brazos.

—Oye —dijo él mientras Harry le abrazaba—. Solo era un perro. Un perro jodidamente grande. Estás a salvo.

Pese a estar interpretando el papel de humano, sus brazos lo presionaron con fuerza contra su abrigo; un abrigo rojo oscuro que le sentaba mucho mejor que el anorak de diversos colores que el lobo había despedazado.

Era una suerte, pensó, que pudiera vestirse después de transformarse, porque de no ser así hubieran tenido serios problemas para explicar por qué perseguía a un oso con su traje de cumpleaños.

—Menudo lanzamiento —le dijo en un susurro mientras reprimía un risita poco apropiada.

Lo había hecho, pensó. Se había defendido del ataque de un monstruo y había ganado. Al sentirse seguro entre los brazos de Severus, la alegría eclipsó el resto de sentimientos que había tenido hasta entonces. No solo había evitado que le hiciera daño a él sino que también había defendido a otra persona.

Inhaló una última vez por la nariz y se separó del calor que emitía Severus. La mujer estaba en cuclillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

—Walburga, este es mi marido, Severus. Severus, esta es Walburga...

—Papilio —dijo la mujer con la voz temblorosa—. _Madre de Dios,_ ¿qué era eso?

Evidentemente, Harry creía que la mujer era una simple montañera. La chaqueta de Harry estaba manchada de sangre, pero tenía el aspecto de ser simplemente producto de una hemorragia nasal, algo bastante frecuente cuando se estaba a gran altura. Severus frotó el rostro de Harry con su mano y dejó que su rostro se iluminara con la expresión a la que Sirius había apodado como la del «Viejo y Buen Sajón».

Sirius siempre decía que resultaba aterrador ver aquella expresión jovial y saber qué se ocultaba detrás de ella. Aunque la mayoría de la gente no era tan perspicaz como su hermano.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Severus dejó que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos y que estos se iluminaran al mirar a la mujer.

Tenía el rostro cubierto para protegerse del frío, de modo que no pudo observarla como hubiera deseado. Aunque tampoco importaba mucho. Su memoria olfativa era mucho más fiable que la visual, y su nariz le decía que no la había visto antes.

Seguía pensando que había dos hombres lobo en las proximidades. Pero antes se las había visto con el primer monstruo a mano.

Soltó a su pareja y dio dos zancadas hacia delante, dos zancadas que le situaron, no accidentalmente, entre Harry y la mujer.

—Siento haber estado persiguiendo a ese...

Podía arrepentirse si cometía una distracción; no quería admitir aún que iba tras la pista de un hombre lobo. No es que aquella mujer supiera qué era lo que él y Harry habían ahuyentado, pero si aún no se había dado cuenta de que ellos eran también hombres lobo, no quería que acabara por descubrirlo. Y si lo hacía, bueno, entonces no quería que supiese que él sabía que ella era un ser sobrenatural, o al menos uno que usaba magia. Le daría tan poca información como pudiera. De modo que se detuvo a media frase, pero antes de que la pausa se alargara demasiado, Harry la terminó por él.

—...oso _estúpido._ —Harry le dirigió una mirada de reprensión como si creyera que su pausa se debía a que estaba a punto de decir una palabrota. No había esperado que fuera tan rápido—. ¿Encontraste la mochila con el encendedor?

¿Era eso lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo? Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas que dicen que los osos corren más que los humanos? Pues es verdad. Sobre todo cuando te dejan sin raquetas y debes caminar sobre la nieve.

Aquel lobo era una de las presas más inteligentes que había perseguido. No le había visto ni oído antes del ataque, y había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido. Al principio pensó que Harry le había distraído y que por eso no le había oído aproximarse, aunque jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante. No obstante, había algo extraño en el modo en que ese lobo había desaparecido.

En cuanto comprendió que le había perdido la pista, Severus no se había molestado en volverla a recuperar y dio media vuelta. No quería arriesgarse a que el lobo hubiera vuelto sobre sus pasos para atacar a Harry. Así que lo dejó estar por el momento y regresó. Justo a tiempo, según podía comprobar.

Walburga Papilio se enderezó y dio un traspié, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. El movimiento la dejó frente a él, con una mano sobre su pecho. Sintió cómo el tejido del hechizo desarmaba todas sus defensas.

El olor de la furia de Harry se propagó por todo el bosque, ¿Estaba _celoso?_ Aquella era una situación demasiado peligrosa para permitir que algo le distrajera... pero, ¿no sabía Harry que no estaba interesado en nadie más?

—No debería haber osos en esta altitud y en esta época del año —dijo la mujer.

Parecía agitada. Severus no pudo decidir si sabía lo que era o no.

—Los osos no duermen todo el invierno, señora —dijo Severus mirándola desde arriba como si no le importara la mano en su pecho, aunque sí le importaba. Le hubiera importado incluso si no le erizara la piel. No era una feérica, decidió. Ni tampoco un espíritu o un demonio; se había topado con ambos en aquellos parajes una o dos veces. Era algo humano. Tampoco una hechicera, aunque su lobo reaccionaba ante ella como si lo fuese: algo maligno entonces—. La hibernación no es continuada. Se despiertan de vez en cuando. No es algo muy habitual, aunque de vez en cuando aparecen incluso en mitad del invierno. Mala suerte que nos hayamos topado con uno. Aunque el lobo que te atacó era realmente extraño.

Magia negra, a eso olía. Una bruja, entonces, una bruja negra. Maldita sea. Hubiera preferido enfrentarse a una docena de demonios que a una bruja negra.

—¿No hay perros salvajes? —preguntó Harry a la ligera—. Pensaba que formaban manadas, como los lobos.

—Este lugar es demasiado aislado para eso —le dijo Severus sin apartar la mirada de la bruja—. De vez en cuando aparece un perro suelto, pero la mayor parte de los perros domésticos no podrían sobrevivir un invierno de Escocia sin ayuda.

Algo se agitó detrás de la mujer y Severus dejó que sus ojos se desenfocaran para ver con más claridad el espíritu. La sombra de un lobo le mostró los colmillos y desapareció súbitamente, como si necesitara otra advertencia aparte de su olfato para saber que aquella mujer era peligrosa.

Tal vez era el momento de aclarar algunas cosas antes de que Harry decidiera sentirse herido y no solo celoso.

Severus se deshizo de su máscara y sonrió amablemente a Walburga, quien no estaba lo suficientemente atenta como para percibir la presencia del Hermano Lobo. O eso o disfrutaba con el peligro, ya que se apoyó aún más en su mano mientras miraba hacia arriba.

—Aunque saber que un animal doméstico no habría sobrevivido a este invierno no te importa mucho, ¿verdad, Walburga Papilio? Sabías perfectamente que era un hombre lobo.

La mujer adoptó un semblante carente de expresión. Si no hubiera sabido lo que era, la habría confundido por una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Un qué? Los hombres lobo no existen.

Intentó mirarle a los ojos pero no lo consiguió; los había estado evitando todo el tiempo. Aunque una mujer acostumbrada a mirar a los ojos de un hombre sin pestañear, a veces olvidaba no hacerlo con un hombre lobo. No retrocedió, pero Severus vio en su cara que deseaba hacerlo.

—¿No? ¿Y tampoco existen las brujas?

La voz de Severus se suavizó aún más.

Walburga dejó caer su mano.

—¿Quién eres?

—No. —Severus sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que eres tú quien debes responder a esa pregunta.

—Estoy buscando al cazador desaparecido —dijo ella.

Hasta donde podía percibir, le estaba diciendo la verdad. Severus frunció el ceño mientras intentaba convertirla en una verdad a medias.

—¿Para salvarlo? —dijo en un susurro—. ¿O para hacerte con su magia?

Walburga le miró con una sonrisa triste.

—Dudo mucho que eso tenga importancia ahora mismo. Ha estado perdido en los bosques con un lobo solitario. ¿Cuántas probabilidades crees que hay de encontrarlo con vida?

—¿De modo que sabías lo del hombre lobo?

Walburga levantó la barbilla.

—El hombre lobo es la razón que me ha traído hasta aquí. —Verdad—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué sabes tantas cosas de brujas y hombres lobo?

Era posible que fuera quien decía ser. Severus sabía que algunas brujas solían trabajar para diversas agencias gubernamentales. También sabía que por el mero hecho de que ser una bruja negra no significaba que no pudiera estar buscando al hombre desaparecido. De vez en cuando, las brujas aceptaban ciertos trabajos, y a veces, aunque solo fuera por casualidad, una bruja negra podía unirse al bando de los ángeles.

No obstante, Walburga había sido muy cuidadosa con sus respuestas, y Severus no descartaba lo que le sugerían los espíritus. No era su aliada. Normalmente el espíritu del lobo era su guía, aunque a veces pensaba que habría sido más irónico si lo hubiera sido el del ciervo o el del conejo. Aunque la exhibición de colmillos no significaba necesariamente que fuera su enemiga, indicaba poca predisposición a ser su aliada.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos del hombre lobo —le dijo él—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí lo es —dijo ella con calma.

Otra vez la verdad. En aquella ocasión, toda la verdad. Interesante que una bruja considerara que un hombre lobo era un asunto que la concernía.

—No quieres entrometerte en mi camino —le dijo Walburga suavemente, su aliento acariciándole el rostro con un flujo dulce.

—No —dijo él, dando un paso atrás y agitando la cabeza, aunque no pudo recordar contra qué estaba objetando.

—Ahora me toca a mí hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Si hubiera sido capaz, habría maldecido su propia arrogancia, la cual le había impedido coger a Harry del brazo y salir corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era aquella mujer. Por el contrario, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que la bruja empezara con sus preguntas.

Bruja. Severus la había llamado de aquel modo y ella no lo había negado. Aunque Harry sabía que significaba algo, no podía precisar exactamente qué. ¿La bruja les había estado siguiendo? ¿O iba tras los hombres lobo?

Fuera lo que fuese, si no apartaba las manos de _su_ Severus pronto, Harry lo haría por él, usando un método que implicaría dolor y tal vez sangre.

El impulso violento lo cogió desprevenido, y la vacilación duró lo suficiente para que fuera Severus quien se apartara de la bruja. Había ocurrido algo, algún equilibrio había cambiado. El aire olía ligeramente a ozono, como si, pese a la época del año, estuviera a punto de estallar una tormenta eléctrica.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Como si necesitara más evidencias de que algo no iba bien. Lástima que el vello no pudiera decirle qué ocurría exactamente y qué podía hacer para remediarlo.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre —dijo Walburga con una voz que continuaba sonando como la de una animadora—. Se llama Luc, aunque también se le conoce por el nombre de Lucius o el Moro.

—Le conozco —respondió Severus.

Su voz sonaba espesa y reacia.

—Ah —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Eres un hombre lobo. ¿Perteneces al Marrok? ¿Lucius también está en Dufftown? ¿Es uno de los lobos del Marrok?

Harry miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido, pero a este no parecían molestarle las preguntas de la bruja, ni la cantidad de información que obtenía de ellas.

Severus se limitó a asentir con rigidez y dijo:

—Sí —como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras.

Algo iba muy mal. Harry dio un paso hacia un lado y los restos del rifle produjeron un ruidito seco al chocar con el borde de aluminio de su raqueta.

La bruja musitó una palabra y la lanzó contra Harry con un movimiento de sus dedos, dejando a este completamente inmóvil.

Severus emitió un gruñido.

—Tranquilo, no le he hecho daño —le dijo la bruja—. No tengo intención de enfrentarme aún al Marrok, de modo que no les haré nada a sus lobos. Supongo que él también lo es, ¿no? Eso explicaría por qué pudo golpear con tal fuerza a mi guardián. Dime, ¿cuál crees que es la forma más rápida de que Lucius venga hasta aquí?

—Lucius nunca sale de Dufftown —le dijo Severus, su voz áspera por la ira.

Harry se guardó la ira para sí mismo; era mucho mejor alternativa que el pánico. Su lobo se revolvió en cuanto lo llamó. Que lo contuvieran contra su voluntad era algo que detestaba incluso más que Harry.

Harry no sabía casi nada de magia, ni siquiera si la magia que conocía era algo habitual en todas las manadas. Rodolphus le había dicho que no necesitaba saber nada, y Harry no había tenido el coraje para volver a preguntárselo. No sabía qué podía hacer Severus, o lo que no podía hacer, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no estarían allí contestando las preguntas de la bruja si Severus pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Tenía miedo de que su ignorancia y estupidez tuvieran consecuencias para ambos.

Cuando su lobo le pidió tomar el control, Harry se lo permitió. Si ella no podía hacer nada con su mitad humana al mando, tal vez al lobo le fuera mejor.

Aunque no empezó a transformarse, su percepción del mundo cambió: las sombras se retiraron. Podía ver más lejos y con mayor claridad, aunque la belleza e intensidad de los colores se difuminó. El silencio no era tan profundo como había creído. Había pájaros en los árboles; podía oír el suave sonido de sus patitas al pasar de una rama a otra.

Aunque lo más interesante que percibió fue la red luminosa que inmovilizaba a Severus mediante pegajosos hilos amarillos y verdes. Al no poder bajar la cabeza, no pudo distinguir la red que también lo envolvía a él. No obstante, la sensibilidad de su piel le permitió sentir los suaves filamentos como si se tratara de una red de hilo dental.

Si solo hubiera estado él en peligro, Harry estaba convencido de que habría permanecido en el mismo lugar hasta la llegada de la primavera. Su lobo se había sometido sumisamente a todas las palizas y a todo el sexo no deseado, proporcionándole únicamente la fuerza necesaria para sobrellevarlo y un lugar en el que ocultarse cuando se hacía insoportable. Pero su pareja estaba en peligro. Un rugido de ira empezó a crecer bajo su diafragma, dificultándole la respiración, pero la prudencia le dijo que debía esperar el momento oportuno.

—Si mueres, ¿a quién enviaría el Marrok? —preguntó la bruja.

La amenaza velada propició en Harry un rugido que quedó amortiguado por la respuesta de Severus. Una ira abrasadora pugnaba contra el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil.

—Vendría él mismo.

La bruja frunció los labios como si intentara decidir si aquello era lo que realmente deseaba.

Harry tenía los pies inmovilizados, pero con el lobo al mando pudo mover la mano pese a la agonía provocada por el hechizo de la bruja. Agarró el extremo de la red en forma de cable que lo rodeaba corno si fuera una villana de un cómic de _Spiderman._ Lo enrolló varias veces alrededor de su mano y después se lo pasó a la otra.

No podía mirar durante mucho tiempo los múltiples filamentos que la inmovilizaban porque le deslumbraban los ojos y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo: el cable mágico de la bruja pasaba por encima de sus manos, de modo que sabía dónde estaba.

Colocó la mano libre justo donde el cable se ensanchaba para formar la red alrededor de su cuerpo y estiró con ambas manos. Había esperado que se rompiera o que se quedara como estaba, como si fuera un cable de verdad, pero, en lugar de eso, empezó a apretar aún más, rodeándolo con más fuerza a medida que intentaba deshacerse de él, como si fuera elástico.

Si la bruja hubiera mirado en su dirección, habría visto lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Pero la bruja solo tenía ojos para Severus.

Dominante, pensó Harry con satisfacción, era algo más que un simple rango en la manada. La presencia de Severus ejercía tal fascinación que, al entrar en cualquier sitio, todo el mundo le miraba. Y a aquello debía añadirse el frágil aspecto de Harry y su absoluta carencia de dominio. Sería necesario un esfuerzo monumental por parte de la bruja para fijarse en Harry mientras Severus estuviera presente. Un esfuerzo que Walburga Papilio no estaba haciendo.

Harry dejó de prestar atención a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas reacias. Todo su ser estaba centrado en su labor. Incluso las cosas elásticas terminaban por romperse en algún punto.

Harry se quedó inmóvil cuando el cable se disolvió solo. La bruja no pareció darse cuenta de que ya no mantenía a Harry sujeto.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se concentró en la red que rodeaba a Severus.

Tenía que ser muy rápido.

Los hombres lobo son muy rápidos.

Se abalanzó hasta situarse entre ambos y agarró los cables mágicos con ambas manos. El hechizo que la bruja usaba con Severus era mucho más potente. Cuando tocó los cables, sintió una oleada de dolor que le irradió desde la piel hasta los huesos y que se asentó en su mandíbula con un malestar intenso y punzante. Empezó a oler a carne chamuscada, pero no había tiempo para evaluar los daños. Un violento tirón y el hechizo se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo. Recogió el fusil roto de la nieve y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Golpeó a la bruja en la cara con un ruido seco.

Se colocó en posición de ataque pero Severus lo cogió por el brazo y lo empujó para alejarlo de él.

—Corre —le gritó—. Sal de su línea de visión.

 **Bien hoy no hay mucho que comentar (eso creo).**

 **Primero que nada Feliz navidad!**

 **Espero que les este gustando esta historia, ahora Walburga es una bruja negra waaa, y pobre Sev siendo dominado por ella.**

 **¿Como vieron la interacción** **de Fleur y Lucius?**

 **Bueno me paso a retirar si tiene alguna duda pueden decirme sin problema.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Chapter 19 - 10

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 10**

Harry no tardó ni medio segundo en descubrir que correr con raquetas de nieve era una pesadilla. Tropezó con las rocas, con los arbustos, se golpeó dos veces en las rodillas y solo la mano de Severus bajo su codo evitó que cayera rodando por la ladera de la montaña. Saltar por encima de árboles caídos era... excitantemente difícil. No obstante, Severus, al no llevar raquetas, se hundía en la nieve hasta las rodillas, y cada vez más a cada paso que daba, por lo que se sintió agradecido de llevarlas puestas.

Pese a todo, no avanzaban precisamente despacio. Harry se sorprendió al descubrir lo que el pánico podía hacer aumentar su velocidad. Tras la primera carrera por la pendiente que habían tardado horas en escalar, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Mantuvo la vista clavada en el abrigo rojo de Severus y no se apartó de él. Cuando redujo finalmente el ritmo, se hallaban completamente solos en mitad del bosque.

Aun así, no se detuvieron. Severus continuó imponiendo un ritmo alto durante una hora o un poco más, pero eligió el camino con mayor atención, optando siempre por las zonas donde la nieve era menos profunda y la carencia de raquetas, en su caso, no les retrasara.

No había dicho una palabra desde que le dio la orden de huir, aunque Harry supuso que era incapaz de hacerlo: y no por culpa precisamente del hechizo.

Tenía los ojos de color amarillo brillante y mostraba los colmillos. Debía de existir una buena razón para que continuara en forma humana, aunque resultaba evidente que le costaba un gran esfuerzo. El lobo de Harry había vuelto a retirarse en cuanto se desvaneció el pánico inicial de la huida, pero el de Severus estaba a punto de tomar el control.

Harry tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Algunas eran preocupaciones inmediatas como: ¿Podía la bruja correr tan rápido como ellos? ¿Podía usar su magia para localizarles? Otras eran simples curiosidades: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era una bruja? ¿Por qué solo había podido ver la magia cuando su lobo se hizo con el control? ¿Existía un modo más sencillo de romper el hechizo de una bruja? Una hora después, seguían escociéndole y doliéndole las manos.

—Creo... —dijo Severus finalmente a medida que sus rápidas zancadas se transformaban en una cojera vacilante. Las entumecidas piernas de Harry agradecieron que se estuviera quedando sin fuerzas— ...que Lucius me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¿Crees que Lucius la conoce? ¿Por qué le busca? —preguntó Harry.

Desde hacía tiempo suponía que los hombres lobo —aparte de Harry— ocupaban el eslabón superior de la cadena alimenticia, pero la derrota de Severus a manos de la bruja le había obligado a modificar ciertas presunciones. Estaba dispuesto a creer que _cualquier lobo_ habría huido de aquella bruja.

—No sé si Lucius la conoce. Nunca la he visto por Dufftown, y debía de tener unos diez años cuando él se refugió aquí. Pero si le está buscando, es posible que él conozca el motivo.

Todo aquello lo dijo en una rápida sucesión mientras intentaba controlar los resuellos.

Harry se acercó a él y confió en que parte de la paz que supuestamente era capaz de conferir le ayudara en aquel momento. La respiración de Severus se normalizó mucho antes de que la suya perdiera el irregular resoplido producido por la carrera, aunque recuperó la regularidad antes de que él continuara hablando.

—No debería haber podido hacer _eso._ Me hizo besar sus pies como si fuera un cachorro.

Su voz se ensombreció hasta ser un simple gruñido.

—¿No debería haberte controlado con su magia? —preguntó Harry—. Creía que las brujas podían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Tal vez a un humano. El único que debería tener ése tipo de control sobre ellos es su Alfa. —Severus gruñó, apretó los puños y dijo con una voz ronca muy poco habitual en él—: Y ni siquiera mi padre puede obtener esa reacción de mí. Puede detenerme, pero no puede _obligarme_ a hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

Severus respiró profundamente.

—Tal vez no sea culpa suya, sino mía. No oí aproximarse al primer hombre lobo. He estado pensando en ello y creo que teníamos el viento a favor. Tendría que haberle oído, u olido... y no tendría que haber escapado tan fácilmente.

La primera reacción de Harry fue la de intentar tranquilizarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Severus sabía mucho más de magia que él, por no hablar de seguir una pista. En su lugar, decidió buscar explicaciones. A modo de tentativa, se atrevió a proponer:

—Recibiste varios disparos hace un par de días.

Severus meneó la cabeza.

—No es eso. He estado herido otras veces y nunca me ha impedido hacer lo que tengo que hacer... y normalmente el hecho de estar herido me hace estar más alerta, no menos.

—¿Crees que los hombres lobo que perseguimos están conectados de algún modo con la bruja? —preguntó Harry—. Es decir, si te ha controlado a ti, quizá puedo hacer lo mismo con ellos. Tal vez hizo algo para que no pudieras detectar su presencia.

Severus se encogió de hombros, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que aquello le preocupaba. Y algo le dolía. Al observarlo de cerca, comprendió que no era solo la pierna lo que le inquietaba. La huida tendría que haberle afectado también la herida del pecho.

—¿Necesitas nuevos vendajes? —le preguntó.

—Tal vez —dijo él—. Te dejaría comprobarlo, pero no tenemos nada para poder remediarlo. En el coche de mi padre hay un botiquín muy completo, y es allí adónde nos dirigimos.

Harry estaba a unos dos pasos por detrás de él, de modo que Severus no pudo ver la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Los lobos dominantes no solían retirarse tan fácilmente.

—¿No vas a perseguirla?

—Ya me ha cazado una vez —dijo él—. Y aún no sé cómo. En circunstancias normales, mi magia me habría permitido deshacerme de su hechizo de contención. Es un hechizo muy común. Tres brujas distintas lo han probado conmigo. Aunque no sé cómo lo hizo, no vale la pena intentar enfrentarse a ella y arriesgarnos a que nos derrote antes de alertar a papá. Los dos lobos no me preocupan tanto como ella. Papá ha de saber lo que está ocurriendo; y tal vez Lucius pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre quién es esa bruja y cuáles son sus intenciones.

Aunque a Harry le preocupaba algo, tardó unos diez metros en precisarlo.

—¿Por qué aquí? Quiero decir, sé que está buscando a Lucius, y parece ser que tiene información que lo sitúa en Dufftown. ¿Te fijaste en su entusiasmo cuando le confirmaste que estaba aquí? Hasta entonces no estaba segura. Por tanto, ¿qué está haciendo aquí en lugar de en Dufftown?

—Poniendo el cebo —dijo él con semblante severo—. Mi padre tenía razón, aunque se equivocaba de objetivo y de motivación. Lo único que debía hacer era matar a unas cuantas personas y que pareciera obra de un hombre lobo. El Marrok se encargaría de enviar a alguien para investigarlo, y entonces podría capturarlo e interrogarlo. Mucho más seguro que acercarse a Dufftown y enfrentarse a mi padre.

—¿Crees que los dos lobos son suyos?

Ya le había preguntado antes lo mismo... pero era algo que lo inquietaba. Había establecido cierta conexión con el primero de ellos, el que había perseguido Severus. No le gustaba que estuviese, aliado con una bruja.

Como la primera vez que se lo preguntó, Severus se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto de dolor y emitió un gruñido sordo.

—No sé más que tú. —Avanzó con dificultad unos cuantos pasos—. Es probable. El lobo que te atacó lo era casi con toda seguridad. Al ser un Omega, un lobo normal la habría atacado a ella en primer lugar.

Se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó inmóvil.

—Huimos del claro en la misma dirección que el lobo que te atacó.

Harry tuvo que pensar un instante. Tenía razón.

—Había un sendero entre los arbustos.

—¿Viste algún rastro? ¿Sangre? Le golpeaste en el hombro con el rifle y estaba sangrando mucho.

—Yo... —¿Se había fijado en aquello? Repasó detenidamente su huida, cuando Severus lo había obligado a avanzar—. Había sangre en la nieve, en el lugar donde la golpeé, y el rastro continuaba entre los árboles. Pero en cuanto dejamos atrás el claro, avanzamos sobre nieve virgen. Debió de tomar otra ruta.

Severus dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban tensas por el dolor, y por el tono grisáceo de su piel, Harry comprendió que se encontraba en peor estado del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—¿Ella? —dijo él suavemente.

—Sí. La vi de cerca, de un modo muy personal. Confía en mí.

—Ella —repitió Severus—. Eso hace las cosas aún más interesantes. Su pelaje tenía un color muy poco habitual.

—No. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Parecía un pastor alemán.

—Habitual para un pastor alemán —reconoció él—. Pero nunca había visto a un hombre lobo así. Aunque he oído hablar de ella.

—¿Quién?

—La pareja de Lucius.

—¿No se supone que la pareja de Lucius está muerta? —dijo Harry—. ¿Crees que en realidad está viva y trabaja para una bruja? ¿Por eso buscan a Lucius?

—Lucius le dijo a mi padre que estaba muerta y que él mismo quemó el cuerpo y esparció las cenizas. —Y casi como si se le hubiera ocurrido en el último instante, añadió—: Nadie puede mentir a mi padre. Ni siquiera Lucius. Aunque eso hace muy interesante la inexistencia de un rastro.

—¿A qué te refieres? No era un fantasma. La culata del rifle golpeó contra _algo._ Si la pareja de Lucius está muerta, el parecido tiene que ser casual.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué era, pero no creo en las coincidencias. —Y reemprendió la marcha.

—Creía que casi todas las brujas eran humanas —dijo Harry tras reflexionar durante un rato.

—Así es.

—Entonces no son inmortales. Me dijiste que la pareja de Lucius murió hace siglos. Y esta bruja no es mucho mayor que yo. ¿Crees que tal vez el lobo esté al mando?

—No lo sé —dijo Severus, sujetando una rama para que no le golpeara a Harry—. Es una buena pregunta.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras lo conducía por otra ladera. Las montañas parecían muy simples vistas de lejos: una larga caminata de subida y otra de bajada por el otro lado. Pero, en la práctica, requerían una serie de escaladas y descensos que parecían extenderse interminablemente pero que en realidad no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Debían de haber corrido más de lo que suponía porque estaba empezando a anochecer. Empezó a temblar.

—¿Severus?

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que tengo los calcetines mojados. Noto la punta de los dedos. —Severus no dijo nada, y Harry temió que pensara que se estaba quejando—. No pasa nada. Aún puedo seguir un poco más. ¿Cuándo llegaremos al coche?

—Esta noche no —dijo él—. Sobre todo si tienes los dedos entumecidos. Deja que encuentre un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos. Esta noche habrá tormenta.

Harry tembló con mayor intensidad ante aquella idea. Al final de un escalofrío particularmente largo, le empezaron a castañetear los dientes.

Severus posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Una tormenta nos irá bien. Cuando golpeaste al lobo oí el sonido de huesos partiéndose. Si no es algún tipo de fantasma, le costará un poco volver a estar en forma. Una buena nevada y viento fuerte le impedirá seguir nuestra pista.

Severus vio algo en la cumbre de una ladera, y, antes de alcanzar un pequeño altiplano rodeado de árboles caídos, Harry tuvo la sensación de que la ascensión se hacía eterna.

—Probablemente quedo así tras una tormenta de primavera —le dijo él—. A veces ocurre.

Harry estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que asentir mientras él avanzaba entre los árboles hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un árbol enorme apoyado en otro y ambos apuntalados sobre un montículo de tierra que formaba una cueva cubierta por una poco acogedora capa de nieve.

—No tenemos comida —dijo Severus lúgubremente—. Y la necesitas para combatir el frío.

—Puedo cazar —se ofreció Harry.

Severus no podía, ya que había estado cojeando visiblemente desde hacía rato. Harry estaba tan cansado que podría haberse quedado dormido de pie, y tenía mucho frío. Pero, aun así, estaba en mejores condiciones que Severus.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

—Estaría loco si dejara que salieras por estos parajes con una tormenta avecinándose, por no mencionar a la bruja y a los dos hombres lobo.

Severus levantó el mentón y olfateó el aire.

—Hablando del diablo —dijo suavemente.

Harry también olfateó, pero no percibió nada. Solo árboles, invierno y lobo. Volvió a intentarlo.

—Será mejor que salgas —gruñó Severus con la vista clavada en la oscuridad más allá del altiplano—. Sé que estás ahí.

Harry se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces oyó el sonido de unas botas en la nieve y miró con más detenimiento. Un hombre avanzaba por el bosque a unos diez metros pendiente abajo. Si no hubiera estado en movimiento, probablemente no le habría visto.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el pelo. No llevaba sombrero, y el color de su cabello era una extraña mezcla entre el rojo y el dorado; le colgaba en irregulares marañas por la espalda y se unía a una barba que podría haber competido con la de Hill o Gibbons de los ZZ Top.

Vestía una extraña combinación de pieles de animales y harapos, además de unas botas y unos guantes nuevos. En una mano sostenía el fardo que Harry había confeccionado con las cosas que no cabían en la mochila de Severus, y su mochila rosa brillante le colgaba de un hombro.

Lanzó ambas cosas en dirección a Severus y estas aterrizaron a medio camino entre ambos.

—Tus cosas —le dijo con una voz ronca y azorada, con un fuerte acento de Tennesse o Kentucky—. Vi cómo te dominaba con su bestia, lo que te convierte en su enemigo. Entonces recordé la cita: «el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo», y pensé que debía traerte tus cosas. Y que después podíamos hablar.

No había sido el olor lo que le dijo a Severus que alguien les seguía, sino una serie de pequeños detalles: un pájaro alzando el vuelo, el rastro de un sonido y la sensación de que estaban siendo observados.

En cuanto el extraño salió de entre los árboles, Severus pudo olerlo como tendría que haberlo hecho desde hacía rato, pues el viento soplaba a su favor. Hombre lobo.

Pese a traer con él una ofrenda de paz y a mostrar su intención de parlamentar, su lenguaje corporal le dijo a Severus que estaba dispuesto a salir huyendo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarle directamente ni hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera incomodarle, Severus se separó de Harry y descendió por la ladera para recoger la mochila y la tela aislante, la cual, supuso, contenía todo lo que había estado en su mochila. Sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda al extraño y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Aunque tuvo la precaución de no perder de vista los ojos de Harry para percibir cualquier señal de ataque por parte del extraño. A continuación, despejó la nieve acumulada sobre el tocón de un árbol y se sentó en él. Descubrió que el hombre le había seguido hasta el lugar donde habían aterrizado los bultos, aunque no pasó de allí.

—Creo que es buena idea que hablemos —dijo Severus—. ¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros?

Cruzó la mirada con el hombre e intentó transmitirle el peso de la invitación pese a tratarse casi de una orden.

El hombre cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, como si se preparara para salir corriendo.

—Hueles igual que ese demonio lobo —le dijo con aspereza. Y entonces dirigió a Harry una tímida mirada—. Esa cosa ha estado matando sin parar por aquí arriba. Ciervos, alces, humanos, incluso un oso pardo.

Lo dijo como si la muerte que más sintiera fuera la del oso pardo.

—Lo sé —dijo Severus—. Me han enviado para que me encargue del lobo.

El hombre bajó la mirada como si no pudiera soportar ni un segundo más los ojos de Severus.

—El problema es... el problema es... que a mí también me atrapó. Me infectó con su mal.

Dio un paso atrás, cauteloso como un viejo venado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres un hombre lobo? —le preguntó Harry—. Yo desde hace tres años. — le dijo levantando su mano y alzando tres dedos.

El hombre levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Harry, como si se tratara de música. Y durante un instante su agitación se desvaneció.

—Dos meses —conjeturó Severus cuando comprendió que el extraño estaba demasiado dominado por el hechizo de Harry para poder articular palabra.

Entendía aquella sensación. La súbita paz que seguía a la calma del Hermano Lobo resultaba tan alarmante como adictiva. Si él no la hubiera sentido ya en su propia carne, es probable que él también se hubiera quedado mudo.

—Te interpusiste entre el hombre lobo y el estudiante este otoño. Como te interpusiste entre nosotros cuando creíste que iba a hacerle daño.

Encajaba, pensó Severus, aunque añadía ciertas complicaciones a la pregunta de quién era el otro hombre lobo. Pese a que solo un hombre lobo podía infectar a un humano, estaba seguro de que el rastro de la bestia se detenía justo en el punto en que dejaba de ser visible.

La voz de Severus hizo que el hombre apartara los ojos de Harry. Sabía perfectamente quién de los dos era el más peligroso.

—Iba a dejarle morir. El estudiante, quiero decir —dijo el otro hombre, confirmando a Severus su teoría—. Se aproximaba una tormenta, y probablemente le habría matado de haber seguido en el bosque. Estas montañas exigen respeto. Si no se lo muestras, te comen para la cena. —Hizo una pausa—. Se acerca otra tormenta.

—Entonces ¿por qué no dejaste que lo matara el hombre lobo? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, joven —dijo el hombre con los ojos clavados en sus propios pies para no tener que mirar a Harry—. Morir por una tormenta, o a manos de un oso, son cosas que ocurren.

Se detuvo. Era evidente que le costaba expresar con palabras aquella diferencia.

—Pero el hombre lobo no pertenecía a este lugar —dijo Severus con la ligera sospecha de por qué aquel lobo era tan difícil de rastrear y por qué no había captado ninguna señal de su ataque. Por las ropas que llevaba, parecía que vivía en aquel lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Es maligno. Y me convirtió en el mismo monstruo que es él —musitó el hombre.

Si Severus hubiera sido una décima de segundo más rápido, podría haber contenido a Harry. Pero estaba cansado, y concentrado en el otro lobo. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba deslizándose por la montaña. Lo hizo muy rápido, y a unos cuatros pasos del recién llegado las raquetas hicieron las veces de unos excelentes esquís.

Severus se obligó a permanecer inmóvil mientras el otro hombre cogía a su pareja por el hombro para evitar que se despeñara por la ladera de la montaña. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que aquel hombre no representaba ningún peligro para Harry. Severus consiguió convencer al Hermano Lobo para que siguiera oculto y dar la oportunidad a Harry de que utilizara su magia y domara al lobo solitario; después de todo, para aquello lo había enviado su padre.

—Oh, pero _tú_ no eres maligno —le dijo Harry.

El hombre se quedó petrificado con la mano aún apoyada sobre la manga de Harry. Entonces las palabras brotaron de él en un torrente incontrolable:

—Conozco el rostro del mal. He combatido bajo su manto y en contra de él hasta que la sangre manó como la lluvia. Aún veo sus caras y oigo sus alaridos, como si estuviera sucediendo ahora y no cuarenta años atrás.

Pese a todo, la tensión de su voz fue aminorando a medida que hablaba.

Entonces soltó a Harry y le preguntó:

—¿Quién eres? —Se puso de rodillas junto a Harry, como si sus piernas no pudieran sostenerlo por más tiempo—. ¿Quién eres?

El extraño se había movido demasiado rápido, y el Hermano Lobo no pudo contenerse más. Con la rapidez del rayo, y completamente indiferente a sus heridas, Severus se situó junto a Harry. Logró mantener las manos alejadas del lobo solitario solo porque al llegar junto a Harry, los efectos de su magia también le afectaron a él.

—Es un domador de lobos —le dijo Severus al otro hombre. Ni siquiera Harry pudo evitar que su voz se tiñera de una ira posesiva—. Un pacificador.

—Harry Snape —dijo Harry.

A Severus le gustó el modo en que sus palabras tropezaban con su lengua, y el olor a verdad que contenían. Harry le pertenecía, y con aquella simple evidencia, el Hermano Lobo recuperó, satisfecho, el equilibrio. De modo que no le agarró la mano cuando Harry la alargó para tocar al extraño en el hombro mientras le decía:

—Él es mi pareja. Se llama Severus. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald. —Ignorando a Severus como si este no representara ninguna amenaza, Gellert cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente sobre las rodillas. Las tenía clavadas en la nieve—. No me sentía así desde... desde antes de la guerra, creo. Podría quedarme dormido. Creo que podría dormir eternamente sin tener ni un solo sueño más.

Severus alargó la mano.

—¿Por qué no comes antes algo con nosotros?

Gellert dudó unos instantes y miró detenidamente a Harry una vez más antes de aceptar la mano enguantada de Severus y ponerse en pie.

El hombre que decía ser Gellert comió como si estuviera hambriento; tal vez lo estaba. De vez en cuando, no obstante, dejaba de comer para mirar sobrecogido a Harry.

Sentado entre ambos, Severus contuvo una sonrisa, algo que últimamente estaba haciendo con mayor asiduidad de lo que lo había hecho nunca antes de conocer a Harry. Contemplar cómo se encogía ante la mirada reverente de Gellert resultaba muy divertido. Severus confiaba en que él no lo mirase de aquel modo, sobre todo en público.

—No es algo que haga conscientemente —musitó Harry sin levantar la vista del estofado con zanahorias—. No pedí ser un Omega. Es como tener el pelo moreno.

Harry se equivocaba, pero Severus pensó que ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para discutir con él de algo sobre lo que no estaba muy seguro de tener el derecho de oír. O, al menos, no era toda la verdad. Como ocurría con los dominantes, ser un Omega dependía fundamentalmente de la personalidad. Y, como le gustaba recordar a su padre, la identidad era en parte herencia, en parte educación, pero sobre todo dependía de las decisiones que tomabas en la vida.

Harry aportaba paz y serenidad en cualquier lugar al que fuera, siempre y cuando no estuviese asustado, herido o irritado. Parte de su poder dependía del hecho de ser un hombre lobo, lo que magnificaba el efecto de su magia. Pero la parte más importante era su firmeza de acero, lo que le permitía salir airoso de cualquier situación en la que se encontrara, la compasión que le había mostrado a Lucius cuando este intentó asustarlo y el modo en que no pudo dejar al pobre Gellert desamparado con aquel frío. Aquellas habían sido decisiones conscientes.

Un hombre se convertía en Alfa, no era un simple accidente de nacimiento. Lo mismo ocurría con los Omegas.

—En una ocasión —dijo Gellert con calma, dejando de comer—, después de una semana muy mala, me pasé una tarde subido a un árbol, observando un pueblo. Ya no recuerdo si debíamos protegerlos o les estábamos atacando. Una chica se acercó para tender su ropa bajo el árbol. Tendría unos dieciocho o diecinueve años y era muy delgada. —Sus ojos viajaron de Harry a Severus y de vuelta a su comida.

 _Sí,_ pensó Severus, _sé que aún está muy delgado, pero solo he tenido una semana para alimentarlo._

—Da igual —continuó el viejo veterano—, al mirar a aquella chica, me di cuenta de que era como presenciar algo mágico. Las prendas salían de la cesta hechas un fardo, ella las sacudía una sola vez y quedaban perfectamente listas para ser colgadas. Tenía unas muñecas muy delgadas, pero fuertes, y unos dedos ágiles. Aquellas camisas no osaban desobedecerle. Cuando se marchó, estuve a punto de llamar a su puerta para darle las gracias. Me ayudó a recordar que existía un mundo de tareas cotidianas, donde se lavaba la ropa y todo tenía un orden.

Volvió a mirar a Harry.

—Seguramente se hubiera aterrorizado al ver a un sucio soldado americano en su puerta, y además tampoco habría entendido por qué le daba las gracias, incluso si entendía el inglés. Solo hacía lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque tendría que habérselo agradecido de todos modos. Aquello me metió en unos cuantos problemas.

Después de aquello, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Severus no sabía si Harry había entendido la historia, pero él sí lo había hecho. Harry era como aquella chica. Le recordaba los inviernos frente al fuego mientras su padre tocaba el violín. Los tiempos en que todo el mundo era feliz y gozoso, cuando el mundo era un lugar seguro y ordenado. No es que eso ocurriera muy a menudo, pero era importante recordar que existía esa posibilidad.

—De modo que —dijo Severus mientras Gellert devoraba el tercer sobre de comida liofilizada— has vivido en estas montañas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gellert contempló a Severus con suspicacia mientras sujetaba la cuchara a mitad de camino de su boca. Entonces resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, ¿no crees? Noticias caducadas.

Comió otra cucharada, tragó y continuó:

—Cuando regresé de la guerra, todo fue bien por un tiempo. Tuve mis malos momentos, claro, pero nada del otro mundo. Hasta que empeoró. —Empezó a decir algo pero se detuvo para comer otra cucharada—. Supongo que esa parte tiene aún menos importancia ahora. Da igual, empecé a revivir la guerra, como si estuviera aún en ella. Podía oírla, saborearla, olerla, y entonces descubría que era simplemente un coche con el tubo de escape estropeado o un vecino cortando leña. Cosas así. Me marché antes de hacer más daño a mi familia del que ya les había hecho. Entonces, cierto día, un enemigo me atacó por la espalda. Fue por el uniforme, ¿sabéis? Le hice daño, tal vez le maté...

La última frase, que soltó tras atragantársele en la garganta, era mentira.

Gellert bajó la mirada, resopló y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Severus. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era fría y controlada, la voz de un hombre que ha hecho cosas horribles... como Severus.

—Le maté. Cuando ya estaba muerto, vi que no era un soldado del Viet—Cong sino el Franko. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que nadie a mí alrededor estaba a salvo. Pensé en entregarme, pero la comisaría... bueno, los polis también llevan uniforme, ¿no es cierto? La estación de autobuses estaba justo al lado de la comisaría y acabé subiendo a uno que se dirigía a Escocia. Había estado aquí una o dos veces, de acampada con la familia, de modo que sabía que aquí estaría alejado de la gente. Aquí no hay nadie a quien hacer daño.

—¿No has salido de las montañas en todos estos años?

Harry apoyó la cabeza en su mano, y Severus se dio cuenta de que tenía dos uñas rotas. Buscó a su alrededor hasta encontrar sus guantes.

Gellert asintió.

—Os aseguro que se me da muy bien la caza. Pese a no tener fusil... bueno, la mitad de las veces los fusiles no sirven de nada en la jungla.

Extrajo de algún sitio un cuchillo casi tan largo como su antebrazo y lo contempló detenidamente. Severus intentó imaginar de dónde habría salido aquello. No había tanta gente que pudiera moverse con su rapidez, fueran o no hombres lobo.

Gellert miró a Harry de soslayo y después siguió contemplando el cuchillo, pero Severus supo que había leído la compasión en el rostro de Harry, ya que intentó rebajar el mérito de su supervivencia.

—No ha sido tan horrible, de verdad, joven. Los inviernos son muy duros, pero hay una vieja cabaña en la que me refugio de vez en cuando, cuando las condiciones son extremas.

Gellert no era el primero en huir a las montañas, pensó Severus. En algunos lugares, veinte años atrás, comunidades enteras de hombres trastornados se habían refugiado en los bosques. La mayor parte de aquellos soldados se curaron y se marcharon hacía años, pero muchos otros murieron.

Antes de empezar aquel viaje, no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de que aún quedara alguien: las Speysides no eran un lugar muy agradable para vivir. Severus nunca había pasado por allí sin sentir que aquel lugar tan antiguo quería deshacerse de él. No era adecuado para el hombre, ni siquiera para uno que convivía con el Hermano Lobo. Incluso, años atrás, los tramperos y cazadores evitaban aquella zona, prefiriendo naturalezas menos agresivas.

Aunque un hombre que hiciera treinta años que vivía allí podía haber dejado de ser un intruso. Puede que hubiera sido aceptado como parte de la montaña.

Severus contempló el cielo nocturno mientras pensaba que un hombre que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo en aquel lugar podría haberse convertido en un aliado de los espíritus. Unos espíritus que podían ocultarse incluso de los penetrantes sentidos de Severus.

Gellert limpió la cuchara en la nieve y se la devolvió a Severus.

—Gracias. No comía así desde... hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el árbol más próximo.

—¿Qué sabes del hombre lobo que te atacó? —le preguntó Severus.

Gellert se encogió de hombros sin abrir los ojos.

—Llegaron en otoño en un todoterreno y se instalaron en una cabaña. Después de que me Transformara... salí de caza. Ojalá lo hubiera visto antes de que se topara con aquel chaval. Si aquel día hubiera sido un poco más rápido, habría acabado con él. Si hubiera sido un poco más lento, me habría matado él a mí. Me alegro de que la plata no les siente muy bien a los hombres lobo.

Gellert dejó escapar un largo suspiro, abrió los ojos y volvió a extraer el largo cuchillo de su funda bajo el brazo. En aquella ocasión Severus vio cómo lo hacía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto corno lo guardaba.

—Ahora este viejo cuchillo me abrasa la mano cuando lo limpio. —Se contempló las manos, o quizá el cuchillo—. Imaginé que estaba muerto. Esta hoja hizo mucho daño a ese demonio... tiene grabados de plata, ¿ves? Pero el monstruo me rebanó las tripas antes de huir.

—Si el ataque de un hombre lobo casi te mata, entonces te conviertes en uno —dijo Harry en voz baja.

¿Aún se arrepentía de ello? Severus se sintió invadido por el deseo salvaje de volver a matarlos a todos. A Rodolphus y a su pareja, a toda la manada de Chicago... pero al mismo tiempo se sentía patéticamente agradecido porque su pareja fuera un hombre lobo que no se marchitaría ni moriría como lo habían hecho todas las parejas de Sirius.

El Hermano Lobo se agitó y volvió a calmarse, del mismo modo que había hecho Gellert.

—Entonces, ¿el lobo que te atacó no regresó tras la Transformación? —preguntó Severus.

Normalmente, cuando un hombre lobo Transforma a alguien, se siente atraído por el nuevo lobo durante un tiempo. Según había teorizado Sirius en una ocasión, algún tipo de imperativo genético se aseguraba que un hombre lobo descontrolado y sin instrucción no llamara la atención más de lo necesario.

Gellert negó con la cabeza.

—Como he dicho, fui yo quien le seguí el rastro a ella, hasta la primera luna llena, tanto a ella como a la otra mujer. Por cierto, ¿qué es esa mujer? Por todos los diablos, sé que no es humana... lo siento. — dijo algo avergonzado mirando hacia Harry— La primera vez que me transformé, intentó atraerme. No sabía lo que era, solo que olía muy mal... como la bestia. Al principio creí que ella y la bestia eran la misma criatura, pero entonces las vi juntas.

Una hora antes había empezado a nevar suavemente, pero ahora los copos aumentaron de tamaño y comenzaron a acumularse en las pestañas y el pelo. Notó cómo la tensión se desvanecía aún más: la nieve los mantendría ocultos.

—¿Has visto alguna vez al lobo en su forma humana?

Severus no sabía qué aspecto había tenido la pareja de Lucius en forma humana, pero una descripción podría serle útil.

Gellert negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez no tenga.

—Tal vez no.

Severus ignoraba por qué estaba tan seguro de que el otro hombre lobo no era lo que aparentaba ser. Habían estado huyendo; entraba dentro de lo posible que hubieran perdido su rastro. Aunque cuando sus instintos insistían tanto, solía hacerles caso.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Gellert. Dos meses y ya tenía el control necesario para detener un ataque en cuanto comprendió que Harry era un hombre lobo y no una víctima. Mucho más control que el que tenían la mayoría de hombres lobo.

—Tu control está muy desarrollado para alguien que hace tan poco que se Transformó, sobre todo para alguien que no ha tenido ayuda —observó Severus.

Gellert le dirigió una mirada funesta y después se encogió de hombros.

—He estado controlando a mi bestia interior desde que acabó la guerra. La única diferencia es que ahora tiene colmillos y garras. He de ser prudente, como cuando te seguí el rastro. Cuando el lobo toma el control, disfruto con el sabor de la sangre. Si hubiera mordido carne en lugar de tu mochila... bueno, no pensarías lo mismo de mi control. —Volvió a mirar a Harry, como si temiera lo que podía pensar de él.

Harry miró a Severus con inquietud. ¿Estaba preocupado por Gellert?

La idea de que pudiera proteger a otro macho le formó un gruñido en el pecho que, sin embargo, no permitió que se reflejara en su rostro. Esperó a que el Hermano Lobo se calmara para decir:

—Para alguien que hace solo dos lunas que es un lobo y qué no ha dispuesto de ayuda eso es _extraordinario._

Miró directamente a Gellert, y el otro hombre lobo bajó los ojos. Era dominante, juzgó Severus, pero no lo suficiente para retar a Severus; casi ningún lobo lo era.

—Creías que Harry estaba en peligro, ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente.

El hombre enjuto se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su ruda capa de pieles cosida por él mismo crujiera con el movimiento.

—No sabía que él también era un lobo. No lo supe hasta que me coloqué en medio.

—Pero sabías que yo lo era.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Es el olor, me llama. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Hace mucho tiempo que vivo solo, pero cada vez es más difícil.

—Los lobos necesitan una manada —le dijo Severus.

A él nunca le había inquietado el hecho de necesitar la presencia de otros lobos, aunque algunos no se adaptaban nunca.

—Si quieres —le dijo a Gellert—, puedes venir con nosotros.

El hombre se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos clavados aún en sus pies, pero el resto de su cuerpo centrado en Severus.

—No se me da muy bien la gente, ni los ruidos —dijo Gellert—. En cambio... aquí no tiene mucha importancia si olvido que es un bosque en lugar de la selva.

—Oh, encajarías a la perfección —dijo Harry fríamente.

Gellert levantó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco para mirarlo. Cuando este le devolvió una mirada de afecto, Severus vio que las orejas de Gellert se enrojecían.

—En la manada del padre de Severus hay mucha gente que no encaja —le dijo Harry.

—La manada de mi padre es un lugar seguro —dijo Severus—. Él se encarga de que lo sea. Pero Harry tiene razón, hay unos cuantos lobos que no podrían vivir en otra parte. Si más tarde quieres trasladarte a otra manada, él se encargará de buscarte un lugar acogedor. Si no puedes soportarlo, siempre puedes volver a las montañas... en cuanto nos hayamos ocupado de la bruja y de su hombre lobo.

Gellert volvió a mirar hacia arriba y a apartar la mirada.

—¿Bruja?

—Bienvenido a nuestro mundo —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Brujas, hombres lobo y cosas que hacen ruido por la noche.

—¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?

—La bruja nos dijo que buscaba a Lucius, un lobo muy viejo que pertenece a mi padre. De modo que pretendemos bajar de las montañas y tener una larga conversación con Lucius —dijo Severus.

—¿Y mientras tanto? —Gellert se frotó los dedos contra el antebrazo, donde su cuchillo descansaba en su funda.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros y conocer a mi padre — dijo Severus—. Si no lo haces, me enviará para que te lleve ante él, aunque sea contra tu voluntad.

—¿Crees que puedes obligarme a formar parte de la manada de tu padre?

La voz del hombre sonó ronca y mortífera.

—Oh, buen intento —dijo Harry bruscamente, obviamente molesto con Severus, aunque este no sabía exactamente por qué.

Su padre no toleraría la presencia de un lobo solitario tan cerca de su manada, y no consideraría a Gellert un lobo solitario hasta conocerlo personalmente

No obstante, Harry había vuelto a fijar su atención en Gellert.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí solo? ¿O acompañarnos para pedir ayuda y regresar para enfrentarnos al lobo solitario y a la bruja?

Severus enarcó una ceja y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

—Ese lobo le atacó. Para nosotros es una misión de la manada, pero para él es algo personal. —Y volvió a mirar a Gellert—. ¿No es así?

—El mal ha de ser destruido —dijo Gellert—. Si no lo hacemos, conquistará todo lo que toque.

Harry asintió, como si sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

—Exacto.

Severus decidió que aquella noche dormirían como lobos Harry no hizo ninguna objeción, pese a que su estómago se tensó con solo pensarlo.

Se había ido acostumbrando a dormir con Severus, pero el otro lobo lo ponía nervioso pese al trato deferente que le dispensaba. Sin embargo, en cuanto el sol desapareció, la temperatura descendió otros diez grados. Con solo un saco de dormir, supo que Severus tenía razón: no había alternativa.

Harry se transformó a unos doscientos metros de los dos hombres, temblando al sentir los pies descalzos sobre la nieve. Se había trasladado allí tras intentarlo primero sobre el suelo despejado de nieve bajo un gran abeto. La persona que les puso el nombre de agujas sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

El frío incrementó el dolor de la transformación, y Harry empezó a ver estrellas en su campo visual. Intentó respirar acompasadamente. Las lágrimas le inundaron las mejillas a medida que las articulaciones y huesos se reajustaban, los músculos se adaptaban a sus nuevas proporciones y la piel se convertía en pelo.

Tardó mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó, se quedó tendido sobre la nieve cristalizada, jadeante, demasiado cansado para moverse. Hasta el frío, descubrió, tenía su propio olor.

Gradualmente, a medida que el dolor iba remitiendo, descubrió que, por primera vez desde la última noche, cuando Severus se acurrucó junto a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, se sentía protegido del frío. A medida que la agonía inicial se convertía en una serie de molestias y pequeños dolores, se desperezó y alargó las uñas como si fuera un enorme gato. La espalda le crujió y restalló en toda su extensión.

No quería regresar y acurrucarse con un extraño a pocos metros de él. El lobo no tenía miedo del macho, pues sabía que no era probable que actuara como los otros. Pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tocar a otro que no fuera Severus.

Cerca pero fuera de su campo visual, un lobo, Severus, emitió un sonido suave, algo entre un ladrido y un aullido. Tembloroso como un potrillo, se puso de cuatro patas con dificultad. Se detuvo para sacudirse el pelaje de nieve y darse algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a caminar a cuatro patas antes de regresar con su ropa entre los dientes. Severus trotó hasta él, cogió con la boca sus botas, dentro de las cuales había guardado los guantes, y lo escoltó hasta el lecho que compartirían aquella noche.

Gellert les esperaba justo en el límite del refugio que Severus había escogido. En cuanto posó sus ojos en él, Harry comprendió que no era el único a quien no le hacía mucha gracia dormir con el hocico pegado al rabo de un extraño. Gellert tenía un aspecto lamentable, encorvado y con el rabo entre las piernas.

Severus le indicó a Gellert con un movimiento de su oreja que se tumbara en el refugio que había encontrado para ellos. Gellert le hizo caso y llegó el turno de Harry. Severus lo empujó para que siguiera el ejemplo de Gellert, dejó las botas donde no se llenaran de nieve y se tumbó frente a ellos, desde donde podría protegerlos. Pese a que Gellert se había colocado lo más cerca posible de los árboles, no quedaba mucho espacio.

Cuando Harry se acomodó a su lado, Gellert se removió inquieto. Pobrecillo, pensó él. Tanto tiempo solo y ahora debía ajustarse rápidamente al comportamiento típico de una manada. Su sufrimiento ejerció un extraño efecto en el malestar de Harry. Preocupado por él, alargó el cuello y enterró el hocico bajo el pelaje de Severus. Intentó relajarse, confiando en ayudar a Severus a hacer lo mismo.

 _Aquello_ era una manada, pensó, a medida que el calor de los dos lobos se extendía por su cuerpo. Confiar que Severus vigilara con sus sentidos más desarrollados. Saber que los dos lobos habían demostrado estar dispuestos a defenderlo de cualquier peligro. Saber que podía dormir seguro. Aquello era mucho más de lo que le había ofrecido su primera manada.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gellert dejó de parecer una estatua de piedra y se relajó pegado a su cuerpo. No obstante, no permitió que el sueño lo venciera hasta notar su hocico bajo su cadera.

 **Bien el primer capítulo** **de este año. Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas.**

 **Espero les gustara este capitulo. ¿Que opinan de todo esto? ¿Cómo** **creen que se desarrollen las cosas ahora?**

 **Bueno muchas gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia y por sus reviews.**

 **Hasta el proximo cap.**


	20. Chapter 20 - 11

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 11**

El dolor mantuvo a Severus despierto mientras su pareja y el lobo solitario dormían. Tanto la pierna como el pecho le dejaron claro que se había extralimitado. Si no se andaba con cuidado, no iba a lograr bajar de las montañas. Sin embargo, lo que le mantuvo alerta mientras la tormenta de nieve rugía a su alrededor era el recuerdo de la bruja.

Nunca se había sentido de aquel modo: capas y capas de obediencia cubriéndole de un modo imposible hasta que no le quedó otro remedio que responder a sus preguntas. Aunque era demasiado dominante incluso para su padre, le habían contado cómo era la sensación. Las descripciones se quedaban cortas. Si no hubiera estado convencido de lo necesario que resultaba el meticuloso control de los dominantes por parte de su padre antes de convertirse en Alfas, se habría venido abajo. La sensación de sentirse dominado por alguien era aterradora, incluso cuando confiabas en él. El respeto por la valentía de los lobos sumisos de la manada de su padre había aumentado un par de niveles.

Si Harry no hubiese distraído a la bruja y hubiera roto el hechizo... contuvo el aliento y Harry emitió un ruidito con la garganta. Le reconfortaba incluso mientras dormía.

Tras dejar atrás el pánico —o la mayor parte de él—, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre la naturaleza del conjuro. Sin embargo, aún no tenía ni idea de cómo la bruja había sido capaz de utilizar de aquel modo sus... _los vínculos con la manada de su padre._

Debía informar a su padre, contarle que una bruja podía penetrar en la magia de la manada. Hasta donde sabía, nunca había sucedido nada parecido. Solo su dolor, y la comprensión que iba a tener que prestar más atención a los límites que le imponía su cuerpo, le obligaron a seguir donde estaba en lugar de salir corriendo en dirección al coche. Debía alertar a su padre.

Si Harry no hubiera estado a su lado... ¿cómo habría sabido lo que debía hacer?

Lejos de la manada, la mayoría de los lobos disponían de muy poca magia, y habría jurado que Harry no era una excepción. Conocía perfectamente su olor, y no percibía nada de magia en él. Si su apareamiento hubiese sido completo, Harry podría haber recurrido a su...

Irguió la cabeza y sonrió con los dientes. Harry aún no se había apareado, pero su lobo sí. Había percibido cómo recurría a él cuando la bruja le lanzó su hechizo, aunque no había creído que sirviera de mucho. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. El lobo había utilizado su magia para romper el hechizo de la bruja. Y Harry aún no había sido aceptado en la manada del Marrok, de modo que la infiltración de la bruja en los vínculos de la manada no le había permitido inmovilizar a Harry del mismo modo que a él.

Captó un sonido casi imperceptible por encima del aullido del viento que interrumpió sus pensamientos: algo se movía entre los árboles. Pese a estar a una distancia de seguridad de donde estaban durmiendo, se mantuvo alerta y esperó a que el caprichoso viento cambiara de dirección y le trajera algún olor. Si era la bruja, recogería a sus pollitos y saldría corriendo; sus doloridas piernas y pecho habrían de sacrificarse una vez más.

Sin embargo, quien salió de entre los árboles y se detuvo para que Severus le viera perfectamente era otra persona: Lucius. Lentamente, Severus salió a gatas de debajo del árbol. Harry suspiró y se recolocó, aunque el cansancio le impidió despertar. Severus se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que su respiración recuperó la cadencia anterior.

Entonces empezó a aproximarse al intruso.

Desde que Lucius se uniera a la manada, Severus nunca le había visto fuera de Dufftown; no le hacia ninguna gracia que la primera vez fuera allí y en aquel momento. Supo que, independientemente de lo que le dijera, no conseguiría que su vida fuera más fácil. Tampoco le agradó su incapacidad para ocultar la cojera.

Aunque Severus no era muy dado a presumir, sintió que aquella ocasión lo requería. Convocó la magia y dejó que esta se extendiera por su cuerpo, transformándole mientras caminaba. Aunque fue doloroso, se esforzó para que el dolor no se reflejara en su rostro ni le obligara a cojear aún más. Si se hubiera sentido mejor o los espíritus hubiesen sido más cooperativos, incluso podría haber conjurado un nuevo par de botas para no tener que caminar con tantas dificultades. Por lo menos, en la mayor parte del altiplano, la nieve, regularmente peinada por el viento, no pasaba de los treinta centímetros de profundidad, y la mitad había caído aquella noche.

Lucius sonrió fugazmente, como si reconociera el juego de poder planteado por Severus, pero bajó la vista. Aunque Severus sabía que no debía confiar en la sumisión que leía en su lenguaje corporal, decidió que por ahora le serviría.

Severus habló en voz baja:

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

Era una pregunta importante. No estaban muy cerca del lugar en el que deberían de estar acampados de haber seguido la ruta que estableciera con Igna. ¿Había cometido algún error que le permitiría también a la bruja dar con ellos? Las peculiaridades de las últimas veinticuatro horas habían afectado negativamente a su confianza. Aquello, unido a su cuerpo medio tullido, lo convertían en alguien más quisquilloso de lo habitual.

Lucius mantuvo los hombros relajados bajo el grueso abrigo con que se cubría del frío.

—A medida que nos hacemos mayores, todos aprendemos nuevas habilidades. Tu padre puede comunicarse con sus lobos, por muy alejados que estén. Y yo siempre puedo rastrear a mis compañeros de manada. Si no hubierais salido de estampida como conejos asustados, os habría encontrado hace horas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Severus con los dientes apretados.

No le había molestado el comentario sobre el «conejo asustado». De verdad.

No era buena idea enfadarse con Lucius. El arrogante y narcisista Moro solía devolverte la ira con una dosis doble de humillación. Severus nunca había caído en una de sus trampas, pese a las numerosas humillaciones, pero había presenciado como otros lo hacían. No se puede sobrevivir como lo había hecho Lucius sin ser un astuto depredador.

—He venido a disculparme —dijo Lucius mientras alzaba los ojos para que Severus pudiera leer la sinceridad de sus palabras en ellos—. Fleur me contó algo sobre lo que tuvo que soportar Harry. Si hubiese sabido por lo que estabas pasando, jamás habría interferido en la relación con tu pareja.

—No interferiste nada —dijo Severus.

No tenía ninguna duda de que Lucius hablaba con sinceridad.

—Bien. Y también estoy aquí para ayudaros, a ti y a tu pareja, en todo lo que necesitéis. —Miró en dirección al tronco bajo el que dormían Harry y Gellert—. Tras sentirme arrepentido, pensé que lo mejor era ayudaros con el lobo solitario. Aunque parece que lo tienes todo bajo control.

Severus sintió cómo sus cejas se arqueaban. _Bajo control_ no era exactamente cómo describiría los acontecimientos del último día.

—Las apariencias engañan. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te busca una bruja?

El rostro de Lucius se quedó blanco como la nieve y su cuerpo rígido como una piedra.

—¿Una bruja?

—Para ser exactos, ha preguntado por ti. —Severus se frotó la frente porque tendría que haber estado loco para frotarse el pecho delante de Lucius—. ¿O cómo pudo interceptar la conexión de la manada de mi padre para controlarme de un modo que él jamás ha conseguido?

—Una bruja —dijo Lucius—. ¿Aquí?

Severus asintió con brusquedad.

—Si no sabes nada de ella, ¿qué tal una mujer lobo que parece tener algún tipo de conexión con ella? Una cuyo pelaje es muy similar al de tu pareja...

Su voz se desvaneció porque Lucius, con el rostro aun extrañamente pálido, cayó al suelo de rodillas; no como si se arrodillara ante Severus, sino más bien como si las articulaciones hubieran dejado de sostenerle. Severus recordó que a Gellert le había ocurrido algo parecido, pero en el caso de Lucius no se debía al asombro ni al inesperado milagro que representaba la presencia de Harry.

Le embargó el olor de las violentas emociones de Lucius, aunque le resultó imposible desentrañar algo específico en aquella tormenta salvo que el dolor y el pánico llevaban la iniciativa.

—Entonces es ella —musitó Lucius—. Confiaba en que hubiera muerto hace tiempo. Incluso cuando descubrí qué aspecto tenía el lobo solitario, confiaba en que se tratara de otra persona.

Por eso Severus no creía en las coincidencias.

—¿Conoces a la bruja?

El Moro se contempló las manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros y las enterró en la nieve. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, despedían reflejos dorados.

—Es ella. Ella me lo robó, y ya no puede ocultarse de mí si la observo, como tampoco yo puedo ya seguir ocultándome de ella.

Severus respiró profundamente y decidió armarse de paciencia.

—¿Qué te robó exactamente y quién es?

—Ya lo sabes —dijo Lucius—. La que mató a mi Narcissa. —Sacó las manos enguantadas de la nieve y se frotó la frente con ellas. Entonces añadió la parte insoportable—: Robó el vínculo que me unía a mi pareja.

Severus sabía, como todos los que habían oído las historias del Moro, que el vínculo entre Lucius y su esposa gozaba de un don poco común: la empatía.

No hizo nada estúpido, como preguntarle a Lucius si estaba completamente seguro. Pese a todo, nunca había oído hablar de algo semejante. Estar unido a una bruja, a una bruja negra, mediante la empatía era probablemente una de las peores cosas que podían ocurrirte. Ahora comprendía por qué Lucius le pidió a su padre que le matara.

—Esta bruja parece una adolescente, y Narcissa murió hace dos, siglos.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza y dijo en voz muy baja:

—Te juro que no esperaba que me encontrase. Las protecciones de tu padre han servido hasta ahora; de no ser por eso, le hubiera obligado a matarme el primer día que llegué a Dufftown. —Se detuvo para tragar saliva—. No debería haberle permitido que me convirtiera en un miembro de la manada. Si la bruja se ha colado en el vínculo de la manada, solo ha podido hacerlo a través de mí, a través de nuestro vínculo.

Rígido por el frío, Severus contempló al Moro y se preguntó si de verdad podía estar tan loco como él mismo aseguraba. Porque si no lo estaba, aquella bruja representaba un problema mayor de lo que Severus había creído en un principio.

Unos ojos de lobo cristalinos le contemplaron desde un rostro oscuro camuflado por la nieve.

—Háblame del lobo que se parece a Narcissa.

La desesperación y el recelo tiñeron la voz de Lucius.

—No conocí a tu pareja. —La voz de Severus se suavizó—. Pero el lobo que va con la bruja es muy grande, incluso para ser un hombre lobo. Parece un pastor alemán: beige con franjas negras en la espalda. Creo que en la pata delantera izquierda tiene una mancha blanca.

—En los dos primeros dedos —soltó Lucius, poniéndose en pie con una ira que no podía ser fingida. Era mucho lo que había tenido que aceptar—. ¿Cómo se atreve a usar la forma de Narcissa para crear sus ilusiones?

Severus se cruzó de brazos. Iba a tener que sentarse dentro de poco, ya que el dolor empezaba a pasarle factura.

—No es una ilusión. A menos que una ilusión pueda contagiar la licantropía. El lobo solitario que encontramos fue su primera víctima. Ella le atacó y él consiguió deshacerse de ella... y se Transformó en la siguiente luna llena.

Lucius se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo?

Severus asintió.

—Ese lobo tiene algo extraño. Su solidez es intermitente. Harry la golpeó y huyó, pero en cuanto se perdió de vista, el rastro y la sangre desaparecieron.

Lucius contuvo el aliento.

—¿Sabes algo?

—Estaban todas muertas —musitó.

—¿Quiénes?

—Todas las brujas que lo sabían... pero todas subestimaron a Mariposa.

 _—_ _¿Mariposa?_ ¿Cómo el insecto?

Los ojos de Lucius relucían negros en la oscuridad.

—Yo no soy una bruja.

Lo que le pareció una respuesta algo extraña a su pregunta. Severus lo estudió detenidamente.

—Pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que estás vivo —sugirió Severus—. Y Narcissa era herborista, ¿no es cierto? Sabes bastante de brujería. Sabes qué es ese lobo.

—Mariposa es la bruja. Nosotros la criamos, Narcissa y yo —dijo Lucius con acritud—. Provenía de una familia de brujas que conocíamos... mi pareja era herborista. Conocía a casi todas las brujas en aquella zona de Francia, les suministraba lo que necesitaban. Cierto día un calderero llegó a nuestra casa con Mari, quien por entonces tenía unos ocho o nueve años. Por lo que pudimos averiguar más adelante, la madre de Mariposa utilizó su poder para proteger a su hija pequeña del ataque de otro clan de brujas. Sus padres, abuelos, hermanos y hermanas murieron. El calderero la había encontrado deambulando por los restos carbonizados de su casa y pensó que mi mujer podría encargarse de ella, pues sabía que Narcissa había hecho muchos negocios con aquella familia.

Lucius suspiró y giró la cabeza, contemplando el angosto y oscuro valle que se extendía a sus pies.

—Aquella época fue muy mala para todos en Europa. Dos siglos antes, la Inquisición se había cobrado un terrible precio, y cuando aquello llegó a su fin, las brujas empezaron a enfrentarse por el poder. Solo Napoleón consiguió evitar que se exterminaran entre ellas definitivamente.

—Conozco la historia —le dijo Severus.

La única estirpe de brujas en la Europa occidental que sobrevivió a la lucha de poder fue la de los Torvalis, la cual tenía sangre gitana. Las brujas continuaron naciendo aquí y allá en el seno de familias mundanas, pero raramente tenían más de una décima parte de su antiguo poder. Las brujas de la Europa oriental y las asiáticas jamás habían establecido el tipo de dinastías típicas en la Europa occidental.

—Mantenían en secreto los hechizos en el seno de la familia —dijo Lucius—. De modo que cada una tendía a la especialización. La familia de Mariposa era una de las más poderosas. —Dudó un instante—. Pero ella era solo una _niña,_ y este era su hechizo mejor guardado. No puedo creer que se lo confiaran.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizo?

—Se comentaba que su familia disponía de guardianes en sus propiedades, grandes bestias que patrullaban y mataban por ellos... y que no necesitaban comer ni beber. Se rumoreaba que las habían creado a partir de criaturas vivas; tenían una reserva de animales salvajes. —Suspiró—. Ese tipo de hechizos tan poderosos, como sabrás, no se consiguen sin sangre y muerte.

—¿Crees que Mariposa lo utilizó contra Narcissa?

Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—No sé nada. Lo único que puedo hacer es especular. —Respiró hondo—. Antes de enviarla con otra bruja para que la adiestrara, me dijo que el único lugar en el que se sentía segura era a nuestro lado.

Se detuvo, y a continuación añadió con desesperación:

—Yo estaba en Rumania cuando sucedió. Tuve un sueño en el que torturaban y consumían a Narcissa. Pese a que su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones se bloquearon, continuó viviendo, consumiéndose en un infierno de dolor y dominio. Soñé que Mariposa la devoraba hasta que dejó de ser ella. Tardó mucho tiempo en morir, pero no el suficiente como para poder regresar de Rumania. Cuando crucé el umbral de nuestra casa, Narcissa llevaba varios días muerta.

Lucius contempló el bosque, pero sus ojos no veían los árboles sino algo que ocurrió hacía muchos años.

—Quemé el cuerpo y enterré las cenizas. Dormí en nuestra cama y, cuando desperté, Mariposa me estaba esperando... en mi cabeza, donde solo Narcissa podía entrar.

Suspiró de nuevo, recogió un puñado de nieve y lo lanzó hacia un lado.

—Yo no estaba tan ciego como Narcissa, quien solo vio a la niña que había sido. Además, podía sentir su maldad. Supe cuando Mariposa decidió que también me quería a mí, de modo que hui. Me marché a África, y la distancia debilitó nuestro vínculo. Por entonces pensaba que si estaba demasiado cerca de ella, podía obligarme a hacer lo que quisiera.

Abrió la boca y respiró entrecortadamente varias veces, como si estuviera en forma de lobo y agitado.

—Esperé durante años, convencido de que un día u otro la bruja moriría. Pero no fue así. —Lucius volvió a encogerse de hombros, se dio la vuelta y miró a Severus una vez más—. Creo que es algún tipo de efecto secundario provocado por lo que le hizo a Narcissa; al robar nuestro vínculo, robó también su inmortalidad. No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué hizo tal cosa, pero si intentaba crear a una criatura con el hechizo por el que era famosa su familia... todo tendría sentido. Presenció la muerte de toda su familia, vio cómo su madre moría protegiéndola del hechizo diseñado para matar a todos los que se encontraban en su casa.

Severus distinguió la compasión en la voz de Lucius e intentó contrarrestar aquel sentimiento con un baño de realidad.

—De modo que mató a tu mujer, quien la había acogido, protegido y cuidado. La torturó hasta la muerte para fabricarse algo que pudiera protegerla. —Sus instintos no le habían engañado: bruja negra, y las brujas negras siempre eran algo desagradable, todas y cada una de ellas—. Y ahora te quiere a ti, probablemente por la misma razón.

—Sí —musitó Lucius—. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy huyendo.

Severus volvió a frotarse la frente, en aquella ocasión porque sintió cómo se aproximaba el dolor de cabeza.

—Y ahora has decidido venir aquí para presentarte ante ella a modo de regalo.

Lucius emitió una risa ahogada.

—Supongo que eso es lo que parece. Hasta que me dijiste que ella estaba aquí, seguía convencido de que mis suposiciones eran infundadas. —Su rostro perdió parte de su regocijo y añadió—: Me alegro de haber venido. Si tiene una parte de mi Narcissa debo detenerla.

—Estaba barajando la posibilidad de avisar a Tobías —dijo Severus — . Pero empiezo a creer que no sería lo más inteligente.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es más dominante? —le preguntó Severus—. ¿Tú o yo?

Los ojos de Lucius se habían ido oscureciendo durante la conversación, pero la pregunta de Severus volvió a iluminarlos con fuerza.

—Tú. Ya lo sabes.

—Por tanto —dijo Severus mirando a Lucius fijamente hasta que los ambarinos ojos de este se apartaron derrotados—, ¿cómo pudo la bruja controlarme _utilizando_ el vínculo con tu pareja y tus lazos con la manada?

En cuanto Severus se marchó para hablar con Lucius, Harry había empezado a transformarse. Debía enfrentarse a aquel lobo con la palabra en lugar de con colmillos y garras. Tenía cierta habilidad irritando a su pareja... y Severus aún era imprevisible tras su encuentro con la bruja.

No pensó en Gellert hasta que se encontró desnudo y jadeante en mitad del aire congelado. Puede que él hubiera dispuesto de tres años para acostumbrarse a estar desnudo delante de extraños, pero Gellert no.

Cuando le miró, vio que Gellert tenía la cabeza en la otra dirección y que miraba fijamente un tronco cercano: el perfecto caballero.

Dejó de preocuparse por él y se enfundó la fría ropa y las botas porque empezaba a percibir la ira creciente de Severus: Lucius había puesto en peligro a su manada y al Marrok. Pero, más que eso, le preocupaba el hecho de que ni Severus ni Lucius se dieran cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Severus de derrumbarse. A Harry le resultó sorprendente que él sí lo hiciera.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Harry avanzó a rastras para salir de su escondrijo y se puso en pie. No se molestó en coger las raquetas; aún era noche cerrada. Contempló la luna creciente y recordó que aún quedaban unos cuantos días para la luna llena. Por primera vez aquello no le puso los nervios de punta. Con Gellert en forma de lobo a sus pies, avanzó por el llano hasta donde estaban Severus y Lucius.

Era una mala señal, pensó, que ninguno de los dos diera muestras de haber percibido su presencia.

—¿Podría estar interfiriendo con el Marrok en busca de poder, como hace Pansy? —preguntó Harry.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta. Era evidente que Severus se sentía incómodo por no haber reparado en ellos antes. Lucius, quien tenía las perneras de sus téjanos empapadas, parecía más preocupado de Gellert, quien mantenía las orejas alerta y mostraba los colmillos.

Harry apoyó una mano en su cuello mientras hacía las presentaciones.

—Lucius, este es Gellert. Gellert, este es Lucius, el lobo del que te hablamos.

Lucius miró al lobo con el ceño fruncido, quien le devolvió la mirada y asomó aún más los colmillos.

—Basta ya —le dijo Harry a Gellert, confiando en que le escuchara. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era una lucha por el dominio. A los lobos nuevos siempre les costaba un poco establecer su lugar en la manada. Resultaba interesante que Gellert no asumiera inmediatamente que Lucius era el de mayor rango—. Todos debemos estar en las mejores condiciones para el combate.

—Gellert protegió a una de las víctimas del lobo y este acabó Transformándole —dijo Severus—. Ha aceptado ayudarnos.

Podría haberlo expresado de un modo completamente distinto, pensó Harry. Acarició la parte superior de la cabeza de Gellert de forma protectora. Con aquello, en lugar de desestimar al nuevo lobo, Severus pretendía dejar claro que Gellert estaba bajo su protección y que era un elemento valioso en su intento de capturar a la bruja.

Aquello llenó de satisfacción a Harry, y como además no quería que Severus y Lucius volvieran a discutir, dijo:

—¿Podría estar Walburga... Mariposa recurriendo al poder del Marrok a través del vínculo de la manada?

Severus dejó de fruncirle el ceño a Lucius para contestar:

—Es indudable que se parecía mucho al poder de mi padre. Pero él no podría controlarme de ese modo.

Lucius parecía desolado. Una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa puede controlar a cualquier hombre lobo sin una manada que pueda protegerle. Está prohibido por la ley de brujería, pero es posible.

—Uno de los problemas que Narcissa y yo tuvimos con Mariposa fue su tendencia a obligar a la gente a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, como matar a sus animales de compañía. Y ha tenido tiempo de hacerse aún más poderosa. Ahora, gracias a mí, se ha convertido en un miembro de facto de la manada. Puede que haya logrado combinar los poderes de tu padre con los suyos propios.

Harry no estaba seguro de las implicaciones de aquello, pero era obvio que Severus no estaba muy satisfecho.

—¿El plan sigue siendo bajar de las montañas para hablar con el Marrok? —preguntó Harry—. Aunque no pueda venir, ¿no deberíamos alertarlo?

Severus se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué crees que hará tu padre cuando le contemos lo que ocurre? —preguntó Lucius.

Severus no respondió.

—Exacto —corroboró Lucius—. Lo mismo que creo yo. Vendría él mismo en persona... después de obligarnos a todos a regresar a casa. No importa que sea una estupidez, el Marrok protege a los suyos y tiene tanta confianza en la reputación de su invulnerabilidad como el resto de lobos. La muerte de Doc Longbottom fue un duro golpe para él, y no se arriesgará a perder a otro de los suyos. Sobre todo si es su hijo.

—Ninguna bruja puede controlar a mi padre —dijo Severus. Aunque Harry percibió cierta duda en su voz. Quizá él también se dio cuenta, ya que giró la cabeza y dijo, más suavemente—: tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Lucius irguió la cabeza de repente y olfateó el aire con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se quedó inmóvil.

Severus se dio la vuelta hacia el refugio. Harry hizo lo mismo pero no vio nada. Al principio.

Parecía fundirse con el viento y la nieve. Su pelaje brillaba con tonos grises, dorados y tenebrosos. Todos se quedaron petrificados, contemplando cómo la loba observaba a Lucius. Tras unos segundos, saltó por encima del tocón y se aproximó lentamente sin dejar de gimotear y agitar ligeramente el rabo.

Lucius hizo ademán de aproximarse a la loba, pero Severus le agarró por el hombro, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿Narcissa? —dijo Lucius con voz ronca mientras Severus continuaba sujetándole.

La loba inclinó la cabeza y bajó la cola adoptando la posición clásica de sumisión. Volvió a gemir. Junto a Harry, Gellert gruñó y se colocó entre él y la loba. Sin embargo, la mujer lobo solo tenía ojos para Lucius.

La loba emitió un sonido suplicante, afligido. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Harry la estaba mirando, de modo que no vio lo que hizo Lucius, tan solo que, de repente, se había liberado de la mano de Severus y corría detrás de la loba que tanto se parecía a su pareja.

Severus no le persiguió. Se limitó a observar cómo los dos desaparecían en la oscuridad.

—Eso no es muy bueno, ¿verdad? —musitó Harry.

—No —dijo Severus con severidad. —¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los seguimos?

—No. —Severus miró a Gellert—. Aunque no creo que sea necesario, ¿no crees? La bruja continúa en la vieja cabaña del servicio forestal.

Gellert ladró para demostrar su conformidad.

—¿No se lo contaremos al Marrok? —El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza y Harry empezó a temblar—. ¿Estás seguro de que es lo más inteligente? ¿Tu padre no tiene una bruja a sueldo que pueda ayudarnos? Mi vieja manada compartía una con la otra manada de Chicago.

—La bruja de Lucius ha encontrado el modo de controlar a un hombre lobo que tiene la protección de la manada —dijo Severus—. Es la primera vez que oigo algo semejante, de modo que su intención no parece ser hacerlo público. Afortunadamente, las brujas mantienen bien ocultos sus poderes. Pero si esta es la única que sabe cómo hacerlo, hemos de procurar que siga siendo así. No podemos involucrar a otra bruja.

Severus continuaba con la vista fija en el lugar por donde había desaparecido la mascota de la bruja.

—Lucius tiene razón. Mi padre querría encargarse él solo de la bruja.

—¿Y podría hacerlo?

Severus empezó a encogerse de hombros pero se detuvo a medio camino, como si le doliera.

—No tuvo ningún problema conmigo. Lo que no significa que mi padre no pueda rechazarla, pero si no lo consiguiera... mi padre controla a todos los hombres lobo de Norteamérica, Harry. Si lo capturara, podría controlarlos a todos.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere?

Harry se dio cuenta de que Severus se balanceaba ligeramente.

—No lo sé. Lleva mucho tiempo buscando a Lucius, pero mi padre es una pieza más valiosa.

Harry dio un paso hacia Severus y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para calmarlo.

—¿Estaremos a salvo el resto de la noche? ¿O vendrá a por nosotros?

Severus lo miró desde arriba y suspiró.

—No más que en cualquier otro lugar; espero. Lucius la mantendrá ocupada. Pobre Moro. Si estuviera en mejores condiciones, habría ido tras ellos. Pero esta noche está solo. —Una sonrisa amarga cruzó por su rostro—. No nos queda más remedio que pasar el resto de la noche aquí —le dijo—. Necesito comer y descansar antes de poder recorrer un kilómetro más.

Harry lo acompañó hasta uno de los árboles caídos, un lugar protegido del viento, y volvió a encender la fogata. Gellert bloqueó el viento mientras Harry usaba una gotita de Sterno y el mechero para hacer prender las ramas más secas que había podido encontrar en los alrededores. Mientras el agua se calentaba, Harry le cambió a Severus el vendaje de las costillas utilizando una camiseta limpia que previamente había hecho jirones. Durante todo el proceso, él se mostró dócil como un niño.

Le obligó a comer dos sobres de comida liofilizada, le dio otro a Gellert y él comió otro. Cuando terminaron, cubrió la fogata con nieve hasta extinguirla completamente y acompañó a Severus al refugio. Se sentía demasiado cansado para volver a transformarse, y Severus aún estaba en peores condiciones. Gellert se acurrucó frente a ambos, bloqueando de forma electiva el viento y la nieve que intentaban golpearles.

Harry abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, convencido que algo había vuelto a despertarlo. Irguió la cabeza, se apartó de la cálida y dulce piel de Severus y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Gellert, y en algún momento de la noche, él y Severus habían intercambiado sus posiciones, de modo que ahora él se interponía entre Harry y el peligro.

El viento y la nieve habían cesado, dejando el bosque silencioso y al acecho.

 _Me transmute sursum, Caledoni,_ musitó Harry. Una lástima que Scotty[1] no estuviera allí para teletransportarlos a un lugar seguro. Había algo en la atmósfera cargada que resultaba aterrador.

Harry escuchó con toda su atención pero no percibió nada. El abrumador silencio palpitaba con fuerza en sus oídos, y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron aún más audibles en la quietud de la noche invernal.

Solo oía los latidos de su corazón y su propia respiración.

—¿Severus? —susurró mientras le tocaba un hombro con vacilación. No le respondió, por lo que empezó a zarandearlo.

El cuerpo de Severus se alejó de él. Estaba tumbado de lado, y rodó flácido hasta el exterior del reducido refugio, quedando sobre la nieve. La luz de la luna le iluminaba con la misma claridad que lo hubiera hecho la luz del sol.

Harry contuvo el aliento y una oleada de pánico le llenó los ojos de lágrimas: la sangre le empapaba la parte del abrigo que cubría su espalda. Se miró las manos y vio sus dedos manchados de sangre: de la sangre de Severus.

—No —dijo mientras se incorporaba. Se golpeó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol caído bajo el que se habían refugiado, pero ignoró el dolor y alargó los brazos—. ¡Severus!

Tobías se irguió sobre su cama. El corazón le latía desbocado y respiraba con dificultad. El aire frío del dormitorio le recorrió el cuerpo empapado en sudor. _Bruja._

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pansy se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, su cuerpo relajado y saciado.

—No lo sé.

Respiró profundamente, pero no percibió ninguna presencia extraña en el dormitorio. A pesar de que la cabeza se le aclaró rápidamente, el sueño que acababa de tener le eludía. Todo salvo aquella única palabra: _bruja._

El móvil empezó a sonar.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? —Sirius parecía estar completamente despierto—. ¿Por qué me has _llamado?_

Tobías tardó unos segundos en comprender que Sirius no se refería a una llamada telefónica. Se frotó el rostro e intentó recordar. _Bruja._ Por alguna razón, aquella palabra le producía escalofríos en la espalda.

Tal vez había soñado con el pasado. Ya no le ocurría tan a menudo como antes. Y cuando lo hacía, no soñaba con la bruja, sino más bien con toda la gente que había muerto entre sus colmillos tras la muerte de la bruja.

No, aquel no parecía un sueño de recuerdos. Parecía un aviso. En cuanto pensó en eso, volvió a sentir la alarma que le había despertado. Algo iba mal.

—¿Qué he dicho? —Su voz le obedeció, trasmitiendo únicamente calma y curiosidad.

—Despierta —dijo Sirius fríamente.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho. —Tobías se atusó el pelo con una mano—. Siento haberte molestado. Estaba dormido.

La voz de Sirius se suavizó:

—¿Era una pesadilla, papá?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, Tobías vio una imagen que _había formado parte de su sueño:_

—Severus está en peligro.

—¿Un lobo solitario? —Sirius habló con educada incredulidad—. Nunca he conocido a un lobo solitario que le hiciera perder el sueño a Severus.

 _Bruja._

Aunque no su bruja, la bruja que le había convertido en un monstruo hacía muchos años. Muerta, pero no olvidada. Otra bruja.

—¿Papá?

—Espera, déjame pensar.

Tras un momento, dijo:

—Severus y Harry salieron hace dos días en busca del lobo solitario.

En ocasiones decir las cosas en voz alta le ayudaba a recordar lo que había estado soñando. Los sueños de alerta siempre eran los peores; aunque terminaba recordándolos, a veces lo hacía cuando _todo_ había terminado.

—Lucius vino a verme aquella tarde. Estaba molesto conmigo por haber enviado a Severus sin esperar a que se recuperase de sus heridas —dijo Tobías.

 _—_ ¿Lucius estaba preocupado por Severus? —dijo Sirius con un deje de escepticismo en la voz.

—Justo lo que yo pensaba. Sorprendente. Aunque no se mostró demasiado inquieto hasta...

—¿Qué?

Tobías se frotó la frente.

—Soy demasiado viejo. Lo olvidé. Qué estúpido... Bueno, Eso lo explica todo.

Se puso a reír.

—Lo siento. Lucius se marchó ayer por la mañana, presumiblemente para encontrar a Severus, pero acabo de entender la razón. La descripción del lobo solitario encaja con la del lobo de Narcissa... la pareja de Lucius.

—Lleva mucho tiempo muerta.

—Doscientos años. Lucius me dijo que él mismo la incineró y enterró las cenizas. Y por muy viejo que sea, no puede mentirme. Narcissa está muerta.

Pansy bajó de la cama por su lado y recogió su ropa. Sin mirar a Tobías, salió del dormitorio de este para regresar al suyo. Tobías oyó cómo cerraba la puerta y supo que había herido sus sentimientos al mantener aquella conversación con Sirius en lugar de con su pareja.

Pero no tenía tiempo para disculpas; acababa de tener una extraña revelación.

 _Bruja._

—Sirius —dijo dejándose llevar por esta—, ¿por qué razón quemarías un cuerpo?

—Para ocultar su identidad. Porque es muy duro enterrar un cuerpo. Porque lo exige su religión. Porque hay demasiados cuerpos y nadie tiene a mano una excavadora. ¿Me estoy acercando?

Tobías estaba demasiado preocupado para bromas.

—¿Por qué Lucius incineraría el cuerpo de Narcissa en Francia durante las guerras napoleónicas?

—Bruja.

 _Bruja._

—He soñado con una bruja —dijo Tobías, seguro ya de que había dado en el clavo.

—La pareja del Moro fue torturada hasta la muerte durante días —reflexionó Sirius en voz alta—. Siempre pensé que fue obra de un vampiro. Una bruja no habría podido controlar durante tantos días a un hombre lobo. Matarla, tal vez, pero no torturarla.

—Conozco a una que hubiera podido.

—La abuela lleva muerta mucho tiempo, papá —dijo Sirius con cautela.

—Muerta y devorada —dijo Tobías con impaciencia—. Lo único que pretendía era señalar que existió una excepción. Si hubo una, puede haber dos.

—Narcissa era la pareja del Moro, y los dos formaban parte de una manada. Es distinto de lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. Y Narcissa fue asesinada hace doscientos años. Las brujas viven los mismos años que los humanos.

—Lucius me dijo que últimamente había estado soñando. Con _ella._ Supuse que se refería a Narcissa.

Silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Sirius también conocía aquellos sueños.

—No sé _nada_ —dijo Tobías—. Quizá Narcissa murió a manos de un vampiro, y el lobo que se parece al suyo es solo una coincidencia. Tal vez Lucius incineró su cuerpo porque no podía soportar la idea de que se pudriera en la tumba. Tal vez mi sueño solo ha sido eso, un sueño, y Severus regresa en estos momentos a casa con el lobo solitario.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo Sirius pensativamente— Has demostrado mejor tu opinión argumentando en contra que a favor. Me pregunto si eso dice algo sobre cómo funciona tu cerebro.

—O el tuyo —dijo Tobías con una sonrisa involuntaria—. Iré a comprobar cómo le van las cosas a Severus.

—Bien —dijo Sirius—. ¿Quieres que vuelva?

—No. ¿Estás en casa de Alphard o de Remus?

—Soy hijo tuyo —dijo con petulancia pese a la preocupación que trasmitía su tono de voz—. En la de Remus, por supuesto.

Tobías sonreía al colgar el teléfono. Salió de la cama y se vistió para el paseo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de Pansy pero decidió que no podía hacer nada por arreglar lo que no funcionaba entre ellos. Ni siquiera quería intentarlo, solo lamentaba herir sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad.

Harry, tumbado sobre el cuerpo cada vez más frío de Severus, notó la garganta dolorida de tanto llorar. El rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas y la sangre, se le estaba congelando rápidamente. La nieve le quemaba la punta de los dedos.

Estaba muerto, y era culpa suya. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que la hemorragia era peor de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir. Solo había estado con Severus unos cuantos días.

Se apoyó en él para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo congelado mientras estudiaba su exótico y bello rostro.

Había vivido doscientos años o más y Harry sabía muy pocas cosas de todo aquel tiempo. Quería conocer todas las historias. ¿Qué había sentido al crecer siendo un hombre lobo? ¿Qué travesuras se le habrían ocurrido? Ni siquiera sabía su color favorito. ¿El verde? ¿Cómo su dormitorio?

—Rojo. Es el rojo —le susurró al oído, asustándolo.

Pero aquello era imposible. ¿O no?

Alargó la mano para tocar el cuerpo de Severus, pero lo único que consiguió fue parpadear. Estaba tumbado de espalda bajo el peso de un Severus completamente vivo, aunque en la parte izquierda de su rostro vio la marca de una garra.

Harry estaba jadeando, y sintió un dolor punzante en las manos a medida que estas recuperaban lentamente la forma humana. _¿Había sido él quien le había hecho aquello?_ Sintió cómo si el corazón le hubiera dejado de latir durante varios minutos y ahora volviera a hacerlo.

—¿Severus? —logró decir con una gran esfuerzo.

Pese a que este no hizo ningún gesto, Harry percibió su alivio. También lo sintió en la relajación de la mano de Severus sobre su brazo.

Severus colocó brevemente su rostro contra su cuello y respiró junto a su oreja. Cuando la retiró, se apartó y le dijo:

—Lo único que debías hacer era preguntar.

Harry se irguió. Se sentía débil y desorientado.

—¿Preguntar?

—Cuál era mi color favorito.

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿Se lo estaba tomando a broma?

—Estabas muerto —le dijo—. Cuando desperté, estabas cubierto de sangre y no respirabas. Estabas muerto.

Un gruñido a su espalda lo asustó; se había olvidado completamente de Gellert.

—Yo también lo he olido, lobo —dijo Severus. Las marcas de su rostro desaparecían rápidamente—. Brujería. Harry, ¿te quitó algo la bruja? ¿Piel, sangre, pelo?

Cuando había aparecido el lobo, Walburga le arrancó un mechón de pelo.

—Pelo. —Su voz era tan ronca que casi no la reconoció.

—Cuando hay brujas cerca, es mejor mantenerlas a distancia —dijo Severus—. El pelo le ha permitido introducirse en tus sueños. Si hubieras muerto en ellos, también lo habrías hecho en la realidad.

Harry supo que aquello era importante, pero no en aquel momento. Le desabrochó la chaqueta frenéticamente pero Severus le cogió las manos.

—¿Qué buscas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Tenía las manos calientes, aunque antes también las había tenido.

—He de comprobar tu espalda.

Severus lo soltó, se deshizo de la chaqueta y, todavía de rodillas, se dio la vuelta para que comprobara que los retales de la camisa con los que había vendado su torso seguían limpios. Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y respiró el olor de su piel.

Además de esta, también percibió la sangre vieja y el olor penetrante de la herida curándose.

Le agarró la camisa con ambas manos e intentó recuperar la calma.

—¿Solo ha sido una pesadilla? —dijo Harry, temeroso.

Temeroso de que lo otro fuese la realidad y aquello solo un sueño.

—No —dijo él—. Era la suma de tus peores miedos. —Se dio la vuelta y lo rodeó con sus brazos, envolviendo con su calor el frío cuerpo de Harry. Le susurró al oído—: llevábamos quince minutos intentando despertarte. —Hizo una pausa y después añadió—: No eras él único que tenía miedo. Se te paró el corazón. Durante casi un minuto no conseguía que volvieras a respirar... pen... pensé que te dejaría moratones. El masaje cardiovascular es una de las cosas más difíciles que hay: la línea entre conseguir que salga el aire y romper una costilla es muy delgada.

Severus intensificó aún más su abrazo y añadió:

—Uno de los problemas de tener un hermano médico es saber que muy pocos casos sobreviven a un masaje cardiovascular.

Harry descubrió que le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda, en una zona bastante alejada de la herida.

—Sí, pero supongo que la mayoría no son hombres lobo.

Severus se separó tras unos momentos y le dijo con energía:

—Estás congelado. Creo que es hora de volver a comer. Aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de que salga el sol.

—¿Cómo estás?

Severus sonrió.

—Mejor. Mucha comida, un poco de descanso y estaré casi como nuevo.

Harry le observó detenidamente mientras extraía un par de sobres de comida de la mochila; escogió un par que no necesita un agua caliente. Más fruta liofilizada y cecina.

Harry abrió el sobre de cecina con los dientes y se puso a mascar.

—¿Sabes qué? Antes me gustaba mucho la cecina.

Mientras comía los trocitos que Harry le iba dando, Severus se estiró basta cubrirle los pies. Dado su gran tamaño, en poco tiempo notó cómo el calor le subía desde la punta de los dedos.

Volvieron a tumbarse. Harry entre de los dos machos y Severus de nuevo a su espalda.

—Tengo miedo de dormirme —dijo Harry.

Y no solo porque la bruja podía matarlo. No podría soportar otra vez ver el cuerpo sin vida de Severus.

Este lo apretó aún más contra él y empezó a cantar suavemente. Era una canción antigua. Harry lo supo por el tono nasal y la escala poco familiar.

Gellert suspiró y se removió hasta encontrar una posición más cómoda mientras los tres esperaban que llegara la mañana.

* * *

[1] En referencia a la serie ele TV _Star Trek._

 **Hola a todos, me paso de rápido para dejar el capítulo.**

 **Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido pero estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones.**

 **Aunque tratare de subir los demás capítulos antes.**

 **Ahora:**

 **¿Qué tal las revelaciones de hoy?**

 **¿Qué piensan sobre Mariposa?**

 **¿Alguna loca teoría sobre lo que quiera de Lucius?**

 **Jejeje si alguno(a) esta leyendo la historia de Patricia ya sabra que pasa asi que diganme las opiniones que tengan.**

 **Bueno me despido por hoy y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	21. Chapter 21 - 12

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 12**

A Tobías no le preocupaba la oscuridad mientras seguía las indicaciones de Igna hasta el lugar que éste y Severus habían considerado el más adecuado para iniciar la búsqueda. Al pasar junto al Subaru de Lucius, dudó un instante: si Lucius iba en busca de Severus, habría seguido la ruta más rápida.

Pero si las cosas se habían puesto feas, Severus regresaría a su coche. Tobías decidió avanzar un poco más con su vehículo.

También consideró otras posibilidades. Algunos lobos tenían brujas a sueldo. No su manada, ya que él nunca se relacionaba con brujas negras, y casi todas las brujas blancas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para resultar útiles. Pese a todo, podía recurrir a unas cuantas.

Si tuviera a una bruja de doscientos años capaz de inmovilizar y torturar a un hombre lobo durante dos días, no haría correr la voz ni permitiría que otras brujas la imitaran. Especialmente si la bruja en cuestión, como la madre de Tobías, había obtenido su habilidad mediante algún tipo de vínculo con un hombre lobo.

No. Lo mejor era mantener a las brujas alejadas.

Podía contestar a Severus.

Aunque aquello era aún más complicado. Su madre se había valido de la telepatía para rodearle con sus asquerosas cadenas. Por su culpa, no podía leer los pensamientos de los demás.

Tras matar a la bruja que había sido su madre, la sacudida le había despojado de aquel talento; uno de los muchos regalos que dejó su muerte. Lentamente, logró recuperar la habilidad de hablar de una mente a otra, pero nunca la de escuchar.

El único motivo por el que su madre fue capaz de interferir en su talento es que ambos lo compartían. Un caso extraño, incluso para el hijo de una bruja. Resaltaba sorprendente que existiera otra bruja en Norteamérica con la misma habilidad. Aunque aún no se atrevía a intentarlo hasta estar seguro de que su hijo estaba libre del influjo de la bruja de Lucius.

De entre todos los seres capaces de practicar la magia, Tobías despreciaba y temía por encima de todos a las brujas. Probablemente porque, si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, él mismo habría sido un brujo.

Salió de la autopista y cogió el camino que llevaba a Silver Butte. Las roderas de un vehículo más ancho de lo normal le precedían. Severus había seguido el plan al pie de la letra.

Conseguir que la camioneta de Severus avanzara por el sendero que había recorrido el Vee fue una tarea ardua que le ayudó a apartar de su mente el resto de preocupaciones. Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que haber aparcado junto al coche de Lucius cuando, al dejar atrás una curva cerrada, casi colisiona con el Vee, el cual estaba aparcado junto a un árbol.

Se detuvo a poco menos de quince centímetros del Vee. Apagó el motor y dejó la camioneta donde estaba porque el bosque era demasiado espeso para poder dar la vuelta, y además temía que la nieve recién caída ocultara la cuneta.

No había visto ningún lugar donde dar la vuelta en los últimos quinientos metros; se preguntó si, cuando regresara, iba a tener que conducir marcha atrás. Se permitió una sonrisa amarga; tampoco importaría mucho si finalmente no conseguían salir de allí.

Lucius había dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para dar con Severus, y además estaba familiarizado con las brujas. Seguro que su hijo y el Moro podrían enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Si Severus seguía la ruta marcada, Tobías confiaba encontrar a todo el grupo antes de que anocheciera. Cuando lo hiciera, los sacaría de las montañas.

Dejó la llave en el contacto. No era probable que nadie subiera hasta allí para robar una camioneta... y si lo hacía, bueno, tendría que vérselas con Severus.

No había cogido chaqueta porque pretendía internarse en la montaña en forma de lobo. Se quitó la ropa en la cabina, se armó de valor y saltó de la camioneta antes de completar la transformación. Abrir puertas de coche en forma de lobo era posible, pero solía provocar desperfectos en los vehículos. Y pese a los habituales comentarios de su hijo sobre el odio que sentía por los coches, sabía que Severus estaba orgulloso de su camioneta.

Tobías adoptó un trote regular que pudiera mantener todo el día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por aquellas montañas. Nunca habían sido uno de sus lugares favoritos de caza, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Según Severus, las Speyside no aceptaban de buen grado a los intrusos, y suponía que esa era una explicación tan válida como cualquier otra.

Seguir la ruta de Severus a la inversa le pareció el mejor modo de empezar. Todo el circuito no tenía más de cincuenta kilómetros. Podía recorrerlo tranquilamente y regresar a los coches antes del anochecer.

A excepción de tos desconchones en la pintura verde del pequeño porche, el resto de la cabaña no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Severus estuvo allí, unos cincuenta años atrás. No era nada del otro mundo: una pequeña cabaña de troncos similar a muchas otras repartidas por los bosques de Escocia, la mayoría construidas durante la depresión por pelotones de desempleados.

Los troncos estaban ajados por el sol, la lluvia y la nieve. Un todoterreno abollado con las cadenas puestas estaba discretamente aparcado entre la parte trasera de la cabaña y el bosque.

Severus detuvo a Harry a unos treinta metros de la cabaña, en un lugar donde los árboles aún les ocultaban, y a favor del viento cuanto lo hizo, Gellert se tumbó en el suelo junto a los pies de Harry, como si fuera su devota mascota... una mascota que pesaba lo mismo que un oso pardo y que era capaz de provocar una considerable destrucción.

Era tan obvio que la devoción de Gellert no tenía nada que ver con el sexo, que Severus no podía hacer nada por oponerse a ella. Continuamente le venía a la memoria la frase: «Creo que podría dormir». Sabía lo que se sentía cuando las pesadillas de muerte y destrucción no dejaban de acosarte. Si Harry lograba traerle un poco de paz, quién era él para impedirlo.

Severus observó detenidamente la cabaña, deseando no sentir aquel pánico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquel modo. Estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por Sirius, por su padre y, recientemente, por Harry, pero no por sí mismo. El recuerdo de cómo la bruja de Lucius le había controlado como si fuera su Alfa había anulado parte de su autoconfianza mediante un baño de realidad.

Acarició el hombro de Harry ligeramente. Sabía que no era tan frágil como su apariencia podía indicar; ningún hombre lobo lo era. Y el viejo soldado era un superviviente, por lo que Severus obtuvo algo de consuelo con aquello.

—No os podré ayudar directamente —le dijo Severus—. Si entro en su línea de visión, volverá a controlarme. Con el Alfa de una manada, la distancia es crucial, y también el contacto visual o físico.

Ni Gellert ni Harry eran miembros de la manada de su padre, de modo que no tenían conexión alguna con Lucius. Salvo el vínculo que unía al lobo de Harry con el de Severus, aquello los dejaba tan vulnerables como cualquier otro lobo solitario. Pero Severus sabía que a las brujas les costaba un tiempo obtener el control de un lobo solitario; mucho más tiempo del que él podía ofrecer.

Su control había sido instantáneo.

Aborrecía a las brujas. Las habilidades de otros seres mágicos no le molestaban tanto. Los druidas manipulaban la naturaleza: el clima, las plantas y algunos animales. Los brujos jugaban con cosas inanimadas. Sin embargo, las brujas utilizaban la mente y el cuerpo. La mente y el cuerpo de cualquiera. Manipulaban cosas que estaban vivas, o que lo habían estado. Las brujas blancas no eran tan desagradables, aunque probablemente porque la mayoría de ellas disponían de poca más magia que él. Las brujas negras aumentaban su poder matando y torturando seres: desde moscas a humanos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, como si se enfrentara a brujas a diario—. Si están aquí, tú encárgate del lobo... y probablemente de Lucius. Eso te mantendrá ocupado, incluso a ti.

Las horas de descanso, la comida y el ritmo lento y constante de aquella mañana le habían ayudado a recuperarse, lo que le permitiría dominar a las mascotas de la bruja.

Harry tembló ligeramente bajo su mano; una combinación de impaciencia y nervios, pensó Severus. Había reaccionado al sueño como si se tratara de un ataque contra Severus en lugar de contra él, pese a que había sido Harry quien había dejado de respirar.

Gellert irguió la cabeza para mirar a Severus, y éste vio en la mirada del otro lobo la determinación de proteger a Harry, con todos los medios a su alcance. Al Hermano Lobo no le hizo mucha gracia ver aquello en los ojos de otro macho, pero, dadas las circunstancias, Gellert estaba en mejor disposición que él de proteger a Harry.

—Voy a reconocer la zona. De momento quiero que os quedéis aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esperaré —dijo Harry.

—No te impacientes, puedo tardar un poco.

La parte trasera de la cabaña estaba pegada al bosque; en la parte frontal y por uno de los lados había una distancia de unos Treinta metros. No era precisamente el lugar que hubiera elegido él para ocultarse de una manada de hombres lobo... aunque sabía que la bruja no les tenía ningún miedo. Por lo menos él no le había dado ninguna razón para que los temiera.

Para su sorpresa, Gellert le siguió. Desapareció en las sombras y Severus solo pudo seguir su rastro por el olfato. Evidentemente, los espíritus de aquel bosque le habían aceptado como uno más, ofreciéndole su protección. Su abuelo también podía desaparecer de aquel modo.

Cuando estuvo a tiro de piedra de la cabaña, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que no había nadie en el interior. Gellert aprecio a unos cuantos metros por delante de él y meneó la cola para confirmar su sospecha. Sin embargo, esperó a rodear toda la estructura y a abrir la puerta antes de enviar a Gellert en busca de Harry.

En el interior apenas había espacio para el estrecho catre y la mesita, los únicos muebles de la vivienda a menos que también se considerara como tal la estrecha repisa de la chimenea. El catre parecía nuevo y aún tenía las etiquetas con el precio. La mesa parecía más vieja que la propia cabaña.

El hogar mostraba señales de un fuego reciente. Los animales muertos frente a este indicaban la naturaleza de su ocupante: las brujas y las cosas muertas siempre iban juntas. Algunas brujas no mataban, pero eran mucho menos poderosas que sus hermanas negras.

En el suelo, algunos tablones tenían clavos nuevos y relucientes y las marcas de una palanca. La bruja los había arrancado y vuelto a clavar. Cuando se acercó al catre, comprendió la razón: no era la primera vez que veía círculos de poder. Algunas brujas los usaban para fijar hechizos de protección sobre cosas que consideraban valiosas o para almacenar poder al que podían recurrir más tarde. Dado que la cabaña no le había impedido la entrada ni sentía la necesidad de abandonarla, Severus comprendió que debía tratarse de esto último; lo que significaba que bajo el suelo había más cosas muertas. Respiró profundamente. El olor a muerte podía proceder del animal junto al hogar; además, no percibió ningún rastro de putrefacción. O bien el animal que había matado para trazar el círculo llevaba muy poco tiempo muerto —y estaba congelado— o la bruja conocía un hechizo para ocultar el olor y mantener alejados a los carroñeros. Cambiar lo que otros podían percibir era uno de los poderes que mejor dominaba aquella bruja.

Su padre le había dicho que, de haber estudiado, él también podría haberse convertido en un brujo. Tobías nunca le presionó, aunque tampoco le disuadió: alguien con poderes mágicos habría hecho que la manada fuera aún más poderosa. Pero a Severus le había atraído mucho más la sutil magia del pueblo de su madre. Nunca se había arrepentido del camino que tomó, y mucho menos ahora, en aquella mísera cabaña enturbiada por el mal.

El olor que desprendía el saco de dormir sobre el catre le dijo que la bruja había dormido allí la noche anterior. Sobre la mesa había restos de una gruesa vela negra que olía más a sangre que a cera y junto a esta, un mortero con un poco de ceniza en su interior; los restos del cabello de Harry, pensó Severus. Algo personal que le había permitido introducirse en sus sueños.

—¿Qué es eso? —musitó Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.

Su presencia le hizo sentirse inmediatamente mejor, como si esta consiguiera aliviar el mal que se había ido filtrando en la madera y el ladrillo.

Algún día se lo diría, solo para disfrutar de la desconcertada incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos: empezaba a conocerlo lo suficiente como para predecir sus reacciones. Aquello le dio cierta satisfacción.

Siguió su mirada hasta el cuerpo destripado y desollado frente al hogar.

—Creo que es un mapache. Al menos huele a eso.

También olía a dolor, y había dejado marcas de uñas en el suelo, probablemente después de que lo clavara al tablón. No vio razón alguna para decirle a Harry que probablemente no estaba muerto cuando la bruja lo mutiló.

—¿Qué pretendía conseguir?

No se había movido de la puerta, y Gellert se colocó detrás de Harry. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán alguno de entrar en la cabaña.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Tal vez reforzar el hechizo que te lanzó ayer por la noche. Una bruja oscura obtiene su poder del sufrimiento y la muerte de los demás.

Harry parecía descompuesto.

—Hay cosas peores que ser un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —reconoció Severus—. Aunque no todas las brujas hacen cosas como esta, es difícil ser una bruja decente.

En el suelo, junto al mapache, había un cuenco de cerámica negra lleno de agua. La temperatura en el interior de la cabaña no era mucho más alta que la exterior; si llevara allí mucho tiempo se habría congelado. No habían coincidido con la bruja por muy poco tiempo.

Pese a sentir reticencias, tocó el cuerpo del animal para comprobar cuánto tiempo hacía que lo había torturado de aquel modo. Aún tenía la piel...

El animal se movió ligeramente, y Severus extrajo su cuchillo y le rebanó el cuello tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo náuseas al comprender que seguía con vida cuando llegaron: nada podría haber sobrevivido a una experiencia como aquella. Observó con más detenimiento los tablones del suelo. Tal vez no había percibido el olor a putrefacción porque lo que conservaba ahí debajo, fijando el círculo de poder, tampoco estaba muerto.

Gellert emitió un gruñido, y Severus se hizo eco del sentimiento.

—Lo dejó con vida —musitó Harry.

—Sí. Y sabrá que nosotros lo matamos. —Severus limpió el cuchillo en el saco de dormir y volvió a guardarlo en la funda.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Quemar la cabaña —dijo Severus—. La mayor parte de la brujería consiste en pociones y hechizos. Si quemamos su centro de poder, la debilitaremos un poco.

Y también liberarían lo que fuera que estuviera atrapado bajo la cabaña. No quería decirle aquello a Harry si podía evitarlo.

Harry encontró una lata medio llena de veinte litros de gasolina junto al todoterreno, y Severus roció el catre y la leña que había acumulado en el centro de la cabaña. Envió a Harry y a Gellert lejos de la construcción antes de encender la yesca con una cerilla. La gasolina le quemó la nariz cuando el fuego se extendió rápidamente. Esperó hasta asegurarse de que ardía con la suficiente intensidad para consumir toda la cabaña y se marchó.

Se acercó a Harry y a Gellert a paso ligero. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, cogió la mano de Harry y lo alejó aún más al sentir una picazón entre los omoplatos. Cuando la cabaña explotó, estaban a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, pero, a pesar de eso, la explosión los lanzó al suelo.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la nieve y escupió algo que se le había metido en la boca.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Guardaba dinamita o algo así?

Severus se dio la vuelta y se quedó sentado en el suelo, intentando no demostrar lo doloroso que resultaba caer al suelo con una herida en el pecho.

—No lo sé. Pero a veces la magia y el fuego tienen un extraño efecto sinérgico.

Observó el lugar donde había estado la cabaña y silbó sonoramente. Prácticamente no quedaba nada, solo unas cuantas piedras en el suelo que indicaban la presencia anterior de una chimenea. Los restos del todoterreno y de la cabaña estaban esparcidos por todas partes y llegaban casi a sus pies; los árboles más cercanos a la cabaña se habían astillado como mondadientes.

—Guau —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás bien, Gellert?

El lobo se acercó hasta sus pies y se restregó contra su pierna mientras lo miraba con ojos que trasmitían adoración.

—La bruja sabía que iríamos tras ella —dijo Severus—. Intentó ocultarnos este lugar. No percibí su rastro cuando Gellert y yo rodeamos la cabaña. ¿Y tú, Gellert?

El gran lobo tampoco había olido nada.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—Pese a todos nuestros temores, creo que ha llegado el momento de avisar a mi padre. —Severus sonrió a Harry—. No estamos muy lejos del coche, y además ya sabe que algo ha salido mal. Anoche me despertó, por eso supe que estabas en peligro. No es precisamente estúpido, y conoce a unas cuantas brujas a las que podemos recurrir.

Tobías llevaba varias horas corriendo cuando les oyó.

—Te dije que lo más probable era que enviara a Igna si Severus tenía problemas —dijo Lucius—. Te dije que no cometería la locura de venir él en persona.

Tobías hincó las cuatro patas en la nieve y se detuvo. Aunque Lucius no había hablado muy alto, sabía que Tobías no tendría dificultades para escucharle. Lo que significaba que era demasiado tarde para huir.

Las brujas pueden ocultarse en pleno día si ejercen algún tipo de control sobre uno. Y como evidentemente Lucius no estaba hablando con Severus, supo que se encontraba bajo la influencia de la bruja. Pero Lucius también estaba bajo la influencia de Tobías. Aquello era suficiente para que un hechizo de ocultación funcionara a ojos de Tobías.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lucius y vio que se encontraba sobre un pedrusco del tamaño de un elefante. A su lado, una mujer más bien menuda estaba hecha un ovillo para protegerse del frío y se agarraba a Lucius como si pensara que el viento la iba a arrancar de la roca.

—No sé qué le hace creer que Igna lo haría mejor que yo —continuó Lucius con frialdad.

Sus ojos brillaban con fuego, pero el resto de su rostro y su lenguaje corporal encajaban con la voz.

—Ven aquí, _señor_ —ronroneó la mujer, prestándose al encuentro mientras descendía de la roca con una elegancia poco habitual.

Tenía acento americano excepto cuando hablaba en español. Una parte de él se sorprendió al descubrir que llevaba allí el tiempo suficiente como para haber cogido el acento americano. Aunque tenía un oído demasiado bueno como para no reconocer cuál era su lengua materna, incluso si no hubiera sabido que estaba persiguiendo a la bruja que asesinó a la pareja de Lucius en Francia. Y otra parte de él se sentía asombrada ante la destreza lobuna con que saltó de la roca tras Lucius. Ningún humano podía moverse de aquel modo, fuera o no una bruja. Sin embargo, cuando la madre de Tobías lo esclavizó, se había movido de un modo similar.

Se hubiera quedado horrorizado de no ser porque sucedió algo aún peor: Tobías se acercó a ella cuando le llamó como la mascota bien adiestrada que un día había sido... hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Igna —dijo la bruja en un ronroneo mientras caminaba a su alrededor—. Ignatius Prewett. Un poco pequeño... para ser un hombre lobo.

Tobías era consciente, pese a que la bruja parecía no serlo, de la tensión con que Lucius esperaba el momento en que se diera cuenta de que no le había contado la verdad. Aunque tampoco le había mentido. «Te dije que enviaría a Igna» no era lo mismo que «Mira, ahí está Igna». Lucius hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener el engaño, y Tobías se lo agradeció, sabedor de la dificultad que entrañaba moverse por aquella línea tan delgada.

Por el miedo que irradiaba, Lucius conocía las consecuencias a que habría de enfrentarse una bruja que intentara convertir a Tobías en su mascota. No había mucha gente que recordara lo que había ocurrido cuando Tobías logró finalmente liberarse de su madre: Sirius, Lucius... No pudo recordar a una tercera persona, de aquello hacía mucho tiempo. De igual modo, las brujas ya no recordaban por qué se había prohibido la práctica de convertir a un hombre lobo en mascota o en familiar... aunque tampoco quedaban muchas con el poder para hacerlo.

Tobías decidió esperar. En primer lugar porque la bruja podía cometer un error, sobre todo si no sabía a quién estaba controlando. Y, en segundo, porque temía que en aquella ocasión nadie podría matarlo. La última vez le había ayudado Sirius... pero Sirius ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como antes.

Habría de vencer el control al que le tenía sometido la bruja con sangre y carne, y el único vínculo de carne y sangre era el que le unía a su manada. Debía de haber utilizado a Lucius para introducirse en la manada... pero ¿cómo?

Mientras la bruja le observaba, Tobías rastreó su vínculo con Lucius para dar con algo que oliera a bruja mientras prestaba muy poca atención a las palabras que le dirigía esta. Con la destreza adquirida a lo largo de los años, Tobías se deslizó suavemente a través de Lucius y encontró a una mujer muerta; solo podía tratarse de la pareja de Lucius. Imposible.

Nadie podía establecer un vínculo con una mujer muerta: lo sabía porque cuando murió Eileen, la madre de Severus, él había intentado sujetarse a ella.

No obstante, lo imposible se hacía posible cuando añadías una bruja a la mezcla.

No podía seguir explorando más: la mujer estaba muerta, y su vínculo pasaba a través de Lucius... pero el único modo de que el control de la bruja sobre él funcionara era mediante una relación estrecha con la pareja de Lucius. De aquel modo podría aplicar su magia al vínculo para dominar a todos los lobos de Tobías.

Se tomó su tiempo para observar con frialdad a Lucius. Este tenía que saber que el vínculo con su pareja fallecida estaba intacto, y tendría que habérselo contado. Tenía la sensación de que debería haberle contado muchas cosas.

La bruja había encontrado el modo de mantener intacto el vínculo de apareamiento mientras mataba a Narcissa.

Aborrecía a las brujas.

— Ignatius Prewett—volvió a ronronear la bruja—. Ahora me perteneces. Tu voluntad es mía.

Tobías sintió cómo su magia le recorría el cuerpo. Una parte de la misma se deslizó más allá de él como miel sobre una tostada: acumulándose aquí y allá de forma irregular. Pero entonces se fijó y solidificó al tiempo que la bruja daba vueltas a su alrededor y susurraba las palabras del hechizo. No le dolió, más bien le produjo una sensación de claustrofobia, y cuando intentó moverse, no pudo.

El pánico hizo acto de presencia y algo enterrado tiempo atrás empezó a removerse en su interior. Tomó aire con dificultad e intentó apartar a la bruja de su conciencia. El pánico era extremadamente peligroso; mucho más que la bruja.

De modo que dirigió su atención a otras cosas.

En primer lugar, intentó aislar a Lucius de la manada. Si lograba romper el vínculo entre él y Lucius, podría disponer de una oportunidad para liberarse de la bruja. Debería ser capaz de hacerlo, pero las singularidades del vínculo de Lucius con su pareja y el modo en que ésta lo había retorcido obstruían la magia de la manada hasta tal punto que llegó a la conclusión de que no conseguiría aislar a Lucius de nadie: ni de Narcissa, ni de la bruja, ni de Tobías, ni siquiera mediante una ceremonia de destierro de sangre y carne.

La bruja modificó el ritmo de su canto y Tobías sintió cómo su control se tensaba a su alrededor hasta que le resultó imposible respirar... No.

Ignoró a la bruja completamente y se dispuso a minimizar el daño lo mejor que pudo.

Comprimió las conexiones que le unían a la manada hasta que prácticamente dejó de percibirlas. Si hubiera tenido una manada normal, podría haberse arriesgado a soltar las riendas totalmente. Sin embargo, muchos de sus lobos no podían quedarse solos durante mucho tiempo. Comprimir los vínculos les protegería de la magia de la bruja, y dificultaría cualquier intento de ésta por utilizarlos.

A él había logrado controlarlo a través de Lucius, pero si podía evitarlo, la bruja no contactaría con nadie más de su manada. Si Lucius continuaba haciéndole creer que era Igna, ni siquiera sabría hacia dónde debía mirar.

En la manada había unos cuantos lobos viejos cuyo control se había debilitado mucho: se los entregó a Sirius, aislándolos de él completamente. Para Sirius sería una situación difícil, pero los lobos conocían a su hijo y no se quejarían. Sirius podría ocuparse de ellos durante un rato.

No sabía si la bruja, quien evidentemente tenía unos cuantos atributos de hombre lobo, conocería a estos lo suficiente como para contrarrestar lo que intentaba hacer, pero le dificultaría las cosas tanto como pudiera. Como mínimo la retrasaría.

Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era que cuando... si perdía la cabeza, no quería arrastrar a toda la manada con él. Alguien —Severus era su mejor opción, aunque Lucius también podría hacerlo— tendría que matarlo.

Tobías terminó su trabajo antes de que la bruja concluyera el suyo. Hacía siglos que no sentía aquella soledad en su propia mente. En otras circunstancias, incluso habría disfrutado de ella.

No opuso resistencia cuando la bruja chasqueó los dedos y le obligó a seguirla. Él caminaba a su izquierda mientras Lucius, en forma humana, la escoltaba por la derecha.

De algún modo, Tobías supo que la bruja no había reconocido la presencia de la criatura—sombra que caminaba junto a Lucius. Él mismo no habría reparado en ella de no haber sido por las casi imperceptibles marcas en la nieve que recordaban a la zarpa de un lobo; pese a todo, podía olerla, tanto a ella como la magia que se agitaba en su interior.

Guardianes, así llamaban a aquellas cosas. Siempre había pensado que era un nombre demasiado carismático para tales aberraciones. Cuando descubrió que la familia que dominaba aquel hechizo había sido aniquilada, se había sentido aliviado. Obviamente, la información no era del todo correcta. Aunque jamás había oído que convirtieran a un hombre lobo en su mascota, ni siquiera en la cumbre de su poder.

Tobías miró a Lucius, pero no supo si el Moro era consciente de que una parte de su pareja les acompañaba, como si hubiera sido reclamada tantas veces que había acabado por tener una presencia independiente de la llamada de su creador. Los guardianes, recordó, eran destruidos cada siete años para evitar situaciones como aquella. El lobo de Narcissa tenía más de doscientos años. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba su autonomía.

—Dime, Lucius —le ordenó la bruja. Caminaba del brazo de Lucius, como si este fuese un caballero de otra época y ella una dama paseando por una sala de baile en lugar de por un bosque cubierto por dos metros de nieve—. ¿Qué sentiste cuando Narcissa decidió protegerme en lugar de seguir siéndote fiel?

Sus palabras eran sinceras; realmente creía que Narcissa había tomado una decisión. Por la vacilación en el ritmo regular de sus pasos, Tobías supo que Lucius también se había dado cuenta.

—¿Es eso lo que hizo? —preguntó.

—A mí me quería más que a ti —dijo la bruja—. Yo soy su mariposa, y se preocupa por mí.

Lucius se quedó un rato en silencio y después dijo:

—Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no eres la mariposa de nadie.

La bruja se detuvo y pasó repentinamente al español.

—Mentiroso. _Mentiroso._ No sabes nada. Ella me quería. ¡A mí! Se quedaba conmigo cuando tú te marchabas de viaje. Solo me envió lejos por tu culpa.

—Te _quería_ —aceptó Lucius—. Hace tiempo. Ahora ya no existe. Ya no puede querer a nadie.

Mirando de soslayo las casi imperceptibles pisadas sobre la nieve a pocos centímetros de las de Lucius, Tobías no estuvo tan seguro de aquello.

—Siempre fuiste un estúpido —le dijo la bruja—. La obligaste a que me enviara a otro lugar. Ella prefería que me quedara en su casa, donde pertenecía.

—Eras una bruja, y no tenías control sobre tus poderes — dijo Lucius—. Necesitabas adiestramiento.

—Tú no me enviaste a que me adiestraran —gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras liberaba su brazo y daba un paso atrás—. Me enviaste a la _cárcel._ Y lo sabías. Leí las cartas que le enviabas. Sabías qué tipo de adiestramiento ofrecía aquella bruja. Linnea no era una maestra, era una carcelera.

Lucius miró a la bruja con el rostro completamente pálido.

—Solo teníamos dos opciones: enviarte con Linnea o matarte. Linnea tenía reputación de ser una buena rehabilitadora.

—¿Rehabilitación? ¡Yo no hice _nada_ malo!

Golpeó el suelo con los pies como si aún fuese una niña pequeña y no una bruja con cien años más de los que aparentaba.

—¿Nada? —dijo Lucius con frialdad—. Intentaste envenenar a Narcissa, dos veces. La gente del pueblo perdía a sus animales de forma inexplicable. Y te hiciste pasar por Narcissa para colarte en mi lecho. Creo que Narcissa te lo hubiera perdonado todo menos eso.

La bruja dio un alarido: un grito de rabia incomprensible, casi inhumano. Y, lejos de allí, se produjo una explosión.

La bruja se quedó petrificada donde estaba y, poco después, inclinó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Tobías sintió cómo se debilitaba su control. Aprovechó la ocasión para atacar, aunque no físicamente. Aún no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Recurrió a los vínculos, como ella había hecho, lanzando su ira a través de la conexión entre Lucius, Narcissa y más allá. Si hubiera dispuesto de cinco minutos, o incluso tres, habría conseguido librarse de ella. Modificó el vínculo que la unía a Narcissa, pero no lo suficiente.

La bruja se recuperó demasiado pronto... pero a un alto coste. Lo apartó del vínculo y cubrió con un hechizo los enlaces para que no volviera a hacerlo. Cuando terminó, Tobías seguía siendo su lobo, pero a ella le manaba sangre de la nariz.

—Me dijiste que era un lobo menor —escupió la bruja, y Tobías pensó que, de no haber estado tan afectada, habría matado a Lucius en aquel preciso instante—. Y yo te creí... como también te creí cuando me dijiste que me enviabas a otro lugar por mi bien. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tobías es muy listo. Cuando fallasteis, tú y el otro lobo, Tobías enviaría lo mejor que tenía. Solo sabes mentir, aunque crees decir la verdad.

— No quieres creerme —dijo Lucius—. Pero puedes saborear la verdad... el vínculo que te une a Narcissa es muy fuerte. Eras un peligro tanto para ti como para los demás. Lo hicimos por tu propio bien. Era eso o tu muerte.

La bruja le apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

—Cállate.

El rostro de Lucius perdió la compostura e hizo una mueca. Cuando continuó, lo hizo con una voz jadeante preñada de dolor.

—Lo que has hecho es una abominación. La cosa en la que has convertido a Narcissa no te quiere. Te sirve como lo haría un esclavo, sin la posibilidad de elegir, corno yo. No puedes manipular a Tobías. Te matará... y tú serás la única responsable.

—No moriré —le gritó la bruja—. No lo hice cuando Linnea intentó matarme. Ella no sabía lo poderosa que era ni las cosas que me había enseñado mi madre. La maté, a ella y a sus alumnos, y estudié los libros que tenía en su casa. Durante meses te escribí y firmé las cartas con su nombre mientras seguía estudiando. Pero sabía que moriría sin alguien que me protegiera. Mi madre también había muerto. De modo que convertí a Narcissa en mi guardiana, y ella me entregó su larga vida para no separarse jamás de mí. No se puede hacer algo así contra la naturaleza de uno. No se puede. Si funcionó significa que tenía que quererme mucho.

Aquello no era cierto para el hechizo del guardián, pensó Tobías, pero podía serlo para el vínculo que le permitió a la bruja de Lucius compartir la inmortalidad de un hombre lobo. Tal vez por eso lo había utilizado su madre, en lugar de la mascota que usó en su Transformación y la de su hermano Sirius.

—¿La _querías?_ —le preguntó Lucius.

—¡Por supuesto que la quería!

Lucius hizo una mueca y le dijo un susurro:

—Yo hubiera dado la vida por ella, y tú se la arrebataste. No tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor.

De repente, la bruja se calmó. Irguió con majestuosidad la barbilla y dijo:

—Viviré mucho más que tú. Vamos, tengo asuntos que resolver. —Observó a Tobías desde arriba—. Y tú también, Ignatius Prewett. Hay cosas que requieren nuestra atención.

Tobías envió una pregunta a Lucius sin estar seguro de si la magia de la bruja lo permitiría: _¿Hasta qué punto es importante que no sepa quién soy?_ Su madre se había asegurado de que la única con la que pudiera comunicarse telepáticamente fuese ella. Pero aquella bruja no pertenecía a la familia de su madre, de modo que debería funcionar.

La bruja alargó una mano como lo haría una emperatriz y Lucius le ofreció su brazo.

—Bien, ¿cuánto crees que tardará Tobías en venir en persona? ¿Y cuántos lobos traerá con él?

Lucius observó a Tobías, y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que la bruja no le miraba, señaló con los ojos al cielo respondiendo a la pregunta de este. Era muy importante que ella no supiera quién era.

—Pronto —le dijo Lucius a la bruja—. Y no creo que traiga ningún lobo. En cuanto sea tuyo, también lo será su manada.

La última frase estaba dirigida a Tobías. De acuerdo, por ahora había protegido a la manada lo mejor que había podido.

—Bien —dijo la bruja—. Ocupémonos de su hijo y de ese hijo de puta metomentodo. Tal vez le prepare un regalito a Tobías, un regalo de bienvenida. ¿Qué crees que le gustará más? Una piel de lobo o una humana. La de lobo es suave y cálida, pero la piel humana es mucho más horripilante, y más útil. Llévame hasta Severus.

 _Algo_ se removió en su interior: el guerrero reclamaba su presencia. Lo dominó, y él hizo lo mismo. Sabía que Severus era un lobo viejo y astuto, un cazador experimentado. Si la bruja aún no lo había hecho suyo, si era el responsable de aquella explosión, entonces Severus sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. No le cogería por sorpresa.

 _Cuidado, hijo. La bruja te busca. Corre._

Severus había esperado que la bruja les siguiera, pero no percibió ningún rastro de ella mientras se dirigían al Humvee. El lugar donde las cosas dejaron de estar solo en sus manos.

—¿No es esa tu camioneta? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí —dijo lúgubremente.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que el olfato le dijera lo que ya sabía. Su padre la había traído hasta allí. La cabina estaba fría. Hacía horas que se había marchado.

Como le había indicado Igna, no tardó en encontrar cobertura.

La llamada al móvil de su padre reveló que el aparato estaba en los pantalones que había dejado perfectamente doblados en el asiento de la furgoneta. La llamada a la pareja de su padre solo sirvió para confirmar algo que ya sabía: su padre había salido en mitad de la noche y a Pansy no le caía mucho mejor el primogénito de su padre por ello. Sirius fue más útil, aunque a Severus no le gustó nada lo que tenía que decirle.

Severus cortó la llamada tras unos minutos bastante insatisfactorios.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Tu padre sabe que podemos estar persiguiendo a la bruja que mató a la pareja de Lucius. Sabe que Lucius vino a buscarnos.

Harry le tocó el hombro.

En un intento por descubrir dónde estaba su padre, Severus reunió la magia que había heredado de su madre e intentó contactar con la manada.

—¿Severus?

Se sorprendió al descubrirse completamente petrificado. Sentía la cabeza como si alguien se la hubiese golpeado con un garrote, y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para ver algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió parecía inconcebible: su padre estaba muerto.

—Severus, ¿qué ocurre?

Levantó una mano al tiempo que se concentraba en la oscuridad que siempre había sido su vínculo con su padre, y a través de él, con el resto de la manada. Lo que encontró le permitió recuperar el aliento.

—Papá ha desconectado los vínculos con la manada. —Observó a Harry con una sonrisa tan lóbrega como lo que sentía en su interior—. No está muerto. No han desaparecido.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Qué pretende?

—No lo sé. —Miró a Harry—. Quiero que cojas a Gellert y que os marchéis a Kennewick, Washington, donde está mi hermano.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y le miró con su habitual gesto pertinaz.

—No. Y no vuelvas a intentarlo. He notado el _empujón._ Puedes ser todo lo dominante que quieras, pero recuerda que conmigo no funciona. Si la bruja está usando los vínculos de la manada, Gellert y yo somos tus ases en la manga. No voy a dejarte aquí, y no vuelvas a intentarlo.

Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, una mirada que había intimidado a gente mucho mayor y poderosos que él, y Harry le golpeó con el dedo en el esternón.

—No funcionará. Si me dejas aquí, te seguiré.

No estaba dispuesto a atarlo, el único modo, concluyó, de impedir que le siguiera. Resignado a su suerte, Severus volvió a organizar otra caminata por el bosque. Viajarían con poco peso. Rellenó la mochila de Harry con más comida, un equipo para hacer fuego y el cazo para calentar agua. Encontró el par de raquetas que vivían en el asiento trasero de su furgoneta durante el invierno. Todo lo demás lo dejó en el vehículo.

—¿Crees que ya la habrá encontrado? —preguntó Harry mientras regresaban a las montañas tras el rastro de su padre.

—No lo sé —dijo él, aunque temía que sí.

A menos que Tobías pudiera leer las mentes, el único modo por el que Tobías podía saber que la bruja estaba usando la magia de la manada contra ellos era haberlo visto directamente.

Le hubiera gustado estar seguro que seguir a su padre era más inteligente que meterse en el coche y conducir hasta Inglaterra. Una parte de él quería creer en el mito de la invulnerabilidad del Márrok, pero una parte más pequeña, la que no había podido hacer nada para evitar contestar obedientemente a las preguntas de la bruja, sabía demasiado bien que su padre era una persona real, por muy viejo y poderoso que fuera No era invulnerable.

Severus respiró hondo. Estaba completamente agotado, aparte del dolor en el pecho y la pierna. Estaba mucho peor que aquella mañana. No era estúpido, sabía la razón. Su padre le había estado prestando fuerzas de la manada.

Pese a las raquetas de emergencia, le resultaba difícil avanzar. Si la bruja tenía a Tobías, las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían considerablemente.

No se lo dijo a Harry. No porque pensara que se asustaría, sino porque al verbalizar sus miedos, temía hacerlos más reales. De todos modos, Harry ya lo sabía; lo veía en sus ojos.

 _Cuidado, hijo. La bruja te busca. Corre._

—Muy útil, papá —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Por qué no me dices dónde estás o hacia dónde te diriges?

—¿Severus?

—Mi padre puede hablar telepáticamente —le dijo él—. Pero, según él, no puede escuchar. Lo que significa que cuando te dice algo, no puedes rebatirle ni decirle lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—La bruja le tiene, y viene a por nosotros. También tiene a Lucius, por lo que puede encontrarnos. No me dio ninguna información útil, como, por ejemplo, dónde están ahora o algo así.

—Te ha dicho que te marches.

—Me ha dicho que huya —gruñó Severus. Con los vínculos de la manada en aquel estado, las órdenes de su padre eran más bien sugerencias—. No voy a abandonarlo a la bruja.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry—. Pero vamos en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Irán a la cabaña que volamos por los aires. Severus se detuvo para observarlo.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Si le pide a Lucius que nos encuentre, él la llevará a la cabaña... para darnos la posibilidad de escapar. —Harry le miró con una sonrisa cansada—. Lucius tiene mucha práctica con las órdenes de cobertura; yo también he oído las historias.

Encajaba con el modo de proceder del viejo bastardo. Si no hubiera estado tan agotado, a él también se le habría ocurrido. Su padre tenía razón: deberían echar a correr. Todos sus instintos le decían lo mismo. Pero mientras existiera una posibilidad de salvar a Tobías, Severus no podía abandonarlo a su destino. Su padre solía decir que escuchar tus instintos no es lo mismo que obedecerlos ciegamente.

Harry comprendió el impulso que había llevado a Severus a intentar enviarlos, a él y a Gellert, con su hermano para alejarlos del peligro. Harry sentía lo mismo.

El ritmo de Severus era cada vez más lento. En parte por un terreno que tenía unos cinco centímetros de nieve en un punto _y_ poco después te cubría hasta la cadera, _y_ que, pese a las raquetas, resultaba agotador. Aunque sobre todo, sospechaba Harry, era por culpa de las heridas.

Gellert, aún en forma de lobo, se había colocado junto a Severus y le marcaba el paso sin molestarlo, ofreciéndole el hombro.

Cuando Harry vio que Severus empezaba a temblar, se detuvo.

—Transfórmate.

Sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero el lobo repartiría el peso en cuatro patas en lugar de dos. El lobo generaría más calor que el humano, y su pelaje lo retendría. Sabía por experiencia que el lobo funcionaba mejor que el humano cuando se estaba herido.

El hecho de que no discutiera y empezara a quitarse la ropa era un indicativo del cansancio al que estaba sometido Severus, guardando cuidadosamente bajo un arbusto las raquetas, los vendajes, las botas y la ropa.

Al quedarse desnudo, Harry pudo comprobar el estado de todas sus heridas. Parecía una horrible y abierta profanación de la suave perfección del músculo y el hueso.

Severus se puso en cuclillas para evitar caer desde tan alto si perdía el equilibrio al transformarse. La nueva perspectiva del agujero de bala en la espalda le permitió comprobar a Harry que estaba en mejor estado que el día anterior. A pesar de todo, se estaba curando.

La transformación no le llevó más tiempo del habitual. Sobre las costillas del lobo, el agujero de bala tenía un aspecto extraño: las heridas de entrada y de salida ya no estaban alineadas; la de salida, mucho mayor, se situaba ahora por encima de la de entrada.

—Debemos descansar y comer antes de llegar a la cabaña —le dijo Harry—. No le serviremos de nada a tu padre si estamos agotados.

Severus no respondió, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y seguir a Gellert.

El atajo de Gellert los obligó a circular por un terreno muy agreste, por lo que Harry se pasó el rato maldiciendo sus raquetas y la vegetación que se le enganchaba en la ropa y en el pelo. Cuando avanzaban por una pendiente escabrosa, los dos lobos se detuvieron en seco y se tumbaron en el suelo.

Harry les imitó mientras intentaba descubrir qué les había alarmado.

 **¿Qué tal? ahora no tarde mucho en actualizar jeje.**

 **No se ustedes pero amo a Gellert, es tan tierno cuando esta cerca de Harry.**

 **Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, asi que mandenme un review si algo no lo entienden o solo para decir hola.**

 **Promocionen la historia jeje yo lo hago.**

 **Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDAN, son tan interesantes de leer.**


	22. Chapter 22 - 13

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 13**

Como la bruja no le había dicho cómo encontrar a Severus, Lucius los condujo a la cabaña. Le había explicado cuidadosamente a Mariposa que había percibido la presencia de Severus en aquel lugar y que este podría haber decidido esperarlos donde creía que regresarían.

Entraba dentro de lo posible que Severus hubiera hecho algo así, de modo que no le estaba mintiendo. Tobías había desconectado los vínculos de la manada, por lo que Lucius no podía comprobarlo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Severus no se acercaría a la cabaña. El chico era prudente, y estaba con su nueva y frágil pareja. Sé habría marchado de allí a toda prisa para contactar con Tobías antes de que el fuego provocado por la explosión se hubiera extinguido. La bruja y el lobo de Narcissa eran una cosa, pero el chico sabría que no tenía ninguna opción frente a Lucius.

Severus ya debía de estar cerca de los coches. Aunque Lucius no conocía muy bien aquellas montañas, tenía un buen sentido del espacio. Tendría que rastrearle una vez llegaran a la cabaña —o a lo que quedaba de ella— pero si Severus tenía el buen juicio de huir de allí con el vehículo, la búsqueda de la bruja sería infructuosa.

Aunque, por supuesto, si descubría que su padre también estaba allí, el maldito loco probablemente regresaría a la boca del lobo: Severus era ese tipo de idiota heroico.

Aun así, tardarían bastante en llegar a la cabaña, de modo que Lucius había conseguido darle la iniciativa. No sabía qué más hacer para ayudarle.

Además, no quería perderse la cara de Mariposa cuando viera los restos de la explosión. Volar por los aires la cabaña había sido una decisión inteligente, mucho más de lo que creía capaz a Severus. Tal vez no había sido del todo justo con el matón de Tobías.

Confiaba en que Severus hubiese matado al pobre coyote atrapado entre la vida y la muerte mediante la voluntad y la magia de Mariposa. No quería volver a pasar otra noche escuchando los irregulares jadeos de la pobre criatura torturada y atrapada bajo el suelo. Había tardado toda la noche en averiguar qué era. Durante mucho rato llegó a creer que era el cazador desaparecido que todo el mundo andaba buscando.

Tampoco deseaba volver a ver cómo alguien despedazada a un animal vivo. Ni a su amada Narcissa poseída por un extraño que observaba a la bruja como si esta fuera una diosa y accediendo a todos sus deseos. Su Narcissa nunca le hubiera ofrecido a Mariposa un animal para que esta lo torturara. Nunca le hubiera ofrecido a Lucius. Y, además, lo había hecho sin recibir ninguna orden. Mariposa no le esperaba.

Los guardianes debían ser obedientes, incapaces de pensar por sí mismos. Lucius creía que el lobo de Mariposa era algo más que un simple guardián. La misma esperanza estúpida que los había conducido a aquella situación.

Si Harry no hubiese sido un Omega, pensó, su ira le habría impedido caer en las garras de la atracción que sentía por la forma de Narcissa. Ahora sentía aquella rabia, un impotente pesar provocado por el hecho de que la bruja le arrebatara el lobo de su Narcissa y lo convirtiera en... aquella cosa.

Si se hubiera quedado con Severus, podrían haber trazado un plan contra la bruja; tal vez hubiesen tenido una oportunidad. Pero la presencia de Harry había amortiguado su dolor, dejando tan solo el convencimiento de que, independientemente de lo que la bruja le hizo a Narcissa, no había interrumpido el vínculo que le unía a ella. Cuando el lobo que se parecía a su Narcissa se había marchado, no tuvo otra opción que seguir sus pasos.

No, era demasiado viejo para culpar a los demás de sus errores. No había sido culpa de Harry, sino suya. Era demasiado mayor para creer en finales felices. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Narcissa era asegurarse de que esta vez su lobo moría delictivamente.

Cuando aquella mañana Mariposa había leído el futuro en el agua y descubrió que se acercaba otro lobo, Lucius supo al instante de quién se trataba. Y también fue consciente del desastre que se desencadenaría si la bruja le ponía las manos encima a Tobías. De modo que cuando le preguntó qué lobo enviaría Tobías en busca de Severus, le mintió. Y mintió con la verdad. Si Tobías no hubiera venido, la única opción que quedaba era Igna.

Lucius se obligó a no mirar a Tobías, quien caminaba a su lado con la ferocidad de un labrador: Tobías era un cabrón embaucador; cordial y apacible hasta que te rebanaba el pescuezo. También tenía sus puntos buenos.

Lucius estaba convencido de que, pese a lo debilitadas que le había dejado las defensas, el viejo lobo era capaz de salirse con la suya. ¿Tal vez si hubiese podido ponerlo en antecedentes? ¿Si le hubiese contado todo lo que sabía en cuanto llegó a Dufftown?

Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde.

Lucius no tenía problemas de modestia. Conocía perfectamente sus puntos fuertes, que eran muchos... y, pese a todo, no había podido hacer nada contra ella. Desconocía por qué se había convencido a sí mismo de que Tobías podría resistir su influjo cuando él no había sido capaz.

Por lo menos la bruja no sabía que era Tobías. Aún.

Habría preferido que fuera Sirius quien viniera a los bosques en lugar de Severus. Severus era un matón, un asesino. No hablaba mucho, simplemente se quedaba detrás de su padre infundiendo el terror que Tobías debería provocar de no estar tan preocupado por aparentar ser un chico indefenso.

Lucius había visto a Tobías en acción una o dos veces y debía reconocer que resultaba impresionante. Severus era fuerte y rápido pero lo que ahora necesitaban era sutileza, no fuerza física Sirius era viejo y astuto. Culto. Severus era un asesino que estaría medio distraído por su nueva pareja, un chico indefenso y frágil. No como Narcissa, quien había sido una guerrera por méritos propios.

Algo le rozó la cadera.

Miró hacia abajo pero no vio nada, ni tampoco cuando volvió a rozarle. Discretamente, evitando atraer la atención de la bruja, alargó la mano y esta se sumergió en una espalda peluda; ninguno de sus otros sentidos lo había detectado. Pese a todo, supo lo que estaba tocando. Una vana esperanza creció en su corazón cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre un pelaje sedoso que tiempo atrás le había resultado tan familiar.

 _¿La bruja puede cambiar de forma?_

De nuevo Tobías, obligándole a volver a la realidad. Por desgracia, Mariposa percibió su indecisión.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Muchas cosas —le dijo Lucius.

Ella tenía razón, disfrutaba confundiéndola con la verdad tanto como podía. Aún no había desarrollado la habilidad de todo buen Alfa para hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Tobías era mucho más difícil de engañar.

—Mi Narcissa está muerta, y yo no. —Degustó el aire con cautela y se relajó a medida que el bosque le ofrecía una respuesta mejor—. Y algo se oculta entre los árboles... un formidable depredador que no es un oso. He oído que por esta zona hay lobos salvajes.

Mariposa hizo caso omiso del depredador y dejó de prestar atención a Lucius. Este se preguntó si sería consciente de estar tarareando la canción favorita de Narcissa. ¿Lo hacía para atormentarle con el recuerdo de su pérdida o porque le ofrecía consuelo?

Tobías esperó a que Mariposa volviera a centrarse en sus propios pensamientos para continuar hablando con Lucius.

 _La bruja dispone de la inmortalidad, la fuerza y la velocidad de un hombre lobo. ¿También puede cambiar de forma? ¿Es realmente un hombre lobo? ¿Enmascara de algún modo su olor para oler a humana y a bruja pero no a lobo? ¿O simplemente lo obtiene de su creación?_

Lucius se encogió de hombros. Nunca la había visto transformarse. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su mano, enterrada en el pelaje invisible. Tal vez existía un modo de saber mis cosas sobre Mariposa.

Durante casi dos siglos, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el vínculo de apareamiento le permitía a Mariposa acceder a él, Lucius había bloqueado la conexión lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo, sus peores pesadillas habían terminado materializándose, por tanto, ¿qué sentido tenía ya seguir haciéndolo?

Se deshizo de las barreras y solo un control de acero le permitió seguir caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada a medida que el amor de Narcissa le inundaba como una oleada. Durante un buen rato lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un paso después de otro.

Algunas parejas podían comunicarse telepáticamente, pero con Narcissa siempre habían primado las emociones. Con el tiempo, y la práctica, lograron desarrollar algo no muy distinto a la comunicación mental.

Narcissa no podía ocultar su felicidad por el hecho de por fin le permitiera beber de sus energías, recrearse a partir de él en lugar de Mariposa. Lucius se abrió completamente a ella para que hiciera lo que deseara. Si la bruja hubiera estado tras ella, habría sido el final, pero Lucius estaba convencido de que era su Narcissa. Bebió de él a pequeños sorbos mientras le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido.

Narcissa estaba muerta y jamás la recuperaría. Lo sabía porque era algo que aquella sombra medio viviente que tiempo atrás fue su pareja también lo sabía. Si lograba matar a Mariposa, la sombra desaparecería para siempre; si no lo conseguía, continuaría atrapada en aquel infierno, entre la vida y la muerte. Pese a ser consciente de todo aquello, no logró inquietarse por el dolor futuro cuando una parte de él seguía asimilando la alegría al descubrir que aún le quedaba algo de ella.

 _¿Qué?_

Sentía la frustración de Tobías y se preguntó si podría percibir algo de lo que Narcissa y él estaban haciendo. ¿Era necesario que Tobías lo supiera? Narcissa pensaba que sí, por lo que intentó contárselo.

—Ahora sé que tu Guardián no es ella, aunque se parece mucho a Narcissa. A veces me pregunto cómo sería volver a hablar con ella. Solo una vez más —dijo Lucius, y obtuvo lo que buscaba cuando las uñas de Mariposa se clavaron en la manga de su chaqueta blanca.

—Ella está aquí. Es Narcissa. Pero es _mía_ —dijo Mariposa—. No puedes hablar con ella. No te quiere.

Pero Tobías lo había entendido; lo percibió en la mirada pensativa que le devolvió su Alfa. Podría haberlo dejado ahí. Pero Mariposa había reclamado su autoridad sobre alguien que le pertenecía a _él._

—Aún me ama —le contesto Lucius, consciente de que con aquello solo conseguiría más hostilidad por parte de Mariposa—. Al menos una parte de ella. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando vino a buscarme. —Y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que vio había sido _real._ Hizo un gran esfuerzo por guardase para sí mismo aquel pensamiento—. Vino a buscarme sin que tú se lo pidieras.

—Ella me pertenece. —La bruja parecía nerviosa—. Igual que tú. —Se detuvo mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Encontró algo que la satisfizo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una sonrisa seductora—. Tú también me quieres.

Lucius sintió cómo le alcanzaba a través del vínculo que compartía con el lobo de Narcissa, y también el pánico de esta porque la bruja no descubriera lo que estaban haciendo. Narcissa estaba aterrorizada, y él no pudo soportarlo.

Decidió distraer a Mariposa, y le resultó más sencillo de lo que había supuesto en un principio.

Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó su boca en un ataque carnal. Tras un instante de vacilación, Mariposa le correspondió. Durante todos aquellos años había sido consciente de la auténtica naturaleza de su obsesión por Narcissa. Lucius había intentado contárselo cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez, pero Narcissa siempre se quedaba con el lado bueno de las personas. Le había dicho que era demasiado desconfiado, y vanidoso, lo que era cierto, y que eso le nublaba el juicio, lo que no era cierto.

Narcissa no le creyó cuando le dijo que Mariposa estaba obsesionada con él, hasta la noche en que la envenenó por segunda vez. La chica se hizo pasar por su pareja. Fue inútil, por supuesto. Puede que su aspecto físico fuera el mismo, pero el olor era inequívoco. Si Narcissa hubiese sido solo humana, habría muerto envenenada; en lugar de eso, se pasó tres días enferma. La intención de Mariposa era matarla,

Solo entonces Narcissa accedió a reconocer que a la chica le ocurría algo raro que ella no podía arreglar. Solo entonces accedió a enviar a Mariposa a otro lagar.

Lucius besó a Mariposa hasta dejarla sin aliento, jadeante, hasta que la fragancia de su excitación se extendió en cálidas oleadas. Entonces la soltó, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y le dijo la verdad:

—No te quiero. Nunca te he querido.

Ella lo percibió en su voz, lo sintió en su cuerpo impasible. Durante unos instantes su rostro mostró la palidez producida por la conmoción, y él estuvo a punto de sentir lástima por ella. A punto. Pero entonces pensó en Narcissa, en el pobre coyote bajo el suelo de la cabaña, en el mapache que había desmembrado y aprisionado mientras aún vivía, no porque lo necesitara con vida para su hechizo sino por el placer que le proporcionaba.

La conmoción inicial no tardó en evaporarse. Mariposa le miró con una sonrisa cínica, la sonrisa de una puta.

—Tal vez no, pero me deseabas. Lo vi en tus ojos. Lo veo ahora. Soy joven, hermosa, y ella era vieja y gorda como una vaca. Me deseabas, y ella lo sabía. Se deshizo de mí porque estaba celosa.

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

—Estás mezclando las historias. Creía que era yo quien estaba celoso del gran amor que te profesaba Narcissa. Creía que era yo quien me deshice de ti porque Narcissa te amaba. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

 _—_ _¡Cabrón!_ —Mariposa golpeó el suelo con los pies—. _Hijo de_ _puta._

Resultaba difícil creer que fuera una bruja de doscientos años en lugar de la chica que aparentaba ser. Como Peter Pan, había dejado de crecer.

—Ella me _quería._ Me escogió a mí. Por eso está conmigo y no contigo. Pero —y le señaló con un dedo— _tú_ me querías. Por eso me apartó de su lado. Tú me querías y eso le ponía de los nervios. Era joven e inocente, una niña a tu cuidado, y me deseabas.

—¿Por qué iba a desearte? —le preguntó Lucius con frialdad—. Tenía a Narcissa, quien era más mujer de lo que tú podrás llegar a ser jamás. Amaba a Narcissa, por ella viví y por ella morí. Nunca fuiste más que un perro abandonado al que Narcissa quiso proteger.

Lucius permitió que la verdad resonara en los oídos de la bruja, y cuando esta alzó las manos cargadas con su magia, no hizo ademán alguno por defenderse. Sabía que no le mataría, al menos no antes de convencerle de que ella tenía razón. O cuando consiguiera provocarla lo suficiente.

El honor le obligaba a enfrentarse a ella hasta el último aliento, para intentar detener la amenaza que por su culpa había caído sobre el Marrok. Lucius podía soportar cualquier cosa menos la muerte. Y mientras la bruja estaba concentrada en él, no reparaba en lo que él y Narcissa tenían entre manos. Y, lo que es más importante, no prestaba atención a Tobías.

No obstante, el lobo de Narcissa no era tan calculador. En los instantes previos a que el poder de la bruja le alcanzara, bombardeó a Lucius con imágenes de cosas que había presenciado hacer a la bruja. Cosas que le obligaron a reconsiderar su valoración anterior: la muerte no era la peor de las opciones.

Si hubiera necesitado alguna otra prueba de que aquella no era más que la sombra de su pareja, con aquello se habría convencido. Narcissa hubiera sabido que era inútil asustarle con lo que se avecinaba. Como mínimo sirvió para recordarle que si no cortaba su vínculo con ella, también sentiría su dolor. Y pese a ser solo una sombra, no quería verla sufrir. Levantó las barreras para bloquear a Narcissa justo antes de que la bruja le golpeara con más furia que delicadeza.

Gritó porque no se sentía acompañado, porque le dolió más de lo que creía posible y porque su lobo decidió que no iba a permitir que se acobardara y aceptara su castigo.

Transformarse en aquel momento era tan urgente como estúpido. El dolor se cuadruplicó, haciendo chisporrotear las terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. EI tiempo adquirió una nueva forma: los segundos se transformaron en horas hasta que solo existió en un limbo de agonía. Entonces se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo se quedó insensible mientras se enfrentaba a la última fase de la transformación. Fue solo un instante, un espacio de libertad que le proporcionó Narcissa liberándolo de todo dolor y que lo dejó en forma de lobo a medio metro de Mariposa y con el control total de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, Mariposa parecía asustada, y Lucius degustó aquel miedo como si fuera carne fresca y jugosa. Tras recrearse en su sabor, se lanzó sobre la bruja. Sin embargo, aquello le dio el tiempo necesario a la bruja para gritar el nombre de su pareja.

—¡Narcissa!

Y sus mandíbulas abiertas encontraron pelo en lugar de carne, la sangre de Narcissa en lugar de la de Mariposa. A medida que sus colmillos se clavaban con más fuerza, el dolor producido por la magia de Mariposa volvió a desgarrarle por dentro y solo se detuvo cuando Tobías decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—No está tan malo —le dijo Harry a Severus—. Si tuviera, pongamos, cinco años y me siguieran gustando las cosas dulces y pringosas, podría llegar a disfrutarlo.

Harry hablaba apenas en un susurro mientras mascaba helado deshidratado. Severus comprendió que había acabado convenciéndose de la importancia de ingerir calorías. El único problema es que también les obligaba a comer a Gellert y a él. Aunque Gellert parecía estar disfrutando.

Severus emitió un gruñido mientras observaba el valle desde su posición elevada y las pequeñas figuras que atravesaban la pradera. El viento traía de vez en cuando alguna palabra, pero soplaba en la dirección contraria, por lo que no podía alertar a los otros de que estaban siendo observados.

—Me pregunto por qué estará haciéndolo —dijo Harry cuando Lucius empezó a transformarse.

Severus tenía la sensación de que no era deliberado; tal vez algún tipo de castigo estrambótico. Si era así, a la bruja le había salido el tiro por la culata. Lucius se puso en pie con dificultades y, un instante después, sus movimientos se hicieron repentinamente gráciles y precisos al abalanzarse: sobre la bruja.

Severus, Harry y Gellert se pusieron en pie. Estaban demasiado lejos para intervenir, pero...

La cosa que se parecía al lobo de la pareja de Lucius apareció de la nada para interceptar su ataque. Y fue entonces cuando su padre decidió actuar. Casi sorprende a la bruja, la cual estaba distraída con el combate entre los dos lobos.

Casi.

Y Severus se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Lucius sintió su frustración, pero Narcissa no podía ignorar la primera directriz de su creación: proteger a Mariposa. Todavía no. No le había dado suficiente de sí mismo. De modo que se enfrentaron porque Narcissa no se detendría hasta que él muriera o hasta que la bruja se lo ordenara.

En circunstancias normales, el combate habría sido corto. Pese a ser una guerrera, Lucius le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, e incluso en forma de lobo le superaba en más de veinte kilos de músculo. Lucius era más rápido y fuerte, pero ella luchaba para matarlo. Él luchaba para proteger su vida sin hacerle daño a ella.

Si le mataba, se arrepentiría de ello durante toda la eternidad, y Lucius no podía permitirlo. Sintió cómo descendían las ataduras de la bruja y vio la duda en Narcissa cuando ésta también las percibió.

Y aquel instante de libertad se evaporó.

—Lucius, siéntate —dijo Mariposa con voz ronca, y el azote de su poder se asentó sobre él, obligándole a obedecerle, sujetándole e inmovilizándole con fuerzas renovadas.

—Narcissa, detente.

No se había dado cuenta de que Narcissa no había hecho ademán de continuar la pelea. Porque no estaba mirando a Narcissa; seguía con la vista clavada en Tobías.

Lucius siguió su mirada.

Al principio creyó que Tobías estaba muerto. Pero Mariposa avanzó tambaleándose hasta la inmóvil figura y le propinó una patada.

—Arriba. Levanta.

Tobías se puso en pie con rigidez. El cuerpo seguía siendo el de Tobías, un lobo gris con una ridícula mancha blanca en el extremo de la cola, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a la bruja, no había vida tras sus ojos.

Lucius había conocido a zombis con más personalidad. Y si no hubiese sido un lobo, habría recurrido al gesto que le enseñara su madre para alejar a los malos espíritus. Aunque hubiera sido inútil. No habría funcionado a menos que lo hiciera una auténtica bruja, y si Mariposa no lo sabía, no iba a ser él quien le informara.

Incluso el Guardián, una sombra de lo que una vez fue su pareja, tenía más vida en su interior de la que animaba al Marrok.

Satisfecha de que Tobías volviera a obedecerle, la bruja dirigió su atención a Lucius.

—Luc, vuelve a transformarte en humano.

Por Alá, otra vez aquel dolor. Demasiadas transformaciones en tan pocas horas, pero sus órdenes eran implacables. Se puso en pie como pudo y notó el beso cortante de los cristales de hielo sobre la nieve. El frío no solía afectarle; menos incluso que a la mayoría de hombres lobo. Pero en aquel momento lo sintió.

—Vístete —le ordenó.

Aunque la ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, era mejor que enfrentarse desnudo a aquel viento gélido. Le temblaban las manos, lo que le dificultó atarse las botas. Solo encontró un calcetín, y estaba tan empapado que decidió no ponérselo: las llagas serían el menor de sus problemas.

Lucius estaba asustado, aterrorizado. Ninguna de las brujas que había conocido, y durante su larga vida había conocido a muchas, había sido capaz de hacerle algo semejante a un lobo con poco más que la magia a su disposición. A un humano sí; a un humano muerto. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. La había estado viendo como la niña que había sido, quien, por muy poderosa que fuera, no podía compararse con la bruja que había dispuesto de doscientos años para adquirir poder y conocimientos.

Con precaución, sondeó los enlaces de la manada hacia su Alfa y... no sintió nada. ¿Le había hecho a Tobías lo mismo que le hizo a Narcissa? Dos siglos son mucho tiempo para estudiar y aprender. Tal vez había descubierto el modo de crear otro guardián, un modo de hacerlo en unos cuantos minutos en lugar de cuatro días de torturas.

Entonces comprendió que era Tobías quien había bloqueado el enlace, que los vínculos de la manada seguían intactos. Aquello le dio esperanzas: volvió a mirar al Marrok, pero continuó viendo simplemente una tenue inteligencia que tenía muy poco que ver con el hombre que había sido... que _era._

Para asegurarse, Lucius volvió a comprobar los vínculos de la manada, pero _alguien_ los mantenía sellados. Y la única persona que podía hacer algo semejante era el propio Tobías.

Aunque no estaban perfectamente sellados.

Algo fluyó de Tobías y le tocó con unos dedos fríos y negros, extendiéndose lentamente por su alma. Narcissa gimió levemente al darse cuenta de lo que era antes que él; ella siempre había sido mejor con aquel tipo de cosas. Siempre había creído que la ira era algo caliente y afilado. Aquello era peor.

 _Berserker._

Estaba en el norte de África cuando ocurrió, hacía más de un siglo. Pero incluso hasta allí llegaron las historias. _Dadores de Muerte._ Pueblos enteros masacrados, desde ancianas hasta niños. Se compusieron historias y canciones, la mayoría de ellas perdidas hacía tiempo.

Una bruja había forzado la Transformación de su hijo y su nieto, por el mero hecho de jugar con ellos. Durante años los retuvo como mascotas que le proporcionaban todos sus deseos. Aquello la convirtió en la bruja más peligrosa de las islas británicas. Hasta que un día el hijo se liberó.

Mató a su madre y se la comió. Luego mató a todo ser vivo a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Encontró una casa en lo más recóndito de los bosques galeses y, durante años, nada creció a un día de distancia de su guarida.

Los grandes cazadores de su generación, humanos, hombres lobo y otros, pretendieron obtener honor o demostrar su coraje enfrentándose a él. Todos murieron. Algunos fueron a su encuentro para vengar a sus seres queridos. Todos murieron. También murieron los perturbados que no comprendían las advertencias y los desventurados que se aproximaban demasiado al monstruo.

Hasta que un día, o eso había oído, Tobías salió del bosque con su hijo a su lado. Ya no era un _berserker,_ sino simplemente un arpista, un contador de cuentos, y un lobo solitario.

Con el tiempo, incluso las historias más horripilantes se convierten en leyenda y, más adelante, desaparecen. Lucius estaba prácticamente seguro de ser el único, con la excepción de Sirius, por supuesto, que sabía lo suficiente para entender lo que había hecho la bruja.

Mariposa creía tener al Marrok bajo su control. Pero Mariposa siempre había interpretado la realidad según sus deseos.

 _—_ _... him of eagum stod ligge gelicost leoht unfaeger_ —citó Lucius en voz baja.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Mariposa estaba pálida y visiblemente agotada, pero su control seguía siendo poderoso e inexpugnable.

 _—_ _Beowulf_ —le dijo Lucius—. Creo que vendría a ser algo así como... «sus ojos desprendían una luz llameante y maléfica». No puedo traducirlo en verso, no soy un poeta.

Mariposa observó con recelo a Tobías, pero solo vio unos ojos apagados que parecían más marrones que ambarinos. Lucius sabía porque no apartaba la mirada de él.

 _Sus ojos desprendían una luz llameante y maléfica._ El tiempo de Tobías como Berserker le debía bastante a Grendel, como también otras historias trasmitidas a lo largo de los siglos. Pero la falta de inteligencia en los ojos del Alfa y la fría y negra ira que fluía lentamente de Tobías y se extendía a todos los hombres lobo conectados a él resultaba mucho más aterradora que Grendel o la madre de Grendel, los dos monstruos del poema épico. Lucius confiaba en que solo estuviera propagándola a su manada aunque temía que pudiera extenderse más allá de esta.

La muerte se extendería por el mundo como no lo había hecho desde la Peste Negra, cuando una tercera parte de Europa había sucumbido ante ella. No volvería a haber un instante de paz en este mundo para los hombres lobo.

—Tienes miedo —le dijo Mariposa—. Es comprensible. Por ahora te permito que seas tú mismo, pero si continúas molestándome, te convertiré en mi mascota, como he hecho con él. Las mascotas no son tan útiles como Narcissa, ya que solo responden a órdenes directas. Tenía planeado convertirte en un guardián, como Narcissa. Será mejor que no me hagas cambiar de idea.

Mariposa creía que tenía miedo de ella. Y lo había tenido, hasta que el monstruo que había creado la superó. No tenía ni idea.

Mariposa avanzó un par de pasos hacia Lucius y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Lucius no hizo ademán de defenderse. Su escasa altura le dificultó el golpe, pero lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, las fuerzas de Narcissa. Lucius se lamió la sangre del labio de forma refleja.

—Eso es por mentirme sobre quién era realmente el hombre lobo. Es el Marrok, no un estúpido lobo menor. Lo sabías, lo _sabías,_ y me has hecho creer que era otra persona. Podría haberme hecho daño. Y se supone que debes defenderme, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dieron mi tutela para que me mantuvieras a salvo.

Con el tiempo, los lobos pierden contacto con la realidad. La primera crisis se produce cuando muere toda la gente que conocen y no queda nadie que recuerde cuando eran humanos. La segunda varía según el lobo, cuando los cambios en el mundo les dejan sin un lugar donde sentirse seguros.

Y Mariposa nunca había sido precisamente estable, ni siquiera antes de matar a Narcissa. Sin embargo, si creía que deseaba protegerla _..._ significaba que había perdido la cabeza definitivamente.

—Aunque tu traición no tiene importancia —le dijo con un movimiento infantil de la cabeza—. Sé cómo protegerme a mí misma. Ese lobo me pertenece. —Contempló a Tobías—. Transfórmate. Quiero verte la cara. Nunca he podido encontrar una foto tuya, Tobías Snape.

Lucius se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el alíenlo mientras su Alfa obedecía las órdenes de la bruja. ¿El dolor de la transformación liberaría al monstruo de sus cadenas?

Lucius, la sombra que había sido su pareja y la bruja contemplaron la transformación en el frío invernal. Sus alientos se elevaban como una cortina de vapor, recordándole a Lucius, por alguna extraña razón, el día en que Tobías llevó a la manada del Marrok, a todos los lobos que le pertenecían, en un autobús alquilado al gran hotel del Parque de Yellowstone en lo más crudo del invierno. Había alquilado todas las habitaciones para que la manada pudiera correr y aullar toda la noche por la llanura del geiser sin nadie que les viera salvo unos cuantos búfalos y alces.

—No puedes ocultarte eternamente en tu invernadero —le había dicho cuando Lucius le pidió amablemente que le dejara quedarse en Dufftown—. Algún día deberás crear nuevos recuerdos.

Lucius cerró los ojos y rezó por primera vez desde el día que perdió a Narcissa. Tiempo atrás había sido un hombre muy devoto. Rezó a Alá para que Tobías no se convirtiera en un monstruo y destruyera su creación: el hogar, el refugio que había construido para sus lobos.

Cuando Lucius volvió a abrir los ojos, Tobías estaba completamente desnudo sobre la nieve. Aunque estaban a pocos grados sobre cero, no temblaba. Tenía la piel blanca y demacrada, y a través de ella se veían las venas azules que llevaban la sangre a su corazón. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices, una que le cruzaba las costillas y otra bajo el brazo derecho.

—Un cuerpo muy bonito —dijo Mariposa—. Pero todos los lobos lo tenéis. Demasiado delicado para mí gusto. —Se mordió los labios y agitó la cabeza—. Esperaba algo... un poco más impresionante. Un Marrok debería ser... —Giró la cabeza pura mirar a Lucius—. Como Luc. Un hombre que atrae las miradas de la gente. Un hombre que hace que la gente camine con cautela cuando está cerca. No alguien que necesita que su hijo impresione a los visitantes y ejecute sus órdenes. Sí, he hecho los deberes. Cuando me enteré, supe que eras demasiado débil para controlar a todas las manadas.

Mariposa intentaba provocar a Tobías, pensó Lucius incrédulo. Comprobaba su control sobre él para asegurarse de que su esclavo había perdido toda independencia. Respirar profundamente no servirá de mucho, pensó Lucius exasperado. ¿La bruja no veía al monstruo interior bajo aquella aparente inmovilidad?

Lo único que le tranquilizaba era saber que probablemente la valoración de la bruja provocara en Tobías más diversión que ira. Aunque, por supuesto, Tobías ya no era el mismo de antes.

—¿Puedes transformarte otra vez? —le preguntó a Tobías cuando este no respondió a su comentario—. No tengo zapatos para ti, y prefiero no tener que cortarte los pies cuando se te congelen.

—Sí. —Tobías arrastró la palabra, deshaciéndose de ella como si estuviera borracho.

Mariposa esperó a que empezara a hacerlo, pero finalmente emitió un sonido de impaciencia y le dijo:

—Hazlo.

Antes de que completara la transformación, la bruja llamó a Narcissa y se subió a su lomo como si su guardiana fuera una mula. Lucius se tragó la ira; una ira que no guardaba relación con el insignificante ataque a la dignidad de una Narcissa que ya no era su Narcissa. Miró nerviosamente a Tobías e intentó calmarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cuando termine, seguidnos.

Narcissa se frotó contra él, dejando una estela de afecto e inquietud. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Lucius sintió aumentar en su interior aquella ira insidiosa, como si la presencia de Narcissa le hubiera ayudado a permanecer en calma, como si aún fuese la Omega que había sido... ¿y por qué no?

Clavó una rodilla en la nieve e inclinó la cabeza con la vaga esperanza de que cuando el otro hombre lobo se levantara, continuara disponiendo de un vínculo, ya fuera con la bruja o con su propia voluntad.

Aunque no se atrevió a ejecutar el movimiento, completo, no pudo resistir el impulso de rezar:

 _—_ _Allaahu Akbar..._

La bruja extendió las manos. Aunque Severus estaba muy lejos, pudo percibir el hedor de su magia; una magia corrupta y podrida, pero poderosa. Muy poderosa.

Severus vio caerá su padre, y después vio cómo desaparecía.

Todo ocurrió de una forma tan repentina que se quedó petrificado, sin aliento. La tranquilizadora presencia que le había acompañado durante tanto tiempo dejó un silencio vacío, difícil de asumir. Sus pulmones se negaban a seguir insuflando aire, pero, repentinamente, cuando logró aspirar una bocanada, el Hermano Lobo le apremió a aullar a los cielos.

Severus se esforzó por controlarlo, aunque sentía una extraña inclinación salvaje completamente nueva, mucho más oscura y profunda que sus habituales impulsos violentos. Y comprendía el motivo, o al menos creía comprenderlo.

Tobías no había desaparecido. Se había Transformado.

Su padre casi siempre hablaba del presente o del pasado reciente. Diez años, veinte, pero nunca de cien o más. Era algo que él mismo había aprendido a agradecer a medida que se hacía mayor.

Pero a veces había logrado convencer a Sirius para que le contara algunas historias. Y la de Tobías como berserker era una de sus favoritas, hasta que creció lo suficiente para comprender que no era una simple historia. Si no hubiese sido por eso, habría sentido la tentación de pasar por alto la oscuridad que crecía en su interior, podría haber pensado que Tobías había sido derrotado.

Utilizó aquella esperanza para calmar al Hermano Lobo, y juntos recorrieron la magia de la manada que los amparaba bajo la protección del Alfa. Buscaron y buscaron hasta encontrarlo, transformado, casi completamente aislado, hasta que una pequeña parte de su ira envenenada se filtró en él. Tobías aún vivía.

Pero ¿con qué forma?

 **Hola a todos, espero les este gustando esta adaptación.**

 **Me hacen feliz con sus review, así que les traigo otro capitulo.**

 **Ya falta cada vez menos para el final de este primer libro.**

 **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, no duden en decirme cualquier duda o teoría loca que tengan.**


	23. Chapter 23 - 14

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 14**

Aunque Severus sintió el impulso de bajar de la colina lo más rápido posible en cuanto la bruja desapareció, dirigió el descenso con un ritmo lento y controlado para permitir a Harry seguir su paso fácilmente con las raquetas.

A medida que se aproximaban, los árboles y matorrales les ocultaron el lugar donde esperaban Lucius y su padre. Precavidamente, Severus aminoró el paso y se detuvo.

Miró a Harry y después a Gellert. Harry asintió en silencio y se agachó. Gellert adoptó la posición del soldado que era. Si no hubiese sido por él, Severus se habría quedado allí. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Harry por una corazonada. Pero si ocurría algo, Gellert lo protegería, de modo que Severus podía permitirse el riesgo.

Cuando Severus apareció en el claro, Lucius ya había terminado su plegaria, pero permaneció arrodillado y con la cabeza inclinada, como si se esforzara por no ofender al Marrok.

—Lentamente —musitó sin levantar la cabeza. Lucius siempre había tenido un oído privilegiado, o tal vez había reconocido a Severus con el olfato—. Estamos unidos a ella, tu padre y yo. Debo obedecer a la bruja como si fuera mi Alfa. —Finalmente giró la cabeza y cruzó una mirada desesperada con Severus—. A tu padre lo tiene atado más fuerte. Descubrió quién era y le arrebató su voluntad como un titiritero que le pone los hilos a sus marionetas. Espero —continuo Lucius con la misma voz suave— que cuando termine de transformarse continúe bien. —Se rascó el mentón con gesto cansado—. Tengo que esperar para comprobarlo, pero tú no. Coge a tu pareja y huye; reúne a la manada en Dufftown y escóndela en los confines de la tierra. Si la bruja logra controlarle, todos los lobos que le deben lealtad serán suyos. Está como una cabra, aunque nunca ha sido muy estable, pero ahora está unida al lobo muerto de Narcissa. Los vivos y los muertos nunca han hecho muy buena pareja.

Severus esperó.

Lucius le miró con una sonrisa fugaz.

—Creo que ha subestimado su poder. Si no logra controlarle... —Miró a Tobías—. Bueno, entonces, _perdito,_ será mejor estar muy lejos de aquí.

Tobías se puso en pie con dificultad y permaneció de aquel modo como un potrillo recién nacido, con las piernas separadas para no volver a caer. Sus ojos no trasmitían nada. Nada en absoluto.

Si no hubiese sido por el nudo helado que empezó a formarse en su estómago, un regalo de su padre, Severus habría creído que estaba completamente derrotado.

Una nueva transformación, pensó Severus, y quizá podría llevar a cabo otra más, aunque iba a tener el dolor de cabeza del siglo. No era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba tener la capacidad de su padre para hablar directamente con la mente de las personas. Le hubiera ahorrado mucha energía.

Se transformó, confiando en que Lucius esperara hasta poder hablar con él. Le costó un poco más de lo habitual, y temió tener que quedarse en forma humana más tiempo del que había calculado.

Pero finalmente lo consiguió. Pese a quedar completamente desnudo, no tenía tiempo de satisfacer su modestia.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya viene para aquí —le dijo Lucius—. Cuando una bruja ejerce este tipo de control, puede ver a través de sus ojos. —Su hermano ya le había informado sobre aquello—. Para ella son golems vivientes.

Lucius cerró los ojos.

—Estamos condenados.

—Pierdes muy fácilmente las esperanzas —dijo Severus. No podía hablarle de Harry y Gellert sin arriesgarse a que la bruja también se enterara—. Nuestra manada dispone de un Omega. Quizá con eso sea suficiente.

—¿Sabes lo que era? —le preguntó Lucius.

—Sí.

Lucius miró al Marrok.

—Mátalo ahora, si puedes. Si le quieres, si te preocupa la manada.

Severus miró a su padre. Tenía un aspecto frágil, todo lo frágil que podía parecer un hombre lobo. No parecía poder inspirar mucho miedo en los corazones de aquellos que le contemplaran, como mucho confundirlos.

Severus se puso a reír con aspereza.

—Si crees que puedo matarlo, te has vuelto loco. Es el Marrok, y no está ni la mitad de débil de lo que parece. Nunca creas a tus ojos cuando se trata de mi padre.

Era la verdad, y además él estaba herido. Le hacía daño hasta respirar.

Debería marcharse, pensó Severus mientras los ojos sin vida de su padre le examinaban. Ya había demostrado que la bruja podía controlarle a su antojo. Solo podía ser un estorbo.

 _Quédate. Te necesito._

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

Le miró, pero incluso con la voz de su padre en su cabeza, solo pudo distinguir una bestia muda en los ojos del Marrok.

 _Porque eres el único al que sé que no mataré._

Harry se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Sabía que Severus contaba con él; que Harry y Gellert eran sus ases en la manga.

El problema era que no se sentía precisamente un as. Tal vez una pareja, o un comodín, pero no un as. Gellert había estado en el ejército, por lo que era una apuesta más segura.

—¿Conoces este lugar? ¿Podríamos acercarnos un poco más y seguir ocultándonos? —le susurró a Gellert.

El lobo empezó a avanzar manteniendo la distancia que los separaba de Severus y Lucius. Harry le siguió haciendo tan poco ruido como pudo. Gellert se movía entre los árboles como Severus, como si formara parte del bosque.

Lo llevó más cerca de lo que creía posible, hasta un viejo árbol con un denso ramaje que llegaba al suelo a no más de diez metros de donde el Marrok se mantenía sobre sus cuatro patas y observaba fijamente a su hijo.

El hombre lobo se agitó bajo las ramas y Harry avanzó con las manos y las rodillas hasta llegar a una cueva oscura y seca cubierta por una alfombra de viejas agujas que se clavaron en todas las partes de su cuerpo que no protegía la ropa pero que, al menos, acolcharon sus rodillas. Se arrastró sobre ellas y se tumbó sobre su estómago para poder ver por debajo de las ramas y más allá de los árboles.

Estaban un poco más altos que Severus, y, según pudo comprobar, con el viento en su contra. Debía transformarse. Como lobo era más fuerte y disponía de garras y colmillos en lugar de las simples uñas. No obstante, cuando lo intentó, comprendió que era demasiado pronto y que no iba a conseguirlo. El mero esfuerzo lo dejó cansado y tembloroso.

Gellert se acomodó a su lado, y el calor que desprendía su enorme cuerpo le permitió darse cuenta de lo frío que estaba el suyo. Se quitó un guante y enterró la mano en su pelaje para calentarla.

—¿Está hablando contigo?

Severus hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Lucius que guardara silencio. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Su padre tenía un plan, eso estaba claro. Pero no parecía dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie... si podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué quiere la bruja de mí? —preguntó Severus.

—No lo... —El rostro de Lucius se iluminó con una extraña expresión—. Narcissa cree que quiere matarte para doblegar a tu padre y recuperar el poder que perdió cuando destruiste su cabaña. Creo que ya ha hecho esto antes, me refiero a asumir el control de una manada. Por las palabras de Narcissa, parece ser una especie de patrón. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque, si no me equivoco, todos acabaron muriendo. Bueno, no exactamente. Más bien se fueron debilitando hasta que no quedó nada de ellos. —Se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si le doliera la cabeza.

Ah, pensó Severus a medida que notaba aumentar su adrenalina, los lazos del amor son muy fuertes. Tal vez la bruja acabara perdiendo a Narcissa a manos de Lucius.

Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento y se concentró en lo que le había dicho Lucius.

—Se llevará una sorpresa cuando intente controlar a la manada de mi padre —dijo—. Según Harry, somos una pandilla de psicóticos.

Lucius sonrió sin mucha convicción.

—Y no anda muy desencaminado.

Severus alargó una mano y ayudó a Lucius a ponerse en pie; se tambaleó ligeramente, como si estuviera borracho.

—Pareces un poco cansado. ¿Estás herido?

Lucius se sacudió la nieve de la desgarrada pernera pese a que estaba completamente empapada.

—No. Solo unos cuantos rasguños. Y la ropa hecha jirones. —Miró a Severus con sorna—. Al menos yo tengo ropa.

Severus estaba demasiado cansado para el estúpido juego de superar a los competidores.

—De modo que la bruja pretende matarme —dijo mirando a su padre e intentando descubrir qué tenía en mente el viejo lobo.

—Tal vez. —Lucius volvió a sacudirse la nieve de la pernera—. O le ordenará a él que lo haga... o a Narcissa o a mí. Lo importante es tu dolor, tu muerte, no quién lo lleve a cabo. Siempre y cuando esté cerca para alimentarse de ella. Aunque creo que se lo ordenará a tu padre. Siempre ha disfrutado con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Si no hubiera estado pensando en el modo en que la presencia de Lucius le había permitido a Narcissa deshacerse del control de la bruja, probablemente no habría captado el auténtico significado de sus palabras.

Viejo lobo astuto. Severus observó a su padre con admiración.

—De modo que es eso. ¿Qué te ordenó hacer tu madre? ¿Matar a Sirius?

Lucius enarcó las cejas, pero antes de poder decir nada, un lobo salió de entre los árboles como una exhalación. La bruja iba montada a horcajadas sobre él. Severus sintió la familiar frialdad asentándose en su interior: el Hermano lobo se preparaba para la lucha. Puede que su padre fuera un experto manipulando a la gente, pero no se encontraba precisamente en su mejor forma y había demasiados factores que nadie controlaba.

Narcissa se detuvo fuera de su alcance, situándose entre la bruja y Severus, mientras Mariposa bajaba de su lomo. Parecía estar protegiéndola de un modo instintivo, como una madre cuidando a sus cachorros.

La bruja —ella se había referido a sí misma como Walburga, aunque Lucius la había llamado Mariposa— era más menuda de lo que recordaba, aunque tal vez lo parecía al estar junto a la pareja de Lucius. En aquella ocasión no llevaba ninguna bufanda que ocultara su rostro. Parecía muy joven, como si la fealdad del mundo no le hubiera afectado nunca.

—Severus —dijo la bruja—. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

Severus esperó, pero el impulso que le había obligado a responderle aquella vez no se produjo. Recordó los vínculos bloqueados de la manada y una esperanza repentina e intensa se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Su padre había resuelto uno de sus problemas.

—Está por aquí —le dijo.

Mariposa sonrió, pero sus ojos transmitían frialdad.

—¿Dónde, exactamente?

Severus ladeó la cabeza.

—No donde los dejé.

El Hermano Lobo estaba seguro, aunque Severus desconocía cómo podía saberlo.

La bruja se quedó inmóvil, observando a Severus detenidamente, con los ojos entreabiertos.

—¿Cuántos lobos tiene la manada de tu padre?

—¿Incluyéndote a ti y a tu criatura?

Mariposa abrió un poco más los ojos.

—Mi, mi... parece ser que Lucius no ha tardado mucho en contarte nuestros planes. Sí, por supuesto, incluyéndonos a nosotros.

—Treinta y dos... quizá treinta y tres.

No existía razón alguna para ocultarle una información que tampoco le serviría de mucho. Severus dudó si incluir a Sirius o no.

—Dime por qué debería dejarte vivir —dijo la bruja—. ¿Qué puedes hacer por mí que tu padre no pueda hacer?

Narcissa estaba concentrada en Lucius. Por lo menos ella estaba convencida de que la bruja tenía a Severus bajo su control. No iba a disponer de otra oportunidad como aquella.

Una de las ventajas de la experiencia era que no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de la adrenalina ni la ansiedad.

—Deberías dejarme vivir porque es lo único que te mantiene con vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza en un gesto casi lobuno.

¿Podía confiar en la evaluación de su padre? Tobías confiaba en deshacerse del control de la bruja en cuanto esta le ordenara atacar y matar a su hijo.

Había otras cosas que Severus podía intentar. Tal vez se presentara la oportunidad de atacarla sin poner tantas cosas en peligro. Lo único que necesitaba era medio segundo y tenerla a su alcance mientras los otros no lo estaban.

Pero también podía luchar ahora. Era bastante improbable que la bruja bajara la guardia en algún momento.

Severus bajó la cabeza como si cediera ante su autoridad y musitó sus siguientes palabras muy lentamente; de forma inconsciente, la bruja dio un paso adelante para escuchar mejor:

—Mi pad...

Y en mitad de la segunda palabra, se abalanzó sobre ella con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

—¡Narcissa! —Gritó la bruja aterrorizada.

Si hubiera estado en plena forma, no habría sido suficiente. Pero sus movimientos se resintieron por el cansancio y las heridas. El lobo que había sido Narcissa le golpeó como un tren de mercancías y le derribó, lanzándolo lejos de la bruja antes de que Severus pudiera contactar con ella.

Aunque confiaba en que la sorpresa le permitiera matar a la bruja en el acto, también había sido realista. Por tanto, se había preparado para la colisión: dejó que la fuerza del contacto fluyera a través de él mientras se alejaba de Narcissa para evitar otra fractura en las costillas.

Ahora que la lucha había comenzado, las viejas heridas dejaron de molestarle. Eran simplemente un lastre: una de sus piernas era más lenta y sus golpes serían menos eficaces.

Al estar herido y en forma humana, la mayor parte de la gente podría pensar que el otro lobo disponía de cierta ventaja. Se equivocaban.

Si de verdad hubiera sido la pareja de Lucius, Severus habría estado en un dilema. Pero no lo era. Severus lo sabía, incluso si el pobre Lucius estaba atrapado en su vínculo de apareamiento, confundido por la habilidad de aquella pobre imitación para copiar el comportamiento de un ser vivo. Los espíritus de las montañas sabían que estaba muerta, y así se lo comunicaron al tiempo que le entregaban parte de su fuerza.

Narcissa le dio un zarpazo en un costado, pero, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un simulacro de un lobo Omega, mientras Severus se había pasado media vida cazando a otros hombres lobo y matándolos. Pese a sus heridas, era más rápido que ella; se movía a su alrededor como el agua sobre una roca. Treinta años de práctica en diversas artes marciales le daban una ventaja que ni siquiera la edad de Narcissa podía superar.

Pese a dominar la pelea como quiso, estaba agotado y sabía que el combate decisivo estaba aún por llegar.

Harry se peleó con las correas de las raquetas. La nieve que se interponía entre ellos y Severus estaba pisoteada y no parecía tener más de quince centímetros de profundidad. Se movería más rápido sin ellas. Solo le faltaba saber cuándo iba a resultar más útil.

Si se hubiera quitado antes aquellas malditas raquetas anticuadas, habría intervenido en cuanto la loba atacó a Severus. Pero mientras Harry arrancaba y desgarraba los pasadores endurecidos por la nieve, vio que Severus tenía controlada la pelea. Se quedó dónde estaba, relajado y dispuesto, mientras la maltrecha loba daba vueltas a su alrededor, buscando una salida. Más calmado, Harry se arrancó literalmente la otra raqueta. No podría volver a utilizarlas, nadie podría, pero ahora podía moverse cuando fuera necesario.

Por desgracia, no fue el único que se dio cuenta de quién llevaba la iniciativa de la pelea.

—Lucius —dijo Walburga—. Ayúdale.

El Moro miró fugazmente a la bruja, se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Se unió a la pelea con la calma del guerrero que conoce y acepta la muerte. Si Harry no hubiese estado tan preocupado por Severus, si hubiera estado viendo una película, se habría recostado tranquilamente a comer palomitas y disfrutar del espectáculo. Aunque en este caso la sangre era real.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrándole el cuello a Gellert con una fuerza desproporcionada. Relajó la mano y le acarició el pelaje a modo de disculpa.

Lucius pasó en un segundo de caminar hacia la zona del combate a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Pasó junto a Severus en un ángulo oblicuo y golpeó con el hombro a Narcissa en la parte lateral del cuello. La loba cayó al suelo fláccidamente y Lucius se la cargó al hombro y salió corriendo.

—¡Lucius!

Pero no era una orden, y Lucius saltó una pendiente y aterrizó con la punta de los pies en la parte más escarpada de la colina. Por la velocidad a la que iba, podría haber llevado esquís.

Harry comprendió que por ayuda podían entenderse muchas cosas. Desde su refugio bajo el árbol, no podía ver a Lucius, pero oyó el sonido de algo moviéndose rápidamente por la pendiente de la montaña, alejándose de cualquier otra orden.

Todo había ocurrido en unos veinte segundos. Harry había estado distraído, pero Severus no. Se abalanzó sobre la bruja, pero esta le lanzó algo que acabó cayendo sobre la nieve pisoteada. La fuerza del ataque le permitió a Severus seguir avanzando en dirección a la bruja mediante una extraña voltereta.

—¡No! —gritó la bruja histéricamente al tiempo que intentaba apartarse de su camino. Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que la bruja era muy vieja. Tan vieja como Severus pese a aparentar tener unos quince o dieciséis años—. _Tengo_ que estar a salvo. ¡Narcissa! ¡Narcissa!

Harry se dispuso a intervenir pero vio que Severus apoyaba las manos en el suelo y se ponía en pie. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuese lo que le había hecho, le había dolido, aunque no lo percibió en su rostro sino en la torpeza de sus movimientos. Si lo necesitaba, seguro que encontraría el modo de indicárselo.

Harry contempló al lobo que estaba junto a él, pero aparte de estar alerta y concentrado, no parecía estar demasiado preocupado. Por supuesto, no sabía mucho más sobre brujas que Harry. Y solo hacía un día que conocía a Severus.

Harry no fue el único en percibir la torpeza de movimientos de Severus. La bruja se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

—Lo había olvidado —dijo en un jadeo. Con una risa ahogada, apuntó con un dedo a Severus y dijo algo que a Harry no le sonó en absoluto a español. Severus se estremeció y se llevó las manos al pecho—. Lo había olvidado. Puedo defenderme a mí misma.

Pero Harry no estaba escuchándola porque estaba concentrada en el rostro de Severus. No respiraba. Fuera lo fuese lo que le había hecho la bruja, podía ser fatal si no hacía nada para detenerla. No sabía mucho de brujería, y seguro que lo poco que sabía no eran más que patrañas. Pero con la suficiente distracción ya había conseguido que la bruja soltara a Severus. Tal vez también funcionara en aquella ocasión.

Harry se cansó de esperar una indicación.

Salió de su refugio bajo el árbol y alcanzó la máxima velocidad a la segunda zancada: su antiguo entrenador de gimnasia hubiera estado orgulloso de él. Ignoró el persistente dolor en sus cansados muslos y el mordisco helado en su pecho, centrándose solo en la bruja, apenas consciente del lobo que corría a su lado.

Vio cómo la bruja levantaba las manos y se concentraba en Harry. La vio sonreír y oyó cómo decía:

—Tobías, Marrok, Alfa del Marrok, acaba con tu hijo Severus.

Entonces elevó un dedo y apuntó a Harry, quien no tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando algo lo golpeó desde un lado y lo hizo caer al suelo, fuera del alcance del hechizo.

Por fin, pensó Severus. La orden de la bruja resonó en sus oídos, los cuales, de todos modos, ya estaban resonando con lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho. Llegó en el peor momento posible porque estaba medio ciego y aturdido; además, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardaría su padre en deshacerse del control de la bruja.

Si lo conseguía.

Pero no podía cargar su muerte en la conciencia de su padre, de modo que se serenó e intentó establecer desde dónde le atacaba el lobo mediante su olfato y el sentido que siempre le informaba cuando algo hostil le estaba observando. Aquello era lo único que le funcionaba correctamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante, agarró el pelaje con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz y utilizó el impulso de la embestida casi silenciosa de su padre para subirse a su espalda y asegurarse con los pies de que Tobías continuara hacia delante, lejos de él.

En la práctica, por supuesto, no fue tan sencillo. Su padre era más rápido que Narcissa. Más rápido, más fuerte y mucho más habilidoso con sus garras. Aun así, el arma más formidable de su padre —su mente— estaba nublada por el control de la bruja, y Severus pudo lanzarlo sin recibir muchos daños. El impulso consiguiente le permitió rodar sobre sí mismo, ponerse en pie y prepararse para el siguiente ataque de su padre.

Gellert era un peso muerto sobre Harry. Le dio la vuelta para sacárselo de encima lo más delicadamente que pudo. Si le hizo daño, no dio muestras de ello. Su cuerpo estaba flácido y lo movió sin dificultad; confió en no provocarle más daños de los que ya tenía. Lo había apartado de en medio para recibir él el hechizo de la bruja.

Se puso en pie y gateó en dirección a esta. No podía esperar a asegurarse de que Gellert estaba bien. Antes debía hacer algo, lo que fuera, para evitar que la bruja siguiera provocando más dolor.

—No quieres hacerme daño —dijo la bruja abriendo completamente sus ojos color chocolate—. Quieres detenerte.

Harry detuvo su carrera hasta quedar prácticamente inmóvil, a tan poca distancia de la bruja que podía oler la menta de su pasta de dientes. Durante un instante no supo qué estaba haciendo ni por qué.

—Quédate ahí.

La bruja se desabrochó la chaqueta y extrajo un arma.

Los Omegas, recordó Harry, no obedecen ninguna orden. Y gracias a aquello recuperó la movilidad. Con la precisión adquirida tras las lecciones de su hermano, el cual había practicado boxeo en la escuela, y la velocidad y poder que le otorgaba su naturaleza de lobo, le dio a la bruja un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Harry oyó el sonido del hueso al romperse y Walburga cayó al suelo como un fardo, inconsciente.

Respiró profundamente y dirigió su atención al atroz combate entre Severus y su padre. Al principio no pudo distinguir nada porque se movían demasiado rápido, pero entonces Severus se quedó inmóvil, salvo por el frenético movimiento de su pecho al respirar, fuera del alcance de su padre, su cuerpo preparado, relajado. Le manaba sangre de algunos rasguños en el hombro y el muslo. Un corte que empezaba bajo su brazo izquierdo y que le recorría el abdomen hasta la cadera derecha parecía más preocupante. El Marrok permaneció de pie frente a él. Agitaba la cabeza lentamente y desplazaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Si mataba a la bruja liberaría al Marrok.

Se dio la vuelta y observó el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. La chica parecía demasiado inocente y joven para haber causado toda aquella destrucción.

Harry ya había matado a alguien, aunque prácticamente había sido un accidente. Matar a sangre fría era muy distinto.

Gellert sabía cómo hacerlo. Instintivamente, giró la cabeza para mirarle pero vio que seguía inmóvil... salvo sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que los tenía cerrados cuando se separó de él. Ahora los tenía abiertos, y una película blanquecina los recubría.

Harry se encontró arrodillado a su lado sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí. No le latía el corazón; no respiraba. Aquel hombre había sobrevivido a una guerra y a treinta años de aislamiento autoimpuesto, y había muerto por él. Apretó los puños —uno enguantado, el otro no— contra su pelaje.

Entonces se aproximó a la bruja, la cual seguía inconsciente, le agarró con una mano la barbilla y con la otra la parte superior de la cabeza y se la retorció con un movimiento seco y con algo más de fuerza de la que habría utilizado un humano. Fue bastante fácil, como en las películas. Un crujido y la bruja estaba tan muerta como Gellert.

Respirando demasiado deprisa, soltó a la bruja, se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás. El bosque estaba tan silencioso que tuvo la sensación de que el mundo estaba conteniendo el aliento. Como si Harry fuese la única criatura que quedaba en toda la tierra.

Entumecido, se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies congelados y vio al Marrok sobre el cuerpo de Severus. No había sido suficientemente rápido.

A medida que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de rojo sobre las oscuras montañas, Lucius sostuvo a Narcissa, aún inconsciente, entre sus brazos. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y se dejó embargar por aquel olor que le resultaba tan familiar y que había creído que no volvería a oler jamás. Era tan hermosa.

Pese a que no estaban muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la pelea, había logrado que la bruja perdiera el contacto visual, de modo que le costaría mucho más ejercer su control sobre él.

Lucius esperó. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para sacar a ambos del combate. Si hubieran permanecido junto a Mariposa, habrían luchado en el bando equivocado. No podía hacer mucho más.

Sostuvo a Narcissa en su regazo e intentó olvidar que aquella sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Si Mariposa tenía éxito, le mataría. Había vuelto a arrebatarle a Narcissa, y aquella vez no se lo pasaría por alto. Si Tobías o Severus lograban derrotarla, su Narcissa desaparecería con ella. Las creaciones de una bruja no sobrevivían a su creador.

De modo que la sostuvo entre sus brazos y disfrutó de su olor y fingió que aquel momento no terminaría jamás. Fingió que era la auténtica Narcissa... y casi percibió un rastro de canela.

A medida que su fragancia se desvanecía y era sustituida por el olor de los abetos y los pinos, de la nieve y del lóbrego invierno, se preguntó si, de haber sido capaz de vislumbrar el futuro aquel día tan remoto en que una niña asustada y magullada llegó a su casa, habría tenido la fortaleza para matarla. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la rodilla al sentir una sombría desesperación, sujetando con fuerza una pequeña mata de maltrecho pelaje castaño.

No sintió alegría alguna por el hecho de que Mariposa hubiese muerto y su Narcissa fuera libre finalmente.

Lo que, por otro lado, habría sido una celebración anticipada, ya que una oleada de locura se extendió por su cuerpo como un fuego de agosto por el bosque. Pese a sentirse muy cansado, la ira tenía vida propia e insistió en acumularse en su interior de forma implacable, exigiéndole que se transformara. Un aullido salvaje resonó en las montañas y Lucius contestó a la llamada.

La Bestia se había despertado.

Harry no pensó en correr hasta que estuvo a medio camino de donde se hallaba Severus.

No podía estar muerto. Tendría que haber matado a aquella maldita bruja dos o tres minutos antes. No podía ser que Severus hubiera muerto por culpa suya, que su padre le hubiera matado.

Rozó al Marrok al pasar junto a él y su poder rugió en su interior cuando se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Recorrió el último metro que lo separaba de Severus a gatas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba cubierto de sangre. Harry alargó la manó pero tuvo miedo de tocarlo.

Estaba tan seguro de que estaba muerto que cuando abrió los ojos, tardó un segundo en asimilarlo.

—No te muevas —le musitó con los ojos fijos en algo que estaba más allá de Harry—. Si puedes, no respires.

Severus observó avanzar al lobo que ya no era su padre. Su rostro trasmitía una extraña combinación de locura y astucia.

Tobías lo había calculado mal. Tal vez si la bruja no hubiera muerto, el control no se habría desvanecido de un modo tan repentino. Tal vez si Severus le hubiera mostrado el cuello a su padre al principio de la pelea, para demostrarle que era incapaz de matarle pese a encontrarse bajo el peso de semejante compulsión. Tal vez Sirius lo hubiera hecho mejor que él.

O tal vez hubiera sucedido lo mismo fuera quien fuese el protagonista en cuanto la bruja subyugó completamente a su padre. Del mismo modo que la madre de Tobías le había subyugado muchos años atrás.

Aunque todo aquello ya no tenía importancia, pues su inteligente y camaleónico padre había dejado de existir. Frente a él tenía a la criatura más peligrosa que jamás había pisado aquellas montañas.

Severus estaba seguro de que aquel era el final. El pecho le ardía y le costaba mucho respirar. Una de aquellas afiladas garras se había clavado en su pulmón; le había ocurrido demasiadas veces para no reconocer la sensación. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero Harry apareció de pronto, prestando a su padre la misma atención que hubiera dedicado a un cachorro.

Con Harry en peligro, Severus descubrió cómo aumentaba su estado de alerta, pese a que su atención estaba dividida por la urgente necesidad de saber si Harry se encontraba bien.

Su aspecto era desastroso. Tenía el pelo completamente empapado en sudor y deformado por un gorro que ya no llevaba. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el viento y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que también lo tenía muy sucio de no ser por los surcos que le habían dejado las lágrimas al precipitarse de forma irregular desde los ojos hasta la barbilla. Intentó alertarlo en un susurro, pero Harry se limitó a sonreír (como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra o descartara el peligro que estas implicaban). Pese al terror que lo dominaba, se quedó mudo durante unos instantes.

—Severus —dijo Harry—. Yo también creía que habías muerto. No. No te muevas... —Y le puso una mano en el hombro para asegurarse de que no lo hacía—. Yo...

Lucius gruñó con avidez y Harry se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

El lobo de Lucius no era precisamente pequeño, aunque no tan grande como el de Sirius o el de Severus. Tenía el pelaje de un marrón tan oscuro que en la penumbra del crepúsculo parecía casi negro. Tenía las orejas alerta y le manaba saliva de la boca.

Pero Harry no era estúpido; su atención, como toda la que podía dedicar Severus, estaba centrada en el Marrok. Tobías les observaba como un gato que espera que el ratón haga algo interesante. Como echar a correr.

Sintió el aliento de Harry muy cerca, y el miedo que percibió en él le obligó a incorporarse —un movimiento estúpido— pero su padre ahora estaba concentrado en Harry, ignorándolo a él.

Atrapado en la mirada perturbada de Tobías, Harry alargó la mano de forma instintiva y cogió la mano de Severus.

Y sucedió.

Inesperadamente, sin avisar, el vínculo de apareamiento se asentó en él como una camiseta vieja, y durante un instante no sintió dolor alguno, ni cansancio, ni molestias, ni aturdimiento, ni terror. Durante un segundo, la ira de su padre, que le devoraba desde las sombras, quedó eclipsada por la dicha del momento.

Harry respiró profundamente y le dirigió una mirada cristalina que le decía: _Me dijiste que debíamos hacer el amor para que ocurriera esto. Se supone que tú eres el experto._

Y entonces la realidad regresó con toda su intensidad. Severus tiró de Harry para dejarlo entre si y los dos lobos furiosos, quienes lo observaban con dolorosa intensidad.

Cuando Harry se liberó suavemente de su mano, Severus lo agradeció; necesitaba las dos para defenderlos. Siempre y cuando consiguiera ponerse en pie.

Aunque esperaba que opusiera resistencia, comprobó satisfecho cómo Harry retrocedía todavía más a su espalda. Pero entonces dos manos frías se posaron sobre sus hombros manchados de sangre y Harry se apoyó en su espalda, su pecho rozando incómodamente cerca de la herida de bala.

Cogió aire y empezó a cantar. Y eligió la canción Shaker que su padre había interpretado en el funeral de Doc Longbottom: «Simple Gifts».

La paz se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un viento tropical, como no le había ocurrido desde las dos primeras horas después de conocerlo. Lucius le había dicho que para trasmitir aquella sensación Harry también debía sentirse relajado. No podía comunicar una calma que no sentía. De modo que cantó y dejó que la paz de la canción fluyera por su interior, para después trasmitírsela a los lobos.

En la tercera estrofa, Severus se unió al canto, aportando un contrapunto a su rica voz de contralto. La cantaron dos veces y, cuando terminaron, Lucius emitió un suspiro y se tumbó sobre la nieve como si estuviera demasiado agotado para moverse.

Severus dejó que Harry eligiera las canciones. La siguiente fue una canción irlandesa, «The Black Velvet Band». Descubrió sorprendido que Harry decidió dotar al tema de una suave cadencia que recordaba al gaélico. Por el modo en que pronunciaba, comprendió que la había aprendido al escuchar la versión de los Irish Rovers. En mitad de «The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald», su padre se acercó lentamente a Harry y con un suspiro colocó la cabeza sobre el regazo de este.

La próxima vez que viera a Sirius le contaría que su Harry había derrotado a un Marrok desbocado con un par de canciones cuando él había, tardado años en conseguir lo mismo.

Harry continuó cantando mientras Severus se puso en pie trabajosamente. No fue una experiencia agradable, aunque, al menos, las garras y colmillos de su padre no eran de plata, e incluso las peores heridas recientes ya habían empezado a curarse. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, la luna brillaba intensamente. Aún no era llena, pero faltaban pocos días para que lo fuera.

Se aproximó a Lucius, comprobó que estaba sumido en un sueño profundo y reparador, y después se dirigió hacia donde yacían los cuerpos. La bruja tenía el cuello roto, pero se sentiría mejor en cuanto la hubieran quemado y esparcido sus cenizas. Gellert también estaba muerto.

Harry terminó la canción y dijo:

—Lo hizo por mí.

Severus levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—La bruja me lanzó un hechizo y Gellert se interpuso en su camino.

Harry estaba pálido, y le estaba empezando a aparecer un moratón en la mejilla. Pese a toda la comida que le había obligado a ingerir, tuvo la sensación de que durante los últimos días había perdido peso. Tenía las uñas destrozadas, y la mano derecha, con la que acariciaba suavemente el hocico de su padre, tenía un corte a la altura de los nudillos. Había golpeado a alguien, seguramente a Mariposa.

Temblaba ligeramente, y no supo si se debía al frío, a la conmoción o a una mezcla de las dos cosas. Mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, Tobías la arropó con su cuerpo para trasmitirle todo su calor.

Gellert tenía razón: Severus no cuidaba de Harry como se merecía.

—Gellert murió como había vivido —le dijo a su pareja—. Como un héroe, como un soldado, como un superviviente que eligió proteger lo que consideraba más valioso. Si pudiéramos preguntarle, creo que no se arrepentiría de nada.

 **Bueno hasta aqui llego mi lindo Gellert, murió como un héroe, defendiendo a quien el consideraba su persona mas valiosa *estoy llorando* es tan triste.**

 **Me preguntaron sobre la magia negra que utilizan las brujas en esta historia.**

 **Bueno yo igual me confundo un poco con la magia que aquí se presenta. El mundo original que plantea Patricia Briggs es el de Mercedes Thompson, (que la verdad no he leído). Hasta donde se las brujas tienen diferentes formas de utilizar la magia, y así como en el mundo de Harry Potter las artes oscuras son aquellos hechizos y prácticas que usualmente son usados para propósitos maliciosos. En este mundo de Briggs la magia negra** **se guía por el dolor de las personas. Eso entendi, mientras mas poder quiera la bruja mas daño debe hacer a una persona o a un ser vivo.**

 **Bueno mas o menos es eso.**

 **Espero que les gustara el cap, falta muy poquito para que acabe este primer libro. Si quieren que adapte el especial y el segundo libro escriban un review.**


	24. Chapter 24 - 15 Final

**Disclaimer la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de sus respectivas autoras Patricia Briggs y JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: esta historia tendrá contenido yaoi (boyxboy) la pareja principal es SeverusxHarry. Es un mundo sin magia ni hechizos conocidos.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de la obra Alfa y Omega de Patricia Briggs con los personajes de Harry Potter, espero les guste.**

 **Resumen:**

 _Nunca tuve miedo de los monstruos, hasta que me convertí en uno. Ahora tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra._

Harry desconocía la existencia de licántropos, vampiros u otras criaturas hasta que él mismo se convirtió en uno. Tras sobrevivir a un brutal ataque, Harry descubre que se ha transformado en un hombre lobo. Durante tres años se ve obligado a soportar los continuos abusos a los que es sometido por los miembros de su manada y a subsistir como un lobo sumiso, el último escalafón de la jerarquía de los licántropos. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de uno de los Alfa más poderosos del país, Harry descubrirá que en realidad es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en uno de los seres más extraños del grupo. El Alfa no tardará en reclamarlo como suyo... en todos los sentidos.

 **Capítulo 15**

Finalmente fue el frío. Pese a que Harry no podía seguir contemplando los cuerpos, el hombre que había muerto por él y la mujer que había matado, fue el frío, arrebatándole el calor de su cuerpo, lo que le dio el ímpetu necesario para moverse.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, desconcertando a los lobos que lo rodeaban en un intento vano por calentarlo. Miró a Severus con un semblante de disculpa:

—Sé que los coches solo están a un par de horas... ¿podrías indicarme el camino? —Miró los cuerpos un instante y después de nuevo a Severus—. No puedo seguir aquí.

Severus se incorporó con un gruñido. Tobías le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio cuando le fallaron las fuerzas. Lucius se levantó cuando lo hicieron los otros dos. Tobías parecía el único con las fuerzas suficientes para caminar.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry—, pero por mucho que coma no voy a conseguir calentarme. Y tampoco puedo transformarme.

En cuanto cayó la noche, la temperatura no había hecho más que descender, y cada minuto era peor.

Severus le dio un golpecito con la cabeza y empezó a avanzar sin poder ocultar la cojera. Tobías permaneció a su lado como lo había hecho Gellert. Cerró sus dedos alrededor del pelo que le cubría la nuca, olvidando que se trataba del Marrok al sentir la necesidad del contacto físico.

En la oscuridad, el bosque debería haber resultado espeluznante, pero o bien se había acostumbrado a ellos o los espíritus de Severus empezaban por fin a ser de utilidad. El cansancio le impedía caminar con soltura y los dientes le castañeteaban sin parar. Dio un paso descuidado, rompió la capa de hielo que protegía la nieve y acabó enterrado hasta la cintura, demasiado cansado para intentar salir.

Notó cómo alguien rebuscaba en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y, poco después, Lucius le empujó con el hocico una barrita de caramelo. Con poco entusiasmo, abrió el envoltorio con los dientes y empezó a mascar. Sabía a cartón y lo único que deseaba era apoyar la cabeza contra la nieve y dormir. Pero Lucius le gruñó, aunque dejó de hacerlo no muy convencido cuando Tobías le respondió con otro gruñido. Severus no emitió ruido alguno, se limitó a mirar a Lucius con sus ojos ambarinos. Harry se terminó la pegajosa barrita solo porque intuyó la amenaza latente de la violencia.

Salió trabajosamente de la nieve y evitó en lo posible las zonas donde esta se extendía formando sábanas impolutas. Aunque aquello tampoco le impidió volver a caer sobre montículos de nieve. Los lobos también tuvieron dificultades, pero muchas menos que Harry.

Cuando finalmente avistó los coches, creyó estar viendo una alucinación.

Vio que la camioneta estaba aparcada detrás del Humvee, de modo que se dirigió hacia ella. Se peleó con la puerta pero logró abrirla. Aunque aparentemente no había espacio suficiente para tres hombres lobo y él, consiguieron acomodarse como buenamente pudieron. Cerró la puerta, puso en marcha el motor y esperó, entumecido y paciente, a que la cabina se llenara de aire caliente.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el lobo sentado a su lado era Tobías. Severus se colocó entre los dos asientos y Lucius se acomodó en el suelo del asiento del pasajero y cerró los ojos. Tobías se acurrucó junto a él y apoyó el hocico en su muslo. De vez en cuando temblaba, aunque Harry no creía que fuera de frío.

Cuando el aire de la cabina empezó a calentarse, se quitó los guantes y colocó los dedos frente a la calefacción hasta que volvió a sentirlos. A continuación, se desabrochó las botas y se quitó estas y los calcetines. El suelo de la camioneta estaba mojado, pero la nieve derretida se había templado y no le molestó demasiado. Dejó todas sus cosas detrás del asiento.

Hacer retroceder la camioneta por el estrecho sendero fue una pesadilla. La carretera subía y bajaba, de modo que la mitad del tiempo no vio nada por la ventanilla trasera y tuvo que guiarse exclusivamente por los retrovisores exteriores. Cuando finalmente consiguió dar la vuelta, las manos le temblaban por la tensión y el sudor le bajaba por la espalda, pero la camioneta seguía de una pieza.

La cabina olía a pelo mojado y tibio; el reloj del salpicadero le informó que eran las tres de la madrugada. A medida que entraba en calor, empezaron a dolerle los tobillos.

Llevaba conduciendo una media hora cuando un todoterreno gris apareció frente a Harry y le hizo señales con las luces para que se detuviera. Pese a que estaban en mitad de la autopista, se detuvo junto al otro vehículo y bajó la ventanilla. No se había cruzado con nadie en toda la noche, de modo que decidió no preocuparse por el tráfico.

El todoterreno tenía las lunas tintadas, de modo que a la única persona que pudo ver fue a Igna sentado frente al volante. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tobías me ha dicho que reúna a unos cuantos para una tarea de limpieza. ¿Estáis todos bien?

A Harry le costó un instante comprender cómo se había comunicado Tobías con él. Echó un vistazo a sus camaradas y pensó que ninguno de ellos estaba precisamente bien.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Tobías?

Su voz le sonó cansada, espesa.

Aunque Igna frunció aún más el ceño, le contestó.

—Que había un par de cuerpos ahí arriba, una bruja y un lobo. Hemos de recogerlos y limpiarlo todo.

Harry asintió.

—El Humvee está al final de la carretera. Las llaves están en el contacto. Supongo que Lucius también subió con su vehículo, aunque no sé dónde lo dejó.

El rostro de Igna se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, como si estuviera escuchando algo que no debía. Le sonrió y se golpeó la sien con el dedo un par de veces.

—Tobías lo sabe. Los traeremos de vuelta. ¿Puedes conducir hasta casa?

Era una buena pregunta. No supo si mentía cuando le dijo:

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. —El motor de su vehículo protestó cuando metió la marcha, pero no lo hizo avanzar ni subió la ventanilla. Y con algo de indecisión, añadió—: Ha ocurrido algo... Sentí una...

—Bruja —dijo Harry con seguridad, lo que, por otro lado, era cierto.

Si Tobías pretendía que todo el mundo supiera lo que la bruja de Lucius le había hecho, podía hacerlo él mismo. Harry subió la ventanilla y regresó a la carretera.

Temía que no supiera encontrar la casa de Severus, pero no le resultó muy difícil. Un nuevo manto de nieve le daba un aspecto cómodo y acogedor. Y seguro.

Acompañó a los lobos hasta la casa, y, una vez en ella, se dirigió tambaleante al cuarto de baño y después al dormitorio. Se deshizo de la ropa húmeda y sucia y se metió bajo las sábanas en ropa interior. Se quedó dormido antes de que los lobos decidieran cómo iban a caber todos en la cama.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó su padre.

Severus cerró los ojos y _escuchó._ Lo único que sabía era que el vínculo entre él y su pareja era fuerte y sólido. Aún no estaba seguro de qué significaba exactamente aquel vínculo, qué consecuencias acarrearía. Pese a todo, lo oyó cantar.

—Lo superará —dijo Severus.

Lucius levantó la taza de té a modo de brindis. Como su padre, Lucius estaba recién duchado y se había vestido con una doble capa de jerséis.

Un coche se acercó por el sendero y aparcó delante de la casa.

—Mi coche —dijo Lucius sin hacer ademán de levantarse.

Fleur abrió la puerta sin llamar y asomó precavidamente la cabeza. Cuando vio a Tobías, sacudió los pies en el umbral y entró en la casa.

—Alguien tiene que sacar toda esa nieve —le dijo a Severus—. Lucius, he traído tu coche. Puedes recuperarlo siempre y cuando me acompañes a casa.

—¿Limpieza concluida? —preguntó Tobías sin demasiado interés.

Fleur asintió.

—Igna dice que sí. Cogió la camioneta de Severus para llevar los cuerpos al crematorio. Me pidió que te dijera que las cenizas del lobo se esparcirán en el lugar habitual y que tiene preparados dos kilos de sal para mezclarla con las cenizas de la bruja. En cuanto lo tenga listo, lo llevará a tu casa para su eliminación.

—Muy bien —dijo Tobías—. Gracias.

Mientras Fleur hablaba, Lucius recogió los cacharros que había utilizado y los llevó a la cocina.

—Me marcho con Fleur. —Respiró hondo e inclinó la cabeza formalmente ante Tobías—. Respecto a las cosas que te oculté... espero tu visita en los próximos días.

Fleur contuvo el aliento, pero Tobías se limitó a suspirar.

—Eres muy viejo para unos azotes. No tengo nada que decirte que no sepas ya... —Enarcó una ceja—. A menos que conozcas a otra bruja o algo parecido que pueda poner en peligro a la manada. ¿No? Entonces ve a casa y descansa un poco, viejo amigo. —Dio un sorbito de té y añadió—: Espero que esto ponga fin a tus peticiones de ejecución. Me producen indigestión.

Lucius sonrió.

—Espero seguir provocándote indigestión, aunque es probable que no sea por ese motivo. Por lo menos no durante un tiempo. —Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ante Severus del mismo modo—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Severus señaló con la cabeza el cuarto de baño donde Harry seguía aún bajo la ducha.

—Fue Harry quien mató a la bruja.

La sonrisa de Lucius se tiñó de cierta malicia.

—Entonces tendré que agradecérselo como merece.

Severus le clavó unos ojos de hielo.

—Atrévete.

Lucius echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada. Cogió a Fleur por el hombro y ambos salieron de la casa. Lucius pisó la nieve descalzo sin una mueca de dolor.

Cuando oyeron alejarse el coche, Tobías le dijo:

—Aún te dará problemas, pero ya no serán ni la mitad de preocupantes. Yo también me marcho, Pansy debe de estar muy intranquila.

Severus se deshizo de Lucius con un encogimiento de hombros, había cosas más importantes que solucionar.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Jamás olvidaría al Otro, al berserker que se ocultaba bajo la fachada despreocupada que su padre se esforzaba por mantener.

Cuando Tobías sonrió solo sirvió para enfatizar la mirada asesina de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien. Cuida de tu pareja... y en cuanto estéis preparados para oficializar vuestra situación, házmelo saber. Me gustaría vincularlo formalmente a la manada lo antes posible. Esta semana hay luna llena.

—La próxima luna estará bien. —Severus se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza—. Pero debes de estar agotado si crees que puedes mentirme de ese modo.

Tobías, quien se encontraba a medio camino de la puerta, se dio la vuelta. En aquella ocasión la sonrisa sí le iluminó los ojos.

—Te preocupas demasiado. ¿Qué tal un _«Estaré_ bien»? ¿Mejor?

Supo que le decía la verdad.

—Si te metes en problemas, llámame y vendré con Harry al instante.

Tobías asintió una sola vez y se marchó, dejando a Severus solo con sus dudas. Solo cuando Harry, tibio y húmedo tras salir de la ducha, apareció en la habitación silbando una melodía que le resultaba familiar, se evaporaron sus preocupaciones.

 _—Crep, crep, venéfica est mortua_ —le dijo Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que está muerto? —le preguntó él.

Entonces recordó la canción y sonrió.

—Ding, dong, la bruja ha muerto —le aclaró Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Y también un hombre bueno. ¿Lo celebramos o lloramos la pérdida?

—Siempre la misma pregunta —dijo él.

Harry desplegó los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Era un hombre muy bueno, ¿sabes? Merecía un final feliz.

Severus cubrió los dedos de Harry con los suyos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras más adecuadas, pero estas no llegaron.

Tras unos instantes, Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Podrías haber muerto.

—Sí.

—Y yo también.

—Sí.

—Creo que aprovecharé el final feliz que nos regaló y haré que funcione. —Y apretó su cuerpo con ambos brazos, con fuerza—. Te quiero.

Severus se dio la vuelta y lo cogió para subirlo sobre su regazo. Le temblaban los brazos, por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerle daño al abrazarlo.

—Yo también te quiero.

Harry irguió la cabeza después de mucho tiempo y le dijo:

—¿También tienes hambre?

Tobías sintió al monstruo removerse incómodo al marcharse de casa de su hijo. Estaba convencido de que por fin había logrado enjaularlo; resultaba desagradable descubrir que la jaula que había construido para él no era fiable. Más que desagradable.

La última vez que se había sentido de aquel modo fue cuando Eileen murió. Logró contener a la Bestia mediante una compleja maraña de hilos, pero, pese a todo, se había sentido aterrorizado. No podía permitirse volver a amar a una mujer del modo en que la había amado a ella.

Aún era de noche cuando aparcó en el garaje. Habían dormido veinticuatro horas seguidas en casa de Severus, y aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Entró en su casa silenciosamente y subió las escaleras con dificultad.

Pansy no estaba en su dormitorio.

Supo, antes de llegar a la puerta, que había dormido en su cama. Silenciosamente, penetró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él.

Pansy estaba hecha un ovillo en su lado de la cama, con un cojín entre los brazos. Sintió cómo le embargaba la ternura; dormida tenía un aspecto vulnerable, apacible.

Apartó aquel sentimiento porque sabía que era muy peligroso. Sus hijos nunca habían acabado de entender aquel matrimonio, su apareamiento. Tras la muerte de Eileen, había tardado varios años en encontrar a Pansy, una mujer lo suficientemente egoísta y estúpida como para asegurarse de que nunca llegaría a amarla. Pero el amor no era necesario para el vínculo de apareamiento. Bastaba con la aceptación, la confianza, y el amor era una bonificación que él no podía permitirse.

Con Eileen había descubierto que el vínculo de apareamiento era el modo de contrarrestar a la Bestia, extendiendo el coste del control. Necesitaba el vínculo para mantener bajo control al monstruo en el que podía convertirse. Sin embargo, no podía perder a nadie más que amara como había amado a Eileen. De modo que en Pansy encontró un compromiso aceptable.

Se quitó la ropa, aquella vez sin reparar en el ruido que hacía. Pansy despertó cuando la chaqueta cayó al suelo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó la cara para desperezarse, pero cuando sus pantalones siguieron el mismo camino que la chaqueta, le hizo un mohín y le dijo:

—Si crees que vas a...

Tobías le cerró la boca con la suya, alimentando a la Bestia con su piel, su olor y los sonidos que emitía al dejarse llevar por el placer. Dejó de resistirse tras el primer beso. Cuando terminaron, ella se acurrucó a su lado, temblando ligeramente con las réplicas.

Y la Bestia se sumió en el sueño.

La manada corría a través del bosque petrificado por el frío como la Caza Salvaje de los cuentos: mortal para cualquier criatura que tuviera la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

Harry se alegró de que ninguna lo hiciera. No le importaba una buena caza, al menos a su lobo interior no le importaba, pero aún tenía en la boca el regusto de la carne y la sangre de Tobías que había consumido para cimentar su lugar en la manada. El sabor era dulce y sabroso —lo que inquietó a Harry mucho más que a su lobo— y quería decidir cómo le hacía sentir aquello antes de reemplazarlo con la sangre y la carne de otra criatura.

Severus se había quedado rezagado y Harry permaneció a su lado, siguiéndole cuando se separó de la manada. Frente a los otros lobos, se había comportado con solemne dignidad. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Severus le golpeó súbitamente en el costado y Harry cayó al suelo antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio. Y empezaron a jugar. Lo hicieron hasta que él se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía las de ganar, y entonces se tumbaron a descansar.

Se habían casado aquella mañana en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Fleur lo llevó en un viaje de emergencia a la ciudad el día anterior para que pudiera comprarse un traje adecuado. Lucius le regaló un ramo y decoró la capilla con sus rosas.

No sabía que Severus se había puesto en contacto con su familia hasta que entró en la capilla y vio a su padre esperándolo en la nave lateral para acompañarlo al pulpito en lugar de Tobías. Su hermano estaba junto a los padrinos, al lado de Sirius. Su madre en estaba sentada en el mismo banco donde Harry se había sentado la primera vez que estuvo en la iglesia.

De modo que se había casado con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. El ministro había detenido la ceremonia y le había entregado un pañuelo para que se sonara, lo que le había hecho reír.

El mejor momento, sin embargo, se produjo después de la ceremonia, cuando su padre, alto y delgado, con una apariencia muy similar a Harry, señaló a Severus con un dedo y le amenazó con la muerte y el desmembramiento si no cuidaba a su hijo pequeño como merecía. Todos los lobos que lo oyeron es decir, todos los lobos presentes en la sala habían observado sobrecogidos cómo Severus inclinaba la cabeza como si su padre fuera el Marrok..

Harry se acomodó junto a Severus bajo los árboles, su suave y espeso pelaje contra el suyo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que habían corrido en círculos, ya que se encontraban a poca distancia de la casa de Tobías. Distinguió las luces, lo que indicaba que su padre, madre y su hermano estaban aún despiertos, probablemente hablando de Harry. Confió en que se sintieran felices. A juzgar por los acontecimientos de los últimos días, aquella nueva vida no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba convencido de que la disfrutaría.

En algún lugar de las montañas, un lobo salvaje llamó a su pareja. Harry se puso en pie de un salto, le acarició el hocico a Severus juguetonamente y ambos echaron a correr, persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

 **Bueno llegamos al final de este primer libro. Aquí** **mismo subire el especial asi que sabran cuando suba el capitulo.**

 **Esten atentos ya que el segundo libro sera aparte.**

 **Espero les gustara esta adaptación, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente proyecto (el segundo libro).**


	25. Aviso

**Hola a todas y todos.**

 **Después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo decidí poner el especial al inicio del segundo libro.**

 **Subire en este momento el segundo libro asi que podran encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

 **Espero les gustara esta Adaptación y los espero en el siguiente libro.**

 **Antes de dar por concluido esta historia quiero agradecer a varias personitas que me han seguido y comentado a cada paso o en algún momento de esta obra.**

 **Gracias:**

 **mESTEFANIAb**

 **saikoschneider**

 **Dolce**

 **Tomo-chan02**

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

 **Zussi**

 **Momo**

 **Celeste Riddle Potter**

 **lisicarmela**

 **Yessenia Sss**

 **Fhurer**

 **Tainie**

 **Minha SG**

 **SaoCa**

 **Brenssy**

 **Valethsnape**

 **Paladium**

 **Castiel-.-Helvisek**

 **Guest**

 **Todos ustedes me llenaron con sonrisas al leer sus reviews.**

 **Espero contar con ustedes para próximos proyectos.**


End file.
